Sobrecarregados de Posse
by Mary Blo
Summary: Depois de um sequestro relâmpago, o menino Edward salva a pequena Bella, sem saber que no futuro, eles viveriam uma amizade doentia, onde se perderiam no vício da companhia um do outro.
1. Epílogo

Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes pertencem a Mim !.

Muito obrigada !

Março de 2011.

* * *

Hey lindas !

Eu estava em minha sala, assistindo TV, e vi a nova música de Rihanna com Eminem, aquilo me chamou muita atenção, e em poucos minutos após ouvir aquela música, várias cenas apareceram em minha mente.

Sobrecarregado de posse, é uma estória sobre Bella & Edward...

E o que acontece quando você é viciado em outra pessoa, e depende emocionalmente dessa pessoa a ponto de deixa-la tão doente como você !

Você padece, e muitas vezes não consegue curtir o verdadeiro sentido do amor.

Se você tem algum problema com palavrão, violência e sexo. NÃO LEIA !

Isso é só mais algumas coisas que passam por minha mente, não tenho nenhuma intenção de humilhar ou ofender ninguém !

Segue a letra da música, então vocês talvez serão capazes de entender minha curiosidade de caminhar por este campo.

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

[...]

[...]

Love the way you lie - Rihanna & Eminem

[...]

[...]

Amo o jeito que você mente

[...]

[...]

Só vai ficar lá e me ver queimar

Tudo bem, porque eu gosto do jeito que dói

Só vai fica lá e me ver chorar

Tudo bem, porque eu amo o jeito que você mente

Eu amo o jeito que você mente

(Eminem)

Eu não posso te dizer o que realmente é

Eu só posso dizer qual é a sensação

E agora é uma faca de aço

No meu tubo

Eu não posso respirar

Mas ainda luto

Enquanto eu puder lutar

Enquanto o errado parecer certo

É como se eu tivesse em um vôo

Eu ofereço um amor

Bêbado de meu ódio

É como se eu estivesse fumando tinta

E quanto mais eu sofro, mais eu amo

Eu me sufoco

Não posso amortecer a queda

Estou prestes a me afogar

Ela me rescussita

Caralho, ela me odeia !

E eu adoro isso !

Espere !

Pare onde você vai ?

Eu estou deixando você

Não, você não vai

Volte !

Nós estamos correndo de volta,

Aqui vamos nós de novo

É tão louco !

Eu acho que não conheço minha própria força

(Eminem)

Você já amou alguém tanto,

Que você mal consegue respirar quando você está com ela?  
Você encontra  
E nenhum de vocês  
Nem sequer sabem o que os atingiu  
Tenho aquela estranha sensação quente  
Sim, os arrepios  
Eu costumava ter  
Agora você está ficando com um puta cansaço  
De olhar para eles  
Você jura que nunca bateu neles  
Nunca fez nada para ferir eles  
Agora você estão cara a cara  
Espalhando veneno  
E essas palavras  
Quando você as cuspiu  
Você empurra  
E puxa o cabelo um do outro  
Arranha, agarra, bate neles  
Joga eles no chão  
Dá um nocaute  
Tão perdido nos momentos  
Quando está dentro deles  
É a loucura com que os grandes  
Controlam vocês dois  
Então eles dizem que é melhor  
Seguir caminhos separados  
Acho que eles não conhecem você  
Porque hoje  
Isso foi ontem  
O dia de ontem terminou  
É um dia diferente  
Parece um disco arranhado  
Tocando repetidamente  
Mas você prometeu a ela  
Da próxima vez que você mostrar restrição  
Você não terá outra chance  
A vida não é um jogo de Nintendo  
Mas você mentiu de novo  
Agora você pode vê-la ir embora  
Pela janela  
Acho que é por isso que eles chamam de vidraça

(Rihanna)  
Só vai ficar lá  
E me ver queimar  
Mas tudo bem  
Porque eu gosto  
Do jeito que dói  
Só vai ficar lá  
E me ouvir chorar  
Mas tudo bem  
Porque eu amo  
O jeito que você mente  
Eu amo o jeito que você mente  
Eu amo o jeito que você mente

(Eminem)  
Agora eu sei que dissemos coisas  
Fizemos coisas  
Que não tínhamos a intenção de fazer  
E nós voltamos  
Para os mesmos padrões  
Mesma rotina  
Mas seu temperamento é tão ruim  
Quanto o meu  
Você é igual a mim  
Mas quando se trata de amor  
Você é tão cego  
Baby, por favor, volte  
Não foi você  
Amor, fui eu  
Talvez o nosso relacionamento  
Não seja tão louco quanto parece  
Talvez seja isso que acontece  
Quando um tornado encontra um vulcão  
Só sei que  
Eu te amo muito  
Para ir embora agora  
Vamos entrar  
Tire as suas malas da calçada  
Você não ouve sinceridade  
Na minha voz quando eu falo?  
Disse que é culpa minha  
Me olhe nos olhos  
Da próxima vez que eu estiver chateado  
Eu vou apontar meu punho  
Pra parede  
Da próxima vez  
Não haverá próxima vez  
Peço desculpas  
Embora eu saiba que é mentira  
Estou cansado dos jogos  
Eu só quero ela de volta  
Eu sei que sou um mentiroso  
Mas, porra, se ela tentar ir embora de novo  
Eu vou amarrá-la na cama  
E tocar fogo na casa  
Só vou...

* * *

_***** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE *****_

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

**Bella**

Era uma manhã de sol na cidade, eu tinha 6 anos, e para mim, ir a uma festa na praia, era tudo o que eu podia desejar.

A praia estava muito bem decorada, e o cachorro-quente delicioso!

Mamãe e papai conversavam com outros adultos, então decidi brincar com outras crianças e tudo estava tão divertido.

Eu brincava com Bianca e Aline de caça ao tesouro, e na praia o tesouro mais valioso eram as conchinhas.

"Mamãe, posso pegar mais conchinhas?" - eu perguntei esperançosa...

"Claro princesa, mas não vá muito longe!"

"Tudo bem."

Eu andei na direção oposta de Aline e Bianca, em busca das mais bonitas, eu já tinha uma coleção delas em casa, mas nunca era demais.

Eu andava distraída, olhando atentamente para a areia quando ouvi...

"Hey, menininha! Eu vi um monte de conchinhas cor-de-rosa bem ali, você não quer ir pegá-las?"

Olhei pro alto e vi um homem bem alto e de cabelos loiro sorrindo pra mim.

"Cor-de-rosa? Eu nunca vi dessa cor ! Claro!" – eu prontamente respondi, era uma sorte achá-las.

"Então venha comigo!" – ele pegou minha mão e me levou pra dentro de uma pequena floresta que havia atrás da praia.

Ele perguntou meu nome e fez um caminho se afastando cada vez mais da praia.

Quando atingimos um certo ponto da floresta, o gentil homem se transformou num monstro e me arrastou com ele para uma pequena cabana no meio do mato prendendo meu pequeno braço com corda no meio de uma sala escura e suja.

Ele saiu da cabana me deixando sozinha, eu gritei por papai e mamãe muito, mas parecia que ninguém me ouvia !

Naquela noite chorei até dormir.

Na manhã seguinte fui acordada por um barulho de pessoas correndo na floresta...

Eu comecei a gritar por mamãe, percebi que os passos se aproximavam da casa e olhei ansiosamente para porta, rezando para que fossem meus pais.

Fiquei completamente surpresa ao ver que ao ser aberta, a porta revelou uma outra criança...

Um menino de cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes grandes e expressivos.

Ele parou na porta olhou pra mim e sorriu.

Não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

"Oi...você está com o homem mau ?" - perguntei curiosa...

"Olá...não ! Eu vi o homem saindo e ouvi você chorando, vou te ajudar a sair ! Eu sou Edward !"

"Oh...ok...eu me chamo Bella ! Vamos solte a corda, vamos sair daqui rápido !"

Ele andou em minha direção e começou a tentar soltar a corda da minha mão, mas não conseguiu, então tentou dos meus pés, e elas se soltaram !

Ele me levantou da cadeira e me disse...

"Me escute Bella, me prometa uma coisa, assim que essa porta se abrir, você deve me seguir, não importa o caminho ! Você me promete ?"

Eu olhei dentro de seus claros olhos verdes e sussurrei..."Eu prometo, Edward !"

Assim sorrimos um para o outro, e Edward abriu a porta e saiu correndo pela floresta adentro.

Ficamos em silencio absoluto, não dissemos nada, apenas corríamos e ouvíamos o som da natureza, eu caía muito, pois ainda estava com minhas mãos amarradas, e perdia facilmente o equilíbrio.

Edward apenas me ajudava a levantar e voltávamos a correr de novo. Depois de correr bastante pela mata fechada, paramos ao ouvir vozes...

"Edward ! Edward !" - as vozes gritavam.

"Aqui ! Mãe, Pai ! Estamos aqui !" - o menino respondeu.

Eu estava tão ofegante, e não conseguia achar minha voz, então Edward continuou nos guiou até as vozes.

Em um determinado momento nos chocamos com um casal que correram para abraçar o menino.

"Oh meu Deus ! Edward, filho ! Você está bem ?" – disse a mulher ao abraça-lo.

"Sim, mãe! Olha o que eu achei!" – disse o menino apontando pra mim.

"Deus do céu! Qual o seu nome, linda ?" – falou o homem pra mim pela primeira vez.

"Isabella." – respondi quase num sussurro.

"Está tudo bem, Bella! - Eu estou aqui, eu vou te proteger!" – falou o menino, pegando a minha mão ainda presa por cordas e sorrindo pra mim.

E de repente o sorriso e o toque daquele menino fez todo o meu medo desaparecer, logo, eu descobri que ele havia entrado na minha vida para ficar e nunca mais sair.

Foi exatamente assim que eu conheci Edward Cullen.

E após esse dia, eu nunca mais pude viver sem ele ao meu lado para me proteger.

* * *

**OH MINHA NOSSA, NOSSA, NOSSA !**

* * *

HEY LINDAS !

OK, ESTOU COM UMA FIC NOVA !

O.O

ISSO MESMO !

BEM, ESTE É O INÍCIO DE TUDO...

GOSTARAM ?

ME MANDEM REVIEWS...

EU QUERO SABER O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO...

MARY


	2. Capítulo 1

****

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Março de 2011.**

**

* * *

**

**Sinopse:**

Depois de um sequestro relâmpago, o menino Edward salva a pequena Bella, sem saber que no futuro, eles viveriam uma amizade doentia, onde se perderiam no vício da companhia um do outro.

****

* * *

**_"O amor é a força mais abstrata e também a mais potente que há no mundo !" - MAHATMA GANDHI _**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Hey lindas !

Quero agradecer os 15 reviews que recebi apenas no epílogo...

Nossa, fiquei tão feliz !

Obrigada de coração !

Beijos imensos...

Mary

* * *

_***** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE *****_

****

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Amor maior que eu - Jota Quest

[...]

[...]

[...]

Eu quero ficar só  
Mas comigo só  
Eu não consigo  
Eu quero ficar junto  
Mas sozinho só  
Não é possível...

É preciso amar direito  
Um amor de qualquer jeito  
Ser amor a qualquer hora  
Ser amor de corpo inteiro  
Amor de dentro prá fora  
Amor que eu desconheço...

Quero um amor maior  
Um amor maior que eu  
Quero um amor maior, yeah!  
Um amor maior que eu...

Então seguirei  
Meu coração até o fim  
Prá saber se é amor  
Magoarei mesmo assim  
Mesmo sem querer  
Prá saber se é amor  
Eu estarei mais feliz  
Mesmo morrendo de dor, yeah!  
Prá saber se é amor  
Se é amor  
Wooou!

Quero um amor maior, yeah!  
Um amor maior que eu  
Quero um amor maior, yeah!  
Um amor maior que eu  
Um amor maior que eu!

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

* * *

**Bella**

Após o susto, Esme e Carlisle se apresentaram como pais de Edward, e na mesma hora nos levou para a delegacia mais próxima, e assim que chegamos eles ligaram para os meus pais, que logo nos encontrou.

O delegado nos ajudou, e eu e Edward, conseguimos juntos, fazer o retrato falado do homem, que foi encontrado e preso.

Aquele bandido contou que trabalhava com tráfico de crianças, e seus patrões eram da Espanha, mas se comunicavam apenas por celular, ele nunca viu seus rostos, e que saiu de perto de mim, na cabana, porque enquanto me levava para lá seu celular caiu e ele teve de voltar a floresta para procurar.

O lado positivo dessa história foi nosso encontro com os Cullens.

Lógico que depois da delegacia, fui para o hospital, e Edward não deixou o meu lado um só minuto, ficou comigo o tempo todo, junto com o Dr. Cullen.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen era um médico bem conceituado na cidade e era muito bem casado com Esme, uma decoradora linda e muito amável.

Eu conheci seus filhos, Jasper Cullen, era o filho do meio, sensível e carinhoso como Esme, o oposto do mais velho Emmet, que era grande e bagunceiro. E Edward era o caçula, inteligente e pensativo.

Eles me tratavam como uma irmã, e eu amava isso, já que eu sou filha única, era o máximo ter alguém para ajudar a fazer bagunça.

Meus pais ficaram eternamente gratos por meu herói, Edward Cullen, e nós nunca mais ficamos longe um do outro.

Ele seguia sua promessa de me proteger sempre, e eu cumpria minha promessa de segui-lo não importando o caminho e com isso nossa amizade só crescia !

Anos depois, na escola eu conheci uma amiguinha que havia chegado na cidade, Alice Brandon, ela era uma baixinha invocada que parecia estar ligada no 220 volts, muito ativa para ser minha amiga, mas por alguma razão sem explicação, nós dissemos olá, e nunca mais nos deixamos.

Alice e eu éramos como arroz e feijão, não podíamos nos separar nunca, ela era criada apenas por seu pai (que vivia trabalhando) e sua madrasta Carmem (que não queria criar a enteada).

Por sorte de Alice, Esme trabalhou na decoração de sua casa, se tornando próxima de Carmem, e a apresentou para Renee.

Depois de um chá da tarde entre Esme, Carmem e Renee, Alice praticamente morava entre minha casa e a de Esme, principalmente quando seu pai estava trabalhando, deve ter sido um alívio pra madrasta malvada.

O tempo passou, estávamos prestes a entrar no segundo grau quando houve uma nova adição ao nosso grupo.

Era o primeiro dia de aula, eu e Alice estávamos no estacionamento aguardando os meninos, quando Emmet gritou ao alto de seus pulmões, nos chamando.

O zum, zum, zum já estava na escola, todos comentando sobre a nova garota que chegou na escola.

Rosalie Hale, era aquela menina que todos olhavam, linda e loira, a Barbie em forma de gente.

Criada só pela mãe, que tinha acabado de morrer, Rose teve que se mudar para a casa de sua avó materna D. Rosa, uma boa senhorinha que morava bem perto dos Cullens.

Ela parecia arisca com as pessoas, mas não intimidou Alice, que se apresentou a ela na hora do almoço e a convidou pra se sentar conosco.

Daí formou-se um trio inseparável!

Ela parecia ser bastante revoltada e mal humorada, mas havia algo especial em seu jeito, e eu e Alice não fomos as únicas a notar...

Emmet, se aproximou dela e parecia conhecer e compreender Rose como ninguém mais, e passava a maior parte do almoço conversando com ela.

Em um ano tínhamos um casal formado, e algumas meninas lamentaram, o Capitão do time tinha sua primeira dama!

Nós éramos um sexteto !

Minha vida estava completa, eu tinha meus melhores amigos de todo o mundo!

Os Cullens, eram sem dúvida, os meninos mais populares da escola, eram lindos, bem de vida e jogavam futebol profissional...

Quando Rose tirou Emmet fora do jogo, Jasper e Edward, faziam as meninas suspirarem ao passarem.

Jasper era lindo, loiro, olhos azuis, estudioso, um romântico, namorava pouco, e tinha a atenção de Alice o tempo todo, ela dizia que ele era seu amor verdadeiro e que iria se casar com ele e ter 2 filhos.

Quem sou eu pra duvidar?

Alice era descolada e sexy, arrastava olhares por onde passava, e saía bastante com caras mais velhos. Ela dizia que sabia que seu final seria com Jasper, mas tinha que ter experiência até esse dia chegar.

Eu não dizia nada, só ouvia !

Edward Cullen é o pior problema de Esme e Carlisle.

Rebelde, manipulador, mulherengo e muito inteligente para o nosso bem.

É sem dúvida o Cullen mais popular, lindo, rico, sarado, sedutor e com um sorriso que faz qualquer mulher se derreter, isso mesmo!

Qualquer mulher, inclusive eu !

Arg !

Edward é realmente lindo !

Seu rosto é perfeitamente másculo, mas não há traços fortes nele ! Seus olhos verdes, me derrete apenas com um olhar, seu sorriso torto me deslumbra, mas não há só isso nele !

Edward também é inteligente, protetor e muito carinhoso, eu faço tudo por ele, eu não sei se tem algo a ver com a minha gratidão eterna, ou a de meus pais, mas todos sabem da verdade: Edward era meu xodó, meu tudo !

Eu sempre acho um jeito de defendê-lo de todos e de tudo, inclusive de Esme e Carlisle.

Eu e Edward, já nos metemos em tantas confusões juntos, eu menti por ele tantas vezes, que Alice e Rose dizem que eu tenho uma queda por ele, mas não é !

Nós temos um pacto, somos farinha do mesmo saco, uma dupla inseparável, eu simplesmente tenho de estar perto dele, cuidar e protegê-lo.

E esse sentimento não é uma paixão adolescente, é amor, puro e real.

Eu amo Edward com todo o meu coração !

E sei que ninguém compreende o que acontece entre nós !

Mas não consigo explicar nem para mim mesma meus sentimentos por Edward, meu apego por ele me domina e muitas vezes me cega ao ponto de me deixar descontrolada.

É como uma necessidade, uma droga direta na veia...

Eu nunca consigo ter o bastante dele.

A minha mente grita...

Ele é meu e só meu !

Mas eu confesso...

Às vezes esse sentimento é quase doentio.

Mesmo que lá no fundo da minha mente eu diga pra mim mesma...

Será que é quase ?

* * *

**OH...LOUCURA...LOUCURA...LOUCURA !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

HEY LINDAS !

OK, ESTE CAPÍTULO JÁ ESTAVA PRONTO, APENAS POSTEI !

BEM, ESTE É O LADO DE BELLA NESTA ESTÓRIA COMPLICADA DELES, MAS EDWARD VAI APARECER TAMBÉM...

GOSTARAM ?

ME MANDEM REVIEWS...

EU ADORO !

EU QUERO SABER O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM !

BOM FERIADO !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO...

MARY

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	3. Capítulo 2

****

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Março de 2011.**

**

* * *

**

**Sinopse:**

Depois de um sequestro relâmpago, o menino Edward salva a pequena Bella, sem saber que no futuro, eles viveriam uma amizade doentia, onde se perderiam no vício da companhia um do outro.

****

* * *

**_"O amor é a força mais abstrata e também a mais potente que há no mundo !" - MAHATMA GANDHI _**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

Hey lindas !

Quero agradecer os reviews...

Obrigada de coração !

Beijos imensos...

Mary

* * *

_***** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE *****_

****

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Destino - Patricia Marx

[...]

[...]

[...]

Sempre viajo numa canção  
Numa emoção  
não sei qual o meu destino  
Pede passagem meu coração  
Sem direção  
e assim vou no trem da ilusão  
Que já não quer  
mais os trilhos  
porque quer voar  
e sabe que pra se achar  
é preciso sonhar  
Será que o meu destino  
é te amar  
ou será viajar  
nas palavras de amor  
que eu cantar  
Será que minha vida  
é você  
ou que pra me encontrar  
tenho que te perder  
Nesse horizonte  
blues sobre blues  
Tudo seduz  
nem sei qual o meu destino  
Pede passagem meu coração  
outra paixão  
e assim dividida que eu vou  
entre viver pra você  
Vou te deixar pra viver  
porque pro corpo gostar  
basta agente sonhar  
Será que o meu destino  
é te amar  
ou será viajar  
nas palavras de amor  
que eu cantar  
Será que minha vida  
é você  
ou que pra me encontrar  
tenho que te perder

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 02**

* * *

**Bella**

Nossa infância juntos foi extremamente feliz !

Nós nos aproximamos mais e mais depois da morte de meu pai.

Charlie saiu para atender a uma ocorrência, e nunca mais voltou.

Seu carro bateu de frente com um caminhão a 95 km/h.

Depois disso, Reneé, ficou muito, muito deprimida.

Carlisle receitou um calmante, na tentativa de faze-la se sentir um pouco mais calma, mas não funcionou.

Com o passar dos dias, Reneé estava cada vez pior, e como ela não tinha parentes aqui, Carlisle achou melhor que ela passasse algum tempo na casa de sua irmã em outro estado.

Eu tinha escola, prova e trabalho, e pra dizer a verdade, não me interessava nem um pouco sair da cidade e ficar hospedada na casa de estranhos.

Eu não queria ir de jeito nenhum.

Então, na esperança de nos ajudar, Esme conversou com minha mãe, dizendo que seria bom para nós que ela se recuperasse de tudo antes de retomar sua vida, e disse que podia ficar comigo o quanto precissasse.

Minha mãe não teve muito o que escolher.

Ela queria ir.

Eu queria ficar.

Esme fez um quarto de hospedes pra mim em sua casa, e assumiu responsabilidade de tomar conta de mim na sua ausência, enquanto ela descansava e se acostumava com a situação.

Com isso, eu me mudei para a casa dos Cullens, e fui me recuperando pouco a pouco, com a ajuda de todos eles.

Eu e Edward nos apegávamos mais a cada dia...

Éramos como irmãos.

Inseparáveis !

E isso permaneceu durante toda a nossa infância e início da adolescência.

Mas, com o passar do tempo, o nosso relacionamento foi mudando, e algo que era inocente ficou perigoso.

Junto com outros sentimentos bons, o ciúmes se instalou entre nós, algo que causava espanto e medo nos outros.

Edward era um leão protetor quando o assunto era EU, mas na escola as coisas eram muito piores, era estranho para os outros, mas para mim, era ótimo!

Eu confesso que adoro isso vindo dele, eu me sentia especial, protegida e amada, além de que afastava os idiotas de perto de mim.

Eu me lembro da primeira vez que percebi isso !

Foi na 4º série, Edward literalmente rosnou e ameaçou o pobre garoto, quando ele me perguntou se eu queria tomar um lanche a noite na praça com ele.

O coitado do menino saiu antes que eu pudesse responder e nunca mais falou comigo.

Edward deu aquele sorriso torto que eu amo, levantou da mesa colocou os braços sobre meus ombros e andou comigo até chegar na minha sala, balancei a cabeça olhando para ele em reprovação, ele deu de ombros se virou e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Na 5º série, havia uma febre na escola sobre beijo, ninguém queria ser BV (boca virgem), a maior besteira!

Tudo não fazia o menor sentido pra mim, até eu ouvir no banheiro Tanya dizer às amigas que Edward era um grande beijador.

Eu vi vermelho !

Tanya Denali, era a patricinha da escola.

Linda, rica e loira, ela fazia os meninos suspirarem ao passar.

Toda a sua beleza porém, escondia a sua feiura interior...

Tanya era cruel.

Desde a segunda série, ela pegava no meu pé quando os meninos não viam, fazendo brincadeiras idiotas, que me magoavam e me feriam.

Eu nunca contei nada aos Cullens.

Mas Tanya e eu éramos inimigas naturais.

Não havia nada que me irritava mais do que vê-la com Edward.

Edward, meu Edward tinha beijado essa menina?

Quando elas se foram, saí do banheiro e me encontrei com Edward no corredor da escola:

"Edward, você beijou Tanya na boca?" – eu gritei furiosa.

"O que ?" – ele parecia surpreso.

"Você beijou aquela menina suja na boca? Eu quero saber a verdade, agora ! Aquela menina imunda , Edward!" – eu estava descontrolada.

"Bella, vem aqui !" – ele me puxou em direção a saída da escola e me levou ao estacionamento.

Eu ainda estava ofegante e com tanta raiva dele que não conseguia me conter.

Edward parou na minha frente e disse: "Bella, você se lembra quando nós demos nosso primeiro beijo na segunda série? "

Eu acenei com a cabeça, foi apenas um selinho, mas ainda foi importante para nós.

"Esse beijo foi nosso primeiro beijinho, linda ! Você foi a primeira menina que eu beijei! " – ele disse com carinho passando a mão no meu rosto.

"Edward, me desculpe! Eu...eu não sei o que me deu, eu fiquei furiosa com você ! Acho que fiquei com..."

"Ciúmes ?" – Edward terminou

Eu abaixei os olhos e olhei para as minhas mãos, eu estava mortificada, que mico !

De repente Edward colocou as duas mãos no meu rosto, levantou meu queixo e abaixou sua cabeça em direção a minha, baixinho ele sussurrou: "Eu nunca beijei a Tanya, B ! Mas eu quero te beijar agora, eu...eu posso te beijar?"

"Sim." – eu sussurrei olhando para seus lábios, e antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo, sua boca tocava a minha tão delicadamente, eu pude sentir o sabor de seus lábios e parecia o céu !

Logo o sinal tocou e nós tivemos que nos afastar; nós sorríamos um para o outro e Edward pegou minha mão para irmos em direção a sala de aula.

Nós não nos beijamos depois disso, mas eu nunca ia esquecer esse dia, o dia em que Edward pediu para me beijar !

Após esse episódio, eu não conseguia mais pensar em Edward como meu irmão, ele era mais que um amigo, era parte de mim e de minha vida.

Parece que isso também ficou bem claro para os outros...

Na escola ninguém se atrevia a mexer comigo depois do que houve na 6º série.

Mike Newton era um menino popular da escola, jogava no time da escola e tinha todas as garotas aos seus pés.

Pra seu azar, Mike teve a estúpida idéia de sair dando selinhos nas garotas, pelo corredor da escola, afim de cumprimenta-las, ao invés de dizer: olá, bom dia !

Estava na hora do intervalo, eu estava indo em direção a nossa mesa do refeitório, eu já tinha avistado todo mundo sentado me esperando, quando senti alguém me puxar para o lado e um lábio colidindo com o meu.

Fiquei momentaneamente atordoada, e acordei quando ouvi...

"Uau, Bella! Você tem um lábio macio, hein!" – Mike estava na minha frente sorrindo pra mim, e várias risadas nos cercavam.

Eu ainda não tinha achado minha voz, quando vi algo pular sobre Mike e joga-lo no chão com muita violência.

Demorou uns segundos até eu me encontrar de novo e ver Edward surrando Mike, e Emmet e Jasper em cima dele tentando tirá-lo de lá.

Logo o diretor apareceu e uma ambulância foi chamada para levar Mike para o hospital, Edward tinha quebrado o maxilar dele, e havia algumas escoriações também.

Edward foi suspenso por 3 dias, e eu me recusava a ir pra escola sem ele, mas meu pai me obrigou a ir pra escola mesmo assim !

A escola foi pura tortura !

Eu andava triste e rabugenta, por não poder ver Edward.

No segundo dia, no fim da escola, ao invés de ir para casa eu fugi para a casa dos Cullens, eu não suportava mais, eu precisava vê-lo !

Andei até a casa de Edward e quando cheguei lá a alegria me contagiava. Eu toquei a campanhia e Emmet abriu a porta:

"Hey, Bells ! Graças a Deus você está aqui, ninguém agüenta mais o Edward, está resmungão e chato, parece uma menina!" – Emmet falava rindo.

"Ok, eu vou falar com ele." – eu disse já subindo as escadas.

Ao abrir a porta do quarto de Edward, ele gritou: "Que porra você quer agora, Emmet ? Me deixa sozinho, merda !"

"Se você não me quer aqui, então eu vou embora." – eu disse sorrindo.

Ele se levantou na mesma hora e se sorriso era tão lindo, que me tirou o fôlego.

"Bella !" – ele disse correndo em minha direção e me abraçando.

"Edward, eu senti tanta falta sua!" – eu disse abraçada a ele.

"Eu também senti sua falta, Bella ! Porra, eu tô mal-humorado, irritado, sei lá!" – ele disse sorrindo pra mim

"Eu sei, eu também ! Tá tudo um saco lá na escola, sem você ! Acho que estamos viciados um no outro, né ?" – eu disse.

"Eu não acho...eu tenho certeza !" – ele respondeu e me puxou para sentar na cama com ele.

Nós passamos a tarde conversando; e quando a noite chegou Esme me levou de volta pra casa e tentou explicar pra minha mãe meu comportamento em relação a Edward.

Depois desses 3 dias, Edward retornou a escola e ninguém do sexo masculino, fora seus irmãos falava mais do que o necessário comigo.

Nós andamos de mãos dadas pelos corredores sorrindo como uns idiotas, ninguém nunca vai nos entender !

* * *

**Bella**

Depois dos 16 anos, as coisas pioraram muito entre Edward e eu !

Nosso relacionamento é como se fosse uma espécie de doença que nunca cura, que se espalhou em nós, e para continuarmos vivendo, temos de aprender a conviver com ela.

Lembro do dia em que descobri que eu queria o Edward só pra mim, foi o dia do baile de formatura da oitava série...

Edward havia me chamado para ser seu par no dia do baile, por isso passei o dia na casa de Alice, junto com Rosalie me preparando para a grande noite.

A noite, quando Edward veio me buscar, assim que eu abri a porta acho que eu parei de respirar, ele nunca havia estado tão lindo em todos esses anos.

Ele definitivamente parecia um príncipe !

Meu príncipe !

Meu coração batia tão forte e tão alto, que minha respiração mudou, foi a primeira vez que eu havia sentido isso por ele, eu olhava seu sorriso cativante e não conseguia parar de sorrir de volta pra ele.

Eu ainda estava na porta olhando com cara de idiota pra ele, sem o chamar para entrar, nem nada, quando ele quebrou o silêncio e falou:

"Er...oi...Bells ?"

"Hã...oi...Ed ! Nossa, você vai arrasar hoje, hein?" – eu fiz o meu melhor para não parecer uma idiota, mas falhei miseravelmente.

"Uau, Bells ! Você está incrível ! Com certeza será a menina mais linda do baile !" – eu corei e abaixei os olhos.

Minha mãe pigarreou, nos desconcentrando...

"Boa noite, Renee !" – Edward cumprimentou.

"Boa noite!" – ela respondeu.

"Podemos ir, Ed?" –

"Claaaaaro!"

Assim que saímos da minha casa, fomos para a casa dos Cullens, pois Esme queria tirar foto de seus filhos vestidos para o baile com suas parceiras.

Logo que chegamos vimos os carros de Jasper e Emmet lá, então as meninas já estavam tirando suas fotos.

"Bella ! Oh Minha Nossa ! Você está linda !" – Esme disse sorrindo alegremente.

"Realmente, Bella ! Edward é um homem de sorte por acompanha-la hoje !" – Carlisle continuou.

"Obrigada, Esme...Carlisle ! Mas vocês são suspeitos, pois são quase como substitutos dos meus pais, assim não contam !"

Olhei para Jasper e Emmet e sorri..."Oh Meu Deus, vocês devem ser os meninos mais lindos de toda a cidade ! Eu sou tão orgulhosa, parece que estou vendo meus irmãos!"

"Puxa! Valeu, Bella!" – Emmet disse me puxando para um abraço de urso.

Virei para o lado onde as meninas estavam..."Hey meninas ! As duas estão lindas, não estão meninos?"

"Puttzz, Rose com certeza vai ser a rainha do baile hoje !"- Emmet disse orgulhoso.

"Alice, está deslumbrante ! Não tenho mais palavras para descrever tamanha beleza !" – Jasper disse passando a mão no rosto dela carinhosamente.

"Aaawww...que lindo, meninos ! Realmente, Rose e Alice são lindas sempre, mas hoje conseguiram se superar !" – eu completei.

"Mas...hey Bella, você está linda ! Não está nem um pouco atrás de Alice e Rose !" – Jasper disse pegando minha mão e beijando.

"Aaaawww...obrigada, Jasper !" – eu disse emocionada.

"Porra, Bells ! É sério ! Sem dúvida, hoje meu irmão vai ter que ter paciência, pois você tá muito sexy! Mike, não vai tirar os olhos de você !" – Emmet disse rindo.

"Vai se ferrar, Em ! Ele não é louco de olhar para Bells hoje!" – Edward gritou.

"Ok, meninos lindos ! Obrigada pelos elogios, e eu amo vocês demais, mas eles valem para vocês três também, viu ?" – eu disse olhando para Edward.

"Calma, filho ! Por favor, lembre que você está indo para se divertir, não para brigar, certo?" – Carlisle disse para Edward.

"Fique tranqüilo, Esme...Carlisle ! Eu não vou largar Edward nem por um minuto, ele não vai ter tempo de pensar em brigar, eu prometo!" – eu disse me virando de frente para Edward e o abraçando.

"Ihhh...Bells...agora que você prometeu, terá de cumprir!" – ele respondeu me abraçando de volta.

Saímos da casa dos Cullens, em estado de graça, rindo e alegres. Ao chegarmos ao baile, conversamos com Ângela e Ben, que sentaram na mesa com a gente.

"Bells? Quer dançar?" – Edward perguntou depois de um tempo.

"Sim, mas eu não sei dançar direito, viu!" - respondi

"Eu te levo, não tem problema!"

Caminhamos de mãos dadas até a pista, quando de repente, Back at one começou a tocar, Edward me segurou pela cintura e começamos a nos mover de um lado para o outro.

Como gravidade, eu me segurei a ele, passei minha mão do ombro para o pescoço dele, olhando direto em seus olhos verdes incrivelmente sedutores e me senti derreter.

Ele desceu sua mão para meu quadril, e fomos nos aproximando, a ponto de estarmos tão grudados, que eu podia sentir cada parte de seu corpo em mim.

Nessa hora, o mundo havia desaparecido...

Só havia eu e Edward naquela pista de dança, aquela música, nosso corpo balançando..

No instante que a cabeça de Edward virou para meu pescoço e ele me deu um beijo ali, foi como se alguém tivesse lançado uma chama de fogo em todo o meu corpo.

Eu queimei por ele.

Ali naquele momento eu soube de toda a verdade...

Eu queria Edward Cullen pra mim !

Só pra mim !

Mas essa revelação não trouxe nada de bom pra minha vida !

Eu sinto dor e mais dor ao pensar nele...

Ele está comigo, mas nunca sei até quando.

Edward me quer por perto, e não poderíamos estar mais perto do que estamos, nós dividimos tudo...

Nosso relacionamento é doentio !

Desde a revelação, eu fui mudando meu comportamento, mesmo sem querer, por ele eu me tornei uma pessoa mais agressiva...

Já briguei por causa de ciúmes e a minha insegurança em relação a ele, me causa dor no fundo da minha alma !

Já perdi a conta da quantidade de vezes que briguei com minha mãe por causa dele...

Me recordo da primeira vez que minha mãe me pegou dormindo com Edward no sofá de nossa casa, foi uma bagunça!

"O que é isso, Isabella?" – minha mãe perguntou furiosa.

"Calma, mãe ! Nós só estávamos dormindo!"

"Juntos, Isabella? Enroladinhos? Você não tem nada a me dizer, Edward? Como por exemplo me perguntar se deixo minha filha namorar com você?"

"Mãe !" – eu gritei.

"Não ! Eu quero saber! A tempos que eu vejo esse relacionamento esquisito que vocês tem ! O que está rolando aqui?"

"Credo, Mãe ! Edward e eu, estamos juntos desde criança, somos amigos!"

"Reneé? Eu não posso pedir para namorar com Bella, porque ela é muito mais do que isso pra mim! Ela é meu tudo! Você sabe disso!"

"Essa é a desculpa que você dá pra ela, para sair por aí, namorando todas e ela ao mesmo tempo, Edward?"

"MÃE !"

"Nada de mãe, Isabella ! Se você tivesse seu pai vivo, ele jamais permitiria esse tipo de coisa aqui em casa ! Olha aqui rapaz, ou você para de sair com outras e assume minha filha, como um rapaz de respeito faria, ou pode cair fora e deixar espaço para outro que queira respeita-la como ela merece, minha filha é uma menina descente!" – minha mãe gritou.

"Mãe? Pára com isso !" – eu gritei pra ela.

"Cala a boca, Isabella! Me deixa resolver isso com Edward ¡"

"Você não pode me afastar dela, Renée!"

"Você não pode se afastar de Isabella, ou das outras que você tem na rua?"

"Eu não tenho outras na rua! De onde você tirou isso?"

"Eu vi, Edward ! Eu te vi em Port Angeles com outra menina ontem!"

"Pára Mãe ! Pára ! " – Eu saí chorando pro quarto e os deixei lá...

"Bells? Espera ! Eu...eu posso explicar!"- eu escutei ele gritar pra mim enquanto eu subia as escadas...mas eu não saí completamente, fiquei no corredor parada, ouvindo a discussão...

"Viu? Minha filha não quer ser mais uma em seu Harém, Edward Cullen !"

"Bells, não é mais uma ...ela é a única, Renée! Se eu a tratasse assim tão mal, ela seria a primeira a me dar o fora! Você conhece como é o gênio dela !"

"Minha filha está apaixonada por você e não consegue enxergar um palmo na frente do nariz. Eu quero deixar bem claro que eu não te aprovo pra minha filha, você não é bom pra ela!"

"Eu sei !E te entendo, mas não posso deixa-la ir ! Eu preciso dela !"

"Eu vou lutar com tudo que posso para te afastar dela!"

"E eu vou lutar para ficar com ela e ser merecedor dela!" – Edward retrucou.

"Acho bom ser digno dela ! Boa noite, Edward ! E não volte mais aqui, enquanto você estiver com todas, você não é bem vindo!" - minha mãe gritou abrindo a porta...

Edward abaixou a cabeça e saiu...

Eu subi as escadas de volta pro meu quarto e chorei até dormir.

No dia seguinte eu acordei de manhã para ir a escola e minha mãe estava na cozinha tomando café.

"Bella? Toma café direito, dá tempo!" – minha mãe disse.

"Eu não estou com fome, mãe!"

"Bella? Precisamos conversar !"

"Sobre o que ?" - eu questionei curiosa...

"Eu não quero mais você perto de Edward!" - ela soltou do nada...

"O que ?" - eu gritei me levantando da mesa...

"É isso mesmo que você ouviu." - ele confirmou...

"Isso é uma piada, né? Edward é meu amigo, eu o amo até a morte e nunca, nunca vou desistir dele!" – eu gritei pra ela.

"Edward tem problemas, não é seu amigo, você é apenas uma muleta pra ele." - ela gritou de volta...

Eu dei uma gargalhada..."Muleta ? Sério ? Isso é o melhor que você pode usar pra me dar uma desculpa?" - eu disse ironicamente...

Antes que eu pudesse pensar na resposta de minha mãe, ela me deu um tapa no rosto, me derrubando da cadeira.

"Nunca mais use este tom comigo de novo, Isabella!" - ela apontou o dedo pra mim...

Eu a olhei com ódio, me levantando e levantando minha cabeça...

"Você pode me bater, mas vai ter que me matar pra me afastar de Edward!" - eu rosnei...

Ela deu um passo para trás, sua mão no coração, olhos marejados...

"Jesus, Bella! Você parece uma possuída!"

Eu peguei a cadeira do chão e a coloquei no lugar, indo me direção ao sofá onde estava minha mochila...

"A diretora da escola me contou que você jogou suco no rosto de uma menina, brigou com outra no banheiro, rasgou a prova de outra, e tudo por causa de quem? Edward Cullen!" - ela falava enquanto eu ainda estava de costas pra ela...

"E daí ? Eu finalmente aprendi a me defender, só isso !" - eu retruquei...

"Ele vale tudo isso? Ele vai te usar e te jogar no lixo!" - ela gritou e eu me virei para encara-la...

"Edward jamais faria isso comigo, ele me ama!"

"Edward não ama ninguém ! Ele um menino problemático, Bella! Pelo amor de Deus, enxerga ! Veja seus irmãos! Tem suas namoradinhas direitinho."

"Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Pára com isso !" - eu zombei...

"O que você é dele? Amante? É isso?"

"Não ! Não !" – eu chorei...

"Você está cega, minha filha! Edward nunca vai assumir nada com você !"

"Não, mãe ! Você vai ver ! Edward e eu nascemos pra ficar juntos!" – eu disse antes de sair correndo, entrar no meu carro e ir pra escola.

Essa foi apenas uma das centenas de brigas que eu tive por causa dele, fora as discussões com Esme e Carlisle.

Edward tem sua própria vida, eu não quero saber o que ele faz com seus amigos, desde que ele não esteja com outras mulheres na minha frente, eu não me importo, eu confio nele 100% !

Mas ele é meu !

Eu exijo sua presença, sua companhia, sua fidelidade, tudo !

Eu quero tudo !

E ele me dá !

Edward quando está comigo é só meu !

Ele cuida de mim, me mima, me protege, e me deseja ardentemente, eu adoro ser alvo de seus olhares gulosos, e faço o possível para vê-lo doendo por mim, eu gosto assim !

Nossos pais e amigos dizem que somos doentes e precisamos de cuidados...

Mas enquanto eu for feliz desse jeito, que mal tem?

* * *

**OH...LOUCURA...LOUCURA...LOUCURA !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

HEY LINDAS !

GOSTARAM ?

ME MANDEM REVIEWS...

EU ADORO !

EU QUERO SABER O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO...

MARY

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	4. Capítulo 3

****

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Março de 2011.**

**

* * *

**

**Sinopse:**

Depois de um sequestro relâmpago, o menino Edward salva a pequena Bella, sem saber que no futuro, eles viveriam uma amizade doentia, onde se perderiam no vício da companhia um do outro.

****

* * *

**_"O amor é a força mais abstrata e também a mais potente que há no mundo !" - MAHATMA GANDHI _**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes:**

HEY LINDAS !

OH MEU DEUS !

ESTOU TÃO ANIMADA COM ESTA FIC !

VOCÊS A ACEITARAM TÃO BEM !

MUITO...MUITO OBRIGADA PELA FORÇA !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO...

MARY

* * *

_***** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE *****_

****

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

It kills me - Melanie Fiona

[...]

[...]

[...]

****

**Isto me mata **

[...]

[...]

Eu tenho problemas com meus amigos

Problemas em minha vida

Problemas quando você não vem pra casa à noite

Mas quando você vem, sempre começa uma briga...

Mas eu não consigo ficar sozinha

Eu preciso que você venha pra casa

Eu sei que você anda saindo por aí

Mas quem mais conseguiria me fazer sossegar?

Oh, eu devo estar ficando louca

Pra achar que vai dar certo desta vez

Uma parte de mim quer ir embora

Mas a outra ainda acredita

E isto em mata,

De saber o quando eu te amo

O quanto eu te quero

Quero ficar com você !

Será que eu devo pegar o celular dele, e ligar pra esta menina ?

Fazer um 'shhh' e depois desligar?

Ou devo ser uma dama

Porque quero ser a mãe dos filhos dele?

Porque eu não quero ficar sozinha

Eu não tenho que ficar sozinha

Mas eu amo este homem

Mas tem certas coisas que eu não suporto!

Será que eu deveria fazer a mesma coisa para ver como você reagiria ?

Pra ver como você reagiria ao meu amor

Meu amor

E isto me mata,

De saber o quando eu te amo

O quanto eu te quero

Quero ficar com você !

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 03**

* * *

**Bella**

A cada ano que se passava, tudo piorava...

O sentimento esmagador, ficava mais intenso.

Eu me lembro da primeira vez que eu dormi com Edward a meu lado...

No segundo colegial, houve uma festa de final de ano na casa de Kate Wilson, fui torturada a tarde toda por Alice e Rose, que alegaram que agora eu tinha 17 anos e precisava ser mais vaidosa.

Eu não queria ir e odiava sair para essas festas idiotas, onde os garotos bebem até vomitar e as meninas se deixam ser molestada por eles, mesmo que eles nem se lembrem de você no dia seguinte.

Ugh ! Que nojo !

Eu vim de carona com Jasper e Alice, eu permiti que elas me obrigassem a usar num vestido e o maldito sapato tava me matando !

Assim que chegamos, eu sentei numa cadeira bem no canto da sala, e pedi a Deus que ninguém me importunasse lá.

Assim que chegou Ângela me avistou, acenando animadamente e se sentou ao meu lado...

"Oi, e aí, Bella!" - ela disse me beijando ternamente...

"Oi, Ang!" – eu disse sorrindo pra ela, mas logo meu semblante deve ter caído porque ela me cutucou...

"Hey ?" - eu perguntei num tom não muito animado.

"Credo Bella ! Isso aqui é uma festa, você sabia disso, né?" - ela virou os olhos pra mim.

"Sério ?" - eu sorri.

"Cadê Alice e Rose?" - ela ficou olhando para os lados as procurando...

"Advinha?" - eu rolei os olhos...ela deu risada...

"Estão com Jasper e Emmet namorando?"

"Bingo ! Elas me convenceram a vir nessa droga de festa, e depois somem, nem sei pra que eu vim?" – eu disse irritada.

"E você?" – ela perguntou me encarando.

" O que é que tem eu ?"

"Quando vai se acertar com Edward?"

"Ah, pára Ang ! Você também? Eu e ele somos amigos, inseparáveis, lembra?" – eu dei de ombros.

"Rose e Em, agora Ali e Jas...e então só falta vocês dois, Bella !" – ela falou num tom de brincadeira.

"Ahã..."- foi tudo que pude dizer.

"Oi, meninas !" - a voz de Ben nos chamou atenção e o sorriso de Angela alargou assustadoramente, eu sorri.

"Oi, Ben !" - eu respondi dando de ombros...

"Oi, Ben ! " - Angela disse suspirando no final, eu dei uma risadinha, ela era patética !

"Hey, Ang! Er...eu queria saber, se...se...quer dançar?" – Ben a chamou, fazendo o sorriso dela se alargar imensamente.

"Claro !" - ela suspirou e quando ele esticou a mão para ela, ela agarrou imediatamente...

"A gente se vê Bella !" – ela me cumprimentou...

"Até mais, Bella!" - Ben se despediu...

"Tchau, gente ! Se cuidem !" - eu dei risada...e eles sairam me deixando sozinha de novo.

Olhei para os lados, e para meu copo de refrigerante vazio, e virei os olhos, decidi me levantar...

Andei em direção ao bar para pegar um novo copo de refrigerante, e ao chegar lá, enquanto colocava a coca-cola no meu copo, ouvi uma voz ao meu ouvido...

"Porra, Bella ! Se tá tão gostosa nesse vestido!" – olhei para o lado e vi James olhando para o meu corpo.

"Saí fora, James !" - eu rosnei e me virei rapidamente para me afastar dele, mas senti sua mão me pegando pelo braço e me arrastando em meio a multidão.

James era um dos bad-boy da escola, era loiro, alto e forte, um encrenqueiro, gostava de causar calafrios quando passava.

"James ! Pára ! Pára !" – eu gritei, puxando meu braço para me livrar dele, mas falhando miseravelmente.

Quando chegamos num banheiro eu nem tive tempo de falar nada, ele me empurrou na parede e me agarrou, encostou sua boca na minha tentando me beijar, e fazendo meu interior queimar de nojo.

"Não encosta a mão em mim, seu nojento!" - eu tentei empurrá-lo de para longe de mim, mas ele era tão forte, que não se mexia...

Então, eu parti para o bruto, e o atingi onde os homens eram mais fracos, e chutei seu saco, empurrando-o pra longe de mim.

"Sua vagabunda !" – ele gritou na dor, caindo no chão na minha frente.

Corri para a porta e tentei abrir, mas minhas mãos tremiam tanto que demorei muito, ele conseguiu se levantar, chegando até mim, me puxando pelo cabelo, me jogando no chão e se posicionando em cima de mim.

"Pára, sai de cima de mim, seu nojento!" - eu gritei na agonia...

"Eu vou te foder tão violentamente, que você não vai andar por 3 dias." – ele rosnou na minha orelha.

"EDWARD VAI TE MATAR !" – eu gritei pra ele, já chorando.

Ele se afastou na mesma hora, me olhou com medo nos olhos, a menina dos seus olhos dilatadas...

Ele passou a mão no rosto e se levantou, abrindo a porta e saiu, me deixando lá no chão chorando.

Me levantei trêmula e percebi que meu vestido estava rasgado na ponta, saí do banheiro correndo às cegas sem saber pra onde ir, até que esbarrei em alguém.

"Hey Bella ! Calma aí !" – Emmet disse alegre até me olhar de verdade... "Porra, o que aconteceu?"

"Bella ?" – Rose perguntou parecendo assustada.

"Eu...eu..."- Eu estava tão nervosa e assustada que nem conseguia formar uma frase.

"Não diga nada a Edward !" – Eu implorei a eles, eu sabia que se ele soubesse, ele mataria James.

Eles me olharam em confusão, mas era tarde demais.

"O que não é pra me contar, Bells ?" – Edward surgiu do nada atrás de mim sorrindo.

Seu sorriso durou até ele perceber o olhar de Em e Rose, e se virar pra mim.

"Que porra é essa, Isabella?" – ele disse apontando para mim...

"O que não é pra me contar, e porque você tá com seu vestido rasgado e braço machucado?"

"Edward, fica calmo aí !" – Emmet falou tentando acalma-lo.

Coloquei minhas mãos no meu rosto e comecei a chorar, senti um par de braços me segurando, e pelo cheiro inconfundível, só podia ser Edward.

"Bells, calma! Você está machucada? Vamos ao hospital!" – ele disse me abraçando.

Eu só chorava, eu queria ir pra casa agora!

"Tá tudo bem agora ! Eu tô aqui, ok!" – Ele me abraçava tão forte como se quisesse entrar dentro de mim.

"Edward..." – comecei com a minha voz embargada.

"Sim?"

"Não aconteceu nada comigo, estou bem ! Eu...eu caí !" - e menti...

Ele se afastou e olhou para meus olhos, eu os abaixei...ele me conhecia tão bem, sabia que eu estava mentindo.

"Quem foi ?" - ele rosnou...eu balancei a cabeça...

"Emmet fique aqui com ela !" - ele falou irritadiço, não olhando pra mim...

"Não quero que você faça nada, me prometa!" - eu segurei seu rosto e implorei...

Ele olhou pra mim e seu rosto estava deformado..."Não posso Bells !"

"Mas..." - eu comecei mas ele me interrompeu...

"Quem foi ?" - ele rosnou...

"Se você não vai me contar eu vou descobrir, e minha raiva só vai aumentar." – ele me disse olhando bem nos meus olhos, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos de ódio. – "Me diga agora, Isabella !"

"Não ! Deixa pra lá, Edward ! Vamos ...me leve pra casa, por favor?" – eu disse tentando o meu melhor pra acalma-lo.

"Foi o Alan? Eu vi que ele tava bêbado como um porco, ele já tinha agarrado a Tatiana no corredor." – Emmet falou tentando decifrar o enigma.

Eu não disse nada.

"Eu vou falar com ele." – Edward estava se afastando de mim.

"Não...Edward, não foi ele ! Pelo amor de Deus, deixa pra lá ! Emmet, me ajuda !"

"Eu vi James olhando pra você estranhamente ontem, Bella. Foi ele ?" – Rosalie olhava pra mim com raiva.

Eu a olhei com espanto e Edward que me conhecia como ninguém, viu o meu olhar e gritou...

"Eu vou matar, aquele filho da puta !"

"Edward, nãaaaooo !" - eu tentei segurá-lo mas ele já tinha saído, com Emmet correndo atrás dele no meio da multidão.

Eu tentei segui-los, mas Rose me segurou e me guiou para o quintal.

"Rose, ele vai se meter em problemas!"! – eu tentei argumentar.

"James, bem que merece! Ele fez algo com você, Bella?" – ela estava preocupada.

"Não, graças a Deus, Rose ! Foi por pouco! Ele estava me agarrando, mas quando eu disse que Edward ia matá-lo quando soubesse; na mesma hora ele parou, abriu a porta do banheiro e saiu." – eu contei aliviada.

"Ainda bem que você sabe como Edward é ! E ele só não vai matar o James, porque Emmet vai pará-lo, senão, ele era bem capaz disso por você !" – disse ela apontando pra mim.

"Eu sei ! Mas me preocupo se ele vai se machucar, Rose ! Meu Deus, meu coração tá disparado, eu não tô conseguindo me controlar de medo."

"Edward, se machucar? Tá brincando, né? O homem parece um cavalo, ele só é manso com você!"

"Isso não é verdade, Rose ! Edward é um homem bom, generoso e carinhoso." – eu gritei pra ela irritada.

"Ah...não ? Ele dá patada em todo mundo, menos em você. O homem é louco de doente por você ! Qualquer idiota pode ver isso ! Eu não entendo o que acontece entre vocês dois, é tudo tão estranho."

"Ninguém tem que entender nada, Rose ! Eu e Edward apenas somos "nós", só isso !" – eu disse dando de ombros.

Depois do que pareciam anos, Edward saiu com Emmet atrás dele, com o rosto sujo de sangue e eu perdi minha respiração.

Saí correndo em sua direção e o abracei com cuidado: "Edward ! Oh Minha Nossa ! Você se machucou!"

"Eu me machuquei? Bella, você não viu como James está! Eu ia matar ele, mas Emmet não deixou !" – disse ele com raiva.

"Eu tive que usar de força para tirar ele de lá, Bella! James, já estava inconsciente, eu quase tive pena do desgraçado." – Emmet estava falando sério.

"Ele agora aprendeu a lição ! O filho da puta nunca mais vai olhar pra você, Bella ! Disso eu tenho certeza !" – ele disse olhando pra mim e percebi que seus olhos estavam negros de ódio.

Dei um passo a frente e o abracei forte, ele resistiu no começo, mas depois me abraçou de volta. Olhei para seu rosto e sua respiração estava acelerada, eu estava com o rosto tão perto, nossos narizes estavam quase se tocando, e falei... "Edward ? "

"Sim?"

"Posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"O que você quiser!"

"Eu fiquei tão assustada ! Fica assim comigo hoje, me abraçando, me protegendo, eu preciso do meu melhor amigo comigo. Por favor, Ed ?"

Seu rosto se suavizou um pouco e seus olhos foram se tornando mais claro.

"Claro Bella ! Vamos ligar pra René e dizer que você vai dormir com Alice hoje, certo ?"

"Obrigada, Ed !" – Eu disse o abraçando forte, ele envolveu os braços em mim e ficou lá me confortando, eu me sentia tão protegida com ele.

"De nada Bells ! Essa festa já deu o tinha que dar ! Vamos pra casa !" – Ele respondeu andando comigo pra perto do carro.

No carro o silêncio era absoluto, mas tranqüilo, não havia mal estar. Quando chegamos na casa dos Cullens, estava tudo escuro, andamos sem falar pro quarto de Edward, que na mesma hora pegou uma camisa e me deu. Fui ao banheiro tomar um banho e ao vestir a camisa notei que era a que ele jogou no ano passado, tava escrito: 17 Cullen na parte de trás.

Eu tive que rir... tão possessivo !

Ao saí do banheiro, ele não estava no quarto, fiquei deitada na cama dele, sentindo seu cheiro me inundar.

Era tão calmante !

Quando voltou pro quarto, vi que ele tinha uma garrafa de Vodka nas mãos.

"O que você acha de afogar as mágoas?" – ele disse me mostrando a garrafa, mas seus olhos nas minhas pernas.

Huummm... gostei dessa sensação de ter Edward me olhando assim !

"Perfeito !" – eu disse sorrindo.

Ele ainda estava me olhando estranho, então levantei e dei uma voltinha, mostrando sua camisa em mim...

"Tá vendo algo que gosta, Cullen ?" - falei com as mãos nos quadris, o provocando.

"Er...pra falar a verdade... sim !" – ele desviou o olhar e passou a mão no cabelo, coisa que ele fazia quando estava nervoso ou algo assim.

Eu adorei !

"Tudo bem, E !" – eu disse rindo e subindo de volta na cama dele.

"Er...é que eu...eu...Porra, Bells ! Eu nunca pensei que você ia ficar linda assim na minha camisa e ainda deitada na minha cama. É perturbador !" – ele disse sem graça.

"Eu posso me trocar..." – eu disse tristemente.

"Não !" – ele quase gritou... "Tá tudo bem ! Eu gostei disso, de ter você aqui e vestida assim !" – ele acrescentou ainda sem graça.

Ficamos ainda alguns segundos olhando um para o outro, até que Edward limpou a garganta e entrou no banheiro...

Minutos depois ele saiu de lá só com uma calça de pijama, sem camisa.

Puttzz, eu quase morri !

Ele era mais do que lindo.

Jesus !

Ele me pegou olhando pro peito dele e sorriu seu sorriso torto falando...

"Então...gosta do que vê, Isabella?" - ele disse sedutoramente...

Isabella !

Puttz ! Eu adoro quando ele me chama assim !

E eu acho que esqueci de respirar.

Ele deu risada, me tirando do meu transe, eu desviei o olhar e vi ele andando na minha direção e sentando na cama a meu lado...

Vê-lo assim, sentado comigo na sua cama, bem perto e sem camisa, era realmente perturbador.

Eu sei que ele sabe o que tá fazendo !

Ele queria me matar ou o que ?

Percebi que ele me fitava com as sobrancelhas levantada...

Merda, ele me pegou secando seu corpo de novo...

Corei e desviei o olhar, ele deu mais risada.

Bebemos e conversamos bobagens pelo resto da noite.

Depois de algumas doses extras de vodka, a conversa ficou mais séria...

"Você pensa em casar virgem, Bells?" – Edward me perguntou.

"Sei lá. Por que ?" – respondi curiosa.

"É...que eu nunca te vi interessada em ninguém, e eu quase não deixo ninguém se aproximar de você, e..."

"Ainda bem que você sabe !" – eu o interrompi...batendo no seu ombro, e ele deu uma gargalhada.

Que cara de pau !

"Mas...há alguém que você gostaria de ...você sabe!" – ele disse sem graça.

"Eu só confiaria isso a alguém, mas não sei se sou apaixonada por essa pessoa, sabe? Não sei o que ele ia achar sobre isso, se soaria estranho pra ele, eu querer que ele seja o meu primeiro por esse motivo, mas acho que ele vai saber me dar o carinho e atenção que eu preciso...sabe ?

"Fora ele...mas ninguém?"

"Claro que não!"

"Quem é ele, Bells?" - ele questionou...

"Ah...não, Edward !" - eu gritei me afastando dele...

"Por favor, me fala ! Eu nunca te vi com ninguém, olhando pra ninguém...ele é da escola, certo?" - ele continuou...

"Jesus...Ed ! Eu não devia ter falado sobre isso contigo ! Não posso falar quem é ! É pessoal demais !" - eu coloquei minha mão no rosto...

Foda-se Bella !

Sua boca grande !

"Eu achei que era teu melhor amigo." – ele sussurrou e parecia ferido de morte.

"Você é ! Pra sempre, lembra ?" – eu tentei animá-lo.

"Não sei não !" – ele disse baixinho ainda não me olhando.

"Por favor, Ed ! Como você pode duvidar disso? Você é a pessoa que eu mais confio no mundo inteiro." – eu disse me aproximando dele e tomando seu rosto em minhas mãos, olhando pra dentro de seus olhos verdes e querendo mergulhar lá.

"Sim, e...eu faço tudo por você, e você faz por mim lembra? Nós somos um item só, lembra? Mas esse assunto é pessoal, não posso falar com você sobre isso! É vergonhoso!" – eu disse ainda mergulhando dentro de seus olhos que agora estavam tão escuros.

"Esse cara...sou eu, Isabella?" – ele disse a queima roupa...abaixei meus olhos...

"Pára, Edward!" - eu tentei me recompor...

"Fala ! Sou eu, B ?" - ele pegou minha mão e me puxava para ele...

"Sim." – eu disse desviando o olhar, focando em minhas mãos caídas no meu colo.

"Você confia em mim tanto assim?" - ele sussurrou...

"Sim." - falei desconcertada.

"Cristo ! Eu...eu...não sei." – ele sussurrou se afastando, e eu procurei seu olhar, ele parecia perdido.

"Edward? Olha...vamos mudar de assunto, ok?" - eu tentei sorrir e mudar de ares, o clima realmente ficou tenso.

"Eu...eu tenho medo de te machucar." - ele disse e seus olhos acharam os meus, e seu olhar era tão intenso que não pude fugir, fiquei ali paralisada...

De repente ele me puxou para ele, suas mãos em meu rosto, seu dedo indicador em minha boca...minha respiração ficou ofegante...ele continuou...

"Mas...por outro lado...Deus, Bella ! Eu tenho que confessar que eu quero muito também ! Eu não quero apenas ser seu primeiro em tudo, eu quero ser o seu único! Eu nem posso imaginar outro homem tocando você !" – ele falava tão sério.

"Você jamais poderia me machucar, eu tenho certeza !" – logo que essas palavras saíram de meus lábios eu encontrei em seus olhos algo diferente, seus olhos verdes ficaram com pontos extremamente escuros e vi que algo explodiu dentro de nós.

Suas mãos chegaram em meu rosto e fechei meus olhos por um momento.

E quando eu os abri, seus olhos estavam me fitando com tanto amor que minha respiração mudou.

Levantei minhas mãos e toquei seu rosto, sentindo ele assim pela primeira vez sem medo de alguém ver e falar qualquer coisa, ele fez a mesma coisa, passando seus dedos em todo meu rosto, olhos, boca, bochecha, nariz.

Acariciamos o rosto um do outro...

Foi tão íntimo!

Foi tão amoroso !

"Só tem a gente aqui, Isabella! Não tem ninguém para nos olhar torto, nos questionar! Então ouça bem o que eu vou te dizer." - ele sussurrou e eu assenti...

"Nós vamos fazer, um dia ! E vai ser como nós merecemos, lindo e perfeito ! Eu vou esperar o momento certo! E eu sei que ele vai chegar." – ele sussurrava enquanto passava seu dedo indicador por meus lábios...eu não conseguia parar de respirar pesadamente.

"Eu vou esperar, Edward !" – eu sussurrei de volta.

Depois de uma infinidade de tempo acariciando o rosto um do outro, no silêncio confortável, finalmente eu falei...

"Podemos ser "nós", só por hoje?"

"Seremos "nós" pra sempre, Bells !" – ele disse sorrindo torto, antes de se inclinar e me beijar demoradamente na testa.

Ele deitou a cama, e eu encostei minha cabeça em seu peito, sentindo seus braços me apertar num abraço amoroso.

Eu fiquei ali, abraçada fortemente a ele.

Ouvindo as batidas do seu coração e sentindo todo o nosso amor nos cercar...

E eu tive certeza, este é o meu lugar.

Nada poderia ser mais perfeito, e logo caímos num sono pacífico.

* * *

**OH...LOUCURA...LOUCURA...LOUCURA !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

Próximo capítulo será de Edward...

Vocês conhecerão a sua versão sobre tudo isso !

Me mandem um review e me digam o que pensam !

Adoro saber sua opinião !

Bom final de semana...

Obrigada de coração !

Beijos carinhosos...

Mary

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	5. Capítulo 4

****

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Março de 2011.**

**

* * *

**

**Sinopse:**

Depois de um sequestro relâmpago, o menino Edward salva a pequena Bella, sem saber que no futuro, eles viveriam uma amizade doentia, onde se perderiam no vício da companhia um do outro.

****

* * *

**_"O amor é a força mais abstrata e também a mais potente que há no mundo !" - MAHATMA GANDHI _**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes: **

Hey lindas !

Vou esclarecer algo:

*** MIL DESCULPAS SE EU DEI A VISÃO ERRADA, MAS ESTE MEU NOVO EDWARD NÃO É BONZINHO !

ESTA É A FIC ORIGINAL, POR ALGUM MOMENTO EU PENSEI EM MUDAR, MAS NÃO TIVE INSPIRAÇÃO !

ENTÃO DECIDI MANTER A FIC E EXPLICAR...

_BASICAMENTE A FIC SERÁ...EDWARD É PROBLEMATICO...E BELLA SEM PERCEBER, VAI SE CONTAMINAR COM TODA A SUA LOUCURA !_

ELE AMA BELLA SIM, DE TODO O CORAÇÃO...

MAS BELLA É UMA MENINA APAIXONADA, E MESMO SEM NOTAR, ELA NÃO VÊ MOTIVOS PARA PROCURAR OUTRO CARA QUANDO ELA SABE QUE SEU CORAÇÃO JÁ TEM DONO !

EDWARD É UM GAROTO PROBLEMA, MAS ELE ESTÁ DESCOBRINDO QUE AMA BELLA COMO MULHER, ELE ESTÁ ENXERGANDO AGORA, E ESTÁ CONFUSO...

ELE A ADMIRA MUITO E NÃO SE ACHA DIGNO DELA.

EDWARD COMO UM ADOLESCENTE NORMAL...SENDO LOUCO E HORMONAL, IA ESPERAR BELLA PARA SUA PRIMEIRA VEZ PARA QUE ?

ELE A VIA COMO UMA IRMÃ...É UM CARA MUITO ASSEDIADO, ISSO SERIA UTOPIA DEMAIS, VOCÊS NÃO ACHAM ?

NOVAMENTE, QUERO PEDIR DESCULPAS A QUEM SE SENTIU DECEPCIONADO POR ESSE MOTIVO, MAS EU NÃO PUDE MUDAR ALGO QUE SERIA FUNDAMENTAL PARA MINHA FIC...

E TAMBÉM NÃO ACHO CERTO FAZER BELLA TER SEXO COM OUTRA PESSOA, APENAS PARA SATISFAZER O DESEJO DE QUE AS MULHERES PRECISAM SER SUPERIORES OU IGUAIS AOS HOMENS...

EDWARD JÁ SE SENTE INFERIOR A ELA !

SEXO É APENAS SEXO PRA ELE, PRICIPALMENTE PORQUE NÃO É FEITO COM AMOR !

QUANDO EDWARD E BELLA TIVEREM SEXO, E EU GARANTO, ELES VÃO TER !

SERÁ COMO EDWARD DISSE, LINDO E PERFEITO...

ELES NÃO TERÃO APENAS SEXO...

ELES VÃO FAZER AMOR !

MAS ANTES DE ME CRUXIFICAREM, CONFIEM EM MIM E LEIAM A FIC...

VOCÊS VÃO SE APAIXONAR PELA INTENSIDADE DELES, EU GARANTO !

OBRIGADA PELA COMPREENSÃO !

Quero agradecer muito a todos os queridos reviews...

Obrigada de coração !

Beijos imensos...

Mary

* * *

_***** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE *****_

****

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Ela une todas as coisas - Jorge Vercilo

[...]

[...]

[...]

Ela une todas as coisas  
Como eu poderia explicar  
Um doce mistério de rio  
Com a transparência de um mar ?

Ela une todas as coisas  
Quantos elementos vão lá …  
Sentimento fundo de água  
Com toda leveza do ar

Ela está em todas as coisas  
Até no vazio que me dá  
Quando vejo a tarde cair  
E ela não está

Talvez ela saiba de cor  
Tudo que eu preciso sentir  
Pedra preciosa de olhar !  
Ela só precisa existir para me completar !

Ela une o mar  
Com o meu olhar  
Ela só precisa existir pra me completar !

Ela une as quatro estações  
Une dois caminhos num só  
Sempre que eu me vejo perdido  
une amigos ao meu redor

Ela está em todas as coisas  
Até no vazio que me dá  
Quando vejo a tarde cair  
E ela não está...

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

**

* * *

**

**Edward**

Hoje é sexta-feira, estou num barzinho maneiro, cercado de mulheres bonitas e uma mesa cheia de cerveja, eu não poderia pedir mais nada !

Há algo melhor do que passar o tempo ocioso desse jeito?

Estou aqui com uns camaradas solteiros, pois meus irmãos Emmet e Jasper, já foram tomados; devem estar se agarrando com suas namoradas nesse exato momento, com certeza !

Hoje de manhã eu estava com Bella, nós fomos pescar em La Push, ela adorava essa merda !

E se ela adorava, eu fazia !

Quase todas os finais de semana são assim, eu fico com Bella a tarde ou de manhã, e a noite saio com os caras para beber e conversar.

É quase como se eu vivesse uma vida secreta, saio e ninguém, nem meus irmãos, sabem para onde e com quem, e isso é de propósito, pois não quero que Bella saiba algumas merdas que ando fazendo.

Bella não sabe sobre as mulheres com que saio, o cigarro de maconha, os colegas "barra pesada", os rachas e os buracos em que me meto.

Eu sou um filho da puta e não a mereço !

Sou de uma família toda certinha e rica, mas desde pequeno não consigo me achar nesse mundo.

Eu fui doado ao casal Cullen aos três anos de idade.

Sou filho biológico de Elizabeth Masen, uma viciada, que morreu de HIV um ano depois de me deixar ser adotado legalmente por Esme e Carlisle Cullen.

Elizabeth, disse não saber quem era meu pai, e chegou a trabalhar na casa dos Cullens durante dois anos e meio, eles todos me viram nascer e eu cresci junto com meus irmãos adotivos.

De acordo com minha mãe Esme, ela piorava a cada ano, e quando o casal Cullen percebeu que ela estava perdida nas drogas, fizeram o possível para me adotar, eles ficaram comigo sem papel nenhum, mesmo quando ela pediu demissão e vivia sabe Deus onde e de quê !

Meus pais nunca me esconderam nada, eu sempre soube dessa história, e eu até tenho algumas fotos dela, de quando ela trabalhava com eles, está tudo guardado.

Realmente, eu não sinto nada por ela, eu nem a conheci direito, e fui até visitar seu túmulo com Esme quando completei 7 anos de idade, ela fez questão.

Para mim, não há discussão...

Esme e Carlisle Cullen são meus pais.

Ponto final.

Eu adoro a minha família.

Eu amo meus pais até a morte, e sei que tive sorte de ter pais perfeitos e nunca ser tratado com diferença por ninguém.

Meus dois irmãos são únicos e perfeitos, eles são meus melhores amigos neste mundo, nada e nem ninguém pode me fazer ficar com raiva deles por mais de um dia.

Jasper é carinhoso e responsável.

Emmet é um macaco brincalhão, seu coração é enorme.

A família Cullen é perfeita.

Na verdade, eu sou o problema.

Sou totalmente um rebelde sem causa !

Quando vejo já estou envolvido em confusão...

Meu pai já desistiu de me aconselhar e minha mãe e Bella são as únicas que ainda tentam.

Bella.

Isabella Marie Swan.

A minha Bela.

Este é o nome mais importante fora da minha família.

Bella é a pessoa mais importante do meu mundo, e eu posso apostar que eu tenho a mesma classificação na vida dela.

Ela é a menina mais linda que conheço, cabelos castanhos, longos e ondulados, uma pele perfeita e grandes olhos bem marrons.

Ela é uma menina feminina, mas não forçada !

Normalmente, ela se veste com baby-look básica, um jeans e tênis.

Mas quando se veste como as outras garotas, com vestido curto e maquiagem, ela me tira o fôlego, não há comparação !

E seu perfume...

Ah...Bella cheira a morangos frescos, eu adoro seu cheiro !

Eu sou viciado em seu aroma, é único !

Eu posso ficar um dia inteiro cheirando e tocando em seu cabelo.

Quando ela dorme na minha cama, eu sempre acabo dormindo com seu travesseiro na noite seguinte, só para sentir mais do seu cheiro.

É inebriante pra mim !

Bella e eu temos um relacionamento super complicado.

Temos sido amigos desde criança.

Nós nos conhecemos quando eu estava brincando com meus irmãos de esconde-esconde na floresta e escutei uma criança chorar e gritar por ajuda.

Um psicopata a tinha sequestrado e a levado pro meio da floresta, numa cabana suja e abandonada.

Quando eu ouvi os gritos, eu simplesmente não pensei em nada, apenas esperei o homem sair e a tirei de lá.

No momento em que a vi, Bella era tão delicada, era como se eu tivesse meu próprio cristal para tomar conta.

Desde que nos conhecemos, nunca mais nos separamos.

Nossa amizade só crescia com o passar do tempo, e o que começou com uma amizade infantil, aumentou em proporções gigantescas.

Bella e eu somos um só !

Nossos pais já tentaram, mas ninguém pode nos separar !

Nós nos tornamos o mais obsessivo, ciumento e possessivo casal de todos os tempos.

Eu morro de ciúmes dela e termino em um segundo com qualquer esperança do filho da puta que olhe pra ela.

Eu a encontrei...

Bella é minha !

E Bella não fica muito atrás de mim, de mocinha boazinha, ela muda para uma cadela raivosa e sem coração, em instantes !

Depois de alguns acontecimentos que nos levaram a brigar, eu decidi que seria melhor Bella não saber sobre as garotas com quem me divirto.

Principalmente porque elas não tem importância nenhuma na minha vida, apenas uma diversão passageira !

Bella tem lugar cativo em meu coração, nunca houve e não haverá ninguém que se compare a ela !

Mas assim como eu, Bella é ciumenta e bota pra correr qualquer cadela que ouse flertar comigo.

Todos na escola devem lembrar o dia em que Bella e eu estávamos na cantina e Amanda Neves chegou na nossa mesa e me chamou pra sair.

Ela começou a falar sedutoramente, tentando chamar atenção.

Eu estava cético, apenas curtindo um momento hilariante pra mim, mas quando Amanda sentou no meu colo na frente de Bella, que estava fazendo uma lição de trigonometria, Bella pegou o copo de suco de tomate e jogou todo na cabeça dela, fazendo a menina tomar um banho de suco, manchando sua roupa toda, sem dó nem piedade !

O grito da menina ecoou em toda a cantina, Amanda levantou e ficou olhando o suco molhar toda a sua roupa.

Bella levantou ficou bem na frente dela, com o dedo apontado na cara dela, ela disse baixinho...

"Nunca mais senta no colo de Edward ! "

Amanda continuou chorando, algumas pessoas riram, e outras inclusive nossos amigos, ficaram chocados com a atitude de Bella, que aparentemente parecia alguém calma e serena.

Bella se virou, recolheu suas coisas, e saiu da mesa...

Ela deu dois passos e parou, me olhando por cima dos ombros; como se me chamasse...

Eu me levantei e fui até ela, coloquei meus braços em volta dela e saímos juntos da cantina abraçados como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Depois dessa, nenhuma menina na escola falava nada pra mim na frente dela.

Toda essa situação fudida entre nós, começou quando eu estava na quinta série, e ela na quarta série.

Eu sempre a tinha visto como uma irmã mais nova, minha proteção por ela era justificada assim.

Mas eu vi Bella se tornar uma menina bonita, inteligente, interessante e extremamente sexy !

Ela começou a chamar minha atenção de uma forma diferente, e me vi atraído pelo seu sorriso, eu fazia questão de sua companhia sempre.

Comecei a arrumar qualquer desculpa para tocá-la, abraçá-la e beijá-la em qualquer lugar que eu pudesse, sem me entregar...

E ter a sua atenção integral era tudo que eu queria.

Nem posso sequer imaginar outro tocando-a do jeito que eu faço.

Eu sonho com ela.

É como se ela fosse minha namorada ou algo mais, ela sempre me ama e me toca de volta...

Tudo muito intenso.

Emmet e Jasper não tratavam Bella do jeito que eu fazia.

Então, eu realizei que nós não pensamos e agimos assim sobre nossas irmãs !

E isso é frustante !

Eu fiz de tudo para me frear e reprimir meus sentimentos, e tudo ia bem, até o dia em que o nerd do Kleber foi idiota o bastante para perceber o quão linda e interessante ela é, e chamá-la para sair na minha cara.

Foi tão de repente, eu senti uma súbita necessidade de ser um homem das cavernas, eu queria colocá-la em meus ombros e sair de lá.

Eu rosnei feito um animal e o ameacei, ele nunca mais olhou pra ela !

Mas o pior de tudo foi a reação dela, que fechou a cara por uns segundos, mas depois sorriu pra mim, Bella gostou que eu fizesse isso, eu sei que ela se sentiu protegida !

Depois disso as coisas só pioraram, vieram os sonhos vívidos e o nosso primeiro beijinho na boca...

Foi apenas um selinho, que me atormenta até hoje.

Sua boca tem gosto de perdição !

Eu nunca havia me sentido assim, nunca provei uma boca que me fizesse enlouquecer de prazer.

Assim é ela pra mim !

Ela é como uma maldita droga e eu sou o viciado !

Bella tem livre acesso a minha casa e ao meu quarto, todos sabem que eu a quero por perto sempre, e não são poucos os números de ereções causadas apenas por um olhar dela, que as vezes está no outro lado da sala.

Depois da morte de Charlie, nos apegamos muito mais.

Renée tem sua própria vida, e Bella praticamente convive comigo em casa...

E quando vem dormir aqui, ela dispensa todas as camisolas femininas, e prefere usar minha camisa de futebol velha...

...e nada me dá mais prazer que isso!

Nada.

Alimenta meu lado homem das cavernas.

É como se ela gritasse pra todos da minha família, eu sou de Edward !

Durante a madrugada ela foge do quarto de hóspedes, pra dormir comigo, e quando ela não vai por conta própria, eu vou pra onde ela está, e a trago pra minha cama...

Desde a primeira vez que fizemos isso, eu adoro dormir com ela, e preciso sentir seu corpo junto ao meu, cheirar seu cabelo, senti-la passando a mão em meu cabelo.

A atração entre nós é palpável !

É escancarada pra quem quiser ver.

Nós não conseguíamos disfarçar mais, e a cada certeza que eu tinha de que ela me queria, mais louco por ela eu ficava !

Conforme o tempo foi passando, nossos toques ficaram mais íntimos, e todos perceberam isso, inclusive nossos pais !

Nossa relação era esquisita para todos, menos para nós.

Não há cobranças, apenas um pacto silencioso, eu não falo sobre outras mulheres, e aparentemente, eu sou extremamente proibido de estar apenas com uma mulher.

Tanya Denali.

Eu não sei o que acontece, mas Bella e ela vivem em pé de guerra.

Tanya é uma cadela fácil que vive no meu pé.

E depois de alguns episódios que me trouxeram confusão e me fizeram acabar por brigar com Bella, eu faço o possível para estar longe da cadela.

Bella nunca fala sobre outros homens, nem com as meninas...

Eu sou fudido da cabeça o suficiente, para ficar escondido e escutar algumas conversas entre elas, e nunca ouvi Bella falar sobre outro cara, o que me faz mais insanamente alucinado por ela.

Somos apenas NÓS.

Só o prazer de estar um com o outro !

Meus pais e a mãe de Bella já questionam nosso comportamento a muito tempo, e já tentaram nos separar várias vezes !

Mas nós continuamos firmes e fortes, nada pode nos derrubar !

Meus irmãos e suas namoradas, convivem diariamente conosco, e todos eles já me perguntaram, porque eu não faço Bella como minha namorada oficialmente, mas eu sempre ignoro suas perguntas e comentários, a respeito desse assunto.

Bem lá no fundo, eu sei que devo ser digno dela, ela é especial, eu sei que ando fazendo besteiras, e essa minha fase de idiota vai ter que passar !

Nós vamos para a Faculdade, e eu vou estar mais maduro, ser um homem sério, vou estudar Medicina, para ser um médico brilhante, como meu pai !

Mas eu não cheguei nesse ponto ainda, eu sou muito paquerado onde quer que eu vá, e apesar de todas essas transas e loucuras não representarem nada para mim, eu sei...

Minha Bella não merece essa merda !

Ela merece um namorado sério !

Bella anda sempre com duas amigas...

As minhas cunhadas.

Alice é namorada de Jasper, ela é louca...a baixinha parece que tá ligada na tomada, é elétrica.

E Rosalie, ou cão do inferno, como eu a chamo...é a namorada de meu outro irmão Emmet, uma bruxa mal-humorada e raivosa.

As duas loucas estão sempre em shopping para comprar roupas, bolsas e sapatos caros e de marca, dizendo que é isso que os caras gostam, dizem e fazem merdas como essa !

Mas Bella é diferente, quando nós vamos ao shopping ela sempre quer ir a livraria e ver os novos lançamentos.

Ela consegue ser tão linda e feminina como elas são, mas sendo completamente o oposto.

Eu a conheço como ninguém, enquanto todos pensam que Bella só tem um lado suave, meigo e doce; quando ela quer, ela pode ser uma puta total !

Ela não leva desaforo para casa, é teimosa como uma mula e ninguém lhe diz o que fazer, só Alice...

Mas, porra, a louca consegue isso até de mim às vezes !

Bella não tem medo de mim, mesmo quando estou nervoso pra caramba e todos, até Emmet se afasta, ela vem até mim.

Ela nunca me corrige ou me julga diretamente...apenas diz seu ponto de vista, a gente briga e ela acaba me colocando no meu lugar.

É por isso que eu a amo tanto !

Ela já me impediu de fazer várias besteiras, e até meus pais já perceberam que ela é a única pessoa que pode chegar até mim !

Eu nem sei como ou porque, mas...

Bella se tornou meu tudo !

E eu não posso nem pensar em viver sem ela ao meu lado!

* * *

**OH...LOUCURA...LOUCURA...LOUCURA !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

Este é o lado de Edward !

O que vocês acharam dele ?

ME MANDEM REVIEWS...

EU ADORO !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO...

MARY

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	6. Capítulo 5

****

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Março de 2011.**

**

* * *

**

**Sinopse:**

Depois de um sequestro relâmpago, o menino Edward salva a pequena Bella, sem saber que no futuro, eles viveriam uma amizade doentia, onde se perderiam no vício da companhia um do outro.

****

* * *

**_"O amor é a força mais abstrata e também a mais potente que há no mundo !" - MAHATMA GANDHI _**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes: **

Hey lindas !

Quero agradecer muito a todos os queridos reviews...

Eu adoro !

Obrigada de coração !

Estou amando escrever esta fic aqui !

Estou animadíssima !

Beijos imensos...

Mary

* * *

_***** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE *****_

****

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Never Think - Robert Pattinson

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Nunca Pense**

Eu nunca deveria pensar

O que está no seu coração...

O que está em nosso lar...

Então eu não pensarei.

Você aprenderá a me odiar

Mas ainda me chama de querido

Oh amor !

Então me chame pelo meu nome

E salve sua alma

Salve sua alma

Antes de você ir longe demais

Antes que nada possa ser feito

Eu vou tentar decidir quando

Ela mentirá no fim

Eu não tenho nenhuma luta em mim

Em todo esse maldito mundo

Então você se afasta

Ela deveria se afastar

É a única coisa que eu sei

Assim que eu colocar meu casaco

Eu saio errado de tudo isso

Ela está parada lá fora me segurando

Dizendo oh, por favor !

Eu estou apaixonada !

Eu estou apaixonada !

Garota, salve sua alma !

Vá logo e salve sua alma

Antes que seja tarde demais

E antes que nada possa ser feito

Porque sem mim

Você tem tudo

Então segure-se !

Sem mim você tem tudo

Então segure-se !

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 05**

**

* * *

**

**Edward**

Parei o Volvo na garagem da minha casa, Bella está sentada no banco ao meu lado, brincando com seu novo Ipod, aposto que ela nem sequer percebeu que parei o carro.

Olhando para Bella assim, calma, centrada, posso ver toda a forma de seu rosto delicado, ela é tão linda...instintivamente meu sorriso cresce.

Eu fui buscá-la para passar o dia comigo na minha casa, quero aproveitar o sábado, ter um dia legal junto com ela.

Eu posso ver que as coisas ficam mais confusas entre nós, mas como diz Fred Mercury, o show deve continuar !

E neste caso, eu e Bella somos os protagonistas desse show confuso.

São os pequenos detalhes de seu jeitinho único, que me faz amá-la tanto, e eu sei... temos que conversar sobre isso, em breve.

Eu também sei, que todo mundo espera que a gente se declare, e tudo fique "normal" entre nós, mas eu não acho que isso funcione assim.

Bem, nós já esperamos tanto tempo, o que importa esperar mais um pouco?

"Bells chegamos." - eu digo sorrindo...

"Caraca ! Este treco é super legal, Edward ! Você tem que mexer...estou quase feliz que você destruiu o meu antigo." - ela fala sorrindo ainda mexendo em alguma função do aparelho...

Eu suspirei quando lembrei do porque eu tive que comprar esse Ipod pra ela...

Eu quebrei o outro por causa do meu ciúmes...joguei ele na parede, que quebrou em pedacinhos.

Foda-se, eu nem gosto de lembrar.

"Vem, vamos entrar !" - eu digo, mas ela está tão distraída que nem se importa...daí eu decido ver se ela realmente está alheia a tudo a seu redor...

"Bells? Vamos ! Eu tô morrendo de vontade de ir pra cama com você, de preferência sem roupa." - eu provoco, e olho para ela com o canto dos meus olhos para ver sua reação à minha provocação.

Ela olha pra mim na mesma hora, logo revirando seus olhos céticos e depois fica me encarando...

"O que ?" - eu pergunto cínico...

"O que você disse, Edward ?" - ela questiona olhando fixamente para mim...

"Eu disse que a tarde quero ir pra cama com você, para que possamos dormir... tirar uma sesta...como sempre...e sem roupa...porque eu gosto de dormir só de boxer...você sabe disso ! O que que tem ?" - eu digo me defendendo.

Ela faz uma careta e balança a cabeça, logo pulando para fora do carro e caminhando na direção da casa, seu rosto ainda enterrado em seu pequeno aparelho.

Então eu saio do carro...corro por trás dela e dou um tapa na sua bunda...depois corro para longe dela em direção a sala...ela grita e vem correndo atrás de mim para revidar...

Mas eu chego na porta da sala primeiro...

Eu abro a porta e a fecho em seu rosto...me encostando na porta, para ela não abrir.

"Edward !" - ela grita rindo, ela está empurrando a porta, tentando abrir...

Eu abro um pouco e mostro a língua para ela, e fecho antes que ela escancarasse a porta aberta...

"EDWARD ! " - ela grita mais alto...

"Isso, baby, grite meu nome novamente." - eu provoco...

"Edward, é melhor você abrir esta porta." - Bella está rindo.

Após cerca de um minuto, eu abro a porta de repente, e ela passa voando por mim, o Ipod caí no chão, mas eu pego Bella antes que ela caía de cara no chão...

"SEU MALDITO !" - Bella grita comigo, antes de me dar um soco no peito e correr para pegar o aparelho no chão.

Por sorte não quebrou, mas ela tava puta da vida comigo...

Bella é muito desastrada, eu juro que ela não pode fazer uma longa caminhada sem levar um tropeção ou esbarrar em algo, possivelmente em seus próprios pés...

Desde o dia e que fomos a praia e eu fui ampará-la, devido a uma rua esburacada, eu peguei em sua mão casualmente, sem malícia...

Ela endureceu na mesma hora, eu senti sua mão tensa, mas depois ela me olhou timidamente e entrelaçou seus dedos nos meus, colocando-os juntos.

Foi um choque, o que eu senti ao ver nossos dedo juntos e unidos.

Eu nunca havia andado de mãos dadas com ninguém, exceto minha mãe, mas isso quando eu era pequeno.

Foi tão estranho no início, eu a olhei confuso, mas segundos depois foi tão certo, tão natural...

É perturbador...como um gesto tão simples, que você vê em todo lugar, o tempo todo, como um sinal de carinho, em minha estranha amizade com Bella, fez meu coração palpitar freneticamente.

E essa merda acontece várias vezes...

Bella é muito atraente para mim...

Seu pensamento de que ela não é bonita o suficiente pra mim é tão ridículo, que beira o absurdo...é claro como o dia o quanto eu sou atraído por ela.

"Quebrou ?" - eu pergunto preocupado...

"Edward, não fala comigo!" - ela grita olhando o aparelho...

"Bellaaaaaaa..." - eu murmuro...é melhor eu concertar as coisas antes que eu estrague o nosso dia juntos.

"Olha, que lindo ! As crianças estão brigando novamente, querida !" - a voz de Emmet ecoa em nosso ouvido...e eu tiro minha vista de Bella e vejo ele e Rosalie entrando na sala...

"Vai se ferrar, Emmet !" - eu grito pra ele, indo em direção a Bella...

"Baby ?" - eu chamo novamente...

"Edward, me deixa quieta !" - ela diz mortalmente...

"Baby ? Me perdoa, foi uma brincadeira, eu posso consertar nosso dia ! Me dá uma chance?" - eu a abraço por trás e digo com voz suave em seu ouvido...

"Você tá arrependido?" - ela sussurra baixinho...

"Estou...e eu sei como recompensar este transtorno!" - eu falo dando um beijinho em sua bochecha...

"Como ?" - ela pergunta, seus olhos curiosos...

"Eu comprei um presente pra você !" - eu digo suavemente, e ela arregala seus olhos...

"Porque, Edward ? Não precisava!" - ela disse corando...

"Hey, eu quis !" - eu disse pegando seu queixo..."E você vai adorar!"

"Huuummm...mesmo?" - ela me desfiou...

"Sim, certeza!"

"Ok, se eu gostar eu faço uma torta só pra você!" - ela me testou...

"Promete?" - eu disse esperançoso, eu adoro sua torta de morango...

"Prometo. Agora me diga o que é !" - ela respondeu ansiosa...

"O livro que você queria...Beijada por um anjo." - eu disse e ela se virou de frente pra mim na mesma hora...

"OH MEU DEUS, EDWARD ! OBRIGADA!" - ela gritou se jogando nos meus braços, me abraçando apertado...

"De nada, Bells! Vem, vamos pegar!" - eu beijei seu testa antes de puxa-la pela mão, para subirmos as escadas pro meu quarto.

Entreguei o livro e ficamos conversando sobre o mesmo.

As horas voam quando estamos nos divertindo.

O dia transcorre perfeito, como sempre quando estamos juntos.

Durante o dia ficamos na piscina, comendo churrasco...

A tarde, deitamos um pouco, dormimos durante umas duas horas, até Alice chegar e bater na porra da porta nos chamando para jogarmos Nintendo com eles !

Então nós descemos para nos encontrar com meus irmãos na sala de jogos da minha casa...

Estavamos brincando a algumas horas...

Agora estamos jogando boliche no Nintendo WII, uma dupla contra a outra...

Bella é a minha parceira, e agora vamos jogar contra Emmett e o filhote do cão do inferno, como eu a chamo...

"Edward, você vai continuar bebendo desse jeito ? Você comeu quase nada hoje, isso faz mal ! " - Bella disse brava comigo...balançando a cabeça em indignação, e suas mãos na cintura...

Seu cabelo está bagunçado de quando dormimos juntos, ela se levantou e nem o penteou...

E, porra, ela continua linda demais.

Deus, ela está tão sexy hoje.

Eu joguei meu controle do WII na cadeira...dou um sorriso torto, e a chamo com o dedo...

Ela sorri e vem até mim e abraça a minha cintura calmamente...

"Ok, B...eu vou parar, não se preocupe !" - eu digo enquanto envolvo meus braços em torno dela...sentindo o estranho choque elétrico que nosso contato nos causa.

Eu olho para os lados e não vejo Alice e Jasper...

Emmet e o cão do inferno estão ocupados demais para prestar atenção em nós...

Bella olha pro lado e faz uma careta antes de jogar seu controle do game para baixo, Emmett e Rose estão ocupados sugando rosto um do outro, e eu acho que eles nem repararam que Bella e eu saímos do jogo.

Então eu aproveito para abraçá-la mais forte...eu ponho minhas mãos em seus cabelos...abaixo a minha cabeça, passo meu nariz em seu pescoço, sentindo seu cheiro me consumir por inteiro, e depois começo a dar pequenos beijos no lado de seu pescoço.

Ela adora essa merda.

E eu também.

Bella e eu estamos mais do que complicados.

Temos sido amigos desde crianças e temos muitas linhas traçadas, mas nunca atravessamos a linha da amizade realmente.

Pelo menos para nós.

Bella é tudo pra mim, tão linda e sexy...

Com seu estilo louco, ela me mata de tesão...

Hoje ela está vestindo uma regata cinza, super cavada, de banda de rock, e essa merda é transparente, eu juro que posso ver seu sutiã preto de rendinha por baixo, que cobre seus seios perfeitos, calça jeans apertada e tennis desgastado.

Linda e perfeita pra mim.

Nós temos estilos bem parecidos.

Bella e eu somos um.

Nós temos a mesma paixão, por DVD de shows, ver nossas bandas favoritas se apresentarem ao vivo no DVD, é algo que amamos fazer juntos, é só nosso !

Ninguém mais tem essa ligação comigo.

Toda vez que vamos a uma loja e vemos um novo DVD de show, nós compramos, e por isso já temos um monte deles, de nossas banda de rock favoritas...

Bella, é a minha melhor amiga e eu a amo até a morte ...

Literalmente.

"Vamos pro quarto, B ! " - eu sussurro no ouvido dela.

"Deus, Edward!" - ela sussurra em meu pescoço, me abraçando apertado, suas mãos no meu cabelo...

"Eu já mencionei como você tá gostosa hoje à noite, Bella?" - eu digo com seu sorriso torto favorito.

Bella se muda em meus braços e me encara, ela está mordendo os lábios e me olhando sensualmente...

"Edward estou muito bêbada para você estar falando comigo desse jeito." - ela diz presunçosamente.

Logo, ela coloca suas mãos no meu peito, suas mãos sobem até meu pescoço e depois descem de volta, me fazendo quase gemer...

Ela sorri pra mim, e de repente me empurra e eu caio sentado no sofá atrás de mim...e ela senta no meu colo.

Seu rosto está um pouco vermelho do álcool.

Seus olhos estão pequenos e os lábios parecem absolutamente adoráveis.

E eu só posso cobiça-los.

De todos os lugares que eu beijei Bella, seus lábios ainda são território proibido ...

Bella beija minha bochecha, antes de se mudar no meu colo, e ficar de costas para mim...

Ela se inclina para trás, com suas pernas em cima das minhas e sua cabeça está deitada no meu ombro, eu abraço sua cintura apertado...

Eu mudo seus cabelos para o outro ombro, deixando seu pescoço livre pra mim...

Deus, ela tem cheiro de morango, e me dá água na boca, porra !

Noites como essas, são quando toda a nossa situação se torna extremamente fudida e imprecisa.

"Eu te amo, sabia?" - eu digo beijando seu pescoço...

"Eu te amo mais, muito mais e você também sabe." - diz ela com uma voz um pouco arrastada.

Eu pego minha cerveja que está na cadeira ao lado, trago para a frente dela e coloco a cerveja em seus lábios...

Ela sorri para mim, antes de beber.

Ela é tao linda, porra !

Desde o aniversário de 18 anos de Bella, eu e Bella dizemos "eu te amo" um pro outro...

Ela foi a primeira a dizer...e eu apenas revidei a declaração, que é extremamente verdadeira.

Eu e Bella nos amamos.

É obvio.

Tudo aconteceu depois que eu fiz uma tatuagem no meu braço direito...

É um tribal todo preto, com várias linhas entrelaçadas, como nós...está escrito..."Vita Bella" bem no meio.

Sim, eu tatuei seu nome no meu corpo.

Bella é minha vida.

Literalmente.

Não é uma tatuagem grande, é média, mas meus pais quase enlouqueceram quando viram, minha mãe chorou e meu pai quase me bateu, foi foda !

Eu quis marcar para sempre eu e Bella, e eu já tinha dito que faria a tatuagem quando pudesse, eles não acreditaram.

Quando cheguei no aniversário de Bella, com a tatuagem ainda coberta pelo plástico, todos piraram, menos Bella que ficou em estado de graça, ela adorou !

Sua emoção foi tamanha, que ela disse que me ama.

Com todas as letras e pra quem quisesse ouvir.

Daí, por diante, tudo foi piorando e piorando para mim.

Eu me sinto cada vez mais atraído por ela.

"Eu me pergunto, baby, por que nós nos torturamos desse jeito?" - eu falo ainda olhando para seu rosto perfeito, eu puxo a cerveja de seus lábios e trago para os meus...

Isso é uma das atitudes super sexy que fazemos...

Compartilhamos a cama, roupas, acessórios e até a mesma cerveja.

Um pouco íntimo demais para os outros.

Eu bebo e depois acaricio meu nariz em seus cabelos e beijo sua cabeça...ela vira para trás e sorri...

"Eu acho que você não sabe como lidar comigo, Edward..." - ela diz com humor.

Eu zombo de sua presunção...

"Até parece ! Eu posso lidar com você !" - eu falo rindo...

"Não, não pode !" - ela me encara...

"Claro que posso !" - eu retruco...

"Não, mesmo ! Eu quero exclusividade, meu amor! Eu não divido o que é meu!" - ela diz com seu rosto bem pertinho de mim...e eu me derreto...

"Foda-se, Bella...bingo !" - eu digo rindo demais.

Eu faço cosquinha nela e começamos a rir, fazendo conversa pequena, mas nunca nos largando...

Nós bebemos o resto da minha cerveja, antes de meu irmão Jasper reaparecer com Alice...

"Er... Edward ?"- Jasper me chama...eu olho pra ele...

"Que ?" - eu digo...

"Eu acho que você deve afastar o seu pipiu para longe de Bella, pois papai tá vindo aí e acho que ele não vai gostar de ver isso aí, não !" - ele diz rindo apontando para Bella em meu colo...

Viado.

"Ah, fala sério, Jasper! Se mete com a sua vida !" - eu digo e abraço Bella mais apertado, e beijo seu pescoço, ela ri...

"Sim, ele não vai achar nada divertido essa merda!" - Alice fala rindo, porque no fundo eles são espertos o suficiente para saber que Bella dá uma merda sobre o que os outros tem a dizer sobre nosso comportamento.

Bella começa a rir, com sarcasmo, ela já teve muito álcool...

"Tá rindo, né Bella ?" - Alice diz a Bella..."Carlisle está lá falando com Esme sobre histórias de família e essas coisas...e ele te vê como uma filha, eu acho que ele não gostaria de incesto na família dele." - Alice fala rindo, enquanto puxa uma cadeira para ela, ao lado de Jasper, Bella e eu.

Jasper e eu conversamos animadamente sobre o novo filme de Bruce Willis, que é super legal...e as meninas falam sobre alguma merda de mulheres, que eu não prestei atenção...

Mas quando eu olho pro lado, e vejo Emmet com a mão na bunda do cão...

Puta que pariu...Eca !

"Hey, seus pervertidos ! Pára com isso ! Eu não quero ver essa merda ! Vão pro quarto, porra !" - eu grito com Em e Rose...

Eu não gosto de Rose, ela é uma puta sem coração, e só porque tem um corpo de supermodelo, se acha a última bolacha do pacote.

Detalhe: Eu não acho que ela é tudo isso.

Já vi mulheres muito mais belas que ela...

Fora, que ela tem umas atitudes de merda, e acha que todos tem que temer quando ela grita e joga todo o seu mau humor para todos os lados.

Nós nos conhecemos a tempos, mas sempre mantivemos um relacionamento distante.

Mas eu tenho que admitir, eu e ela temos nossas semelhanças...

Os dois são durões.

Ninguém mexe com Rose.

E ninguém mexe comigo.

Nós temos de manter uma distância segura, e controlarmos nossa animosidade para poder conviver sem nos chocar.

"Foda-se Edward, porque você não pega Bella fora de seu colo e vai pro quarto transar com ela, já que só falta vocês dois compartilharem a mesma camisinha." - Rosalie grita olhando em minha direção.

Bella começa a dar gargalhada no meu colo.

E eu percebo que ela está um pouco alta da cerveja, porque senão a briga aqui ia ser feia...ninguém mexe comigo na frente dela, mesmo Rose.

Bella é simplesmente adorável pra mim.

Eu olho para Emmet que encolhe os ombros, Alice e Jasper estão conversando entre si, fingindo que nada foi falado...

Tudo absolutamente normal.

Bella se senta mais ereta, e sem querer, se esfrega em mim, e meu corpo reage instantaneamente, eu tenho certeza que ela sente o que está fazendo para mim.

"Cale a boca, Rose !" - Bella grita para ela...

"Edward e eu somos apenas amigos e todo mundo sabe disso, além de...quem se importa com o que você pensa, porra ?" - ela conclui fazendo todos darem risada de Rose...que revira os olhos e se abraça com Emmet.

Depois ela se vira pra mim e me abraça...

"Né, baby ?" - ela pergunta antes de começar a beijar meu pescoço...

"Bellaaaaaaaa ?" - eu dou uma gemida, essa merda é gostosa!

Ela quer me matar, porra ?

"O que, baby ?" - ela olha pra mim como se não fizesse nada...eu estreito meus olhos para ela...

"Hey ? Eu não quero testemunhar nada ! Vão pro quarto vocês também !" - Alice grita para nós...

"Pára, Ali ! Não é como se eu conseguisse deixar Edward excitado com qualquer coisa que eu faço..." - ela fala antes de começar a gargalhar junto com Alice, que pesca sua indireta...

Jasper sorri discretamente e eu encolhi os ombros com indiferença.

Puta merda!

Eu fico duro com ela sentada no meu colo, e ela começa a rir de mim ?

Maldita !

"Tá, tá, tá !" - Emmet grita para nós...

"Já que eu não posso me esfregar com minha mulher ninguém pode também!" - ele diz olhando e pontando para mim e Bella...

"Tudo bem, Em ! Eu vou me comportar !" - Bella fala antes de beijar minha testa e se virar para frente.

Mas não sai do meu colo.

Emmet e Rose pegam um par de cadeiras e se juntam a nós quatro na roda...

E no meio dessa bagunça, completamos mais uma noite juntos.

Por volta das duas da manhã, todos se despedem.

O carro de Jasper sai da garagem com Alice dentro, eles passam por nós e buzinam, Bella acena animadamente para eles.

Eu ainda posso ouvir Paramore tocando dentro da sala de jogos.

Emmet e Rose estão no quarto, aparentemente ela vai dormir com ele hoje, e eu bem que queria que Bella dormisse aqui, comigo.

Nós entramos no Volvo e eu a levei para casa.

Assim que o carro para em sua porta, ela abre a porta e sai para a calçada...

Eu saio, fecho a porta do carro e encosto na lateral do Volvo, a olhando...

Bella me olha timidamente, antes de se virar pra mim, e me abraçar, se encaixando em meus braços.

Ela aperta o lado da minha cintura, por debaixo da camisa... e eu juro que tento não gemer, seu toque faz meu corpo todo reagir a ela.

Eu beijo sua testa demoradamente, e escuto seu suspiro longo...

"Eu não vejo a hora de irmos pra faculdade, Edward, eu e você, vamos morar juntos e viver do nosso jeito ?" - sua voz é baixa e tentadora.

Ela olha para mim através de seus cílios, e eu sinto como se pudesse sufocar...

Ela tem uma tendência a me provocar até cansar quando bebe...

Sua timidez vai embora e seu senso de preservação também, ela se joga no sentimento...

Daí a gente começa a flertar e nos tocar e essa merda vai além...é foda.

Quase impossível de resistir.

Apesar que ultimamente, muitas merdas acontecem se estamos sóbrios ou não.

Mas quando bebemos, nós falamos de nosso relacionamento e de viver juntos, isto é, toda a nossa situação fudida vem à tona.

Eu sempre me pergunto porque não encarar a realidade.

Eu quero.

Ela quer.

Porque não ?

Talvez, em circunstâncias diferentes ?

Talvez se a história da nossa amizade não fosse tão louca ?

E foda-se, talvez eu não me importo com nada disso.

"Não me provoca, Bella, algum dia meu autocontrole vai embora, daí eu quero ver !" - eu falo olhando sério pra ela...

"Talvez eu quero que acabe." - seu tom de voz já não é sarcástico, ela parece completamente séria agora.

"Bellaaaaaaa..." - eu dou um alerta...

"O que? Você não quer ? Ia ser tão bom!" - ela diz me olhando sensualmente e eu tremo...

Foda-se.

Eu estreito meus olhos pra ela, que morde seus lábios...

Ela tem uma boca grande do caralho...

Acha que pode falar o que quer e quando quer...

Vou fazê-la comer essas palavras de merda, agora.

Ela está corando, mexendo comigo...e eu amo isso.

Bem, quando eu estava prestes a jogá-la de volta dentro do carro e atacar seu pescoço com mordidas, eu ouço a porta da sala se abrir...

Bella e eu quebramos o contato visual e olhamos para trás...

Renée aparece na porta nos olhando estranhamente, e logo fecha a porta novamente.

"Eu tenho que ir..." - Bella fala calmamente... "Obrigada pelo dia maravilhoso, pelo presente, por tudo !" - ela diz suavemente...

"Não foi nada, além de prazer !" - eu respondo sorrindo torto...

E eu vejo seu sorriso triplicar...

Meu coração bate rapidamente apenas em ver seu sorriso lindo.

"Bem, boa noite!" - eu digo beijando a ponta de seu nariz...ela ri.

"Boa noite !" - ela diz e me puxa para um abraço carinhoso...

E é tão bom, que demoramos a nos afastar, eu não quero deixá-la ir.

Mas mesmo assim eu deixo.

Eu me afasto e entro dentro do carro para voltar pra casa.

Mas um dia maravilhosamente confuso com Bella.

* * *

**Bella**

Eu entro em casa tranquilamente...

Meu dia foi incrível, estupendo...maravilhoso !

Eu suspiro.

Edward me deu o livro que eu queria muito ler, estou tão feliz.

Curti o dia na piscina, com meus amigos.

Dia perfeito.

Estou um pouco bêbada da cerveja, mas eu já tomei uma xícara de café, vou ficar bem...

"Onde você estava, Bella?" - Reneé grita na minha cara assim que eu fecho a porta da sala.

Foda-se, ela tem que gritar ?

"Na casa dos Cullens, mãe, mas eu já cheguei, estou aqui." - eu falo frustrada que eu ainda tenho que me explicar.

"O que você estava fazendo? Eu te liguei três vezes você não respondeu." - ela não está fazendo nada para esconder que ela está emputecida comigo.

Grande merda.

"Desculpa, eu não ouvi o celular tocando !"

"Mesmo, Isabella? E porque não me avisou que ia sair?" - ela diz com a mão na cintura...

"Mãe, quando eu saí você não havia chegado...você passou a noite fora, então eu decidi curtir o sábado ! Eu fui passar o sábado nos Cullens com o pessoal, porque você está brava?" - eu digo olhando para ela...

"Eu só queria saber se estava tudo bem, mas eu imaginei que você estivesse com Edward!" - ela diz irritadiça...

"Estou bem, mãe ! Passei um dia incrível!" - eu digo sorrindo...

"Imagino." - ela bufa...

Qual o problema dela ?

Eu jogo as minhas chaves na mesinha perto da porta, antes de subir as escadas para caminhar de volta para meu quarto, mas eu vejo o DVD do Kings of Leon...e paro...

Renneé está falando algo, mas minha mente divaga...

Eu pego o Dvd com carinho, foi o ultimo presente que ele havia me dado antes do livro, e ao passar a mão na dedicatória que ele fez na capa, eu vejo minhas unhas e dou um sorriso.

Alice pintou as minhas unhas hoje a tarde na piscina, ela fez desenhos de coraçãozinhos, até que ficou bem bonitinho, Edward até elogiou...

"Bella está me escutando ?" - Reneé grita da cozinha.

"Sim, mãe ! Estou ouvindo, eu ainda não entendo o que eu fiz." - eu lamento, com um enorme suspiro irritado.

"Claro que não, porque você nem escuta o que eu falo. Principalmente quando não tem nada a ver com o Edward." - seu tom de sarcasmo é soberbo.

Agora estou chateada.

"Mãe, o que diabos isso significa. Qual é o seu problema comigo ?" - eu pergunto irritada...

"O que vocês estavam fazendo lá o dia inteiro ?" - ela questiona com a mão no quadril.

"Estávamos na sala de jogos, jogando WII !" - eu digo tentando me acalmar...

"Por que você não atendeu a merda do telefone?" - ela grita para mim...

E eu puxo meu cabelo...Novamente com esta questão do caralho.

Foda-se, porra, eu não ouvi essa merda.

"Eu não ouvi o celular tocando, pombas !" - eu grito irritada...

"Bella, não grita comigo." - ela me repreende.

Isso é tão estúpido.

Se ela não quer explicar que merda aconteceu, foda-se...

Eu vou dormir.

"Mãe, estou cansada, por isso estou indo para a cama."

"Tá cansada ? Ah...é...um longo dia paparicando Edward." - ela diz rindo sarcasticamente.

"BOA NOITE !" - eu grito antes de ir pro meu quarto e fechar a porta, agradecendo aos céus, que ela não tentou me chamar de volta pra cozinha.

Eu sento na minha cama e passo a mão no meu cabelo.

Que diabos foi isso?

Eu sempre vou para a casa dos Cullens com Edward.

Qual a diferença agora ?

Preciso ver se Reneé conversou com Edward, talvez ela disse algo a ele, será ?

Então eu peguei meu celular e mandei uma mensagem...

* Renneé está P. da vida...- B * - enviar

Eu espero sua resposta e fico com a boca aberta, quando escuto o novo toque do meu celular...

É assim, oh!  
Créeeeu...Créeeeu...Créeeeu...  
Se ligou? De novo!  
Crééééu...Créeeeu...Créeeeu...

Eu continuo olhando pro celular e começo a rir...

Edward.

O filho da puta mudou meu toque de celular de novo !

Que merda é essa ?

Créu ?

Sério mesmo, Edward ?

Estou tremendo de tanto rir...enquanto eu aperto o botão para ler a mensagem que ele respondeu...

* Que novidade. - E *

Eu escrevo minha mensagem...

* Que merda de toque é esse ? Foda-se, E ! Créu ? - B * Enviar

Eu aguardo a resposta...

* kkkkkk...queria ver sua cara agora. - E *

Cretino.

Eu digito...

*Minha cara é essa...O.O - B * Enviar

Espero uns segundos e logo sua resposta vem...

É assim, oh!  
Créeeeu...Créeeeu...Créeeeu...  
Se ligou? De novo!  
Crééééu...Créeeeu...Créeeeu...

* kkkkkk...eu posso imaginar. - E *

Eu dou um sorriso...

Filho da mãe.

Eu digito mais uma mensagem...

* Ok...Mas...qual o problema de Renneé ? - B * Enviar

Mais um tempinho e...

É assim, oh!  
Créeeeu...Créeeeu...Créeeeu...  
Se ligou? De novo!  
Crééééu...Créeeeu...Créeeeu...

* Medo de nossa amizade. - E *

O que ?

Por que ela está com isso agora ? - eu penso antes de digitar outra mensagem...

* O que eu fiz? - B * Enviar

Eu espero...

É assim, oh!  
Créeeeu...Créeeeu...Créeeeu...  
Se ligou? De novo!  
Crééééu...Créeeeu...Créeeeu...

* Você está me amando muito ! Faça seu serviço direitinho, seja uma boa filha e ela vai relaxar !- E *

O quê?

Até parece ! Eu já faço isso !

* Eu já faço isso, idiota ! Só falta fazer um serviço direitinho para Você ! Lol...Falo com você depois ! - B * Enviar

Depois de uns segundos...

É assim, oh!  
Créeeeu...Créeeeu...Créeeeu...  
Se ligou? De novo!  
Crééééu...Créeeeu...Créeeeu...

Eu aperto para ler a mensagem...

* Mesmo ? Posso ter esperanças ? - E *

Eu dou risada.

Imbecil do caralho.

* Não. Boa noite. - B * Enviar

E menos de dois segundos o celular toca novamente...

É assim, oh!  
Créeeeu...Créeeeu...Créeeeu...  
Se ligou? De novo!  
Crééééu...Créeeeu...Créeeeu...

* Eu te amo mesmo assim. Boa noite, e sonhe comigo. - E *

Eu dou um sorriso largo e beijo o celular, antes de digitar...

* Eu também te amo. Boa noite e com certeza eu vou sonhar com você. - B * - Enviar

Eu fecho o celular e deito na minha cama sorrindo como uma boba.

Que dia incrível !

* * *

**OH...LOUCURA...LOUCURA...LOUCURA !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

Eles são loucos, mas eu os amo !

O que vocês acharam disso ?

ME MANDEM REVIEWS...

EU ADORO !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO...

MARY

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	7. Capítulo 6

****

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Março de 2011.**

**

* * *

**

**Sinopse:**

Depois de um sequestro relâmpago, o menino Edward salva a pequena Bella, sem saber que no futuro, eles viveriam uma amizade doentia, onde se perderiam no vício da companhia um do outro.

****

* * *

**_"O amor é a força mais abstrata e também a mais potente que há no mundo !" - MAHATMA GANDHI _**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes: **

Hey lindas !

Quero agradecer a todos os lindos reviews...

Eu amo escrever toda essa loucura entre eles, é divertido !

Eu adoro !

Eu sei que eles vão passar para a próxima fase, mas será que tudo vai melhorar ?

Xi, eu não sei...ainda estou pensando sobre tudo isso...

Obrigada de coração pelo apoio !

Estou amando escrever esta fic aqui !

Estou animadíssima !

Beijos imensos...

Mary

* * *

_***** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE *****_

****

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Kiss from a Rose - Seal

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Beijo de uma rosa**

Costumava existir uma torre acinzentada sozinha no mar

Você se tornou a luz no meu lado obscuro

O amor continua sendo a droga que me dá uma onda, sem uso de pílulas.

Mas você sabia, que quando neva...

Meus olhos se tornam maiores...

E a luz que você emite pode ser vista?

Baby,

Eu comparo você ao beijo de uma rosa na sepultura

Quanto mais eu recebo de você,

Mais estranha é a sensação

E agora que a sua rosa está desabrochando

Uma luz atinge a escuridão no cinzento.

Existe tanta coisa que um homem pode contar a você,

Tanto que ele pode te dizer.

Você permanece sendo...

Meu poder, meu prazer, minha dor...

Baby...

Para mim você é como um vício crescente que eu não posso mais negar.

Você não vai me dizer que isso não é saudável, baby?

Mas você sabia, que quando neva...

Meus olhos se tornam maiores...

E a luz que você emite pode ser vista?

Baby,

Eu fui beijado por uma rosa...

Eu fui beijado por uma rosa na sepultura

E se eu cair, tudo isso irá embora?

Eu fui beijado por uma rosa...

Beijado por uma rosa na sepultura

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 06**

**

* * *

**

**Edward**

Acabei de ter uma conversa interessante com o meu pai.

E suas palavras ainda ecoam na minha mente.

Eu saí rápido da sala, antes que ele começasse a fazer mais perguntas e exigisse mais respostas...

Mais perguntas que eu não me importo de responder.

Mas não adianta mais falar.

Se algo estava para acontecer comigo e com Bella, ninguém podia nos impedir.

Nem mesmo meu amado e perfeito pai.

Ele quis se certificar de que não vou fuder com tudo...

Mas eu já prometi, eu vou pra Faculdade, e vou ser bonzinho !

Vou me comportar !

Foda-se, Bella e eu somos tão estúpidos.

Não me lembro de quando a nossa amizade simples, se transformou em algo caótico como isso.

Com a virada grave que a nossa amizade deu dos ultimos anos pra cá...eu não sei...

Se bem que...se superamos a paixão e a luxúria, talvez ainda possamos nos salvar.

É realmente incrível que nunca acabamos transando no final de cada noite.

Não que eu não tenha vontade.

hahaha...porra !

Nossa amizade pra mim, é como a droga mais forte e perigosa...

A heroína.

Assim como a heroína é na vida de um viciado, Bella é na minha vida...

Ela controla tudo, quero dizer tudo mesmo.

As pessoas pensam que drogas e coisas do tipo somente amortecem a dor?

Não.

Se você toma-los por muito tempo, eles começam a amortecer suas emoções também...

E, quando suas emoções estão amortecidas, você fica sob controle.

Ela me pegou.

E passou a ser a coisa mais importante da minha vida...mesmo que ela não saiba.

Eu preciso dela.

E nós estamos viciados.

O sentimento de irmandade foi suficiente para nos afastar intimamente, o que me levou a ser capaz de estar em um relacionamento com outras mulheres antes.

Mas agora que nossos sentimentos estão nítidos como água, eu me pergunto se podemos fazer isso.

Eu a quero.

Tudo dela...só pra mim !

Já fomos mais longe fisicamente nos últimos meses, do que fomos desde que eu descobri que ela não era a minha irmã mais nova...

E agora tudo está fudido demais.

Quando não estamos brigando, temos uma grande amizade.

E se minha previsão estiver correta, meu pai tem razão de estar preocupado...

De acordo com meus sentimentos sobre Bella...isto vai ser intenso.

Mas ele está certo em várias coisas, por exemplo, não posso usar minha Bella como muleta.

Quando formos para faculdade eu preciso me manter na linha.

Eu não vou desistir dela, não posso.

Portanto, não posso deixar que as coisas voltem a ser como costumava ser.

È tudo muito.

Eu olho pra ela e suspiro...

Bella e eu estamos sentados no tapete da sala, perto de todos os outros...

Estamos decidindo sobre um lugar para morar quando formos pra Faculdade ...

Merda, nós discutimos sobre tudo.

Onde ir...onde ficar, onde comer, o que fazer.

Emmet, Jasper e Rose estão sentados no sofá da sala...

Alice está sentada na poltrona sozinha.

E eles estão olhando para nossa discussão, como se estivessem num show de horrores ou coisa parecida.

"O que foi ? " - eu pergunto olhando para eles com indiferença.

"Estamos nos questionando aqui, estamos falando a horas e nada foi decidido!" - Jasper fala nervosamente...

"Que porra vocês estão fazendo? Essa merda é importante!" - Emmet grita olhando para nós...

"Eu sei que é importante, Em ! Quer saber, eu não falo mais nada !" - Bella retruca...

"Eu não quero ficar na merda do apartamento branco, Jasper ! Esta é a minha opinião, de qualquer maneira. Eu vou dizer a Carlisle, se você quiser ficar lá, tudo bem. Eu vou tentar alugar o meu próprio lugar separado." - eu digo irritado, estou a ponto de estrangular o meu irmão estúpido e mandão.

"Ah, porque este apartamento não fica na frente do apartamento das meninas, né? " - ele zomba.

"Sim. Ele é melhor, porra ! E é nesse que Bella e eu queremos ficar."

"Olha, mesmo se vocês ficarem no azul, talvez nós nos encontraremos para almoçar e jantar todos os dias...ou algo assim." - Alice tenta me driblar...

"NÃO ! EU NÃO VOU PRO BRANCO, ALICE!" - eu digo irritadiço...

"Edward, não falar com ela assim !" - Jasper fala do seu cantinho...

"Jasper, calar a boca ! Alice é como minha irmã, ela me conhece o suficiente para saber do meu jeito. Então me deixa falar com ela do jeito que eu quero." - eu respondo olhando pra ele, e duvido que ele vai dizer algo para mim.

"Melhor não falar com Rose desse jeito." - Emmett diz bem baixinho, sussurrou, não tendo a coragem de olhar para mim.

"Porra, Emmett não começa com essa merda ! Eu e Rose nos entendemos, ela não precisa de ninguém pra se defender !" - eu disse rindo, esses filhos da puta nem sequer estavam prestando atenção na questão do caralho e agora que está em cima da hora, querem tomar conta de tudo sem me consultar ?

Nem fudendo.

"Edward, você percebe que é o único que quer ficar lá ? Isso é, ou não uma votação ?" - todo mundo olha para Alice simultaneamente.

Ela sempre tem que ter controle sobre tudo.

Porra, se eu soubesse que ia ser essa merda, eu nunca teria concordado com essa votação.

Isto era suposto ser divertido, mas pelo andar das coisas, vai ser uma merda.

Eu não vou deixar ela mexer com a minha vida como se eu fosse um boneco Ken do caralho.

Eu suspiro.

Todo mundo começa a falar entre si e Bella puxa meu rosto ao seu...

"Edward, talvez possamos concordar com eles. Nem é tão longe assim, apenas cinco esquinas, baby !" - Bella sussurra...

"Concordar com o que, Bella? Eu estou fazendo isso por nós. Primeiro de tudo, o apartamento branco é mais caro e longe de vocês...e se acontece alguma coisa ? Você pode imaginar o transtorno que isso vai nos causar ? No azul é um de frente pro outro, é mais o nosso estilo, Bells. Se eles querem ficar no outro, eles podem, mas sem nós."

Eu estava prestes a me levantar e ir embora.

Vou pro meu quarto com Bella agora e nem vou olhar para trás, pros meus irmãos e suas namoradas loucas.

Tudo que eu quero é ter um bom tempo com Bella, todo o resto do mundo era apenas um extra.

Todos continuam a falar e discutir com Alice...

Bella se inclina e sussurra em meu ouvido...

"Edward, Baby ? Por favor se acalme, eu prometo que nunca vamos nos separar, não importa onde, eu vou ficar com você !" - ela sussurra antes de beijar o meu maldito ouvido...

Foda-se, eu fiquei desorientado por alguns segundos...

Eu olho pra ela e vejo seus olhos olhando para minha boca, suas mãos no meu rosto amorosamente...

"Pense bem, o apartamento das meninas é bem maior, o quarto de Rose e Alice são enormes...e...elas já me contaram que vão levar os meninos para ficar com elas lá...o meu quarto fica no meio...e eu não vou ficar ali ouvindo suas merdas...então, eu vou ter que sair... e para onde eu vou ? Pro seu apartamento, onde só terá eu e você...sozinhos...a noite toda !" - ela diz antes de beijar novamente o meu ouvido e eu acho que eu gemi...

Foda-se.

Meu corpo inteiro está dormente.

"E eu prometo, que sempre estarei no mesmo lugar que você !" - ela continua e eu olho para seu sorriso malicioso...então meu pau se alegra no pensamento.

Porra, eu quero ir pra Faculdade amanhã !

De repente, minha opinião mudou...eu quero muito morar no apartamento branco...

"Hey ?" - eu grito e todos param de falar e olham para mim...

"Er...tudo bem, podemos ficar no apartamento branco. Pode fechar o contrato, Emmet !" - eu grito em alto e bom som, vendo o olhar chocado de todos eles em nós.

Eu suspiro, passando a mão no meu cabelo, antes de ver Bella sentar no meu colo sorridente...

Eu passo meus braços seu redor, ela beija minha bochecha e pisca pra mim, mordendo os lábios, e eu dou um sorriso malicioso.

Promessa é dívida, baby !

Ela não tem a menor ideia com quem ela está brincando.

Com fogo.

Puro.

* * *

Dias depois...

* * *

**Edward**

Hoje é sábado os caras combinaram de jogarmos futebol...

Eu e meus irmãos fomos, e passamos a tarde lá.

Tanya estava na arquibancada com algumas amigas, gritou meu nome várias vezes, me mandou beijos...sempre me provocando...

Eu ignorei.

No final do jogo, eu caminhava em direção ao vestiário quando ela veio falar comigo...

"E aí, Ed?" – ela disse tentando ser sedutora.

"Não me chame desse jeito, Tanya! Você sabe que eu não gosto dessa merda!" – eu disse irritado, ainda andando.

"Tá bom, ta bom! Vamos ao Sucks esta noite?"

"Não sei, não ! Eu não sei o que Bella quer fazer hoje." – eu disse dando de ombros.

"E você tem que pedir permissão a ela pra sair Edward?"

"Vá se ferrar, Tanya ! Eu não devo satisfação pra você!"

Com essa eu saí andando, entrei no vestiário e ela não me seguiu...

Fui pra casa com meus irmãos, que me questionaram sobre Tanya com cara feia, eles não gostam dela.

Ao chegar em casa, descobri por Emmet que as meninas iam sair pro cinema, pra ver o novo filme de um daqueles bosta que elas gostam, e acabei por ficar em casa com meus irmãos.

Carlisle estava de plantão e mamãe foi dormir cedo.

Fui pra sala onde fica o piano e comecei a praticar, pois já estava a dias sem tocá-lo, e isso não é bom...

Continuei a tocar, enquanto Em e Jas assistiam Rambo 4, eles adoram esse filme...

Por volta das dez da noite, fui chamado para um lanche, eu parei de tocar e fui pra sala comer o sanduíche que eles fizeram pra mim, me sentando e assistindo o resto do filme com eles.

A campainha tocou e eu me levantei...

"Eu atendo!" - falei me levantando e indo em direção a porta e abrindo...

Tanya estava atrás da porta com um sorriso diabólico no rosto...

"Oi..." - ela sussurrou...

Eu a olhei de cima a baixo...

Foda-se, ela vestia uma saia vermelha curta e uma blusinha branca, seus seios quase saindo para fora do top.

Tanya é uma loira muito bonita e seu corpo é repleto de curvas, e eu bem sabia o quão delicioso é derrapar por elas.

"Edward, posso falar com você um minuto?" – ela disse toda dengosa.

Me virei para trás, e olhei para meus irmãos...

Jasper balançava a cabeça negativamente, e Emmet torcia a cara com uma careta, eu suspirei e passei a mão pelos meus cabelos nervosamente...

"O que você quer ?"

"Eu só quero conversar, não vai demorar nada ! Posso entrar um minuto?" - ela disse me olhando com receio, parecia sincera...

"Tudo bem ! Entra vai !" - eu disse e ela entrou porta adentro acenando para meus irmãos discretamente...

"Er...eu estava praticando no piano...vem, Tanya!" - eu disse fazendo sinal a porta da pequena sala do outro lado...

Ela assentiu, e eu caminhei em direção ao piano, passando por eles com ela a meu lado, que me acompanhou até a sala de música.

Quando cheguei na sala, eu deixei ela passar e fechei a porta...

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?" – eu disse surpreso...

"Bem, na verdade, eu queria te ver...e te tocar!" – ela disse se aproximando de mim, e descendo a mão boba em minhas partes baixas.

Eu não tive tempo nem de pensar, pois logo sua boca estava na minha e sua mão no meu cabelo.

Bem, no meio disso tudo, meu pau saiu para brincar...

Nossos beijos estavam quentes e minhas mãos já tinham percorrido quase todo o seu corpo...

Tudo parecia ir muito bem, até eu escutar a porta ser aberta com violência e alguém gritando meu nome...

"Edwaaaaardddd !" – eu soltei a boca de Tanya e vi que Bella estava na porta ...

Ela estava furiosa.

"Bella? O que você está fazendo aqui ?" - eu falei confuso...

"Eu não acredito no que você tá fazendo !" - ela gritou e fechou a porta com violência...

"Hey cadela ! Eu cheguei aqui primeiro, então saí fora !" – Tanya empurrou Bella pra longe de mim.

"Tanya, pára !" - eu disse tentando acalmar a situação.

"Escuta aqui sua puta ! Eu vou te dar um minuto pra sair da minha frente, senão eu juro que eu vou arrancar uns bons fios desse teu cabelo de Barbie !" - Bella disse olhando com ódio para Tanya.

Eu estava paralisado, eu nunca tinha visto Bella tão descontrolada em toda a nossa amizade.

"Bella, vamos sair daqui e conversar, ok ?" - eu disse tentando acertar as coisas...

Ela me olhou com ódio..."Você está fodendo Tanya, Edward?"

"Bella, vamos conversar com calma." - eu coloquei a palma da minha mão na frente para pará-la...

"Você quer perder seu pinto?" - Bella apontou para mim, ela parece enojada comigo.

"Bella, eu não sabia que você viria aqui hoje, ok ? Vamos sair daqui ?" – eu disse chegando perto dela, tentando contornar a situação.

"Eu sabia ! Eu sabia que você estava fudendo alguém ! Só podia ser Tanya Denali, a vagabunda da escola !" - ela andava de um lado para o outro como se fosse uma fera que queria atacar a qualquer momento...

"Bella? Vamos conversar ? Eu posso explicar!" - falei nervosamente...

Ela começou a gargalhar...

"Explicar? Explicar o que, porra!" - ela gritou pra mim...

"Podemos conversar ? Só eu e você !" - eu tentei encostar nela...

"Saí de perto de mim, porra ! Você tá cheirando a puta, Edward. Não me contamine !"- Bella disse bem na minha cara, me empurrando pra longe de novo.

Eu estava prestes a começar a discutir quando Tanya me tirou a atenção...

"Vá se fuder, Bella ! Sua puritana ! Aposto que Edward tem que procurar prazer fora de casa, já que a sua namoradinha não pode lhe ajudar nesse quesito, eu sei que você morre de inveja de mim! Eu sou gostosa e Edward me quer !" – Tanya disse atrás de mim.

Porra, quem diabos Tanya pensa que é pra falar desse jeito com Bella?

"Tanya, cala a boca!" - eu gritei...

"Tanya, você quer apanhar, né ?" - Bella ameaça indo pra cima dela...

"Sabe, eu não te entendo, Bella ! Você não quer transar com ele, então se conforma que assim que essa merda aqui acabar, ele vai te deixar em casa e obviamente vai me procurar para terminar o que começamos." – Tanya fala arrogantemente, sem saber que acabou de marcar sua sentença de morte.

Antes que eu pudesse pensar, Bella voou pra cima de Tanya e deu um soco bem no meio do nariz dela...

"Ai...aí...saí de cima de mim, sua vagabunda!" – Tanya gritava.

Eu corri e agarrei Bella pela cintura para separar duas.

"Tanya, saí fora daqui ! Eu não preciso dessa merda agora." - eu gritei nervoso...

"Eu não acredito ! Você está me chutando para ficar com essa cadela puritana, Edward?" - Tanya fala e seu nariz começa a escorrer sangue...

"Eu vou acabar com você, sua puta !" - Bella grita se esforçando para bater em Tanya novamente, ignorando a minha presença.

Eu a seguro com força...

"Me larga, Edward!" - Bella grita, e quando eu digo que não, ela começou a me bater também.

"Bella, é melhor você parar de me bater." – eu grito pra ela... e depois olhei para Tanya e falei...

"Por que você ainda está aqui, a menos que você queira que Bella acabe com você, eu sugiro que você vá embora e cuide do seu nariz !"

"Isso ! Muito bem, Edward ! Protege sua puta ! Porque se você me soltar, ela vai ficar de férias pelo resto do ano." – Bella gritava furiosa.

"Cala a boca, Bella !" – eu gritei... "Eu juro por Deus que é hoje que nós vamos brigar feio !"

Tanya pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo da sala, e eu fiquei com Bella a sós...

"Me solta, Edward !" - Bella gritava insanamente...

Assim que ouvi o barulho do carro de Tanya saindo, eu a soltei, e ela me empurrou pra longe e se arrumou, virando pra mim com ódio nos olhos...

"Você é um maldito de um filho da puta, Edward Cullen !"

"Bella ?" - eu chamei...

Bella andava de um lado para o outro, até que se encostou na parede oposta a minha, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, ela estava chorando.

"B ? Eu pensei que você não ia vir aqui hoje a noite." – tentei usar minha voz mais calma.

"Eu ia passar a noite com as meninas, fomos ao cinema, comemos, mas Rose achou que devíamos vir aqui e ficar o resto da noite com vocês...Eu pensei que nós poderíamos nos divertir juntos, mas me enganei, você parecia já estar se divertindo bastante, com a boca e a língua da puta." - Bella rosnou pra mim, ela tem uma língua ferina quando quer.

"Você poderia ter me ligado." - eu sussurrei...

"O que ? Agora eu tenho que ligar antes de vir aqui? Sério, Edward? Por que diabos ainda somos amigos?" - ela pergunta obviamente ainda puta da vida.

Eu ando em sua direção começando a ficar nervoso..."Não comece com essa merda, Bella."

Ela olha pra mim com lágrimas nos olhos e solta..."Sabe de uma coisa ? Talvez eu devo salvar o que resta da minha dignidade e terminar essa amizade louca de vez !"

"Não! Não ! Para com isso !" - eu grito, meu coração aperta dolorosamente só no pensamento.

Ela se endireita e vai em direção a porta para sair, e eu segui atrás dela...

"Onde você vai?" - eu pergunto, ela não responde...

"Bella ? Onde você vai ?" - eu grito indo em direção a porta...

"Para minha casa, aqui já não tem espaço pra mim, eu tô sobrando !" - ela abre a porta, mas eu a fecho com minha mão fazendo-a olhar pra mim.

"Eu não vou deixar você sair, Bella." - eu ameaço.

"Edward, sai da porra do caminho!" - ela grita na minha cara...

"Não, você não está saindo, porra ! Primeiro vamos conversar." - eu grito de volta...

Eu quero que ela fique, que durma comigo esta noite na minha cama, sem brigas, sem essa raiva e ressentimento.

"Do que você quer falar, Edward? Que eu deveria ligar antes de decidir sair de casa? Que você está triste que a gente tá brigando por causa dessa puta, novamente ! Ou como você

a quer tanto, que não consegue guardar seu pau dentro das calças e ficar longe dela, que com certeza deve ter DST, porque já foi com todos os machos da escola?" – ela fala olhando pra mim com raiva...

"Não ! Não !" - eu grito...

Ela respira e logo continua..."Bem, você não tem que se sentir triste, você está livre de mim, porque se você vai namorar esta vagabunda, eu não posso conviver com isso ! Então, acabou ! Eu acho que não vamos ser mais amigos!"

Daí eu sinto meu sangue ferver...

"Porque você tem que ser tão perfeita e saber de tudo? Hein, Bella? Eu não namoro Tanya, porra ! Quer saber da verdade? Não há amor, sentimento, nem porra nenhuma entre Tanya e eu ! É sexo ! Eu sou um macho, e como tal, ela tava se esfregando em mim e eu me aproveitei, foi isso ! Me processe !" – eu grito pra ela...

"Foda-se, Edward ! Sai da porra do caminho !" – ela grita pra mim...

"Não, você não está indo embora!" – eu gritei nervoso...

"Foda-se ! Que porra você quer ?" - ela grita saindo de perto de mim...

Eu abaixei minha voz e disse carinhosamente...

"Eu quero você aqui comigo! Vamos conversar, baby !"

Ela me olha com mágoa...

"Por favor ?" - eu imploro...ela me olha sentida e não fala nada por um tempo, sua respiração está ofegante, ela está tentando se controlar...

"A gente tá fazendo uma cena na frente de sua família, Edward ! Eles devem estar assustados." - sua voz perdeu a autoridade, ela iria ficar.

"Eu...eu não dou a mínima, mas você não sai até resolvermos isso." – eu disse mais calmo.

"Tudo bem, o que você quer de mim Edward? Quer que eu me desculpe por ter estragado sua fantástica foda de sábado a noite? Eu não entendi?"

Ela está esperando por uma boa resposta, e como eu não falo nada, meu silêncio apenas faz ela colocar as mãos no rosto e chorar alto.

Eu rapidamente toco seu rosto para enxugar as lágrimas, mas ela bate na minha mão me afastando...

"Edward, não me toque, porra ! Eu só quero ir embora, me deixe ir."

Ela estava apenas destruída, eu fiz isso !

Minha mãe já havia sugerido que não passássemos tanto tempo juntos, ela acha que somos viciados um no outro.

Mas eu sou um filho da puta total, não quero me doar mais e sou muito egoísta para desistir dela.

"Não, Bells ! Eu preciso de você ! Muito, muito, muito ! Por favor, não vá embora ! Me desculpe...eu...eu vou ficar longe de Tanya, eu vou melhorar, eu prometo." - eu comecei a implorar.

Ela se vira de costas pra mim, suas mãos no rosto e começou a chorar mais, eu me senti um bosta !

Porque eu faço tudo errado?

Eu não posso desistir dela.

Ela é a única pessoa que me entende, que me ama sem condições.

"Eu não posso ficar sem você, querida ! Eu preciso de você, Bella ! Eu adoro ficar com você...você ainda tem dúvidas disso, linda ?" - eu sussurrei perto dela...

Eu passei a mão em seu cabelo, peguei seu pulso e a puxei para mim e a abracei tão apertado como eu posso, sem machucá-la, pedindo perdão mais e mais.

Assim que ela encosta a cabeça no meu peito, ela começou a soluçar violentamente no meu peito, me mostrando o quão magoada ela estava.

Quando ela se acalmou, eu a olhei e falei...

"Diz que me perdoa, baby? Por favor ? Vamos esquecer tudo isso." - eu peço com meu peito apertado...

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça, e eu voltei a abraçá-la, e me senti no céu...

"Tá tudo bem entre nós agora, Bells?" – eu perguntei esperançoso...ela fungou e me abraçou de volta, colocando suas mãos na minha cintura.

"Obrigado, querida ! Vem ! Vamos pro meu quarto, eu comprei um novo DVD do U2, podemos assistir juntos, o que você acha?"

Ela sorriu alegremente da minha oferta, Bella gosta muito de U2, eu comprei o dvd só pra ela assistir junto comigo.

Saímos da sala de mãos dadas, e ao abrir a porta demos de cara com olhares assustados de toda a minha família.

Respirei fundo, apertei a mão de Bella bem forte, e me dirigi as escadas, subindo em direção ao meu quarto.

Quando chegamos ao meu quarto, peguei minha camisa e dei pra ela vestir enquanto eu tomava um banho para tentar lavar o cheiro daquela cadela de mim.

Eu jurei pra mim mesmo que nunca iria me aproximar de Tanya ou qualquer menina da escola novamente.

Quando eu saí e voltei para o quarto, Bella está sentada na minha cama com um pacote de bolacha recheada nas mãos, suas pernas esticadas.

Tão adorável !

"Então...posso colocar o DVD ?" – eu perguntei.

Ela balança a cabeça, eu coloquei o dvd, e sentei ao seu lado, me aconchegando junto a ela, cheirando o perfume delicioso de seu cabelo e seu pescoço.

"Bells? " - eu chamei, ela olhou pra mim...

"Não existe ninguém no mundo mais importante pra mim que você ! E nada que eu goste mais do que ter você aqui, na minha casa, na minha cama, na minha vida!" – eu disse passando o nariz em seu pescoço, com os olhos fechados e escutando sua respiração ficar mais pesada.

"Você Isabella! Só você!" – eu continuei...

Ela se virou pra mim e me abraçou apertado.

Então eu pude respirar aliviado novamente.

Eu estava perdoado.

* * *

**OH...LOUCURA...LOUCURA...LOUCURA !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

Oh Meu Deus, Edward !

O que fazemos com você ?

*suspirando preocupada*

O que vocês acham de suas loucuras ?

ME MANDEM REVIEWS...

EU ADORO SABER O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM SOBRE A FIC !

DÊEM SUA OPINIÃO !

Pretendo postar na sexta de novo, só se tiver reviews !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO...

MARY

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

**

* * *

**

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	8. Capítulo 7

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Abril de 2011.**

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Depois de um sequestro relâmpago, o menino Edward salva a pequena Bella, sem saber que no futuro, eles viveriam uma amizade doentia, onde se perderiam no vício da companhia um do outro.

* * *

**_"O amor é a força mais abstrata e também a mais potente que há no mundo !" - MAHATMA GANDHI _**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes: **

Hey lindas !

Quero agradecer a todos os lindos reviews...

Mas em especial...

Rack-chan, amigaaaaaaaaaa eu amooooooooo seus reviews, o de ontem me deixou FELIZ DEMAIS !

ADORO VOCÊ, QUERIDA ! BEIJOS ENORMES EM SEU CORAÇÃO !

Obrigada a todas que me mandaram os comentários, vocês são uns amores !

Muito...muito obrigada de coração pelo apoio !

Estou amando escrever esta fic aqui !

Fiquem calmas, eles vão se entender !

Do jeito deles !

Estou animadíssima !

Beijos imensos...

Mary

* * *

_***** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE *****_

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Gravity - Pixy Lotty

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Gravidade **

Gravidade

Pare de me puxar

Eu sei que você ainda não se encontrou

E quando eu quero ficar na minha também

De repente você começa a mostrar...

Sinais de que é possível

Depois você volta ao seu jeito

E eu me desanimo

Diga-me por que eu continuo tentando ficar por perto

Quando toda a minha família

Eles sempre me dizem

Pra terminar com você

E eu sei que no fundo eu estou dando um tempo de você

De você

De você

Toda vez que estou pronta para ir embora

Sempre pareço estar sendo puxada na direção errada

Mergulhando sem proteção

Rapaz, você não pode continuar me guiando para a direção errada

Oh gravidade

Me puxando de volta,

Me puxando para perto

Por que você me puxa de volta, para perto?

Como a gravidade

Gravidade

Eu sei que você me trai,

Mas eu sou feita para ignorar o universo quando eu te vejo

Porque toda noite as estrelas vão brilhar

Beirando em reviravoltas do tempo

Tudo o que eles podem,

Só pra me fazer mudar de ideia

Quando passo pelo seu caminho não consigo evitar relembrar

Qual é o problema comigo?

Tudo que eu quero é...

Terminar com você

E eu sei que no fundo eu estou dando um tempo de você,

De você

Toda vez que estou pronta para ir embora

Sempre pareço estar sendo

Puxada na direção errada

Mergulhando sem proteção

Rapaz, você não pode continuar me guiando para a direção errada

Oh gravidade

Me puxando de volta,

Me puxando para perto

Por que você me puxa de volta, para perto?

Como a gravidade

Pare de me puxar !

Fique quieto, deixe-me partir, deixe-me ir

Não diga outra palavra

Porque com cada som

Você me puxa para baixo

Baby,

Você me segura

Como a gravidade

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 07**

* * *

**Edward**

Que porra é essa ?

Bella apenas me deixou de boca aberta.

Minha previsão parece estar errada...

Em minha opinião, Bella nunca seria capaz de realmente falar algo assim.

Mas ela fez !

Eu ainda me lembro de ouvi-la dizendo...

"Edward, eu quero que você seja meu primeiro em tudo..."

E pra onde foi isso ?

Estou atrás da porta do quarto de Emmet, como um psicopata do caralho, escutando o que as meninas estão fofocando.

Minha intenção era apenas descer para a sala com meus irmãos, mas ao passar pelo quarto dele, ouvi uma conversa estranha entre Bella e Rose e fiquei escutando com a minha boca aberta, ela nunca se interessou por esses assuntos antes.

"Então, Bella, eu não acho que há outra maneira de você beijar..." - Rosalie diz pra ela...

"E praticando, eu posso aprender a beijar bem ?" - Bella pergunta...

Cristo.

"Bem, com certeza! E mais, aquele cara o Clayton, ele é muito gatinho, e tá de olho em você a anos, Bella!" - Rosalie continua, e Alice dá risada...

"Ele me disse que quer te chamar pra sair um dia, mas que você nem dá bola pra ele !" - Alice completa...

"Hey, Bella? Dá uma chance pra ele, vai ? Ele é muito fofo e um cara descente, vai querer namorar com você direitinho." - Rose instiga.

"Bem, eu acho que posso pensar no assunto, né?" - Bella diz baixinho...

"Er...pensa bem ! Que tu vai ficar pra titia desse jeito ! Sabia que ontem eu fui pro Bakc's jogar sinuca com Emmet e sabe quem estava lá com uma ruiva bem bonita?" - Rose fala...

"Não, quem ?" - Bella pergunta inocente, e eu fico chocado, eu não acredito que o cão do inferno vai fazer isso...

"Edward. " - ela diz sem piedade.

Foda-se, ela fez !

O cão do inferno me denunciou.

Dane-se tudo !

"Edward estava lá com uma garota? Ontem ?" - Bella diz alto e claramente nervosa...

Jesus Cristo.

"Sim, ele estava bem animadinho por sinal !"

"Rosalie ! Para com isso !" - Alice tenta controlar a situação, ela conhece Bella e seu ciúmes doentio.

"O que, Ali ? Edward beijou ela e até passou a mão na bunda dela, eu vi."

"ROSE !" - Alice gritou...

Rosalie, sua puta, cadela dos infernos.

"Tá...tá...tá...eu já dei meu recado, Bella, agora é com você !" - ela completa...

"Rá ! Filho da puta, maldito! Ele me paga !" - Bella me xinga...estou tão fudido agora.

Eu saio de perto da porta e vou até a sala com meus irmãos.

Eu devo estar com cara de bunda, pois eu me sento no sofá e eles me olham com curiosidade, mas eu não digo nada, fico calado.

Depois de um tempo, as meninas descem e falam com meus irmãos, eu não olho para Bella, continuo a olhar para a TV.

Eu escuto a conversa chata deles, e a voz de Bella não aparece em nenhum momento, isso é mau...muito mau mesmo.

Ela está muda.

"Bells? Nós vamos para a nova boate da cidade hoje a noite, pra conhecer, quer ir com a gente?" - Jasper pergunta animado.

"Não posso ! Tenho um encontro ! Eu vou sair com um cara hoje a noite !" - ela diz em alto e bom som e a sala fica muda.

Meu pescoço se vira automaticamente pra ela...

"O que ?" - eu gritei perplexo...

"Porque o espanto ? Eu tenho 18 anos e idade suficiente para um encontro !" - ela diz furiosamente...

Merda, merda, merda...

Eu tenho que dizer algo...não posso deixar as coisas desse jeito.

"Bella? Dá pra explicar?" - eu digo calmamente...

"Eu não tenho nada pra te explicar ! Você e eu já temos intimidade o suficiente pra você saber, eu não sou mais uma menininha, e quero começar a viver !" - ela diz me encarando...

"Bella? Posso conversar com você a sós ?" - eu tento me acalmar...

"Edward, me responde uma coisa, você não dormiu fora de casa hoje ? Não teve seu encontro perfeito de fim de semana? " - ela me encara furiosa.

Eu posso imaginar o esforço que Bella está fazendo para não vir até aqui e me bater, ela está tentando se controlar ao me dizer isso...

"Não...Bells...eu..." - eu tento me explicar, mas ela me corta no meio da frase...eu começo a ficar desesperado.

"Não ? Você não estava com uma ruiva ontem? Suas olheiras são de ficar em casa e praticar piano a noite toda ?"

Puta merda.

Eu ainda me questiono que tipo de 'amigo' eu sou ?

Há tempos eu venho sonhando com ela, tanto dormindo ou acordado...

Eu sempre a quis só pra mim !

Não importa quantas mulheres eu tenho ou vem me procurar...ou quanta bebida eu tomei...meus pensamentos sempre voltam pra ela.

De alguma forma eu sempre soube que um dia nosso comportamento íntimo viria atrás de nós...

E o bendito dia chegou !

Aqui está Bella, na minha frente em toda a sua glória, sexy, deliciosamente atraente, inteligente e furiosa...

Merda.

Eu sempre soube que isso poderia acontecer.

Eu a desejo desde os 13 anos e sempre fico no 'quase', quando o assunto é perder o controle.

Seu jeito amoroso e sexy, traz um fogo que caminha diretamente para a minha virilha.

Foda-se.

"Foda-se, Edward ! Me responde, porra !" - ela grita visivelmente irritada com o meu silêncio...

"Merda ! Você sabe a resposta, Bells ! Eu não quero te machucar mais..." – eu disse confuso.

"Medo de me machucar? Você transa com outra e diz que tem medo de me machucar...Porque? Pensa que eu sou boba, Edward ? Eu não sou ! Eu sei o que você faz e sei quantas mulheres você já teve !" - ela grita comigo...

"Bella, por favor!" - eu começo a implorar...

"Eu só estou te alertando ! Eu vou sair com ele sim e deixar ele me beijar até ficar sem ar !" - ela disse nervosamente e eu me perdi...

"Que merda você tá dizendo, Isabella ?" - eu grito de volta...

"Estou te avisando, e isso tem tudo haver com o que estamos falando ! Você não me controla mais ! Você é um puta arrogante do caralho !" – ela grita alto, com o dedo na minha cara, muito irritada ...

"NEM FUDENDO QUE VOCÊ VAI SAIR COM UM CARA !" - eu grito de volta...

"AH ! EU VOU MESMO! PODE APOSTAR !" - ela retruca...

"Gente, o que está acontecendo aqui ?" - minha mãe grita com algumas sacolas na mão, nos olhando assustada...

"Edward ? Bella? O que é isso ?" - ela olha para Bella que engole sua raiva...e me olha com ódio...

"Nada, Esme! Me desculpe por gritar na sua casa, eu já estava indo embora!"

"Não, você não precisa ir ! Pode ficar e conversar!" - minha mãe diz olhando pra ela se dirigir até a porta da sala...

"Não, eu tenho que ir mesmo ! Eu vou sair, eu só queria avisar, Edward !" - ela diz calmamente...e saí pra varanda...

"Bella ?" - eu chamo...nenhuma resposta...

"Bella? Se acalma e vamos conversar !" - eu digo andando atrás dela...

"Não fala comigo, Edward!" - ela grita de volta...eu corro atrás dela e puxo seu braço...

"Bella, por favor? Vamos falar!"

"Falar o que ? Não há mais o que falar !" - ela diz nervosamente pra mim...me empurrando e batendo no meu peito.

"Bella? Baby ?" - eu digo andando atrás dela...

"Não me chama assim, Edward !" - ela grita irritada chegando no carro e eu pego seu braço antes que ela abra a porta e entre dentro..

"Bella? Me deixa explicar?"

"Não, não ! Eu não quero mais falar com você!" - ela me empurra e entra no carro dando partida rapidamente...

"PORRA !" - eu grito e chuto um vaso de planta que estava na minha frente...

Estou tão fudido !

* * *

**Bella**

"Bella ! Oi, você veio !" - Alice pula de contentamento, assim que me vê chegando na cabine da boate...eu dei um sorriso sincero pra ela, antes de abraçá-la.

Eu caminho para beijar e abraçar a todos que estão ali, e olho atentamente para todos os lados, mas minha mente me pergunta...cadê o Edward ?

Eu balanço a cabeça para limpar minha mente, eu prometi a mim mesma que não vou mais deixar ele me controlar.

Ele foi a minha casa hoje a tarde e fez um escândalo do caralho...

Chegou até a chutar a minha porta, mas eu gritei pra ele que não queria mais olhar pra cara dele, e ameacei chamar Carlisle.

Então, ele disse que viria amanhã falar comigo e foi embora.

Mas eu não abri a porta.

Ele já me mandou mil mensagem de textos, e eu não respondi a nenhuma.

Ele que se dane !

Meus amigos me convidam a sentar e aproveitar a noite, a boate é realmente linda !

Jasper me dá um copo com um drink rosa pink, muito gostoso e docinho, e eu acabo tomando tudo.

A noite corre animada, como o previsto...

Eu prometi a mim mesma, eu não quero saber dele, então eu não pergunto sobre ele...

E ninguém também me fala nada.

Maravilha.

As horas passam...

Nós bebemos, conversamos, dançamos...estou me esforçando, tentando me divertir...sem ele.

Aqui, sentada no sofá da boate, agora com um copo de cuba libre na mão, rindo da piada idiota que Emmet acabou de fazer, eu nem me lembro mais dele...

Mas quando eu me apoio na grade com Alice para olhar a pista de dança que está cheia, eu olho para o outro lado do salão, e como uma maldição, eu consigo no meio daquelas pessoas todas, avistar uma cena que faz meu coração apertar...

Eu vejo Edward com uma menina num canto da boate, eles estão conversando, mas eu o conheço, ele está flertando com ela...

Foda-se.

Eu começo a respirar pesadamente, meu coração está se quebrando em mil pedacinhos...

E eu quero rasgar o rosto dela fora...

Edward é precioso para mim.

Ele é meu.

Tão precioso que eu me recuso a me mexer e me relacionar mais com ele.

Nosso relacionamento e toda essa confusão de sentimentos é uma merda.

E às vezes eu não posso me controlar, meu ciúmes me cega.

"Quando você vai ir ao shopping comprar aquele livro novo, Bella?" - Rose me fala, brincando com meu cabelo...

"Eu não sei. Por quê?" - eu digo tentando me acalmar, estou irritada.

"Tenho uma coisa para comprar, vou com você ! Eu estava pensando que poderíamos ir na sexta depois da escola."

"Tudo bem." - eu respondo, mas meus olhos estão em Edward, que pegou um pouco do cabelo da menina nas mãos...

Filho da mãe, desgraçado !

Eu normalmente fico em casa nas sextas-feiras, mas Jasper quis vir aqui hoje, e me convidou...

Depois de nossa discussão, eu ia ficar em casa, mas mudei de ideia e decidi sair e viver um pouco.

Eu não sei o que pensar mais...

Depois do sequestro, os Cullens facilmente se tornaram a minha própria família.

Eu os amo de todo coração.

Carlisle se tornou meu pai também.

Esme é minha mãe postiça.

Desde que meu pai morreu, foi apenas Edward e eu...dentro de nossa bolha venenosa.

Edward é o meu tudo.

Jasper é o meu irmão perfeito e acolhedor.

Emmet é o meu irmãozão protetor.

E minhas escudeiras são minha força...

Alice é apenas Alice, minha boneca pessoal.

Rosalie é protetora como Emmet. Ela tem aquela couraça a cobrindo, mas no fundo, não passa de uma princesa assustada.

Todos eles são a cereja no topo do bolo da minha vida.

Eu sempre consegui conviver bem no meio de dois casais apaixonados, apenas eu não sei se estou pronta para ter uma namorado sério.

A primeira coisa que vem à minha cabeça quando eu penso nisso é Edward.

Estranho.

Pra não dizer bizarro.

Eu e Edward somos mais que estranhos.

Minha situação é apenas complicada.

Eu apenas quero ele comigo, só comigo.

Eu não deveria deixar Edward me impedir de namorar, mas não é ele... sou eu.

Eu mesma me paro por causa desse sentimento esmagador que tenho por ele.

Eu olho novamente para baixo, na pista e vejo alguém acenar pra mim...eu olho mais atentamente para reconhecer quem é...

E então eu vejo Clayton, o cara que as meninas disseram que me olha encantado...e eu até pensei em chamá-lo pra sair hoje a noite...

Puta coincidência do cacete !

Ele trabalha na Pizzaria perto de casa.

É um cara bem legal.

Eu aceno de volta e dou um sorriso e ele me chama...

Huuummmm...

Ah...agora a minha vez chegou !

"Vou dançar !" - eu grito de repente e me viro para eles, alisando meu vestido...

Mas acho que Alice viu, e ela vem pro meu lado...

"Bella ? Se você quiser Jasper vai lá chamar Edward pra você, fica aqui." - ela pede com olhos suplicantes...

"Não, Ali...eu quero dançar!" - eu digo indo em direção as escadas para sair da cabine...

"Bella, cuidado, ele pode te achar e a confusão vai ser feia." - Alice diz nervosa...

"Ele que se dane, Alice." - eu retruco...

"Bella, eu acho que você já bebeu demais, e quando você vê Edward com outra menina, perde a linha, é melhor ir pra casa." - Emmet diz com preocupação...

"Tudo bem, eu vou para casa, mas antes eu quero me divertir, Em!" - eu disse antes de soprar um beijo pra ele e sair da cabine e ir rumo ao meu objetivo.

Mas bem que eu escuto Rosalie gritar...

"Manda a ver, Bella !"

Eu dou um sorriso malicioso pra ela e desço as escadas indo para a pista de dança...

Não resistindo a tentação, eu olho para Edward, que continua ali com a menina, então eu olho para os lados e procuro pelo Cleyton...

Eu sei que ele definitivamente me deu bola.

Foda-se, Edward ! Eu posso chamar atenção também...

Eu logo o avisto...ele está acenando para mim, eu dou um sorriso largo e ele vem ao meu encontro...

Quando ele chega na minha frente, eu vejo...

Huummm...ele é alto, loiro e bonito...

Uau ! Como eu não vi isso antes ?

"Oi, Bella ! Você tá uma gata hoje. " - ele sussurra em meu ouvido...

"Oi...quer dançar ?" - eu pergunto rapidamente, ele assente e me leva para a pista...

Eu não sei como agir nessa situação, mas ele toma as rédeas e me segura pela cintura suavemente, se aproximando e começamos a nos movimentar...

Estamos dançando não muito de perto, mas perto o suficiente...

Eu olho pra ele e noto que me olha fixamente...

E por algum motivo surpreendente, gosto dessa sensação.

Me sinto lisonjeada pelo seu olhar.

Finalmente, estou me divertindo, tendo um bom tempo.

Nós vamos dançando, e sem perceber estamos bem perto de onde Edward está...

E quando eu finalmente o avisto, ele está falando ao ouvido da vagabunda, mexendo no cabelo dela, eu sei, ele está indo beijá-la...e meu coração se aperta na dor.

Eu olho para Cleyton que me olha com cobiça...

Ele me quer.

Eu dou um sorriso forçado, tenho que me libertar de Edward.

Eu preciso.

Eu aperto a mão de Cleyton na minha cintura, e seguro em seu pescoço, me aproximando mais dele...

Continuamos a dançar sensualmente...

Será que eu consigo beijá-lo ?

Mas então minha puta interior me atiça...

Se Edward encostar a boca na vagabunda, faça o mesmo, beije este cara, aqui e agora...

Deixe-o decidir.

Estamos na frente dele, mas ele ainda não nos viu...

Assim, como se sentisse alguém o puxar, Edward olha pro lado em minha direção...

Mas a pista está lotada, ele nunca vai me ver.

Cleyton se aproxima de meu pescoço, ele está me cheirando...

Eu viro minha cabeça pro outro lado e vejo Edward estreitar os olhos, se esforçando para ver quem é...

Foda-se ele está me reconhecendo !

Eu continuo olhando pelo canto do olho, discretamente, e de repente eu observo que ele se afastou da menina e seus olhos se arregalaram, agora eu tenho certeza...ele me reconheceu, e grande foi seu choque de me ver ali...

Ele estava quase se beijando com uma menina...e ele sabe que eu vi...

Eu olho pra ele e dou um sorriso maldoso...

"Oi, Edward ! " - eu digo acenando, Clayton ainda está com a cabeça no meu pescoço...

Antes que Edward pudesse reagir, eu puxo Clayton com minhas mãos, e caminhamos até o outro lado da pista de dança, para longe de Edward...eu não quero que ele me atrapalhe !

Quando chegamos num lugar seguro, eu o puxo Clayton de volta pra mim, nós sorrimos um pro outro, e recomeçamos a dançar juntos, bem no ritmo da música...sensualmente...

Tome essa, Edward !

* * *

**Edward**

Estou com uma dor de cabeça do caralho.

Mas minha dor tem nome...

Bella.

Ela me ignora e isso me causa dor fisicamente.

Eu já fiz de tudo, mas ela não quer falar comigo.

Eu ainda não sei como, mas preciso resolver isso logo.

Após ficar no meu quarto chafurdando na minha miséria, decidi aceitar o convite de Jasper e conhecer com eles a nova boate da cidade.

Logo que passei pela porta de entrada, antes de entrar na cabine com meus irmãos, reconheci uns camaradas meus no bar e fui falar com eles.

Depois de um tempo, avistei uma garota do outro lado que estava me encarando...mas sério, eu não estou com cabeça pra isso hoje, então fiquei na minha.

Chega de confusão por hoje!

Eu fingi que não vi e continuei a beber com meus brothers...sem me ligar na menina.

Mas então, um amigo meu, veio com ela, caminhando ao meu encontro, eles se aproximaram, e ele me apresentou a tal menina...

E pude atestar que ela era realmente bonita.

Mas não como a minha Bella.

Nos cumprimentamos, ela ficou ali com a gente, batendo um papo, até que um por um do meus amigos, começou a sair e eu acabei ficando sozinho com ela.

Ela estava me dando bola...partindo pro ataque mesmo.

Claro que para o meu ego, tudo estava perfeito.

Eu dava corda, mas no fundo eu sabia que nada ia realmente acontecer.

Eu não quero.

Eu lhe paguei uma bebida e ficamos conversando.

O papo estava quente, mas comportado.

Tudo corria as mil maravilhas, até que eu me senti incomodado, como se estivesse sendo observado e comecei a olhar para os lados...

Eu vi várias pessoas dançando, mas nada em especial...

Até que de repente, uma mãozinha com uma pulseira me chamou atenção...

Fixei essa pessoa na minha visão...

Então me bateu...

Parece...

Não.

Não pode ser.

Quem era ?

Eu continuei a olhar, aquele cara, eu conheço aquele cara ?

E então eles sorriram um para o outro...

E eu reconheci aquele sorriso.

E me puxei para frente rapidamente.

Que porra é essa ?

Eu me afastei da loira e avistei Bella dançando sensualmente com um cara...bem ali...na minha frente...

Eu pisquei rapidamente, tentando entender que diabos estava acontecendo aqui, mas antes que eu registrasse alguma coisa, eu vi que Bella acenou pra mim e falou algo, sorriu e saiu segurando o cara pela mão...

Ela estava de mãos dadas com um cara ?

Eu a vi sumir na multidão, ali...paralisado...antes que Deborah falou ao meu ouvido...

"Edward ? Quem era ? Sua ex-namorada ?"

"O que ?" - eu gritei pra ela...

"Olha, eu não quero me meter em confusão, ok ?"

Eu assenti e saí em direção a pista de dança...

Andei pelo meio da multidão, e acabei esbarrando em Quil, um camarada meu, no meio da galera...

Ele me cumprimentou, com o nosso toque e eu falei perto de sua orelha..."Tu viu a Bella por aí ?" - ele ouviu e depois me olhou confuso...

"Que porra foi esse olhar ?" - eu gritei pra ele...

Ele me olhou e passou a mão na barba por fazer, logo se inclinando...

"Olha, cara, eu acho que tu não vai gostar!"

"Foda-se, Quil ! Fala logo !"

Ele suspirou antes de falar..."Ela tava ali do outro lado do bar com um cara!"

Quando ele se afastou, eu senti meu corpo tremer de ódio...

"Calma, cara!" - ele segurou meu braço...

"Onde ? Que lado ?" - eu perguntei...e ele me apontou, eu saí sem ao menos dizer obrigado, eu falo com ele depois.

Caminhei procurando desesperadamente por ela...

Até que eu encontrei...

Eu fiquei paralisado com o que eu vi...

Ela estava dançando com ele, se esfregando com o cara.

Foda-se, eu vou matar esse filho da puta.

Eu caminhei em direção a eles, mas alguém me pegou pelo braço...

"Calma, Edward! Ela bebeu demais e tava morrendo de ciúmes, ela te viu com a menina, tenha calma !" - Jasper grita me segurando forte.

"Me solta, Jasper!" - eu gritei me balançando e vendo quando Alice alcançou os dois, dizendo alguma coisa ao cara e ele me olhou assustado e saiu correndo...

Covarde do caralho.

Eu encarei Bella, que ficou ali, lambendo os lábios e sorrindo diabolicamente pra mim...

Ela perdeu a sua mente, porra ?

* * *

**Bella**

Eu ainda dançava animadamente com o Clayton...

Eu não deixei ele me beijar na boca, mas sua língua bem que passou pelo meu pescoço e ombro...

E eu gostei.

Eu bem sei que eu estava um pouco bêbada, e que se eu pudesse escolher, a lingua de Edward estaria aqui, passeando por todo o meu corpo.

Aaaahhh, que seria delicioso!

Pára, Bella ! Esquece ele !

Eu estava perdida na sensação de ter um cara me adorando, me querendo...quando sinto alguém me puxar pela cabeça...

Que droga ?

Eu me afastei e vi uma Alice aflita dizer algo no ouvido do Clayton que arregalou os olhos, se afastou de mim e saiu correndo...

Eu olhei para ela confusamente, que apontou para o outro lado, me fazendo seguir a visão de seu dedo...

Então eu o vi...

Edward.

Ele estava vindo em minha direção...

Eu suspirei.

Bem, pelo menos eu consegui esquecer dele por alguns segundos...

E parece que ele largou a vagabunda, só faltava trazer ela pra me apresentar.

Pelo seu jeito, eu sei que ele está aqui para fazer uma cena enorme e tudo que posso pensar é o quão lindo meu melhor amigo é.

E ele está furioso.

Deus, ele é bonito quando ele está chateado e todo possessivo.

Eu nem espero por ele, eu me viro e ando para a saída...fora da boate...

Nem olho para trás...

Assim que eu saio para a rua, eu escuto que Edward está correndo atrás de mim, me chamando...

"Porra, Bella! Me espera!" - ele grita pra mim...antes de me segurar pelo braço e me parar.

"O que é ?" - eu grito...

"Vamos pro estacionamento, o carro está lá! Vamos pra casa!"

"Eu não vou sair com você, Edward! Eu vou sair sozinha!"

"Não, você não vai! Vamos pra casa, Isabella!"

"Eu não quero ir pra casa, eu vou pra outra boate...e sozinha!"

"Não, você não vai, porra! Você não deve sair pra nenhum lugar, você parece ter bebido demais!"

"Ah, não ? Você não manda em mim, Edward!" - eu grito de volta pra ele...

Edward olha para mim mortalmente...

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer para ficar longe dos caras, Bella ? Que porra você pensa que estava fazendo se esfregando como uma vagabunda nele !" - ele diz furioso eu começo a dar uma gargalhada...

"Eu me esfreguei nele e adorei !" - eu digo provocando...

"Pára, com essa merda, Bella ! Vamos pra casa!" - ele diz me pegando pelo braço...

Eu puxo meu braço do dele e o encaro...ele continua me olhando com raiva.

"Bella, eu pensei que você disse que depois de dançar ia para casa." - Emmett diz pra mim...

Eu olho para o seu irmão que está obviamente muito preocupado conosco...

"Eu não quero ir para casa, Emmett." - eu retruco...

"Bella está tarde, podemos voltar outro dia!" - Emmet tenta...

"Ah, Não ! Depois que eu fiz igual a Edward, eu decidi que quero me divertir igual a ele...é realmente gostoso !"

Eu olho em volta e vejo Jasper ao lado de Edward, que treme com minhas palavras...algumas pessoas estão nos olhando, todos estão esperando um escândalo, alguma confusão com a gente.

"Bella? Vamos pro carro !" - Edward rosna pra mim, insistindo...

"Por que você não volta para a sua puta, Edward !" - eu dou uma sugestão...

Por favor, não.

Ele simplesmente me encara raivosamente.

Rosalie e Alice estão do outro lado da rua, longe o bastante de nós, para não serem pegas na briga, mas elas estão me dando os olhares da morte, elas odeiam quando acontece isso.

Mas eu não posso me conter, estou muito chateada com Edward, que apenas me olha como se quisesse me dar um soco.

"Fala logo? O que você quer, Edward!" - eu grito irritada pra ele...

"Bella, porque você não disse que queria vir aqui ? Falou pro Jasper que queria ficar em casa quietinha, mas depois veio aqui, e agora tá causando ! " - ele diz de volta...

Foda-se ele.

Como ele ousa falar isso pra mim ?

E ainda por cima depois de quase beijar aquela piranha na minha frente !

"Eu não vou ficar mais quietinha em casa, Edward ! Eu aprendi com você como me divertir, você não manda em mim, seu desgraçado, mulherengo do caralho !" - eu grito voando em cima dele.

Eu aperto minha mão em torno de sua camisa e puxo essa merda, eu quero rasgar ele inteiro.

Mas ele não se move.

Então eu começo a bater nele, mas evito seu rosto, acerto apenas seu peito e seus braços... as lágrimas escorrem livremente por meu rosto.

Eu me odeio por estar fazendo isso, dando um barraco, mas é a única maneira que eu posso passar minha mensagem, e colocar na sua cabeça de merda que eu estou muito furiosa com ele.

Ele não me bate de volta, ele nunca fez.

Ele simplesmente pega meus pulsos e os prende, me paralisando, como ele sempre faz...

"Foda-se Edward. Vá embora !" - eu grito pra ele...

Uma vez que ele me tem paralisada, ele me olha bem nos olhos e suspira tristemente para mim...

"Você está indo pra casa comigo, Bella." - ele fala suavemente.

Emmet e Jasper estão ali, nos observando, mas ninguém nos separou neste momento.

E eu acho que não foi tão ruim como parece, não como de costume.

Edward me olha com sofrimento..."Bells ? Por favor? Chega ! Vamos pra casa ! Precisamos conversar !" - ele diz calmamente me desarmando...

Eu o olho respirando pesadamente, estou muito brava e sentida com ele, mas ele me puxa pra ele e sussurra ao meu ouvido...

"Olha, me desculpe, eu não deveria ter saído ontem e me envolvido com outra garota...na verdade eu nem queria isso, eu deveria ter saído com você ou poderíamos ter ficado em casa juntos...eu sinto muito...eu sempre consigo fuder com tudo !" - ele fala manso e arrependido ao meu ouvido...e eu não me seguro, eu soluço.

"Que merda está acontecendo, Edward ? Eu...eu não entendo mais nada, eu não consigo mais me conter...nós estamos tão fudidos, Edward !" - eu digo próximo ao seu ouvido...batendo no seu peito...e ele me segura.

"Eu sei. Porra, Bells ! Eu também estou confuso...eu odiei te ver com outro cara, e não quero ver essa merda de novo ! Eu ia acabar com o filho da puta!" - ele diz irritado segurando meu braço com força...

Eu olho pra ele que está carrancudo, e eu tento saber que porra estamos fazendo...

Mas eu tenho que admitir, eu adoro quando ele sente ciúmes de mim...

"Quem é o cara? Eu conheço ?" - ele me pergunta com raiva e eu engulo ruidosamente...

Eu não posso nem sonhar em dizer que é o coitado do Clayton...

Edward mataria ele.

"Apenas um cara que me chamou pra dançar..." - eu digo encostando minha cabeça no seu peito, assim ele não pode ver a mentira...

"Eu não quero te ver fazendo isso nunca mais ! " - ele puxa minha cabeça pelo cabelo, pra me fazer olhar pra ele...e eu vejo o ódio, ciumes, raiva e tudo de ruim que Edward e eu sentimos pelo outro ali...

Eu não digo nada, apenas assenti com a cabeça...

Mas ele me puxa pelos cabelos da nunca, trazendo seu nariz a minha bochecha, sua voz em meu ouvido fria e cortante... minha respiração pega...minhas mãos sobem para seus ombros...

"Eu. Não. Quero. ! Entendeu ?" - ele rosna pra mim...

E essa merda é tão sexy, que eu quero que ele me agarre...e me beije...aqui e agora.

"Porra, me responde !" - ele continua...e eu apenas balanço minha cabeça concordando...

"Bom." - ele resmunga...

Estamos na mesma posição, eu pareço congelada por alguns segundos, mas então eu me lembro que ele também estava com outra, na pista de dança, e eu acho minha voz perdida e digo irritada...

"Eu também não quero te ver com outras, entendeu ?" - eu falo olhando em seus olhos verdes lindos e seu olhar muda...

Ele respira entrecortado e assente com a cabeça, me olhando com amor e desejo, antes de me puxar pra ele e encostar sua testa na minha, compartilhamos nossa respiração...

"Eu te amo, baby! Ninguém tem mais importância pra mim do que você, Bella ! Vamos pra casa...temos que conversar, por favor?" - ele continua...e meu coração se derrete.

Isso é totalmente nosso momento Luana Piovanni e Dado Dollabella...

Dois fudidos da cabeça que se amam tanto que não conseguem ficar longe um do outro !

"Tudo bem, Edward...eu vou com você, eu também te amo !" - eu murmuro de volta, eu me sinto uma merda por me insinuar para um cara apenas para provocá-lo.

"Aí está você ! Minha Bella ! Eu sabia que você ainda estava aqui." - Edward diz sorrindo, sua mão no meu peito, em cima do meu coração.

"Claro que eu estou aqui, onde mais eu estaria?" - eu dei uma risadinha, e ele me puxa pra ele, me abraçando apertado, eu respondo ao seu abraço.

Quando nos afastamos, ele limpa minhas lágrimas, se inclina e beija minha bochecha várias vezes, antes que ele me deixa ir e entrelaça nossos dedos juntos, e andamos em direção ao carro.

"Puta merda ! Agora, vamos embora, casal encrenca !" - Emmet diz, antes que ele empurra a cabeça de Edward, brincando com ele.

Nós demos risada, e andamos para o estacionamento...

Rose, Jasper e Alice já estão lá, nos esperando na porta do carro, e nós andamos na direção deles.

Nós nos despedimos de todos eles, antes que Edward abre a porta do Volvo e eu entro dentro para que ele me leve pra casa.

Que noite alucinante !

* * *

**Edward**

Eu paro na porta de sua casa, desligo o carro e olho pra ela...

Tão linda !

Claro que outros perdedores também veem isso.

Foda-se !

"Bem, obrigada pela carona, Edward, boa noite!" - ela diz ainda não me encarando e já colocando a mão na porta...

"Bella, espera ! Eu...eu quero dizer que eu senti sua falta hoje o dia todo, eu não gosto de brigar contigo e ficar sem ter acesso a você !"

"Ah é? Eu fico sem acesso a você quando você saí a noite com garotas aleatórias !" - ela diz irritada e é tão...tão...

"Porra, você tem noção de como é sexy quando você está com raiva, baby !" - eu digo sem me conter...

"Pára ! Pára com essa ladainha mentirosa, Edward!" - ela se irrita mais...

"Não é mentira! E você sabe disso !" - eu sussurro calmamente ainda olhando pra ela...

"Eu não sei mais de porra nenhuma!" - ela diz mexendo no cabelo...

"Tudo bem, eu vou explicar...eu saí ontem sim, mas não foi um encontro ! Eu fui jogar sinuca e Emmet estava lá com a Rose, eu os vi...se eu quisesse aprontar eu iria para outro lugar, Bella !" - eu disse rapidamente...ela apenas concordou com a cara amarrada e eu continuei...

"Eu estava no meu canto, com meu amigos, mas essa garota apareceu e veio se insinuando...e daí aconteceu...e eu me aproveitei, só isso ! Veja, eu juro que não transei com ela, foram só alguns beijinhos...e ela logo foi embora, mas eu também nem me interessei em transar com ela...ela saiu e eu fiquei na madrugada com os caras, bebendo cerveja e conversando, foi só isso !" - eu me expliquei...e ela me olhava como se quisesse me socar...

"Tá...tá...porque tá me dizendo isso ? Eu sou alguma coisa sua, por acaso?" - ela disse irritada...

"Sim, é minha amiga...e é ciumenta ! Quer o meu bem ! Se preocupa comigo do mesmo jeito que eu me preocupo com você !" - eu falo suavemente e ela me olha com dor ou algo assim...

"Tudo bem." - ela murmura sem jeito...

"Olha, eu só quero entender por que você falou que ia sair com um cara pra beijar ? Vai se envolver com alguém que você nem conhece ! Que porra é essa ! Isso não é você !" - eu pergunto, esperando que ela vai se retrair...

Vamos ver quão bem ela pode argumentar quando ela tem que admitir que ela quer ter uma ligação mais intima com um cara, por uma razão muito superficial.

"Porque... eu quero experiência em algo físico, todas as minhas amigas já tiveram essa experiência e eu não !" - ela balbucia.

"Você quer ...?" - eu a imprenso...

"Eu quero... Argh! Por que você está fazendo isso?" - ela grita, seu rosto ficando vermelho beterraba... "Pare com isso, agora...você faz o que quer da sua vida e eu faço o que quero da minha, pronto ! " - ela me acusa.

"Eu não acho isso. Apenas quero ter certeza que você sabe onde você está se metendo." - eu explico.

"Olha, eu não tenho tempo nem energia para isso, ok ? " - ela diz irritada...

"Então, você gostaria de ser fisicamente íntima, mas não formar um casal com o cara...como uma noite e nada mais ? Como Tanya faz ? - eu pergunto, pedindo esclarecimentos completos sobre este assunto.

"Não me compare com essa puta !"

"Isso é o que garotas como ela faz, Bella!" - eu digo olhando pra ela...

Eu paro minha provocação, quando percebo que ela de fato, está falando muito sério.

"Eu só quero viver ! Eu preciso aprender como funciona ter um relacionamento íntimo !"

"Porque? Pra que isso ?"

"Bem, você é um cara ativo, sexo deve ser bom ! "- ela diz baixinho... olhando para o painel do carro como se ela quisesse desaparecer.

Isso é contra meu bom senso, mas eu começo a pensar que talvez eu realmente tenha criado essa imagem pra ela, que pode não ser necessariamente exata.

Eu tenho que ter cuidado, Bella não é só o tipo tímido, ela realmente sabe ser uma louca quando quer.

Sempre que tenho qualquer tipo de disputa com ela, ela nunca se acovarda e sempre fica firme.

Bella não é tão vulnerável e emocional, como as pessoas pensam que ela é.

Ela é bem capaz de sair por aí fudendo com qualquer um.

Jesus Cristo.

Nem sob o meu corpo morto.

"Bella...me escuta..." - eu digo, olhando bem nos olhos dela...

"Eu vou ser totalmente honesto contigo agora...eu nunca tive um relacionamento estável com ninguém, nunca senti nada especial por alguém que não seja você. Essa mulheres são apenas coisa de momento, que me leva ao sexo casual, mais eu posso lidar com isso, não me sinto culpado depois...eu sou homem. Se você sabe o que quer, tem que ter certeza que pode lidar com o vazio do depois !" - eu digo esperando que ela vai refletir sobre isso, ela abaixa os olhos para falar...

"Então, eu não devo espero nada, além do que você já me disse, certo?"

"Certo..." - eu confirmo coxo.

Foda-se, me sinto uma merda.

Ela parece pensar no que eu disse, e de repente ela levanta a cabeça e me olha dentro do meus olhos para falar...

"Bem...er...depois que eu aprender, eu posso praticar com quem eu amo, isto é, com a pessoa certa !" - ela pergunta sorrindo maliciosamente, quase como se ela estivesse me provocando.

"O que ? Você não pode estar falando sério ! Você realmente faria isso?" - eu pergunto, mais do que um pouco surpreso...totalmente frustado.

"Sim, tenho pensado de verdade ! Porque não? Eu não tenho namorado e posso ver sair com quem eu quiser." - ela empurra sua sorte.

"Nem fudendo ! Eu não quero que você saia com ninguém !" - eu respondo rapidamente, sentindo meu corpo se tornar rígido...ela ri.

Foda-se.

Eu não acredito que ela faria isso, mas apenas o pensamento de outro homem tocando Bella me faz querer rasgar a garganta de alguém.

Ela está fazendo isso para me irritar, com certeza.

Ela certamente não é tão frágil e ingênua quanto parece.

"Então me responde, por que você não quer que eu faça isso ?" - ela pergunta levantando a cabeça e me encarando arrogantemente.

Cristo, ela é sexy quando ela está me desafiando.

"Porque eu não gosto e você sabe dessa merda !" - eu grito irritado...

"Ah, fala sério, Edward ! Você pode e eu não !" - ela balança a cabeça e sorri sarcasticamente...

"Por favor, Bella ! Eu sou homem e sou cobiçado pelas vagabundas direto ! Estou até enjoando dessas merdas, você não pode negar que eu já não saio tanto como antes! As meninas estão cada vez mais safadas e atiradas, os caras não respeitam esse tipo de mulher, eles trasam com elas e depois nem se lembram mais no dia seguinte, essa é a verdade !" - eu digo a verdade e ela me olha atentamente...mas não diz nada.

"Poxa ! Saiba que você é especial !" - eu digo pegando na sua mão...

"Nossa amizade é especial!" - ela diz me olhando desconfiada...

"Você e eu temos sentimentos especiais !" - eu digo pra ela com amor...ela apenas suspira...

"E você, Bella, não é qualquer uma ! É diferente de qualquer outra mulher com quem já estive. Eu amo você...você sempre foi mais do especial pra mim." - eu falo suavemente me aproximando dela...

Eu puxo seu pescoço e sussurro em seu ouvido..."Eu te adoro, baby!"

"Eu sei disso, Edward! Eu amo você também !" - ela respondeu olhando pra mim amorosamente.

Foda-se, ela é tão linda !

"Você é muito importante para mim, eu não quero que você se machuque...eu me importo com você...muito ! Você sabe disso, né? " – eu disse com minha voz embargada.

"Eu sei, baby ! Eu te amo tanto, Edward !" - ela diz passando a mão no meu cabelo e beijando minha bochecha...eu suspiro...

"Bem, então...você não precisa disso, baby ! Se sujeitar a este tipo de coisa, sair com caras aleatórios...por nada ? As coisas acontecem quando tem que acontecer...e...você vai passar por todas as experiências, mas no momento certo, com alguém que você ama...e que te ama também e que te quer bem...e vai ser muito especial. Pense nisso !"

"Eu vou pensar nisso e te digo, ok?" - ela suspira e eu sei que ela não vai mais fazer nada...

"Tudo bem, combinado."

"Olha, eu tenho que ir, Reneé deve estar me esperando!"

"Tá certo, eu te ligo mais tarde! Você vai atender, né ?" - eu falo fazendo um biquinho e ela da uma risadinha...

"Ok, até mais, Edward !"

"Até mais, minha linda!" - eu digo beijando sua testa e a abraçando, antes de ve-la sair do meu carro e entrar na sua casa.

Apesar de eu não demostrar isso, estou me sentindo completamente em conflito.

Esse assunto mexeu profundamente comigo.

Eu mal posso esperar para tomar Bella para mim, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não quero tirar proveito dela.

Se eu fizer isso com ela, talvez as consequências não vão pesar muito na minha consciência.

Ela é tão bonita...verdadeiramente bela, por dentro e por fora, ao contrário de qualquer outra mulher que já conheci.

Eu não quero deixá-la amarga e infeliz.

Eu a amo.

Bem, pelo menos eu acabo de provar pra mim mesmo que eu não sou tão babaca assim.

Talvez eu possa ajudá-la a se sentir mais confiante em sua sexualidade, ser tipo um voluntário...e então eu posso me afastar dela e deixar que ela viva sua vida com quem quiser.

Eu posso fazer isso.

Foda-se, a quem eu quero enganar ?

Eu não posso fazer isso !

Jamais vou ser capaz de ver ou mesmo admitir ver Bella com outro.

Eu tenho certeza.

Merda, estou tão encrencado.

* * *

**OH...LOUCURA...LOUCURA...LOUCURA !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

Oh Meu Deus !

O que fazer com esse povo confuso ?

Bem, mas eu acho que eles já se deram conta que o negócio tá mudado entre eles...

O que vocês acharam dessa conversa entre eles ?

Foi séria e meio esclarecedora...

Ele parece entediado com as putas da rua...

Huuummm...será que está se dando conta de que está apaixonado por Bella ?

ME MANDEM REVIEWS...

EU ADORO SABER O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM SOBRE A FIC !

DÊEM SUA OPINIÃO !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO...

MARY

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	9. Capítulo 8

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Abril de 2011.**

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Depois de um sequestro relâmpago, o menino Edward salva a pequena Bella, sem saber que no futuro, eles viveriam uma amizade doentia, onde se perderiam no vício da companhia um do outro.

* * *

**_"O amor é a força mais abstrata e também a mais potente que há no mundo !" - MAHATMA GANDHI _**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes: **

Hey lindas !

Quero agradecer a todos os lindos reviews...

Beijos imensos...

Mary

* * *

_***** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE *****_

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Mi Delirio - Anahi

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Meu Delírio**

Tua boca não se deu conta ainda

De que meus lábios são um motor para arrancar

Eu sei que você é a cor para mim

Matiz que pinta tudo o que tenho de cinza

Hoje vou te seduzir

Sem me dar conta, sem me dar conta

Te roubarei um suspiro,

Ainda que seja o motivo do meu delírio

Não sei o que vai acontecer

Quando será

Quanto tempo vou ter que esperar

Para que acenda a faísca que me faz explodir

Se seu olhar tropeça em mim

É acidente, juro que não te vi vir

Não tive outro remédio além de sorrir

Você não terá outra saída além de vir a mim

Hoje vou te seduzir

Sem me dar conta, Sem me dar conta

Te roubarei um suspiro,

Ainda que seja o motivo do meu delírio

Deslizou, me beijou, não sabemos como aconteceu

Sedução, por engano, foi acidente ou foi intenção?

Não me importa...

Não te importa...

Você tem a faísca que me faz explodir !

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 08**

* * *

**Bella**

As palavras de Alice ainda martelavam em minha mente...

"Pára de mentir pra você mesma, Bella ! Você está super apaixonada pelo Edward ! Você o ama como homem ! Você quer que ele por perto, quer o seu toque, isso é o que eu sinto por Jasper, eu o amo como homem !"

"Eu...eu não sei, Ali ! Me sinto tão confusa agora!"

"Pára de ser a vítima aqui ! Seja mulher ! Se você quer Edward, vai à luta ! Lute por ele ! Você tem todas as armas ! Vai em frente!"

"Mas, Ali...ele não me vê desse jeito !" - eu tentei mas fui interrompida...

"Nada de mais ! Ele te ama também, mas é tão burro como você para não admitir ! E por isso fica saindo com essas biscates para fugir da verdade...ele te quer...ele precisa de você por perto, Bella ! Quantas vezes ele já disse isso ?"

"Muitas."

"Viu ? Ele está apaixonado!"

Um barulho me trouxe de volta ao tempo real...

Essa nossa conversa tem quase um mês.

E depois de conversar com Alice, a dias eu penso e penso mais sobre suas palavras.

Eu e Edward estamos meio afastados.

Sei lá...agora tudo é tão...

Estranho.

Eu nem sei mais como ficar com ele, então eu me afastei discretamente, sem que ele perceba, apenas dando desculpas para não dormir mais lá, isto é, com ele.

Mas nos falamos muito por telefone, quase o tempo todo, ele é tão diferente no telefone, mas sério, sei lá...

Eu suspirei.

Tudo bem, Alice.

Eu decidi tentar...

Vou a luta !

Você pode fazer isso, Bella ! - eu dizia em minha mente como um mantra...

Alice me conhecia muito bem e acabou bolando um plano mirabolante para chamar a atenção de Edward.

Ela combinou de todos irmos curtir a noite de sábado numa danceteria bem legal.

Hoje pela manhã, ela me trouxe um saco com uma roupa e um sapato...e me avisou que eu não podia olhar dentro da sacola até o último minuto.

Maldita.

Ela sabia que se eu olhasse essa merda, eu não ia usar.

Eu não entendi porra nenhuma que ela tentava me dizer, eu e Edward já tínhamos saído um bilhão de vezes juntos, qual a novidade nesta noite ?

A doida disse pra eu não discutir com ela e confiar...

Aqui estou eu.

Com um enorme suspiro, eu entrei em meu banheiro para tomar um banho relaxante.

Assim que sai do chuveiro, eu sequei o meu cabelo, apenas o suficiente para tirar o excesso de umidade e modelar as pontas.

Edward gosta quando meu cabelo seca naturalmente.

Estou parada em frente ao espelho apenas de calcinha e sutiã...me avaliando...

Eu suspiro e passo a mão no meu rosto...

Que porra estou pensando?

Edward não vai me olhar diferente.

Merda, estou quase desistindo.

Merda.

Eu balanço minha cabeça para afastar os pensamentos negativos e pego minha maquiagem...logo, começo a me maquiar, algo leve e simples.

Não quero nada de especial, apenas o suficiente para acentuar minhas características.

Eu amo o delineador, então eu capricho nisso.

Nem posso pensar em blush...o meu é natural...não há necessidade de chamar a atenção para algo notório.

Eu sei que se Alice ela estivesse aqui, ela teria me arrumado com um olhar de puta e lábios vermelhos de prostituta...

Eu tenho que rir do pensamento.

Mas ela não está aqui, e considerando a roupa que ela escolheu para mim, eu tenho que dar graças a Deus.

Eu combinei com Angela, ela vai passar aqui e vamos juntas no mesmo taxi...quero chegar de surpresa, então eu não disse a Edward que iria.

Assim que Angela entra na sala, ela me elogia...

Eu dou um sorriso e dou uma voltinha apenas para brincar com ela, que assovia...

Quando estamos prestes a sair, eu coloco a pequena bolsa em volta do meu corpo e puxo o maldito vestido para baixo...

"Bella ? Tu sabe que o vestido não vai ficar nesse lugar por muito tempo, né ?" - ela me questiona com a sobrancelha levantada.

"Nem me fale, Ang ! Espero não ser violentada, nem nada !" - eu digo e ela ri...

"Bem...se o objetivo é chamar a atenção, tenho certeza que você vai conseguir !"

"Pelo menos ninguém pode me culpar, estou tentando!"- eu digo rindo...

"Vamos, o taxi já chegou !" - Angela diz quando ouvimos a buzina na rua...

Chegando a danceteria, eu acho que meu coração quase salta do meu peito...estou tão nervosa.

Eu posso sentir minha boca ficar seca e minhas mãos começam a suar, mas não é como um ataque de pânico.

Talvez seja ansiedade, eu realmente não tenho idéia.

Assim que chegamos Angela me cutuca...

"Bella, se tá fazendo sucesso, menina!" - ela diz brincando...

"Ah, é? Não percebi. " - eu digo dando de ombros...

"Será você realmente não notou aquilo ali ?" - ela questiona apontando na direção da fila que estamos...

"Aqueles caras ali, estão de olho desde que você plantou o seu sexy pé aqui !" - ela diz rindo de mim...

Eu olho para eles e percebo que aqueles homens realmente estão olhando para mim...eu viro a cabeça rapidamente e dou risada com Angela...

Bem, a merda do vestido funciona.

Tem o efeito querido, mas me assusta um pouco.

Mas bem que está aumentando um pouco a minha confiança.

Huuummmm...

Se eles gostam, talvez Edward vai gostar também.

Tenho certeza de que foi essa a intenção de Alice de me colocar neste pedacinho de pano.

Não estamos nem dois minutos na fila, e o segurança nos chama para entrar...

Oh ?

Angela e eu agradecemos e fazemos o nosso caminho até a porta, sem nos preocupar em ficar na fila...

Uau !

Porra, este vestido funciona mesmo !

Nós duas estamos rindo muito, enquanto entramos na linda danceteria mal iluminada por lâmpadas estrategicamente colocadas.

Eu caminho seguramente e logo eu o vejo.

Oh. Meu. Deus.

É escuro, mas mesmo assim, eu ainda posso vê-lo.

Meus olhos se concentram em Edward perto do bar com alguns amigos...ele rapidamente me vê...e fica me observando enquanto eu entro no grande salão.

Merda, merda, merda...

Eu ainda não vi um cara mais bonito que Edward Cullen.

Alguém precisa fazer pesquisas com esse DNA, porque Jesus, este homem poderia dominar o mundo se quisesse !

É um perigo a humanidade !

Eu sorri para ele inevitavelmente, e acenei no caso dele não poder me ver na penumbra.

Ele pisca com um olhar surpreso, antes que seus olhos percorrem todo meu corpo, e eu espero arrogantemente seus olhos encontrarem os meus novamente.

Seus olhos se estreitam por um segundo antes de se encontrarem com os meus e então ele sorri pra mim.

Meu Deus.

Estou aqui apenas dois minutos e meu coração está batendo, eu estou respirando dificilmente e minhas pernas estão bambas.

Merda, esta vai ser uma longa noite.

Um dos caras diz algo a Edward e ele começa a responder de volta.

Eu penso se não seria melhor ir até ele, mas de repente eu sou suspensa no ar por um par de braços muito fortes, e só pode ser uma pessoa...

"Emmet !" - eu grito rindo...

"Bella ! Como você está ?"- Emmett pergunta enquanto me gira em torno do local.

"Jesus, estou bem, Emmett. Pode me colocar no chão agora?" - eu digo rindo e ele me beija no rosto e me coloca para baixo...

Eu tento recuperar o meu equilíbrio, assim como me certificar de que o meu vestido, que já é muito curto, não correu para cima, expondo as pequenas partes de mim que estão cobertos.

À minha esquerda, Angela está rindo.

"Oi, Emmet !" - ela fala rindo...

"Hey, Ang ! Tá bonitona hoje, hein ?" - ele diz, antes de pega-la para um abraço de esmagar os ossos, fazendo-a gritar como eu fiz quando ele me ergueu no ar.

E agora é minha vez de rir.

Quando ele a solta, ela sacode os braços para tentar fazer o sangue a fluir novamente, e eu continuo a rir.

"Emmett, um destes dias você vai mandar alguém para o hospital do caralho com essas merdas de abraços." - eu ouço a voz de Edward atrás de mim.

E então todo o meu ser entra em estado de alerta.

Ele se move para frente para que ele agora está na minha frente e ao lado de Emmett.

Eu me sinto estranha, ainda sem saber se tenho que olhar para ele, ou não, então eu olho para o chão, timidamente...

Como se alguma coisa neste mundo fosse mais interessante do que ele.

Dã ?

Quando ele não se aproxima, eu olho pra ele, que está me olhando estranhamente...

Ele sorri torto e caminha em minha direção, me pegando pela cintura e me abraçando...eu o abraço de volta...e juro que eu acho que parei de respirar.

"Oi, baby ! Se tá mais que linda hoje !" - ele diz me beijando no pescoço e minhas pernas fraquejam...

"Obrigada !" - eu consigo por pra fora...

"E aí, Ang ? Cadê o Ben ?" - ele cumprimenta...

"Oi, Edward ! Ele daqui a pouco estará aqui !"

"Olha, eu vi vocês chegando e trouxe algumas bebidas. Estão na cabine juntos com os outros!" - ele fala me olhando...com um sorriso premiado e meu coração salta uma batida.

Edward pega minha mão e andamos até a cabine onde os outros estão, todos se cumprimentam e tomam seus lugares...

A noite vai correndo perfeita.

Quando Edward vai para o bar pegar umas bebidas, acho que a minha decepção interna saiu por todo o meu rosto, porque de repente Emmett está me olhando e rindo...

Eu me viro pra ele..."O que há de tão engraçado?"

"Nada." - ele diz ainda rindo quando ele começa a se afastar.

"Então, vai investir no estilo prostituta, Swan?" - Angela diz em seu melhor tom de zombaria...

"Acho que sim." - eu digo antes de pegar uns salgadinhos do pote e jogar nela, que grita, mas eles caem por todos os lados e não caem nela...

E eu vejo Edward ali, observando os salgadinhos voando.

"Hey, você precisa pegar algo mais violento, Bella. Isso aí só vai fazer cosquinha nela, caramba !" - ele diz rindo.

Angela se junta a ele e eu só reviro os olhos.

Jasper e Alice estão se agarrando.

Rose e Emmet na pista de dança.

Eu viro pro outro lado, tentando desviar a atenção deles...

"Que horas o Ben tá vindo?" - Edward pergunta a Angela...

"Provavelmente perto das onze horas, ele tinha um jantar com seus pais, depois ele vinha pra cá !"

Então Emmet e Rose entram na cabine...

"O show vai começar !" - Rose diz animada...

"Yes !" - eu digo animada..

Então Edward faz o seu caminho até o sofá e se senta, não muito longe de onde estou sentada.

As luzes se apagam e a banda começa a entrar no palco...gritos e alguns assobios enchem o ambiente.

Eu saio do sofá e Angela me puxa ao lado dela na grade, olhamos em direção ao palco, esperando o início do show com atenção ansiosa.

Logo a banda sobe no palco...

O Strike começar a tocar...

Eu danço junto com Angela o tempo todo, pulando e batendo nossos quadris enquanto cantamos as letras.

Eu olho pra Edward e ele me olha atentamente...

Emmett vem algumas vezes e brinca com ele, eu bem vi quando Edward deu um soco no braço dele...

E soltei uma risada com isso.

Algumas canções e bebidas a mais, porque de alguma forma o meu copo nunca parece esvaziar, apesar de eu continuar a beber...

Ao dançar com Angela, eu olho para Edward, e ele está nos observando com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Eu me sinto um pouco instável sob o seu olhar, assim que eu pego a minha bebida da mesa e dou uma longa tragada pela palhinha minúsculos antes de defini-lo de volta para baixo e dançando com Angela.

Então no meio do show, o Strike começa a introdução de ...

'Aquela história'...e eu respiro com dificuldade...

Esta é a musica que faz meu coração dilacerado...

Essa musica fala sobre mim e Edward, e eu posso me sentir muito tocada.

Eu olho para trás, e vejo Edward levantar do sofá e vir em minha direção...

Ele fica atrás de mim, me segurando pela cintura, eu fecho meus olhos, e levanto minha mão direita, emaranhando meus dedos em seu cabelo...

Isto porque, esta canção é a minha favorita do Strike, e ele sabe.

Enquanto estamos assim, eu só quero me afogar nele.

Deus.

Ele pode sentir isso ?

Nós estamos nos balançando lentamente, juntos, quando as primeiras frases de nossa canção é cantada...

Foi você  
Que fez meu mundo desandar  
E me perder ao te encontrar  
Se conto as horas pra te convencer  
Que é você  
E não me importa mais ninguém  
Pra te ter vou mais além  
E nada vai tirar você de mim!

O Strike toca mais algumas canções, mas estou cansada, então eu não resisto quando Edward me puxa para o sofá com ele...

Angela nos segue e senta do outro lado, logo batendo papo com Rose...cada um sentado em seus lugares...

Eu caio para baixo no sofá, ao lado de Edward e olho pra ele...

"Isso foi o máximo, obrigada por dançar comigo, eu adorei !" - eu digo sorridente...

Eu tomo um gole da minha bebida, fazendo com que o meu cabelo caia sobre meus ombros, cobrindo meu rosto.

"Sem problemas ! Eu gostei também !" - escuto ele sorrir...

"Eu aposto que você faz isso com todas as garotas, em shows." - eu digo com um riso ridículo.

"Na verdade não. Nunca." - ele diz passando as mãos pelos cabelos...e depois me olha desconcertado e continua a falar...

"Na verdade, eu não sou do tipo que dança, eu parto pro ataque quando quero, só isso !" - ele diz com aquele sorriso torto diabolicamente sexy...

"Eu só posso imaginar." - eu murmuro baixinho e tento me esconder atrás do escudo do meu cabelo.

De repente eu imagino eu e Edward agarrados na pista de dança, nossas línguas travando uma batalha pela dominância...

Foda-se, ficou tão quente aqui.

"O quê?" - ele pergunta...

"Oh, nada, não ! Eu acho que vou pegar outra bebida, mas vou de refrigerante dessa vez, tô meio alta e...sedenta, sabe ? Eu estava dizendo que eu preciso de outra bebida."

Edward levanta uma sobrancelha para mim.

Merda, ele não acreditou em uma palavra do que eu disse.

Estou bêbada, mas não ao ponto de contar que eu estava tendo pensamentos pervertidos com sua boca, aqui na sua frente.

Caraca, eu devo estar muito doida mesmo, eu não sou assim !

Eu não me lembro de ter estes tipos de pensamentos quando estou acordada !

Mas na minha cabeça, não soa tão absurdo.

Ele está conversando algo com Jasper agora, e tudo que eu posso ver e pensar é o quão lindo ele é...

Meu Deus.

Eu queria ter coragem de lhe dizer o que eu sinto.

Quem sabe gemer em seu ouvido...

"Edward ? Baby, eu quero que você me beije e use suas mãos em todo o meu corpo."

OH MEU DEUS.

PARE O MUNDO, QUE EU QUERO DESCER.

"Bella?" - eu ouço a voz de Alice e minha mente volta a realidade...

Eu posso ver o olhar divertido em todo seu rosto...

Deus, eu sou tão estúpida.

"Pega !" - ela diz me entregando um copo de refrigerante, eu agradeço e decido sair de perto dele...

Eu vejo Angela na grade e vou ficar ao lado dela, assistindo enquanto a banda toca as últimas canções.

"Então? O que está acontecendo entre você e Edward agora ?" - Angela pergunta, e eu quase engasgo com a minha bebida.

"Nada...somos apenas amigos." - eu digo, olhando para o meu copo.

"Tá bom, continue se iludindo. Porque de onde eu estive sentada durante toda a noite, vocês dois são como um par de ímãs atraídos um pelo outro."

"Sei...Alice disse algo parecido, mas na realidade não é nada disso." - quando Angela vai retrucar, ela é interrompida por seu celular...

"Ei, Bella. Ben está aqui, então eu vou buscá-lo, ok ?" Angela diz...

"Edward? Ben tá aqui !" - eu grito pra ele...

"Ben, chegou ? " - Edward pergunta olhando para Angela que assente..."Deixa que eu vou lá..." - Edward disse... "Ele está na entrada?" - Angela assente na confirmação.

Ele sai atrás de Ben, e eu assisto...

"Deus, Bella. Pára de babar !", diz Angela, fazendo-me corar e se concentrar nela.

"Eu sou tão óbvia?" - eu digo mais a mim do que ninguém, mas fico com um coletivo "sim" em resposta a partir de todo mundo que está na sala.

"Foda-se !" - eu digo corando e envergonhada...

E todos caem na risada...

Quando Edward volta com Ben, todos nós estamos rindo...

Ben está com uma cerveja na mão e dá um beijo de cinema em Angela, antes de cumprimentar o resto de nós.

"Então, qual foi a piada, quero rir também ?" - Edward pergunta se referindo as nossas risadas quando ele chegou.

"Xi, não foi nada ! Coisas de menina, nem tente entender."- Alice fala brincando com Edward e ele ri um pouco.

"Não...melhor não. Eu não vou nem tentar." - ele responde rindo...

Estamos conversando animadamente, quando eu sinto Alice me cutucar, e eu olho para ela que aponta para a pista de dança e vejo Sarah, uma amiga de infância...

Eu a chamei com o dedo para que ela subisse na cabine e falasse comigo...

Só então, escuto sua voz familiar chamar dizer meu nome...

"Bella! Que bom ver você de novo. Tem sido um longo tempo!" - Sarah me abraça apertado...

"Estou bem, querida! E você ? Como vão as coisas na nova cidade?"

"Está tudo ok, estamos bem adaptadas, eu ainda pensei em vir te ver o seu aniversário, mas não deu certo! Mas eu mandei um cartão, você recebeu ?" - diz Sarah pegando na minha mão...

"Awww, não precisava se preocupar ! Eu recebi e amei, obrigada !" - eu digo sem jeito, ela sempre foi tão carinhosa comigo, isso é realmente tudo o que posso dizer.

Apoiei minha perna numa das cadeiras da cabine enquanto conversávamos...

Nós ficamos um tempo conversando alegremente, relembrando velhos tempos.

"Sabe, Bella. Você fica mais atraente cada vez que eu vejo você. Eu aposto que deve estar cheio de pretendentes fazendo fila para sair com você !" - ela disse batendo no meu braço e sorrindo...

Eu tenho que concordar que o elogio de Sarah me fez rir um pouco, ela não tem ideia de como Edward e eu estamos...

"Ih, amigah ! É uma fila muito curta, na verdade inexistente." - eu murmuro pra ela e ela dá mais risada.

Nós falamos mais um pouquinho e logo, ela foi embora, e eu voltei para os outros.

A noite está perfeita.

Todos voltam para a pista de dança e em determinado momento, eu vejo que Edward saiu para o bar.

Eu decido se devo ou não chama-lo para dançar comigo.

Porque não ?

Então eu faço meu caminho até o bar, andando lentamente, estou bêbada, não quero estragar minha missão desta noite.

Eu fico em frente a ele e vejo que ele está rindo e se divertindo com seu amigo, mas eu peço a ele para dançar comigo mesmo assim.

Quando ele fica pensativo, o medo me atravessa..

Por apenas um segundo, eu acho que ele vai dizer não e eu começo a me preparar para a decepção, mas depois ele me surpreende e agarra a minha mão e acaba me puxa para a pista, onde Angela está dançando com Ben.

Estou tão animada que eu acho que eu fui pulando durante nosso caminho para a pista de dança.

Ele gira em torno de mim uma vez, fazendo-me rir um pouco.

Com a minha volta agora para ele, ele me puxa mais para que nossos corpos são pressionados juntos.

Seu perfume gira em torno de mim, enquanto eu balanço meus quadris ao ritmo da música...

Eu dou uma gemida alta o suficiente, quando eu sinto sua excitação contra a minha bunda, mas depois eu rezo para que ele não tenha me ouvido.

Talvez Alice está certa, talvez ele me quer tanto quanto eu quero que ele.

Eu fico confiante...canto e danço sensualmente pra ele, como Alice me ensinou, isso tem que funcionar !

A música continua a tocar, e eu continuo a dançar, vendo seu olhar de luxuria em mim, me dar mais confiança.

Edward está tão desarmado, tão animado...

Ele me agarra e me puxa pra ele com uma excitação que eu nunca vi antes...

Ele balança no ritmo da música, e eu me sinto tão relaxada em sua presença, embora o meu coração está batendo um milhão de vezes por minuto.

Eu viro para enfrentá-lo, colocando as mãos sobre seu peito e esfregando o meu corpo para baixo a sua extensão, como as minhas mãos seguem de peito para o estômago, até à cintura, antes de descansar em seus quadris até que eu volte até a posição de pé .

Ah, querido álcool, tu és o meu eterno amigo.

Tudo bem, eu devo agradecer em silêncio o felizardo que inventou a bebida alcóolica.

Cara, só isso pra me dar a coragem de realmente seguir com os conselhos de Alice.

Fora lidar com meus pensamentos sujos, que assolam minha mente neste momento...

Eu imagino o que sentiria se eu estivesse agachada na frente de Edward quando ele está totalmente nu.

Oh Deus.

Será que ele é grande ?

Será que caberia dentro de mim ?

Eu sinto o calor subir ao meu rosto...a vergonha de meus próprios pensamentos, eu acho que eu estou gemendo sem parar...

Jesus.

Então, eu me movo para trás dele, quase o provocando, enquanto eu dou círculos ao redor dele, o tocando...

Mas antes que eu possa dar mais um passo, Edward agarra meu braço e me traz de volta até a frente dele e pressiona-se em mim.

Novamente, eu me derreto.

Ele descansa as mãos sobre meus quadris, me impedindo de fugir, o que é bom porque eu sei que não quero.

Continuamos a dançar conforme a música, pressionando um contra o outro e nos esfregando junto com a batida.

Eu alcanço seus fios macios, com ambas as mãos e acaricio sua cabeça, com cafunes, algo que eu tenho sonhado...a uma eternidade.

Eu acho que ouvi-lo rosnar quando eu dou um puxão suave, mas o som é tão alto, que eu não tenho certeza...

Estou anestesiada, eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que está realmente acontecendo.

As mãos de Edward fazem caminho de meus quadris para cima...em meus lados e para baixo novamente.

Tão forte, tão seguro, tão delicado.

Eu só quero que ele me toque inteira.

Isso aí, Bella.

Pare de beber, puta !

Eu puxo seus braços em volta de mim para que eles cruzem a minha cintura, resistindo à vontade de me virar e beijá-lo sem sentido.

Tudo bem agora é oficial...

PARE DE BEBER !

Eu me esfrego nele um pouco mais, e eu posso sentir a tensão em seus braços...

Ele está tão tenso, como se ele estivesse se segurando.

Eu não quero que ele faça isso.

Deixa rolar, Edward !

Eu descanso minha cabeça contra seu tronco, deixando-o assumir o controle disso.

O que quer que aconteça, tudo bem pra mim.

Eu percebo que agora está tocando Mi Delirio da Anahi, eu amo essa música...eu sei a letra...

O ritmo e a letra dessa música bate na minha alma e no meu peito tão fortemente...

O ambiente misturados com o cheiro de Edward, estão saturando todos os meus sentidos.

Oh Meu Deus !

Eu me sinto flutuar...estou voando alto...alto...

Eu sinto como se estivesse em algum tipo de droga.

Eu não sei o que acontece mais...

A música termina e se transforma em outra, mas honestamente não tenho ideia de nada.

Estou hiper consciente de que Edward não está mais segurando meus quadris e onde eu posso senti-lo atrás de mim, ele não está me tocando em tudo.

Eu sinto... perda.

Eu olho para ele e ele está me encarando, seus olhos estão escuros e os seus lábios entreabertos.

Eu posso ver seu peito se movendo enquanto ele respira pelo nariz.

Seus olhos estão nos meus lábios e eu sinto a antecipação.

Será que ele vai me beijar?

Por favor. Por favor.

Eu digo silenciosamente na minha cabeça, praticamente implorando que o destino me conceda uma coisa.

Você tem me tomado muito, Edward ! Apenas me dê isso.

Posso vê-lo lutando com ele mesmo e eu só quero gritar...

"Você não enxerga que eu quero isso? Você não vê que te quero?"

De repente ele estende sua mão e agarra a minha...e me puxa para mais perto.

Meu coração começa a pular mais...

E eu coloco as minhas duas mãos no peito dele, para mostrar a ele que está tudo bem com isso.

Eu não estou resistindo mais.

Eu quero isso.

Eu posso senti-lo olhando para mim, então eu olho para cima e encontro seu olhar.

Ele está me olhando tão atentamente, procurando o meu rosto e eu posso sentir meus joelhos ficarem fracos.

Edward inclina-se para mim, dobrando o seu rosto para o meu e meus lábios já começam a formigar na esperança de que o nosso primeiro beijo real finalmente vai acontecer.

Seus olhos vão para os meus lábios novamente e eu inspiro profundamente.

E então...

"Que merda?" - ele grita virando para trás rapidamente...

"Que foi ?" - eu questiono, antes que eu sinto o molhado em suas costas, encharcando-o logo abaixo dos ombros.

Os olhos de Edward vão para longe de mim, e ele me move para fora do caminho que ele está em pé na minha frente e eu tenho de espreitar em torno de seu braço para ver o que está acontecendo.

"Que porra você está fazendo?" - ele grita para o garçom com uma bandeja de bebidas agora vazia.

Eu tenho uma mão no braço dele, e eu posso sentir os músculos de flexão através de sua camisa.

"Desculpa, aí ! Foi mal, cara ! " - o cara diz e se esquiva para trás, longe de nós..."Eu vou pegar algo para limpar isso tudo."

"E quando você terminar de limpar esta merda, vai ver se aprende a andar com uma bandeja, e longe das multidões, seu idiota."

O cara assente, e sai para longe de nós e nesse momento, Edward se vira para mim...

"Bella, você está bem? Se molhou ? Eu posso levá-la ao nosso banheiro e você pode se secar ou qualquer merda." - ele diz rapidamente, e eu vejo que ele ainda é louco, mas ele está tentando não se acalmar pra mim.

"Não...não pegou em mim. Você está bem, tá machucado?" - eu pergunto olhando preocupada...

"Tá tudo bem." - ele diz secamente...

"Cara, que foi que aconteceu ?" - Emmett diz atrás de nós...

"Nem me pergunte, porra. Um garçom idiota que veio pro meio da pista de dança com uma bandeja cheia de copos, esbarrou em alguém e a porra da bandeja virou em cima de mim." - Edward fala com uma carranca.

"Porra, andar com bandeja na pista de dança? Realmente, que idiotice !"

"Ela deixou cair as bebidas em mim ! Obviamente, ele não estava prestando a atenção no seu trabalho de merda." - ele grita pro irmão...

"Bella? Tenho que me limpar, volta para a cabine com Emmet, eu já volto." - ele fala pra mim, já se afastando, mas eu seguro seu braço, ele me olha atento...

"Edward, não faça nada para demiti-lo, ok ? Se acalme e tente ser normal, essas coisas acontecem, não há como prever...talvez ele seja novo no trabalho...e está lotado aqui." - eu tento apaziguar as coisas...

Edward não disse nada, ele apenas assentiu e saiu num ritmo super-humano de novo, deixando-me ali com Emmett.

"Está tudo bem, Bella ? Vamos pra cabine, Edward está com a corda toda hoje, ele está fora de foco...ainda mais agora, que foi impedido de se divertir..." - ele diz com a sobrancelha levantada...

Eu apenas olho para o chão e sinto meu rosto quente...

Edward estava prestes a me beijar quando o idiota deixou cair a bandeja nele...

Eles todos viram.

Deus, isto é tão embaraçoso.

"Ah, todos nós vimos, viu ?" - Emmett diz com uma gargalhada e eu bato em seu braço.

"Pára, Emmet !" - eu digo sem graça...

"Cara, vocês estavam num lugar público, todo mundo viu essa merda !" - ele insiste rindo de mim...

"O que ? Você é um especialista em linguagem corporal agora?" - eu pergunto, antes que eu sinto alguém me abraçar por trás...

"Bella?" - Angela me abraça carinhosamente...

"Hey, onde você foi ?" - pergunto a ela, que acabou de voltar e Emmett ainda está rindo...viado.

"Uhm, eu estava com Ben !" - ela responde me olhando timidamente e eu só dou risada...

Angela e Ben são como adolescentes com tesão.

"Além disso, você estava tão envolvido com Edward que você nem percebeu que eu tinha ido embora." - ela me fala sorrindo maliciosamente...e eu fico mais sem graça ainda.

"Eu vim avisar que vamos voltar para casa."- ela sussurra pra mim, que assenti prontamente...

Logo, eu fico sabendo que Ben já saiu para pegar seu carro e ela estava esperando uma mensagem de texto dele.

"Sabe, Bella...agora eu tenho certeza, Edward gosta mesmo de você !" - Angela diz com uma gargalhada...

"Sério?"- eu pergunto animada...

"Sim...sério mesmo !" - ela completa...

Eu suspiro..."Eu espero que sim. Porque eu realmente gosto dele." - eu digo corando, e quando eu olho para cima, eu vejo Ang com a boca aberta e mão no coração...

"É isso aí, amigah ! Não posso mais esconder, pela primeira vez, eu estou admitindo isso em voz alta." - eu sussurro pra ela...

"Bella ? Fica tranquila ! Você está no caminho certo, água mole e pedra dura, tanto bate até que fura, né?" - ela diz sorrindo, antes de puxar o celular do bolso e ver a tela piscando.

"Boa noite, Ang !" - eu a abraço...

"Boa noite, Bella !" - ela sorri pra mim e sai logo se perdendo na multidão...

Mas logo eu vejo Rose e Alice se aproximarem de mim...

"Vamos dançar, Bella !" - Alice diz no meu ouvido e me chama, pegando minha mão e começamos a dançar no ritmo da música...

Estou mesmo apaixonada por Edward.

Oh Deus !

Estou tão ferrada !

* * *

**Edward**

Depois que eu sai de perto de Bella e Emmet, eu fui o banheiro, me limpar, mas de nada adiantou.

Estou cheirando a bebida e suor, como um bêbado...

Foda-se.

Eu preciso ir pra casa e tomar um banho.

Eu penso em voltar para cabine e perguntar para Bella se podemos ir.

Quando eu ando em direção a cabine, eu vejo Jasper saindo do bar, e ele se aproxima e me entrega uma latinha de cerveja, eu agradeço e ultrapassamos a multidão.

Assim, nós caminhamos até a cabine, mas vemos que ela está vazia, nem Emmet está lá.

"Eles devem estar dançando!" - Jasper diz e deixa sua cerveja na mesa, enquanto desce as escadas para a pista de dança...

Eu também deixo minha cerveja e o sigo, mas antes de descermos, eu vejo uma pequena muvuca no meio da pista...e olho mais atentamente para ver o que é...

Então eu vejo que Alice jogou sua bebida no rosto de algum cara e começou a gritar com ele.

Jasper rapidamente me olha antes de correr para ela, ele empurra o cara para fora do caminho dela e fica cara a cara com o filho da puta.

Que porra é essa ?

Cadê Bella ?

Eu continuo procurando e logo vejo Emmet puxando Rosalie pela cintura, que chuta o ar, ela parece querer atingir um homem...

E logo ao lado, eu vejo Bella tentando se esquivar do abraço de um cara, que está olhando para ela com um sorriso de merda...

E eu estou prestes a derrubar seu pescoço fora de seu corpo.

Eu corro em sua direção e quando chego eu vejo a cena diante de mim...

"... Venha, baby ! Apenas um pouco de amor...você é linda...tão gostosa..." - o loiro diz para Bella, se aproximando de sua boca, ela empurra ele fora de seu corpo o máximo que pode, chutando e tentando bater nele...

Ele começa a rir.

Ele se dobra mais sobre ela, tentando alcançá-la...

E meu ódio me cega.

Eu o puxo pela camisa, e pego o filho da puta pela garganta e bato suas costas contra uma pilastra...

Estou tão irritado que eu não ouço mais nada, apenas o completo silêncio da minha raiva...

Eu escuto apenas a minha respiração ofegante do caralho.

Eu vou matar ele aqui e cuspir em seu corpo morto depois.

"Você acha que a minha namorada é bonita e gostosa ?" - eu falo por entre os dentes, bem no rosto dele.

Seu rosto começa a ficar muito vermelho e eu não estou pronto para ele morrer ainda, então eu desaperto sua garganta e o agarro ao redor do colarinho de sua camisa.

Eu o levanto e o bato de volta contra a pilastra.

"Me responde, filho da puta ! Você acha que a minha namorada é bonita e gostosa?" - eu grito no seu rosto...

Ele sacode a cabeça negativamente...sem fala.

"Você acha que eu sou bonito?"

Ele sacode a cabeça novamente.

Seu rosto está aterrorizado... isso é bom.

"Você quer tentar me dar um pouco de amor ? Vem me beijar, se atreva !" - eu provoco batendo em seu rosto...

"Não... não...me desculpa...eu sinto muito."

Eu começo a rir...

"Oh, você está arrependido? Tarde demais, eu sou um porra louca agora...e você mexeu com minha mulher, vem aqui, vem me beijar como você fez com ela ..." - eu digo fervendo de ódio...

Ele apenas está com os olhos arregalados e dizendo não com a cabeça...

Seus olhos estão abertos, e estão perfeitos...

Ainda.

O mais engraçado é que nenhum dos seus amigos o está ajudando.

Eu me inclino a minha cabeça até a sua orelha para que apenas ele possa me ouvir ...

"Começa a rezar, por que em breve você será um filho da puta morto." - e sussurro antes que eu levanto meus punhos e começo a socar seu rosto várias vezes, sem dó nem piedade.

Eu soco seu rosto mais...e mais...e mais...

Sou como um tubarão, eu revirei os olhos e deixei o ódio me guiar...

E então tudo fica nublado...e eu sou arrastado para fora dele por alguém...

"Edward? Chamaram a policia, vamos embora !" - eu escuto a voz de Emmet enquanto ele tenta me arrastar para longe do cara, mas eu não quero ir, eu quero ver o corpo morto do filho da puta !

"Bella está chorando e precisando de você, vamos embora!" - ele grita pra mim e eu acordo do transe, largando o cara no chão...

"Bella?" - eu digo voltando a realidade, ele assente...

"Cadê ela?" - eu grito pra ele...

"Vem, ela está em casa te esperando! Precisamos sair daqui !" - ele diz me puxando para longe da pista...logo, nós passamos pela porta de saída da boate e chegamos na rua.

Nós andamos pela multidão que está parada na calçada, rapidamente, e logo eu vejo que Jasper está no volante do seu carro e Emmet me empurra para dentro do carro e seguimos adiante.

* * *

**Bella**

Estamos na pista de dança...

Eu e Alice dançamos no meio da multidão que está hipnotizada pela batida eletrônica que toca em alto e bom som.

Emmet e Rose se beijam apaixonadamente do outro lado...

Acho que Jasper foi ao bar...

A musica é animada todos dançam no ritmo da balada.

Estou me divertindo pra caramba, tudo parece tão irreal.

Alice e eu sorrimos uma pra outra...

Mas de repente, eu sou puxada pra um lado e Alice pra outro...

Tudo acontece rápido e o tempo parece congelar...

Eu vejo Alice jogar bebida na cara de um homem...ela discute com ele...

E eu sinto um homem me tocar, me agarrando pela cintura...ele quer me beijar...

"Não...não...me larga!" - eu grito tentando me afastar de sua boca nojenta, ele cheira a alcool e cigarro e eu tenho vontade de vomitar.

A próxima coisa que eu me lembro, é Edward socando o cara e Jasper me arrastando para fora da boate.

"Edward ? Edward ?" - eu grito olhando para trás, mas ele não me ouve e ninguém para de me arrastar...

Eu quero voltar, eu quero estar com ele.

Eu vejo Rosalie correr em direção ao estacionamento, junto com Alice...

Então eu realizo que Jasper está me arrastando...

"Jasper, ele está lá ! Ele vai se meter em encrenca!" - eu grito pra ele chorando...

"Ele não vai, Bells! Vá pra casa com as meninas, eu vou pegar Edward e Emmet!" - ele diz pra mim, parecendo assustado...

Logo o carro de Emmet para e muito rapidamente, Alice me empurra para dentro do carro e entra fechando a porta e Rosalie pisa no acelerador.

"Onde vamos?" - eu pergunto a Alice...

"Para a casa dos Cullens, vamos aguardar por eles lá." - ela responde passando a mão nas têmporas...

Que droga de fim de noite.

* * *

**Edward**

A viagem até em casa foi tranquila...e silenciosa...

Ninguém fala porra nenhuma e minha mente divaga...

Eu deixei o meu recado para o filho da puta e seus amigos, a próxima vez ele vai pensar mais antes de sair por aí agarrando a mulher dos outros.

Eu suspirei.

Logo, minha mente foi para o início de nossa noite.

Eu e Bella.

Essa não foi a primeira vez que Bella me surpreendeu...

Observi quando ela chegou, sua brincadeira com Emmett, enquanto ele a girou no ar ou contou alguma história idiota e sua face se iluminava com seu riso gostoso.

Conforme a noite avançava, eu vi ela percorrer vários estados de embriaguez.

De sóbria...a nervosa...a tonta...e depois descontraída.

Assim que voltei para a nossa cabine, eu vi quando ela achou alguma conhecida e ficou conversando com ela...

Meu queixo quase caiu no chão, quando ela apoiu sua perna na cadeira, sua perna totalmente exposta, o músculo da panturrilha estava bem definido salientando seus saltos.

Foda-se, esses saltos com tiras que pegam uma parte de sua perna, é sexy pra caramba, e eu tentei muito, muito mesmo, não ficar olhando suas pernas, como um pervertido do caralho.

Eu nunca a vi desse jeito, com um vestido como esse antes, e a combinação desse vestido com os saltos vermelhos...

Cristo.

A forma que o vestido acentuava seu corpo, delineando seus quadris e definindo suas pernas magras, isso fudeu com a minha cabeça a noite toda.

Eu sei, eu estava cobiçando seu corpo.

Muito.

Vi o seu entusiasmo quando a banda subiu ao palco e seu divertimento com Ângela, quando as duas dançaram as músicas.

Tentei realmente não notar o seu vestido curto pra caralho, subir ainda mais, cada vez que ela levantou os braços e fez aquela dança quase erótica.

Quando a banda saiu, em poucos minutos as meninas foram imediatamente para a pista de dança.

Eu fiquei conversando com Ben e Jasper um pouco antes que Jasper saiu e Ben se distraiu com a visão da dança de Angela, que trouxe a minha atenção de volta para Bella e então toda a conversa cessou.

Eu estava olhando para ela a noite toda.

Apenas observando.

Ao ve-la desinibida e descontraída na pista de dança me deixou incapaz de pensar ou falar algo.

Eu assisti quando alguns babacas vieram falar algo pra ela, e eu fiquei tenso, mas ela simplesmente os ignorou como se ela nem sabia que eles estavam lá.

Cada vez que um deles saia de perto dela derrotado, eu sorria para mim mesmo...

Era uma reação estranha pra mim, ficar calmo, ao invés de ficar com raiva cada vez que um babaca chegava perto dela.

Eu me sentir assim em relação a Bella, era completamente irracional e injustificavel.

Mas eu não posso me conter.

Na minha cabeça, Bella é minha.

Eu estava sentado, com a minha cerveja na mão quando Ben saiu para ficar com Angela.

Bella estava com Alice e Jasper e eu decidi ir ao bar buscar mais uma cerveja...

Eu me encostei no bar e logo Paul, um camarada meu, veio falar comigo, nós ficamos batendo um papo legal, e foi bom, eu precisava manter minha mente fora de Bella, ele era uma distração bem-vinda naquele momento.

Ele estava me contando sobre uma modelo irlandesa que conheceu, e todas as suas aventuras com a menina.

Que ela o tinha cnvidado a tentar a carreira de modelo, e ele até queria experimentar, o que foi uma surpresa para mim, mas eu deixá-lo saber que ele precisava ter certeza disso, pois mudar de país e ficar longe da família tem que ter coragem.

E ele não sabe nada sobre essas merdas.

Eu fiquei dando um sermão nele, como meu pai dá em mim e ele ouviu, mas depois de um tempo, eu fiz uma piada maldosa, de como ele ia virar gay, porque ia ficar cansado de comer mulher bonita, igual o Rick Martin e ele deu risada e disparou um soco no meu ombro.

Continuamos ali, num papo furado...mas num determinado ponto, eu virei a cabeça para a pista de dança e vi Bella fazendo seu caminho em minha direção.

Ela parecia saída de um vídeo-clip.

Com câmera lenta e tudo.

Caramba.

Foi estranho, e excitante ve-la vindo em minha direção.

Ela parecia uma predadora, porra, esperando pra dar o bote e eu não posso negar que o sentimento foi gostoso.

Ela me encarava, me olhando fixamente, com determinação em seus olhos, e eu não era mais capaz de ignorar a protuberância crescendo em minhas calças.

Foda-se.

Ela parou bem onde eu estava, encostado no bar, bem ali...na minha frente...inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e olhou para mim através de seus cílios.

Eu podia vê-la mastigar o interior de sua bochecha, como se ela estava pensando o que dizer.

Eu não estava preparado para o que finalmente saiu da sua boca...

"Vem dançar comigo, Edward. Por favor."

Merda, merda, merda...

Eu podia negar isso a ela?

Eu acho que não.

Então eu concordei.

Eu agarrei a mão dela e a levei de volta para a pista de dança.

Quando chegamos na pista, girei em torno dela e notei um grande sorriso estampado em seu rosto antes que eu a puxei para mim, pressionando suas costas no meu peito.

Eu realmente gosto dessa música nova da Rihanna é muito maneira...o DJ tem um gosto bem legal.

Eu respirei o cheiro dela, uma vez que flutuava no ar e agrediu os meus sentidos.

Foda-se, ela cheira tão bem, mesmo suada.

Puxei-a para mais perto e resisti a soltar um grunhido quando senti meu pau esfregar contra sua bunda com esse vestido de merda.

Bella soltou um leve gemido quase exatamente o mesmo tempo, eu sei que eu não estava ouvindo coisas, porque ela também mudou seus quadris ao mesmo tempo, para corresponder ao ritmo do som, causando mais atrito.

Levou todo o controle que eu tinha, para não apenas me esfregar em sua bunda e fazê-la sentir tudo o que ela estava fazendo comigo, isso se ela não percebeu.

Então ela virou para me enfrentar.

Eu vi com espanto, quando Bella começou a olhar pra mim e cantar a musica, e porra, eu estava fascinado...

E excitado pra caramba !

Eu estava apenas segurando seus quadris quando ela se abaixou na minha frente e meu pau foi a loucura total !

Ela cantava me encarando...

_"Quero que você me faça sentir como se eu fosse a única garota no mundo_

_Como se eu fosse a única que você amará_

_Como se eu fosse a única que conhece seu coração_

_A única garota no mundo_

_Como se eu fosse a única no comando_

_Pois eu sou a única que entende como fazer você se sentir como um homem_

_Quero que você me faça sentir como a única garota no mundo_

_Como a única que você amará_

_Como a única que conhece seu coração_

_Única"_

Ela cantava com seus olhos cheios de travessuras, passando suas mãos para cima e para baixo do meu peito e seu corpo seguia os movimentos.

Eu a olhava com luxuria e quase perdi todo o meu controle.

Eu não tenho nenhuma idéia do que está acontecendo comigo, mas o meu cérebro estava perdendo feio para o meu corpo, e eu acabei de descobrir isso.

Quando ela olhou para mim a partir dessa posição, percebi que Bella sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, o que ela queria, e a reação que ela estava tomando de mim.

Está escrito claro como o dia do caralho, em todo o seu rosto e isso me pegou desprevenido.

Porra, me surpreendeu !

Mas eu tenho que entender que ela pode estar sendo empurrada pra isso, por causa da quantidade de álcool consumida.

Ela está sempre tão trancada em si, mas naquele momento eu vi um pedaço diferente de Bella.

Ela estava me dizendo tudo.

Ela está tomando o controle e eu adorei isso.

Continuamos a dançar e ela me provocou andando atrás de mim, onde eu não podia ve-la ou tocá-la.

Eu não queria isso e eu puxei-a de volta para mim, segurando-a ali, colocando minhas mãos nos quadris.

Bella descansou a cabeça dela contra meu peito, aproximando-nos uns aos outros como ela chegou por trás dela e as mãos emaranhadas no meu cabelo, me fazendo soltar um grunhido.

Eu podia sentir minha natureza primitiva ameaçando tomar conta de tudo.

Agarrá-la...beija-la e não deixá-la ir a qualquer lugar.

Eu lutei contra isso, mas minhas mãos passeavam no lado de seu corpo, várias vezes.

Eu tentei ficar no controle total e não me submeter a luxuria.

Mas foda-se, essa merda não foi fácil.

De repente, Bella agarrou meus braços e envolveu em si mesma, mantendo nosso corpo apertado.

Sua cabeça recostou contra o meu peito e eu a senti relaxar em meus braços.

Era como se ela tivesse se dando emocionalmente a mim...ela amoleceu e soltou um suspiro profundo.

Eu não tinha idéia do que diabos estava acontecendo comigo, mas eu soube naquele momento, que era o certo, e eu queria isso.

Senti um amor tão grandioso e poderoso, eu só queria estar assim com ela...pra sempre.

Me sentir amado e consumido desse jeito.

Eu acho que meu cérebro estava finalmente começando a processar todas as informações.

O que isso significa ou o que eu vou fazer sobre isso, eu não tinha idéia do caralho.

A música acabou e eu simplesmente fiquei ali parado...eu estava pronto para sairmos da pista de dança...mas ninguém se mexeu.

Ao contrário, ela me olhou e parecia confusa...

Talvez decepção ou algo assim, eu não tenho certeza.

O rubor e o desejo em seu rosto ainda permaneciam, e minha luta interior estava sendo travada com agonia, eu lutava contra o meu desejo de consumi-la...agora.

E meu desejo foi instigado por sua língua, que se lançou para fora e lambeu seu lábio inferior.

E entrei em choque, pela primeira vez diante de uma mulher.

Eu não conseguia conciliar a porra do meu cérebro me dizendo para parar e meu corpo me dizendo para ir em frente.

Eu não conseguia compreender a postura aberta de Bella e o desejo em seus olhos.

E isso me incomodou.

Porque eu conheço as mulheres, eu sei os indícios da linguagem corporal.

Será que ela realmente quer isso ?

Se eu também quero, então por que diabos eu não poderia simplesmente fechar o espaço maldito entre nós e acabar com a tortura?

E então ela me surpreendeu novamente...

Bella se mudou e deu um pequeno passo em frente.

Esse pequeno passo, o movimento pequeno que era tudo que eu precisava para me decidir.

Eu peguei a mão dela na minha e puxou-a para mim novamente, ela encostou em meu corpo todo sem hesitação.

Ela colocou suas mãos em meu peito, que eu tomei como um sinal silêncioso, de que ela me quer.

Ainda assim, eu a observava.

Eu me concentrei atentamente em qualquer sinal de que ela queria que eu parasse, mas eu não conseguia encontrar nenhum.

Ela me olhou nervosamente, fogo em seus olhos castanhos.

Comecei a inclinar para a frente, devagar, ainda olhando para ela, enquanto ela angulou sua cabeça para encontrar a minha.

Eu podia sentir a respiração dela contra a minha.

Nós íamos nos beijar.

Pela primeira vez, nós íamos passar para a próxima fase.

Eu a vi fechar os olhos e ia fechar os meus...

Mas o beijo não aconteceu...

Tudo por causa daquele garçom do caralho.

Eu balancei minha cabeça, tendo a memória de nosso quase beijo fora da minha mente para não ficar chateado novamente.

"Chegamos, olha Bella ali !" - Emmett gritou me tirando dos meus pensamentos...

Assim que o caro parou, eu sai fora do carro e Bella pulo para meus braços...

"Edward!" - ela gritou aliviada...

"Tudo bem, Bella!" - eu digo a abraçando forte...

"Oh Meu Deus! Me deixa ver você, está tudo bem, está machucado?" - ela me inspeciona...eu dou um sorriso...

"Bella, estou bem !" - eu digo, mas ela continua olhando tudo que ela pode, minhas mãos estão machucadas, claro, eu soquei o maldito um monte de vezes, tá doendo, mas valeu a pena.

"Olha, sua mão! Oh Meu Deus !" - ela diz horrorizada...eu puxo seu rosto ao meu...

"Baby?" - eu chamo e seus olhos encontram os meus...

"Por favor, estou bem, vamos pro quarto, eu só preciso tomar um banho e tirar essa roupa.." - eu falo calmamente e ela assente...

Nos caminhamos de mãos dadas até meu quarto, e assim que a porta fecha...eu a puxo para mim novamente...e nos abraçamos apertado...

Eu senti sua falta.

Isso é tudo que eu quero dizer, mas eu não digo nada.

Todo dia faltou sua companhia na minha vida.

Mas logo ela se afasta, me olhando nos olhos, ela abre a minha camisa, a deslizando pelos meus braços e a joga no chão...

Ela volta a me abraçar, e me beija no rosto todo, me fazendo tremer de amor por ela...

Foda-se, eu quero beija-la...na boca...sentir sua língua na minha...

Deus, eu quero beija-la ...tanto...tanto...tanto...

Eu fecho meus olhos e aperto sua cintura, minhas mãos viajam até suas costas...à sua nuca...enquanto ela beija meu rosto...

Quando ela se afasta, nossa respiração é ofegante...

"Vai tomar um banho, amor! Você vai se sentir mellhor." - ela sussurra fazendo carinho em meu rosto...

"Você...você vai dormir comigo hoje?" - eu pergunto ansioso...ela assente.

"Ok...eu já volto!" - eu digo e dou um beijo em sua testa, saindo de perto dela e entrando no banheiro.

Eu tomo um banho relaxante e deixo a água lavar o sangue seco da minha mão, o suor e a bebida do meu corpo...

Logo eu volto pro quarto para achá-la deitada na minha cama e vestida com a minha camisa.

Eu suspiro.

Eu apareço na porta do banheiro e ela sorri pra mim...eu caminho até ela e deito na cama a seu lado.

Estamos deitados de lado, olhando um para o outro, nos encarando.

Eu não resisto e levanto minha mão e acaricio seu rosto delicadamente...

Ela é tão bonita...tão doce e meiga comigo.

Ela passa a mão em meu rosto e eu me perco.

Eu beijo sua mão, uma...duas...três vezes...

Logo, ela se senta,suas costas amparada pela cabeceira da inha cama...

Bella se ajeita e bate na sua coxa, me chamando para colocar minha cabeça em seu colo...

Eu dou um sorriso antes de deitar em seu colo, e ela me beija na cabeça...e começa a passar a mão em meu cabelo delicadamente.

Eu fecho os olhos e suspiro profundamente.

Estou perdido em seu carinho.

Ninguém disse nada, não é preciso.

Tudo parece tão natural.

Tão perfeito.

Nós ficamos assim, nos conectando, ela me acarinhando, até que ela bocejou e nós demos risadas.

Nos afastamos delicadamente...eu beijei sua testa demoradamente, antes de me deitar e ela posicionar sua cabeça em meu peito.

Eu comecei a fazer cafuné e a abracei apertado.

Logo, eu a vi fechando os olhos e caindo no sono.

Fechei meu olhos e respirei fundo o perfume de seus cabelos.

Meu corpo inteiro queimava e pedia por ela.

Cristo-Deus.

E eu aproveitei seu sono, para pensar e refletir, logo tendo um epifania...

Agora eu sei...

Eu não posso mais negar.

Estou perdidamente apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga.

* * *

**OH...LOUCURA...LOUCURA...LOUCURA !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

Oh !

ADMITIRAM !

FINALMENTE !

ME MANDEM REVIEWS...

EU ADORO SABER O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM SOBRE A FIC !

DÊEM SUA OPINIÃO !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO...

MARY

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	10. Capítulo 9

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Abril de 2011.**

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Depois de um sequestro relâmpago, o menino Edward salva a pequena Bella, sem saber que no futuro, eles viveriam uma amizade doentia, onde se perderiam no vício da companhia um do outro.

* * *

**_"O amor é a força mais abstrata e também a mais potente que há no mundo !" - MAHATMA GANDHI _**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes: **

Hey lindas !

Quero agradecer a todos os QUATRO lindos reviews que recebi do ultimo capítulo...

Beijos imensos as leitoras...

*Lorena...

*Suzy...

*Pollyanna Cullen...

*Agome Chan...

Muito obrigada de coração...

Mary

* * *

_***** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE *****_

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Caetano Veloso

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Você é linda **

Fonte de mel  
Nos olhos de gueixa  
Kabuki, máscara  
Choque entre o azul  
E o cacho de acácias  
Luz das acácias  
Você é mãe do sol  
A sua coisa é toda tão certa  
Beleza esperta  
Você me deixa a rua deserta  
Quando atravessa  
E não olha pra trás

Linda  
E sabe viver  
Você me faz feliz  
Esta canção é só pra dizer  
E diz...  
Você é linda  
Mais que demais  
Vocé é linda, sim !  
Onda do mar do amor  
Que bateu em mim

Você é forte  
Dentes e músculos  
Peitos e lábios  
Você é forte  
Letras e músicas  
Todas as músicas  
Que ainda hei de ouvir  
No Abaeté  
Areias e estrelas  
Não são mais belas  
Do que você  
Mulher das estrelas  
Mina de estrelas  
Diga o que você quer

Você é linda  
E sabe viver  
Você me faz feliz  
Esta canção é só pra dizer  
E diz...  
Você é linda  
Mais que demais  
Você é linda, sim !  
Onda do mar do amor  
Que bateu em mim

Gosto de ver  
Você no seu ritmo  
Dona do carnaval  
Gosto de ter  
Sentir seu estilo  
Ir no seu íntimo  
Nunca me faça mal

Linda  
Mais que demais  
Você é linda, sim !  
Onda do mar do amor  
Que bateu em mim  
Você é linda  
E sabe viver  
Você me faz feliz  
Esta canção é só pra dizer  
E diz...

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 09**

* * *

**Edward**

Depois de mais uma noite mal dormida, eu estava na minha cama pensando em tudo que tem acontecido...

Eu tive intensos momentos com Bella ante-ontem, ela dormiu aqui e nossos carinhos acabou com toda a minha resistência.

Eu não aguento mais.

Na noite de hoje, ela ficou aqui em casa para assistir um filme de terror com a gente, mas o terror foi sentir Bella deitada no meu colo em meu sofá, eu estava pensando quanto tempo eu iria resistir a essas torturas.

Ela estava vestida com um jeans escuro e uma blusinha azul que mal cobria seus seios e sua barriga, e eu não resisti... passei minha mão pela pele de sua barriga e pude atestar que ela era tão macia como eu pensava.

Eu vi seu jeito meigo e carinhoso com todos...seu sorriso lindo e o quão perfeito ficamos juntos.

Deus, ela é tão perfeita!

Eu preciso ter as coisas esclarecidas com Bella logo, eu não posso esperar mais.

Eu a amo, como se fosse minha namorada...e isso tem que ser suficiente para nos levar através de um relacionamento.

Eu simplesmente não posso continuar de brincadeira desse jeito.

Eu quero que ela seja minha.

Inteiramente minha.

Sua mente, seu coração e seu corpo delicioso.

Ultimamente, tenho pensado seriamente sobre tudo isso...

E cheguei a conclusão, de que acabamos tentando evitar o inevitável...

Bella e eu fomos feitos um pro outro.

Nós deveríamos ter ficado juntos desde a primeira vez que sentimos algo físico, ou seja, quando nos beijamos na escola.

Eu acho que tive medo...

Medo de encarar que eu não via mais Bella como minha irmãzinha, como eu vivia afirmando.

Talvez se eu não tivesse temido meus sentimentos por ela, e enfrentasse a realidade de frente, as coisas não teriam se transformado nessa loucura.

Eu suspirei.

Acabei de me lembrar de como fiquei sem fala quando ela chegou na piscina hoje a tarde com aquele biquini azul...

Cristo.

Meu pau pulou para a vida em menos de três segundos.

Eu tive que ficar sentado o tempo todo, a dor que eu senti, só eu sei...

Mas ela ainda não estava satisfeita com o meu estado catatônico...e veio me pedir para passar protetor solar nela, me atormentando mais...

Eu pude sentir mais uma vez sua pele macia em minhas mãos...

Foda-se.

Como se não fosse tortura o bastante, depois ela colocou uma saia curta azul e ficou dançando com Alice e Rose e eu fiquei perdido em sua imagem...

Eu queria tocá-la...senti-la...entrar dentro de seu corpo.

Jesus...apenas na lembrança, estou excitado.

Eu gemi e esfreguei minha cara, porque isso estava ficando fora de controle !

Me aconcheguei mais na minha cama e decidi me entregar a sensação...

Entrando no meu maravilhoso mundo de lembranças, onde Bella dançava pra mim na piscina, ela mordia seus lábios e me olhava sensualmente, me provocando...

Ela estava me dando uma visão pecaminosa de todo o seu glorioso corpo, vestindo apenas seu biquini e aquela saia curtinha, suas pernas lindas a mostra...seu rebolado...

Huuuummmm...

Eu estava prestes a começar a me acariciar...

Quando Emmett e Jasper decidiram arruinar qualquer chance de alívio que eu tinha.

"Edward ? Abre a porta!" - Emmet gritou do lado de fora...

Ah, merda, o que ele quer ?

Filho da mãe !

"Ah, não ! Estou ocupado, o que foi ?" - eu gritei de volta...

"Abre a porra da porta!" - Jasper grita...

"Foda-se, vocês !" - eu xinguei indo até a porta e abrindo...

Eles apenas sorriram para mim e eu fiquei olhando com curiosidade...

Quando Emmet deu uma gargalhada e Jasper me deu um de seus olhares sugestivos, eu fiquei puto !

"Dane-se vocês ! O que vocês querem?" – eu gritei.

Esses viados parecem que sabem o que eu tava pensando, porra !

Tá tão na cara, assim ?

Eu juro por Deus, se Emmett perguntar se eu tô passando mal com Bella, pela milionésima vez, eu ia ter que quebrar alguma coisa.

"Então, ainda tá passando mal com a Bella, hein?" – Emmet começou.

"Foda-se, Emmett !" – eu gritei pra ele, empurrando seu peito e indo pra cama.

"Ok...ok...irmão ! Eu e Jasper estamos apostando quanto tempo você vai conseguir resistir a tentação !" - ele falou rindo...

"Seus viados !" - eu murmurei...

"Eu vi como ela tava super bonita hoje a tarde na piscina, e sua cara quando ela chegou...foi impagável !" – Jasper disse dando uma gargalhada no final.

"Não, não ! E quando ela estava dançando ? Caralho, foi tão engraçado ! Eu pensei que ele ia pedir licença pra ela pra bater punheta !" - Emmet diz antes dos dois se dobrarem de tanto rir.

Dois malditos !

"É muito bom saber que eu faço meus irmãos felizes." – eu grito pra eles...

Bem, o sarcasmo não foi perdido em mim, apesar de tudo.

Jasper terminou de rir e depois suspirou, acenando para mim...

"Então, o que está acontecendo entre você e Bella?"

"Cristo, você e Emmett estão parecendo duas mocinhas atrás de fofoca. Vamos esclarecer uma coisa...Não. é. Da. Conta. De. Vocês...Quando eu virar uma menina e precisar falar sobre meus sentimentos, eu chamo vocês, mas até esse dia chegar, apenas me deixe sozinho. "

"Muito bem, mas eu vou falar assim mesmo ! Eu acho que ela é muito boa para você. Apesar de vocês brigarem pra caramba, é sempre por ciúmes. Quando você está quietinho com ela, seu olhar é fresco e saudável...nós entendemos que você quer manter isso em segredo, talvez por causa dela. Mas...queríamos dizer que nós aprovamos !" – Jasper falou todo sorridente.

"Só não foda com ela, irmão ! Bella, é uma garota especial ! Eu gosto dela como se fosse minha irmã. Ela se arrisca para salvar a sua bunda, cuida e se preocupa com você o tempo todo." – Emmet continuou.

"Que porra é essa? É uma intervenção do carallho? Eu não tenho tempo pra essas merdas, ok !" - eu gritei pra eles...

"Bro, nós vemos o quanto Bella é especial pra você !" – Jasper suspirou alto e continuou...

"Eu sei que vocês não tem um relacionamento oficial, mas Bella é fiel ! Ela jamais olhou pro lado e nunca te questiona onde e com quem você sai a noite. Ela te aceita como você é ! Mas nós sabemos que você se mete em coisas erradas e que ela não aprovaria. Eu ouvi alguém dizer que você anda saindo com Tanya, e se isso for verdade, repense ! Eu não acho que isso é uma boa idéia. Bella, não vai te perdoar se te pegar com ela !" – Jasper disse sério.

"Olha, apesar de não ser da conta de vocês, eu...eu tive us lances com Tanya, mas foi no passado, ok! Eu tô feito com ela, foi a ultima vez ! Então, Bella, não precisa se preocupar !" – eu disse irritado.

"Hey bro ! Mesmo sabendo que você é meu irmão mais novo, e eu te amo com todo o meu coração; saiba que eu não hesitaria em colocá-lo em seu lugar se você magoá-la por uma coisa estúpida. Eu sei que você sabe que ela não é como as outras meninas. Ela é pura, sensível, mas também é complicada e teimosa. Eu só espero que você saiba no que você está se metendo !" - Jasper disse com sinceridade...

Concordei com meus irmãos ainda irritado com essa conversa, apesar de tudo, eu tinha muito respeito por eles, e eu não poderia gostar mais da forma como eles a protegem até de mim !

De certa forma eu era grato por isso, porque isso significava que havia alguém lá fora, além de mim, que olhava por ela.

E eu não poderia concordar mais, Bella era boa para mim, foi bom saber que isso estava bem claro para todos.

Eu é que não valho o chão que ela pisa.

Suspirei alto e falei não olhando para eles...

"Eu entendo vocês... e eu aprecio isso. Bella, é especial para mim, é meu mundo todo ! Eu só acho que...eu...eu não sou bom pra ela ! Mas ... é como se eu fosse um viciado ou qualquer coisa parecida, eu preciso dela comigo ! Preciso conversar com ela antes de ser oficial e eu...eu não sei ... eu me importo com ela e sua felicidade. Quero que ela seja feliz ao meu lado, e eu não sei se posso dar isso a ela ! Mas eu disposto a tentar !"

"Uau ! Isso é... inesperado ! Eu pensei que você não tinha um coração, porra ! " – Emmet falou dando risada.

"Vá se fuder, Emmet !" – eu disse rindo também.

"Bem, isso é... realmente bonito, bro ! Estou feliz que você pense nela, homem. Só...só não foda com tudo ! Ela é a parte boa da sua vida, você vai sofrer sem ela !" – Jasper falou depois de um tempo olhando para mim surpreso.

"É...e resumindo...eu estarei assistindo e se você fizer merda, eu vou quebrar a tua cara !." - Emmet apontou o dedo pra mim...

"Tá...tá...como for, vocês já me ameaçaram, agora vamos parar com essa merda, que tá parecendo que eu tô na Márcia, ou qualquer merda !" – eu disse sério.

O quarto ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas logo depois Emmet gritou...

"Porrada !" – e ele e Jasper se jogaram em cima de mim me derrubando no chão.

Ficamos rindo e brincando antes de conversar sobre nossos planos para o próximo jogo do sábado.

* * *

**Dias depois**

* * *

**Edward**

Eu acordei tarde hoje, eu me permiti isso, já que hoje é sábado e eu não tenho dormido direito esses dias...

Já passou da uma da tarde, eu me levantei, tomei um banho relaxante...

Estou me trocando...e posso ouvir várias vozes no andar de baixo...

Enquanto eu me desloco, minha mente divaga...

Ultimamente meus pensamentos sempre caem em Bella.

Ela domina minha mente de uma forma integral.

È insano e aterrorizante.

Sinto-me...tão esquisito.

Estamos diferentes um com o outro...um pouco mais distantes.

Eu apenas não entendo o porque de tudo isso e quão rápido isso está me consumindo, quero dizer, eu realmente me preocupo com ela.

É realmente assustador, e eu não posso acreditar que estou pensando em falar com Bella sobre isso, mas eu preciso que isso funcione.

Jasper e Emmet estão certos, Bella é ciumenta, arisca e teimosa, e eu não sou o melhor para estar ajudando ela, mas ela me faz sentir bem.

Eu não me sinto zangado com ela... nunca.

Eu não sinto que estou apenas no movimento das coisas .

Ela é uma razão boa para que eu acorde feliz.

Então porque eu acho que não estou fazendo qualquer sentido aqui ?

Mas eu quero.

Eu quero ser a pessoa que cuida dela.

Eu quero ser responsável por ela.

Eu quero...

Foda-se, eu quero tantas coisas agora por causa dela.

Eu já contei a meus irmãos, eles me olharam atordoados por um momento..

Também...com certeza foi possivelmente a primeira vez que eu conversei com eles sobre meus sentimentos...

Eu andava me sentindo um pouco inquieto...e acabamos entrando num momento 'Marcia'...

Foda-se, mas nós fizemos isso.

Droga, agora eu estava me tornando uma mulherzinha ?

Mas nossa conversa não mudou nada em mim...

O comentário de meu irmão sobre Bella me fez desconfortável, eu estava me roendo, porque ele estava certo.

Se Bella sabe de minhas andanças do passado com Tanya, ela chuta a minha bunda e isso pra mim é aterrorizante.

Eu ainda estava perdido nessas reflexões, mas esses pensamentos foram embora, quando eu virei, entrando na cozinha e vi Bella e minha mãe no balcão.

As duas estavam rindo e cozinhando algo juntas...

A coisa mais fofa do caralho.

Fiquei encostado no batente da porta, meus braços cruzados sobre o peito...

Assistindo aquela cena com um sorriso besta gessado no meu rosto, acompanhando a interação e intimidade que as duas compartilham.

Vendo o sorriso e a felicidade das duas mulheres da minha vida juntas, eu decidi...

Por essa mulher, vale a pena largar tudo e todas as bagunças do mundo, em que me meti.

Eu poderia ter Bella só pra mim.

Eu tinha que fazer isso.

Curtir o prazer de fazer algo realmente certo, pela primeira vez...

Ter a aprovação da minha família e provar para mim mesmo, que eu poderia ser o homem que meu pai é.

Eu poderia ser um homem que Bella precisasse e admirasse.

Eu estava à altura do desafio.

Naquele momento, Bella olhou para trás e me viu...

Seu sorriso cresceu e ela me olhou com carinho.

Eu devolvi um sorri torto, e em meu peito, meu coração batia descompassado.

Definitivamente, por ela, tudo isso vale a pena.

* * *

**OH...LOUCURA...LOUCURA...LOUCURA !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

Oh ! QUE FOFO !

ELE ESTÁ TÃO APAIXONADO !

E AÍ ?

O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM DISSO ?

ME DEIXE UM REVIEW...

EU ADORO SABER O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM SOBRE A FIC !

DÊEM SUA OPINIÃO !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO...

MARY

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	11. Capítulo 10

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Abril de 2011.**

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Depois de um sequestro relâmpago, o menino Edward salva a pequena Bella, sem saber que no futuro, eles viveriam uma amizade doentia, onde se perderiam no vício da companhia um do outro.

* * *

**_"O amor é a força mais abstrata e também a mais potente que há no mundo !" - MAHATMA GANDHI _**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes: **

Hey lindas !

Chegamos aos 100 reviews !

Eêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...

Que legal !

Obrigada pelos reviews CARINHOSOS...

E beijos imensos as leitoras...

*Rack-chan...love U...hermana !

*Suzy...vc é uma FOFA !

Muito obrigada de coração a todas...

Mary

* * *

_***** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE *****_

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Toxic - Britney Spears

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Tóxico**

Querido você não vê?

Estou te chamando...

Um cara como você, devia usar um aviso...

"É perigoso !"

Estou me apaixonando

Não há saída, não posso esperar

Preciso de um toque, querido, me dá !

É perigoso...

Estou adorando isso !

Muito alto, não posso descer...

Perdendo minha cabeça, que dá voltas e voltas

Você me sente agora?

Oh, com o sabor dos seus lábios, eu entro numa viagem...

Você é tóxico, estou derretendo !

Oh, com o sabor de seus lábios estou num paraíso de veneno

Sou viciada em você !

Você não sabe que é tóxico?

E eu adoro o que você faz

Você não sabe que é tóxico?

Está ficando tarde para me livrar de você

Tomei um gole no copo do demônio

Pouco a pouco está me dominando

Tão alto, não consigo descer

Está no ar, está em volta...

Você me sente agora?

Intoxique-me agora !

Com o seu amor, agora !

Acho que estou pronta agora...

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

**Edward**

Eu estava treinando no meu piano, quando fui tirado de minha concentração pela voz de Jasper...

"E aí, Edward ? Dá pra falar comigo um pouquinho ? Preciso falar com você!" – eu o olhei rapidamente e voltei meus olhos para as teclas...

"Beleza ! Sim, tudo bem? O que você quer?" - percebi que meu cérebro ainda estava no piano..

"O que você está acontecendo entre você e Bella ultimamente?" – ele perguntou...e eu o encarei surpreso.

"Como assim ?" – respondi rápido...

Ele suspirou e se virou para mim...

"Edward, não fique irritado, mas me escute, ok?" - revirei os olhos e parei o que estava fazendo para prestar toda atenção.

"Eu e todos temos observado o jeito que você e Bella se tratam ultimamente, estão meio distantes...sei lá ! Como você estava olhando para Bella na noite passada...foi estranho..." - ele suspirou e me olhou meio sem graça, mas logo continuou seu discurso...

"Eu sempre vi que vocês dois são atraídos um pelo outro, quero dizer, porra, é bastante óbvio, dada a forma como vocês dois se tratam, mas eu realmente acho que você não enxerga as coisas direito, Edward. Eu não quero ver vocês dois machucados."

"Eu..." - eu comecei, mas ele me interrompeu.

"Olha, bro ! Pelo que entendi, desde que ela chegou aqui, esta é a primeira vez que te vejo olhar pra ela com um algo mais...eu sei que você já se deu conta que ela é mais que uma amiga na sua vida, ela está feliz aqui...com você...conosco...você não vê? Você tem várias mulheres correndo atrás de você, mas você quer Bella ! Você está apaixonado por ela, Edward ! Admita isso e seja feliz !" – ele disse visivelmente perturbado...

Eu acho que parei de respirar...

Comecei a pensar nisso, pensando em Bella, em seu jeito...em seu sorriso...

Ela pertence aqui comigo !

Uma sensação ruim tomou conta de meu ser...

Um mal estar na boca do estômago...vergonha de meus atos.

Isso devia estar escrito por todo o meu rosto, porque ele suspirou alto e colocou a mão no meu ombro...

"Hey bro! Tá tudo bem, isso não é o fim do mundo, Edward ! Bella te ama de volta ! Mas olha... ela não é uma garota que você pode apenas transar e depois fingir que não conhece, ok? Ela realmente te ama muito, nos ultimos tempos, ela descobriu os sentimentos que tem por você e está apenas tentando se encontrar, assim como você ! Ela está emocionalmente vulnerável e se sente insegura a seu lado agora ! " – ele sorriu sem humor...

"Você...você acha que ela está apaixonada por mim?" - tentei falar mais saiu como um sussurro...

"Olhe, eu sei que sim, Edward ! E você também está perdidamente apaixonado por ela...é só acompanhar todos os sinais que estão aí ! Você quer estar sempre com ela, gosta de abraçar, tocar e aposto que quer muito beijar sua boca, tô certo ?" - ele levantou a sombrancelha pra mim...e eu suspirei derrotado...

"Edward ? Eu só te peço uma coisa...cuide dela ! Porque eu me preocupo com o seu histórico ! Eu sei que você jamais se apaixonou de verdade antes, e nunca teve um relacionamento real. Você é um cara super fechado em seu mundo, você está sempre distante ! Nós todos sempre nos preocupamos com você, mas não podemos interferir na sua escolha de vida. Só não posso deixá-lo destruir a vida de Bella...ela não precisa disso, ok ?"

"Caramba ! Foda-se, Jasper ! Eu não vou destruir a vida dela !" - eu gritei irritado...

"Tá bom ! Tá bom ! Mas então seja homem, porra ! E chama logo ela pra conversar e diga o que sente...se abra...e para de babar nela, como um nerd do caralho ! Essa merda já encheu o saco de todo mundo aqui !" - ele disse rindo e eu tive que rir também...

Viado.

Apesar da vontade de gritar e negar tudo, parte de mim sabia que ele tinha toda a razão.

O mais esquisito é que eu havia desenvolvido alguma ligação estranha, amável e totalmente possessiva com Bella.

"Hey cara? Vai dizer alguma coisa ou não ?" – Jasper balançava a mão na frente do meu rosto, me acordando dos meus pensamentos...

"Bem, eu não vou negar que sou atraído por ela." – falei para Jasper que me olhou aborrecido...

"Mas, não é só isso ! Eu nunca pensei em me sentir assim, sabe? Ela...é...é...diferente ! Eu nem sei quando começou isso ! Foda-se, eu quero estar a seu lado...saber do seu dia...fazer coisas triviais com ela...e agora...eu adoro ve-la feliz ! E...eu quero saber o que ela está pensando...e porque de vez em quando ela morde o lábio e torce as mãos e ... " – eu parei olhando para um Jasper boquiaberto...

"Ok...vamos parar com essa merda ! Eu tô parecendo que estou na Oprah, porra! " – eu disse irritado levantando e indo até a janela...

"Não, Edward ! Era exatamente isso que eu queria ! Coversar contigo, deixar você saber que pode se abrir comigo, eu sou seu amigo também ! E eu não posso deixar de dizer que adorei saber que eu não estava errado quando te achei ser o cara ideal para Bella !" - ele falou alto e eu olhei pra ele na mesma hora...

"Você...Edward...é o cara ideal para ela, mano!" - ele disse visivelmente emocionado...

"Você acha ?" - eu perguntei surpreso...

"Sim ! E confesso que agora estou mais aliviado, porque do seu jeito você assumiu que gosta dela. Eu acho maravilhoso que você está se sentindo diferente...alguma coisa mudou aí dentro...e realmente...isso é ótimo ! Mas eu acho melhor você conversar com ela ! Chame ela pra ser sua namorada, oficialmente...está esperando o que ? Tudo isso é novo para os dois e nenhum de vocês sabe o que sente pelo outro direito. " – Jasper disse batendo em minhas costas...

"Eu sei..."

"Converse com ela, Edward!" - ele disse novamente...

"OK..."

Ele ia saindo quando eu chamei...

"Jasper?" - eu gritei e ele virou de novo pra mim...

"Obrigado, bro !" - eu disse sorrindo...

"De nada!" - ele sorriu de volta e saiu da sala, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos...

Por mais que mexeu comigo ouvir tudo isso, eu sabia que ele estava certo.

Eu não sabia que o que eu estava sentindo era paixão...

Mas, se tem alguma coisa que eu posso afirmar é o quanto meu irmão é observador...

Ele jamais viria aqui me dizer isso, se não fosse algo extremamente obvio !

Estou apaixonado por Bella.

Bella é especial, e precisava encontrar alguém que pudesse confiar e amar...

Meu coração trovejava em meu peito.

Eu quero ela !

E...eu quero mais do que seu corpo...

Eu quero chegar em casa e ve-la lá...

Quero ver Dvd junto com ela...

Ir pra piscina...brincar no videokê...brincar no WII...

Quero ter Bella a meu lado...em todos os momentos.

E eu sei que ela me quer...eu posso sentir.

Então por que as coisas não podem ser tão facéis assim?

Porque eu sou um medroso do caralho !

Só isso.

Eu estou inexplicavelmente atraído por ela, e não consigo decifrar o porque...

Bem, eu tenho certeza que nós dois sentimos isso...

Arg ! Se eu não resolver isso logo, eu vou ficar louco...

Havia tanta coisa para conversar com ela...

E Jasper tem razão...eu preciso fazer isso, não tem jeito !

Droga, só de pensar nisso, minha cabeça parecia que estava prestes a explodir...

Então eu fiz o que estava fazendo antes...

Eu voltei a tocar meu piano.

...com a alma e com o meu coração...

Isso sempre alivia a minha mente.

Me ajuda a limpar minha razão e organiza meus pensamentos.

* * *

**Bella**

Eu e minha mãe tínhamos acabado de jantar, comecei a lavar os pratos, quando meu telefone tocou...

Lavei minhas mãos, sequei no pano de prato e corri para atender o telefone...

"Alô?" - eu disse dando de ombros...

"Oi, Bella"- a voz de Rosalie me chamou...

"Oi, Rose" - eu disse alegre...

"Então, eu queria saber se você gostaria de sair para o shopping amanhã de manhã comigo e com Alice ?"

Revirei os olhos..."Me desculpa, Rose, mas eu já lhe disse que eu não estou interessado em fazer compras. Mas eu tenho certeza que Angela adoraria ir com vocês. Vocês devem perguntar a ela."

"Mas Bella, a gente queria saber a sua opinião, poxa!"

"Rose, por favor não dá ! Deixa para outra vez, ok ?"

"Ah...que droga, ok." - ela disse tristemente...

"Bem, eu tenho que ir, tchau."- eu disse rapidamente, tentando me livrar dela...

"Tchau. Ah, Bella ? Espere...eu..."

Eu ouvi mas desliguei rapidamente...eu realmente não quero ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer.

Eu coloquei o meu celular de volta no balcão e voltei para a minha louça...mas logo após o telefone tocou novamente.

Oh Meu Deus, deve ser Alice.

Andei até lá e peguei o celular novamente...

"Olha, eu realmente não quero sair amanhã." - eu disse rapidamente...

"Bem, então talvez possamos ver um filme juntos?" - eu ouvi outra voz...

Merda.

Edward.

"Oh não, me desculpe, pensei que fosse outra pessoa!" - eu disse rindo, depois mordi meu lábio, mentalmente me repreendendo por não verificar o identificador de chamadas...

"Eu deveria estar preocupado com este "alguém" tentando roubar a sua atenção ?" - ele sussurrou calmamente...e meu coração pulou no peito...

Ele está tentando me seduzir?

"Não, não...você não precisa se preocupar com isso." - eu gaguejei nervosamente...

"Bem, é muito bom saber disso. Então...você está livre para sair comigo amanhã de manhã? Eu quero te mostrar um lugar paradisíaco que encontrei !"

"Sim! Claro ! Eu quero dizer, com certeza, vai ser legal."- eu disse animada demais, logo me controlando.

Ugh, maravilha, agora eu parecia desesperada !

Eu pude ouvir sua risada através do telefone.

Que merda, Bella.

Você é uma tonta !

"Então posso te pegar amanhã, por volta de oito horas?"

"Com certeza." - eu disse calmamente...

Oito horas pode vir rápido o suficiente?

"Ótimo. Eu te vejo de manhã, então...tchau."

"Sim, até amanhã...tchau." - falei antes de desligar com um sorriso no rosto.

Terminei minha louça e meus afazeres, eu estava tão animada para este passeio!

Eu pensei minutos no que eu iria vestir, mas logo lembrei que deve ser algo funcional e confortável...

Algo bem prático como jeans e uma baby look legal.

Pra que estou fazendo isso ?

Edward pouco se importa com essas merdas.

Eu encerrei minha noite e deitei com Edward em minha mente...

O amanhã não podia chegar rápido o suficiente.

[...]

[...]

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei com um sorriso no meu rosto.

Como eu poderia não sorrir depois da noite passada?

Edward me convidou para conhecer um lugar que ele achou e quer dividi-lo comigo...

Eu tinha amizade com o homem mais lindo de todos os tempos, e ele me pediu para ir com ele a uma clareira paradisíaca.

Eu não podia esperar para ver o que este dia nos reserva.

Deve ser importante para ele, por causa do jeito amável que ele comentou sobre esse lugar ontem a noite.

Eu adoro ouvir Edward falar, há algo nele que eu acho irresistível.

Eu suspirei, me espreguicei e decidi me levantar...e tomar um banho relaxante...

Logo depois, desci, eu tenho que começar a fazer o meu café da manhã, daqui a pouco ele deve estar aqui.

Acho que vou fazer waffles hoje.

Edward adora waffles.

Eu fiz meu caminho até a cozinha, tentando o meu melhor para manter-se completamente equilibrada e não surtar com a ideia de ter Edward sozinho comigo por um dia inteiro sem sentir borboletas no estômago.

Coloquei água no fogo para fazer o café... e depois peguei os ingredientes para fazer os waffles, e comecei a misturá-los.

Assim que terminei, me sentei para comer, pensando em nossa amizade louca e em nosso fim de semana e o que havíamos planejado para a semana.

Assim que terminei de tomar meu café da manhã, eu me troquei e me arrumei.

Minha mãe ainda estava dormindo, quando a campainha tocou, e eu me peguei me olhando no espelho mais uma vez, antes de sair correndo até a porta.

Assim que eu abri a porta, encontrei Edward, vestindo calça jeans e uma camisa verde clara...seu cabelo era a mesma bagunça "sexy" de sempre, eu não pude deixar de sorrir para ele.

Edward sorriu de volta pra mim, me fazendo ganhar o dia...

"Bom dia ! Você está linda, Bella."

Eu podia sentir-me corar... "Obrigado." - eu disse, mordendo meu lábio...

Ficamos assim, nos olhando, até que eu saí do transe...

"Eu fiz waflles agora a pouco, quer ?" - eu disse timidamente...

"Waflles?" - ele disse animado e eu balancei a cabeça...

"Claro!" - ele disse entrando e indo em direção a cozinha...

Ele sentou na mesa e eu servi com geleia de morango...

É extremamente agradável ver o quanto Edward adora quando eu cozinho...e come tudo que eu faço com gosto e satisfação..

"Pronto para ir?" - eu perguntei assim que ele terminou de comer...

"Sim... Vamos?" - ele questionou, estendendo o braço para mim.

"Claro." - eu disse, e saímos em direção ao carro.

Nós conversamos o caminho todo sobre tudo e sobre nada em especial...

Edward parou o Volvo na entrada de um bosque.

Assim que chegamos a uma colina, adentramos a uma parte da floresta, curtindo a natureza.

Mas então, alguns metros mais a frente, eu definitivamente podia ver uma luminosidade atrás das árvores, um brilho que era amarelo e não verde.

Eu apertei o passo, minha ansiedade crescendo a cada passo...

"Vem, Bella !" - ele diz animadamente, e eu o segui silenciosamente.

Eu alcancei a borda da piscina de luz e entrei pelas últimas samambaias no lugar mais adorável que já tinha visto.

A clareira era pequena, perfeitamente redonda, e cheia de flores selvagens, cor de violeta, amarelas e de um branco alvo.

Em algum lugar próximo, eu podia ouvir o som maravilhoso de água corrente, talvez de um rio.

O sol estava bem a frente, enchendo o círculo com sua incandescente luz amarela.

Eu caminhei lentamente, atordoada, com tanta beleza e majestade, através da grama macia, das flores e do ar morno, convidativo.

Eu acho que me perdi na grandiosidade do lugar.

Pois quando eu dei uma meia volta, esperando compartilhar isso com Edward, mas notei que ele não estava atrás de mim onde eu achava que ele estaria.

"Edward ?" - eu me virei, procurando por ele, alarmada de repente.

"Aqui, Bella !" - ele gritou e eu virei minha cabeça, finalmente encontrando ele, embaixo da densa sombra das copas na borda da clareira, me observando com olhos cuidadosos.

"Deus, Edward! Que susto!" - eu dei uma risada nervosa...

"E aí, gostou do lugar ?"

"É lindo demais, Edward!" - eu disse sorrindo...

Só então eu me lembrei que ele tinha me levado ali para que pudesse compartilhar sua descoberta comigo, e isso me deixou radiante de alegria.

Edward tinha razão, a beleza do lugar nos fazia esquecer do mundo...

Fiquei observando quando Edward se deitou na grama, seu rosto voltado ao sol...

Uma linda visão.

Eu queria poder decifrar o enigma que era Edward Cullen.

E quem sabe com sorte e o sol reconfortante ao meu lado, eu conseguisse fazer isso hoje.

Eu dei um passo na direção dele, meus olhos estavam curiosos.

Decidi me deitar a seu lado e curtir nosso momento de calmaria.

Ele seguia cada passo meu, seus olhos estavam confusos e relutantes.

De vez em quando, seus lábios se moviam num sorriso lindo e torto que me deixava fraca das pernas...e eu os correspondia a altura.

Eu gostei muito de ficar deitada na grama como ele, foi diferente e íntimo...

Deixei o sol esquentar meu rosto... nunca tirando os olhos dele.

Eu aproveitei o sol, apesar do ar não estar seco o suficiente para o meu gosto.

Mas eu fiquei ali, relaxada e feliz, sem querer tirar os olhos dele.

O vento estava calmo, assoprando meu rosto e balançando a grama embaixo da sua forma imóvel.

A clareira era tão espetacular.

Ele fechou os olhos e eu continuei a olha-lo com admiração.

Eu decidi me arriscar, mesmo com medo de atravessar o limite, mesmo agora, eu temia que ele desaparecesse como uma miragem...

Ele é bonito demais pra ser real...

Hesitantemente, eu me virei de lado e me sustentei em meu cotovelo esquerdo...

Levantei um dedo e alisei as costas da sua mão, até onde deu pra alcançar.

De novo, eu fiquei maravilhada com a textura perfeita e macia como seda de sua pele...

Meu olhar seguia meu dedo e quando eu olhei pra cima, seus olhos estavam abertos, me observando.

Seus olhos estava da cor do mar hoje, mais claros, mais amenos...

Um rápido sorriso curvou os cantos dos seus lábios perfeitos...

"Quando eu faço minhas besteiras, eu não te assusto?" - ele perguntou de brincadeira, mas eu ouvia a curiosidade por trás da sua voz suave.

"Não mais que o normal." - eu disse suavemente...

Seu sorriso cresceu e seus dentes brilharam ao sol.

Eu cheguei mais perto, abrindo minha mão pra tocar os contornos do seu braço com as pontas dos meus dedos.

Eu acho que o fato de estarmos completamente sozinhos me deixou tensa...vi que meus dedos tremeram, e eu sabia que ele não deixaria de notar.

"Você se incomoda quando eu faço isso?" - eu perguntei já que ele havia fechado os olhos de novo.

"Não." - ele disse sem abrir os olhos..."Você não pode imaginar o que isso me faz sentir" - ele suspirou.

Eu passei minha mão suavemente no seu braço, trilhando os contornos dos músculos perfeitos, segui a leve linha das veias de seu braço e sua tatuagem com o meu nome nela.

Era como se minha mão queimasse ao toca-lo...

Se dando conta do que estávamos fazendo, ele levantou sua mão em um movimento inesperado, e entrelaçou nossos dedos juntos...

"Isso é tão bom." - ele murmurou...e eu olhei pro ele vendo que seus olhos claros se fecharam de novo.

"É fácil demais ser eu mesmo quando eu estou com você." - ele sussurrou suavemente...

Eu segurei nossas mãos mais próxima do meu rosto, tentando ver os detalhes escondidos em nossa pele unida.

"Me diga, o que você está pensando ?" - ele perguntou calmamente...

Eu olhei pra cima e vi seus olhos me observando, repentinamente atentos.

"Na verdade, eu queria saber o que você estava pensando...e..." eu hesitei...

"E...?" - ele insistiu...

"Eu estava desejando não ter medo."

"Medo de quê?" - ele questionou...

"Desse sentimento esmagador que sinto por você!"

"Eu não quero que você sinta medo." - a voz dele era um leve murmúrio.

Eu entendi o que ele queria ter dito na verdade...

...que eu não precisava ter medo, que não havia nada a temer.

"Bem, é que...é tudo muito !" - eu gaguejei...

Tão rápido que eu perdi o movimento, ele estava sentado, e eu segui seu movimento...me sentando também...

Seu rosto angelical estava a apenas alguns centímetros do meu.

Eu devo ter...posso ter me afastado alguns centímetros, assustada com a súbita aproximação...

Mas eu não consegui me mexer mais.

Seus olhos claros me hipnotizaram.

"Eu entendo, eu também tenho esse medo." - ele sussurrou atentamente.

Mas eu não consegui responder.

Como eu já tinha sentido antes, eu senti a sua respiração quente no meu rosto...

Doce, delicioso, o cheiro que faz a minha boca encher de água.

Não havia nada parecido.

Instintivamente, sem pensar, eu me inclinei mais pra frente para inalar o cheiro.

Eu fiquei paralisada no lugar, muito rígida.

Eu o encarei e seus olhos não se desgrudavam dos meus.

Ele respirou fundo duas vezes...

"Eu sinto tanto sua falta...muito." - ele hesitou. "Você entenderia se eu dissesse que sou apenas um cara tentando fazer o que é certo?"

Eu afirmei com a cabeça uma vez, sem conseguir sorrir pra ele.

"Eu achei que trazer você aqui e ficar sozinho com você, era a melhor ideia...nós poderíamos conversar abertamente." - ele disse seriamente.

"Eu...eu gostei de ficar assim com você." - eu disse ainda olhando pra ele...

"Eu estava pensando ontem, enquanto eu estava tentando dormir..." ele parou...

"Em...não se meter mais em encrenca ? Eu espero que seja isso." - eu fiz piada...

"Bella boba." - ele gargalhou... "Se meter me encrenca é minha segunda natureza, não há nada o que pensar".

"Sem noção !" - eu sussurrei de novo...ele sorriu.

"Não, é sério." - ele sussurrou seriamente, e quando dei por mim, ele estava lá, seu rosto bem perto do meu.

Sua beleza fascinou minha mente, era demais, um excesso ao qual eu não conseguia me acostumar.

Caimos num silêncio confortável...até que ele continuou..."Eu não sei como dizer isso..." - ele murmurou balançando a cabeça...

"Apenas diga o que sente e pronto..." - eu disse baixinho...

"O que eu posso dizer que não disse antes ?" - ele questionou...

"Apenas diga o que está em seu coração." - eu o olhava fixamente...

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos...logo os abrindo e vi seus olhos queimarem dentro dos meus...

"Eu te amo...eu adoro ficar junto com você...ouvir sua voz...tocar seu cabelo...sentir seu cheiro na minha cama...brincar no WII...eu...eu quero você comigo todos os momentos...Bella!" - ele sussurrou olhando no fundo da minha alma...

Minha respiração estava instável, e meu coração batia tão rápido...

Eu também precisava dizer pra ele tudo o que eu sentia, quando estava a seu redor...

"Eu também te amo, Edward ! E eu adoro te ver sorrir...sentir seu abraço...cuidar de você...e quando eu acordo a seu lado...é como se tudo ao meu redor ficasse mais colorido! Você me faz feliz!" - eu disse passando a mão em seu rosto suavemente...

"Eu estava pensando que há algo que eu quero tentar." - ele sussurrou, me olhando de um jeito tão íntimo..

"Ok..." - sussurrei bem baixinho, olhando para sua boca...

E então ele pegou meu rosto nas mãos...

Eu não conseguia respirar.

Ele hesitou, do jeito que um homem hesita quando vai beijar uma mulher pela primeira vez, pra ver a reação dela, pra ver se ele seria recebido.

Talvez ele hesitasse pra prolongar o momento, o momento ideal da antecipação, que as vezes era melhor do que o beijo em si.

Edward hesitou pra se testar, pra ver se isso era seguro, pra ter certeza que ele ainda poderia se controlar se precisasse.

E então seus lábios se pressionaram nos meus.

O sangue queimou embaixo da minha pele, queimou nos meus lábios, com minha respiração saindo como num suspiro selvagem.

Meus dedos se fecharam nos cabelos dele, apertando ele contra mim, enquanto meus lábios se abriram, para que eu respirasse o seu cheiro forte.

Foi um beijo casto, simples, mas intenso.

Simplesmente perfeito !

* * *

**Edward**

Eu acho que eu não estava respirando.

Quando nossos lábios se tocaram, todo o meu corpo ficou dormente...

E tudo que eu podia pensar era em Bella.

Eu apenas senti seu lábios, sem língua, sem pressa...

Assim que nos afastamos, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados...

Ninguém disse nada.

Eu apenas o olhei com amor...acariciando seus cabelos, na esperança de acalmar meus nervos.

Quando seus olhos se abrem, eu dou um sorriso torto...tomando-lhe a mão na minha, eu esfregar o mais leve círculos na palma da mão com os meus dedos.

Eu cuidadosamente beijar o interior de seu pulso pálida, deixando meus lábios permanecem em seu pulso por apenas alguns segundos...eu a olho nos olhos...

Ela solta um suspiro macio, e tão bonito.

Isso mesmo, baby.

Você pode se abrir para mim.

Eu me levanto e me posiciono atrás dela, colocando as pernas de cada lado dela...a abraçando apertado...

"Eu te adoro, Bella!" - eu sussurro em seu ouvido...

"Eu também te adoro, Edward !" - ele sussurra de volta...

"Baby? Eu queria te beijar a tanto tempo...eu resisti...eu tentei...mas foi tudo em vão !" - eu disse com calma...um sorriso em meus lábios...

"Oh...eu bem sei disso ! Eu tentei resistir também !" - ela sussurrou baixinho...

Eu sorri mais com essa afirmação.

Eu gentilmente esfreguei seus braços para cima e para baixo com os meus dedos.

Quando ela levanta a mão e move o seu cabelo longe da parte de trás do seu pescoço, eu lentamente inclino minha boca para seu pescoço nu, sem realmente tocar.

Eu só quero que ela sinta minha respiração.

Quando um tremor ligeiro passa por ela, eu roçar meus lábios em sua pele...

Ela ronrona para mim e acho que tenho um novo som favorito.

Aos poucos, deixei meus lábios permanecem em seu pescoço, dando cada vez mais beijos, enquanto minhas mãos se movem para massagear seus ombros e braços lentamente.

Eu passo o meu queixo contra ela muito suavemente, só para dar-lhe um sentimento de uma textura diferente em sua pele...

Posso sentir meu corpo queimar por ela.

Suas mãos acariciam meus cabelos...minhas mãos estão envolvidas em volta da cintura.

Eu prometo a mim mesmo que vou manter as minhas mãos sobre ela enquanto ela quiser...

Espero que para sempre.

Eu continuo beijando sua pele delicada, que parece uma seda... passo meus lábios em todo seu pescoço e seu ombro...

Sua respiração fica mais pesada...e seu corpo se inclina mais para o meu.

"Oh, baby !" - eu sussurro em seu ouvido..."Sua pele tem um gosto delicioso...Deus, você é tão linda e doce." - eu murmuro me perdendo em sua pele.

É bom eu falar com ela um pouco mais, eu quero que ela saiba que ela é a única coisa em minha mente.

Geralmente as coisas que eu digo, são tudo o que vem à mente ou o que eu acho que Bella gostaria de ouvir.

E esta é a Minha Bella.

E isso... isso realmente significa algo pra mim.

Sua pele e tudo mais sobre ela é realmente linda e doce para mim.

Sua pele é tão suave, tão dócil sob minhas mãos.

"Edward.." - ela diz com um leve suspiro.

"Você é tão linda, Bella." - eu digo, minha voz um sussurro...

"Eu quero tocar seu corpo todo...quero te amar...e me perder em você !" - eu digo perdido no prazer de apenas sentir sua pele...ela geme meu nome mais e mais...

E assim, eu permito que a minha mão comece a tocar o seu ombro, depois seu pescoço e, finalmente, seu rosto.

Eu acaricio sua bochecha, seus cabelos e em seguida, coloco delicadamente seu queixo em minha mão...

"Eu gostaria de te beijar agora, Bella. Posso?" - eu peço.

"Sim." - ela responde baixinho...

Eu viro a cabeça para o lado e puxo seu rosto no meu, e muito suavemente, eu beijo seus lábios carnudos.

Eu não posso aguentar e solto um pequeno gemido...

E antes que eu tenha tempo para me preocupar, ou possa ter medo de meus sentimentos, ela geme de volta.

Foda-se.

Estou tão perdidamente apaixonado !

* * *

**Bella**

Eu não sei.

Eu me sinto voar...voar...voar...

É como se eu estivesse intoxicada.

Eu senti quando suas mãos gentis, mas com um carinho irresistível, afastaram meu rosto...

Eu abri meus olhos e vi a sua expressão sensual...

"Uau !" - eu respirei.

"Isso é uma declaração ?" - ele sussurrou com seus olhos selvagens, sua mandíbula estava fechada, mas um ar divertido cubria seu olhar...e nem isso modificou suas feições perfeitas.

Ele segurou meu rosto a apenas alguns centímetros do seu, me fascinando com seus olhos...

Eu mantive meus olhos nos seus, observei enquanto a excitação neles se foi e eles ficavam gentís.

Então ele deu um sorriso surpreendentemente travesso.

"Eu nunca pensei que sentiria isso." - ele disse, obviamente surpreso com nosso feito.

"Tolerável?" - eu perguntei.

Ele me olhou curioso..."Bem, eu não sei se poderei ficar sem fazer isso mais vezes."

"Eu posso dizer o mesmo." - eu sussurrei...

Ele riu alto... "É bom saber !"

"Nossa, isso foi apenas...uau !" - eu disse ainda incoerente...

"Puxa, então eu sou melhor beijador do que eu pensava." - ele disse sarcasticamente...

"Pára, seu bobo !" - eu bati em seu ombro de leve...e ele deu risada...

"Você é linda demais, Bella !" - ele disse suavemente...

"Muito obrigada." - eu disse sem olhar em seus olhos e ele me abraçou forte.

Com um dos seus movimentos rápidos, ele ficou de pé...estendeu sua mão e eu a peguei forte...

Eu segurei sua mão, precisando mais de apoio do que eu esperava.

Meu equilíbrio ainda não havia voltado.

"Ops !" - eu disse quando me desequilibrei...

"Você está tonta pela minha habilidade com beijos?" - ele sorriu...me segurando.

Eu o fitei com carinho, observando como ele fica lindo quando dá risada desse jeito...

Seu rosto angelical, sem preocupações ou bico.

Era o Edward que eu conhecia e eu me sentia muito atraída a ele.

"Eu não tenho certeza, eu ainda estou me recuperando." - eu consegui responder...

Eu poderia até ter me recuperado mais rapidamente, se seus braços não formasse uma prisão escapável ao redor da minha cintura...

"Bella, eu já gastei um bocado de paciência até esse ponto, pra me manter longe fisicamente de você." - ele disse passando o nariz em meus pescoço, me fazendo perder a linha...

"Er...eu...eu..." - eu tentei dizer algo, mas não consegui.

"Você parece bêbada !" - ele citou com uma gargalhada.

Eu podia sentir a doçura do perfume que exalava do peito dele.

"Bêbada?" - eu perguntei perplexa...

"Você está intoxicada com a minha presença ?" - ele me perguntou, dando aquele sorriso zombeteiro de novo...

Jesus.

"Eu não posso discutir com você agora, Edward !" - eu suspirei.

Não havia volta, eu não conseguia mais resistir a ele de forma nenhuma.

"Huuummm...muito sensível a mim, né ?" - ele provocou, seu nariz em meu pescoço...

"E você não está nem um pouco afetado pela minha presença ?" - eu perguntei, aborrecida...

De novo as suas feições se transformaram, sua expressão ficou suave, aconchegante.

Ele não respondeu de primeira, apenas ficou me olhando...

De repente, ele simplesmente aproximou seu rosto do meu, sua mãos no meu cabelo delicadamente, me puxando pra ele...

Passou os lábios lentamente pela minha mandíbula, depois da minha orelha até o queixo, pra frente e pra trás...

Eu tremi de prazer...

"Deus, Bella ! Sem dúvida você tem que ser cega, pra não ver o quanto você me afeta !" - ele finalmente disse, seus atos me deixando fraca das pernas...

"Digamos que eu sei como disfarçar um pouco mais, só isso!" - ele continuou com sua doce tortura...

"Ok..." - eu sussurrei baixinho, logo sentindo seus lábios tomarem os meus num beijo terno e amoroso.

Eu já sei que seus lábios são a minha droga preferida.

Assim que nos afastamos para tomar ar, ele suspirou...

"Abra seus olhos, Bella." - ele disse baixinho...e eu abri meus olhos...

"Você sabe o quão especial e preciosa é para mim ?"

Eu tentei ficar calma e não hiperventilar de paixão por ele...

Mas minha voz estava fraca..."Sim, mas é muito bom ouvir isso!" - ele sorriu torto...

"Eu adorei ver como você responde a mim...foi surpreendente...foi muito interessante !"

"Uh, que bom!" - eu disse sem pensar...

"Preciso ficar atento para ver se isso acontece da próxima vez !"

"Próxima vez ?" - eu perguntei ansiosa...

Ele riu, seu humor ainda estava radiante...

"Eu te disse, eu não sei se vou suportar ficar sem te beijar." - ele sussurrou quase encostando a boca na minha...

"Além do fato que eu adorei saber que eu faço você ficar deslumbrada." - ele dava selinhos na minha boca e sorriu ao terminar a frase...

"Oh ? Seu exibido !" - eu gritei o empurrando para longe, mas dei risada, ele me segurou firme a seu corpo e nos beijamos novamente...

Depois que quebramos o beijo, nos abraçamos bem forte, antes de andarmos de volta ao carro.

A viagem de carro foi tranquila, nós colocamos um cd do Panic at the Disco, e curtimos o caminho numa boa.

Quando Edward estacionou em frente a minha casa, nenhum de nós se mexeu, ficamos ali, sentados no carro, olhando um para o outro.

Não foi estranho, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar.

A maneira como ele olhou para mim, porém, me fez fraca.

Eu realmente espero que ele não vá, ainda.

"Eu tive uma tarde maravilhosa com você." - eu sussurrei...

"Eu também, Bella. Eu também." - ele disse amavelmente...

Ficamos ali sem jeito, sem saber o que fazer em seguida.

"Você se importaria se nós ficássemos um pouco no quintal dos fundos ?" - Edward perguntou..."Eu realmente não quero que este nosso passeio chegue ao fim ainda."

Eu sorri para ele... "Deus, você consegue ler minha mente, Edward." - eu sussurrei e ele deu uma gargalhada alta.

Saímos do carro, e caminhamos em direção ao longo quintal...

Ele me olhava estranho, eu andei em direção ao balancê que meu pai tinha feito para mim na árvore, e me sentei...

Era uma tarde clara, o Crepúsculo estava aparecendo...

"Uau, olhe que lindo." - eu apontei para o céu...

"É muito bonito, mas isso nem chega a seus pés, Bella ! Eu gostaria de dizer o quão bonita você é !"

Corei e mordi meu lábio, e vi quando ele se sentou no balanço ao lado...

Minha respiração estava saindo aos picados, enquanto eu olhava para o rosto de Edward, que estava agora me encarando.

"Oh, obrigada." - eu sussurrei...

"Eu quis dizer isso, Bella. Você é linda, por dentro e por fora. Eu sei que nós apenas estamos tentando entender o que acontece entre nós, mas eu gosto da sua companhia, de estar com você. Eu não sei porque, mas eu quero estar com você, dessa forma...eu quero te beijar...te tocar...te sentir...você é muito mais que uma amiga pra mim, e eu te amo muito...eu acho que posso estar me apaixonando por você...eu não sei...é tudo tão confuso pra mim..." - ele suspirou no final, balançando a cabeça, eu o acarinhei em seu rosto...

Ele tirou as palavras da minha boca.

Eu sei que nós somos amigos desde criança, e que convivemos juntos, como irmãos, mas as coisas mudaram, e eu o conhecia bem, mas eu me sentia ligado a ele de uma forma bizarra.

"Eu concordo com tudo que você disse, Edward ! Vamos com calma, vamos descobrir o que vai acontecer entre nós, eu...eu acho que eu posso estar apaixonada por você também..." - eu disse baixinho olhando dentro de seus olhos...

Edward sorriu... "Sério ? Bom, eu estou feliz."

Ficamos em silêncio por um minuto, sem saber muito bem o que dizer agora...

"Bella?"

"Sim, Edward?"

"Será que...que você se importaria muito se eu te beijasse agora?"

Eu mordi meu lábio novamente.

Levou toda a minha força de vontade para não gritar ..."Sim! Me beija, por favor!"

"Eu gostaria muito disso." - eu disse, corando.

Ele se inclinou para mim lentamente, tomando o meu rosto em suas mãos quentes.

Eu me inclinei um pouco, para que eu pudesse chegar a seus lábios...fechei os olhos e envolvi minhas mãos em seu pescoço.

Nossos lábios foram ligados e foi maravilhoso.

O beijo começou doce e lento, então cresceu e ficou mais rápido, se tornando um beijo super apaixonado.

Ele quebrou o beijo e se levantou, eu me levantei também...

Nossa respiração era ofegante...

Ele me puxou para ele, para que nossos corpos fossem pressionados juntos, e me abraçou, religando nossos lábios.

Corri meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, enquanto ele esfregava meu pescoço.

Nós nos beijamos por um longo tempo, e eu adorei cada minuto...

Seus lábios eram macios e suaves.

Edward tinha razão, ele sabe como beijar.

Ele se afastou só um pouco, bem lentamente, para que pudéssemos respirar...

Mantive meus olhos fechados, e senti quando ele voltou sua boca na minha, me dando mais um beijo apaixonado.

Assim que ele se afastou de verdade, e eu abri meus olhos.

"Uau.." - eu disse...e ele riu.

"É mesmo...uau !" - ele admitiu...

Ficamos assim, juntos...conversando até que a noite caiu e ele disse que ia embora...

Quando chegamos à porta, eu me virei para ele.

"Bem, boa noite, Edward. Eu tive um dia maravilhoso."

"Eu também." - ele concordou..."Você está livre amanhã? Eu vou te ligar e podemos combinar de sair outra vez."

Eu dei um sorriso largo... "Eu adoraria isso." - falei animada...

Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto... "Ótimo, eu vou te ligar amanhã, com os detalhes."

"Parece ótimo ! Vejo você amanhã, então."

"Com certeza você vai !" - ele disse, ainda sorrindo.

Ele fez que ia sair, mas depois se virou e me puxou para ele, me beijando novamente.

Eu poderia me acostumar com isso.

Edward terminou o beijo, pois eu realmente não acho que eu poderia parar.

Se eu pudesse beijá-lo durante todo o dia, eu gostaria.

"Amanhã, então ?" - ele sussurrou, esfregando o nariz contra o meu.

"Sim, amanhã." - eu sussurrei de volta.

"Entra vai ! Eu só vou embora quando te ver fechar a porta!" - ele falou seriamente...e eu dei risada de seu jeitinho...ele era tão protetor.

Eu achei difícil me afastar dele e ir para a porta da sala, mas eu fiz mesmo assim...beijei a ponta de seu nariz e caminhei até a porta da sala, abrindo a porta e me virando pra me despedir de verdade dele...

"Boa noite, baby !"- eu disse sorrindo largamente...

"Boa noite, Bella." - ele respondeu com seu sorriso torto lindo...

Entrei e fechei a porta, sorrindo como uma boba...

Suspirei, e fiz meu caminho para o meu quarto.

Eu coloquei meu pijama e depois que eu escovei meus dentes, eu vi meu reflexo no espelho, surpresa...

Eu parecia outra pessoa.

Literalmente.

Voei pro meu quarto e pulei em cima da minha cama...

"Edward me beijou ! Edward me beijou !" - eu gritei pulando e rindo em cima da cama feliz...

Quando eu caí na cama eu não podia esconder o sorriso que estava em meu rosto...

Estou tão feliz !

Duvido que eu vou conseguir adormecer.

Que dia !

* * *

**OH...LOUCURA...LOUCURA...LOUCURA !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

AAAAWWWWWWW...

QUE FOFO !

VIU COMO ELES ESTÃO ?

ELES ESTÃO TÃO APAIXONADOS !

E AÍ ?

O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM DISSO ?

ME DEIXE UM REVIEW...

EU ADORO SABER O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM SOBRE A FIC !

DÊEM SUA OPINIÃO !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO...

MARY

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	12. Capítulo 11

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Abril de 2011.**

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Depois de um sequestro relâmpago, o menino Edward salva a pequena Bella, sem saber que no futuro, eles viveriam uma amizade doentia, onde se perderiam no vício da companhia um do outro.

* * *

**_"O amor é a força mais abstrata e também a mais potente que há no mundo !" - MAHATMA GANDHI _**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes: **

Hey lindas !

Muito obrigada POR TODOS OS REVIEWS !

Beijos no coração de todas...

Mary

* * *

_***** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE *****_

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Just the way you are - Bruno Mars

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Exatamente como você é**

[...]

Os seus olhos, os seus olhos

Fazem as estrelas parecerem que não têm brilho

Seu cabelo, seu cabelo

Recai perfeitamente, sem ela precisar fazer nada

Ela é tão linda !

E eu digo isso à ela todo dia

Sim eu sei,

Quando eu a elogio

Ela não acredita em mim

E é tão, é tão...

Triste saber que ela não vê o que eu vejo

Mas sempre que ela me pergunta se está bonita

Eu digo

Quando eu vejo o seu rosto

Não há nada que eu mudaria

Pois você é incrível !

Exatamente como você é !

E quando você sorri...

O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo

Pois, garota, você é incrível !

Exatamente como você é !

Seus lábios, seus lábios

Eu poderia beijá-la o dia todo, se ela me permitisse

Sua risada, sua risada

Ela odeia, mas eu acho super sexy

Ela é tão linda !

E eu digo isso à ela todo dia

Você sabe, você sabe...

Eu jamais pediria para você mudar

Se a perfeição é o que você busca

Então continue assim mesmo

Então nem se preocupe em perguntar

Se você está bonita

Você sabe que eu vou dizer

Quando eu vejo o seu rosto

Não há nada que eu mudaria

Pois você é incrível !

Exatamente como você é !

E quando você sorri

O mundo inteiro para e fica olhando por um tempo

Pois, garota, você é incrível !

Exatamente como você é !

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

* * *

**Edward**

Abri meus olhos devagar, deixando a luz entrar em meus olhos e o mundo voltar a seu foco...

Depois de demorar pra caramba pra dormir, eu tive um sono tranquilo e sem sonhos...

Me espreguicei e então um sorriso besta invadiu meu rosto...

Bella.

Coloquei os braços atrás da minha cabeça, lembrando de tudo que aconteceu ontem...

Huuummmm...sua boca.

Seus beijos...

Eu tive intensos momentos com Bella ontem, e pela primeira vez na minha vida eu me sinto realmente feliz.

No instante em que acabei com toda a minha resistência...eu senti o que é ser feliz e realizado.

Eu não pensei em nada e nem em ninguém.

Apenas em nós.

Sempre fomos nós.

Eu fui burro o bastante para não aceitar isso.

Deus, ela é tão maravilhosa!

E agora que esclarecemos tudo, nada mais me importa.

Eu a amo...e a quero...comigo...sempre.

Ontem, começamos outro nível de nosso relacionamento.

Sim, eu admito...Bella e eu somos feitos um pro outro.

Suspirei pesadamente e me levantei devagar...

Fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho, antes de descer para a cozinha...

"Bom dia, família!" - eu disse animadamente e todos me olharam como se eu fosse um ET...

Fui até minha mãe e dei um beijo em sua bochecha..."Bom dia, mãe mais linda do mundo!"

"Uau ! Bom dia, meu amor ! Mas...me diga...o que Bella fez pra te deixar tão feliz ?" - ela disparou assim que sentei...

Eu olhei ao redor da mesa...

Jasper estava com um sorriso de comer merda...

Emmet com a boca suja de manteiga, comendo a porra do pão de boca aberta...

E meu pai com a sobrancelha levantada...

Todos aguardando a minha resposta.

Merda.

"Putzz, mãe! O que isso tem a ver com Bella? Ela nem está aqui !" - eu disse pegando um pão de queijo...tentando dar de ombros...

"Huh-ruh...sei..." - minha mãe disse simplesmente...vindo em minha direção...ela se abaixou e me beijou no rosto...

"Não importa o que aconteceu, eu adoraria ver o meu filho assim todos os dias, viu !"

"Ok..." - eu sussurrei sem graça...nem olhei para ninguém...

Graças aos Céus, meu pai perguntou alguma coisa pra ela e mudou o assunto...e todos começaram a falar...

Mas quando eu fui pegar um pedaço do bolo de fubá, eu vi que Jasper e Emmet me olhavam com uma merda de um sorriso pateta.

Esse viados parecem saber o que eu fiz, porra !

Desviei o olhar e tentei tomar meu café em paz...

Nada, absolutamente nada iria me tirar do sério hoje !

Meus pensamentos voltaram para Bella e seus deliciosos beijos...

Fiquei perdido em pensamentos...

Eu vou ligar pra ela...

Será que ela sonhou comigo ?

Me lembrei de como ela fica mole e parecendo fora do ar, sempre que a beijo profundamente...

Já sei ! Vou mandar um texto perguntando se ela ainda está deslumbrada com meus beijos...

Tenho certeza que ela ficará super corada e P. da vida comigo !

E com esse pensamento eu tive que rir, obviamente, chamando a atenção para mim novamente...

Eu olhei para cima e todos me olhavam com curiosidade e um olhar divertido no rosto...

Balancei a cabeça, e terminei meu café rapidamente, num gole só...

Logo depois saindoda mesa...

Enquanto me dirigia para a sala de piano, meditei que eu preciso dar um jeito de disfarçar a droga do sorriso que não sai da minha cara.

Estar apaixonado é foda !

* * *

**Bella**

Eu acordei sorridente e distraída demais hoje...

Já deixei cair café na mesa, manchando a toalha nova...

Já deixei queimar o arroz...

Já fiz tanta merda hoje...

Nem preciso dizer que minha mãe já me tirou o coro !

Arg !

Que raiva !

Tudo isso, devido as lembranças dos beijos que Edward e eu compartilhamos ontem...

"Bella? Bella? Se tá aí ?" - a voz de Alice na secretaria eletrônica me tirou do mundo dos sonhos...

Eu corri para o telefone da sala e o peguei... "Oi...Ali ! Tô aqui !"

"Bella? Porque você não atende o celular ?" - ela perguntou irritada...

"O que ?"

"Teu celular, Bella ! Cadê ele ?" - ela disse divertidamente agora...

"Eu nem sei, Ali ! Meu Deus preciso procurar onde deixei..." - eu dei risada e saí a caça do aparelho, e se Edward tenta me ligar ? Droga !

Procurei o aparelho na casa toda, até que o achei em cima da máquina de lavar...

"Bella ? Tu tá ouvindo?" - Alice gritou do outro lado da linha...

"O que?" - eu disse parando e tentando prestar atenção no que ela falava...

"Bella? Tá tudo bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não...tá tudo bem, sim !"

"Sei ! Tu vai me contar tudo depois, viu ? Quero saber tim-tim por tim-tim !"

"Nem sei do que você tá falando, Ali !" - me fiz de besta …

"Sei...vou fingir que acredito!"

"Me fala, Ali ! O que você queria me dizer?"

"Ah...tu lembra que hoje é a festa, né?"

"Oh ? Eu tinha esquecido !"

"Então...Jasper vai me pegar mais cedo, porque ele vai ajudar a montar o bar na festa, daí eu pedi para Edward passar aí as nove horas e te levar pra festa, ok ?"

"Tudo bem, Ali..." - eu disse suavemente, mas meu coração batia forte no peito...

"Olha, não esquece de vestir aquele vestido e os saltos que eu deixei separado antes de ontem."

"Ali..." - eu gemi...

"Bella ? Tanya vai estar lá, quer deixar ela roubar toda a atenção de Edward ?"

"Porra, Ali ! Que chantagem do caramba !"

Ela deu uma gargalhada..."Mas vejo que funcionou, né ?"

"Tá...tá bom, eu vou pôr a merda dos saltos." - eu reclamei...

"Isso aí, lindona ! Te vejo as nove ! Beijinhos...tchau..." - ela disse alegremente antes de desligar...

Eu suspirei e segui com o meu dia...

Tudo correu normalmente, mas quando foi chegando perto das oito horas, eu estava começando a me sentir muito nervosa...

Que droga, Bella ! - eu mesma me repreendi...

E só Edward...

Ele nem vai se importar se você for de calça de moletom e tennis.

Isso...

Daí, ele vai se perder com a puta da Denali em um dos quartos...

Foda-se.

Enquanto eu me penteava, pensamentos ruins cercavam minha mente...

E se ele fingir que nada aconteceu ontem ?

E se ele não gostar desse vestido em mim?

E se eu caí de cara no chão?

Eu estava usando salto alto.

Maldita, Alice.

Bella Swan com saltos desses é um desastre esperando para acontecer.

Eu tinha que parar de pensar nisso, e focar em ter um bom tempo com Edward, aproveitar esta noite.

Eu estava olhando no espelho a meia hora, apenas para me certificar que eu estava bem vestida.

Eu estava usando um vestido vinho, que ficava um pouco acima do joelho, salto alto preto e prata...

Era simples e sexy ainda não muito revelador.

Eu deixei meus cabelos bem ondulados...e coloquei um pouquinho de sombra e um pouco de brilho labial.

Assim que eu terminei de pegar a pequena bolsinha preta, escutei a campainha tocar e meu coração bateu mais forte.

Me olhei no espelho mais uma vez e, em seguida, caminhei rapidamente até a porta...

Mas antes de descer, eu respirei fundo, arrumei meus cachos e alisei o meu vestido.

Ao chegar lá em baixo, eu vi a porta aberta e ouvi vozes lá fora...

Me dirigi até a frente da casa, onde eu vi Renne e Edward conversando estranhamente, parecia que estavam discutindo alguma coisa...

Quando eles perceberam que eu estava lá, eles pararam e sorriram para mim.

"Nossa ! Você está linda, filha ! Vou jantar fora com Phil e alguns amigos hoje a noite, eu não tenho certeza que horas estaremos de volta...se divirta, ok !" - minha mãe disse, dando a Edward uma olhada antes de vir beijar minha bochecha.

Ela se virou e entrou na casa, fechando a porta suavemente atrás de si...

Eu me virei para olhar para Edward.

Seu olhar intenso me fez corar.

Havia algo de errado comigo?

"Bella...você está...parece..." - Edward divagou.

"Eu pareço...?" - eu continuei com medo...

"Você está tão bela, que não tenho palavras." - ele sussurrou...

Corei novamente.

"Obrigado, Edward. Você também está muito bonito."

E ele realmente estava mais lindo que o normal.

Ele estava vestindo uma camisa preta com o jeans escuro e uma jaqueta desbotada.

Ele parecia alguém perigoso, alguém que você não iria querer mexer.

"Você está pronta?"

"Sim, eu estou pronta."

Nós caminhamos juntos até o Volvo, e ele abriu a porta elegantemente pra mim...

Assim que o carro partiu, eu podia sentir a atmosfera e a tensão sexual entre nós...

De repente o carro foi diminuindo a velocidade e ele encostou próximo as algumas arvores na estrada...

"O que foi ?" - eu perguntei curiosa...

Edward parou o carro e me olhou...

"Bella? Eu...eu preciso te beijar agora..." - ele sussurrou antes de pegar em minha nuca e eu acho que gemi em sua boca, mas eu não tenho certeza de mais nada...

Apenas me lembro de estar beijando...beijando...beijando...

Oh, Deus, sua boca!

Depois de...

…eu nem imagino quanto tempo...ele se afastou, nós respirávamos com dificuldade...

"Devemos ir..." - seu sorriso fez meus joelhos enfraquecem mais.

"Ok..." - eu disse suavemente com um sorriso...

Depois de algum tempo de carro chegamos a casa de Sabrina...

Todos os nossos amigos estavam na festa...

Edward e eu caminhamos de mãos dadas, mas isso nem era novidade mais...

Depois de me deixar com seus irmãos, ele se separou de mim e foi ficar com alguns caras de sua turma...

Fiquei sentada conversando, as vezes com Alice, as vezes com Angela...

Eu estava indo em direção ao jardim, quando senti um par de braços me agarrar pela cintura...

"Quer sair daqui comigo ?" - a voz de Edward atacou meus sentidos...

"Por favor..." - eu sussurrei sorrindo...e Edward rapidamente me puxou pelo braço, me levando ao Volvo prata, que nos dirigiu até uma boate.

Assim que chegamos ao clube, caminhamos de mãos dadas, sorrindo como dois bobos...

Eu me virei para entrar na fila de espera, mas Edward pegou na minha mão...

"Não, não temos que esperar." - ele me puxou em direção à porta, onde o segurança pediu seu nome...

"Edward Cullen."

O segurança olhou na lista e assentiu...

"Pode entrar ! Ainda temos mesa na área VIP, se quiserem é só se dirigir a porta lateral."

Porque todo mundo teve que esperara, menos ele ?

Eu não tive tempo de perguntar...

Edward me puxou para dentro da boate e fomos para a área VIP.

O som estava extremamente alto neste clube, eu mal conseguia ouvir meus pensamentos.

Edward continuou a andar comigo, até que chegamos a uma mesa isolada e muito íntima...

Ele puxou uma cadeira e olhou sorrindo pra mim...

Me sentei e ele passou para o outro lado...se sentando...

"Você gostou daqui?" - ele perguntou curiosamente.

"Sim, é muito bonito." - eu disse com um sorriso.

"Bom, agora o que você gostaria de beber?"

"Água?" - eu disse interrogativamente...ele riu...

"Você pode ter tudo que quiser, amor." - ele disse tão amavelmente que eu tive que sorrir de seu jeito carinhoso...

"Uma cuba libre, então..." - respondi sorrindo...

"Isso ! Cuba libre !" - ele gritou antes de estalar os dedos e um garçom veio até nós...

Edward pediu as bebidas e ficamos sozinhos novamente...

"Por que todos parecem conhecer você, Edward? Parece que sempre que você diz às pessoas o seu nome, todo mundo parece ficar assustado !"

Edward ficou quieto por um minuto, talvez reunindo os pensamentos...

"Bella, eu sou filho de um médico super conceituado, e um decoradora reconhecida no país todo. Para quem sabe usar a influência, isso pode se tornar algo muito poderoso."

"O que exatamente isso quer dizer ?"

Ele fez uma pausa novamente...

"Ah, linda, eu sou super conhecido na cidade, tenho amigos leais, e sei usar o conhecimento, assim como muitas outras pessoas fazem."

Eu tive uma sensação de que ele estava evitando alguma coisa.

"É isso? Então por que eles parecem estar com medo?"

"Sei lá, talvez porque eu sou muito encrenqueiro, eles me acham muito poderoso ou alguma merda, isso é tudo."

"Oh, isso faz sentido, eu acho."

Uau, ele realmente parece poderoso?

"Sua bebida..." - a voz do garçom nos tirou de nossa conversa...

Eu nem ouvi o garçom entrando, eu realmente me sinto perdida dentro dos olhos de Edward...

Ele colocou as nossas bebidas em nossa frente e logo saiu...

Eu tomei um gole da minha bebida e ficamos ali, tomando nossas bebidas e conversando...

Olhando amavelmente um para o outro.

O tempo se passou e eu nem senti...

Quando houve uma sugestão de um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto, eu corei...

"Então, Bella, você gostaria de dançar comigo?"

"Eu adoraria, Edward ! Mas devo adverti-lo, eu sou muito desastrada e estou com um salto muito alto." - eu disse a ele sorrindo, mordendo meu lábio.

"Não se preocupe, eu vou sempre estar lá para pegar você." - ele prometeu com seu sorriso torto...

Eu podia jurar que eu estava derretendo em suas palavras.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão, que eu tomei firmemente...

Ele me ajudou a sair da minha cadeira, em seguida, levou-nos a pista de dança lotada.

Logo que chegamos, Edward se posicionou atrás de mim e começamos a nos movimentar...seu corpo contra o meu.

Acho que por causa de nosso novo tipo de relacionamento...me senti um pouco tímida dançando com Edward agora, tudo era diferente...

Edward me puxou mais para ele...me apertando forte...

Olhei por cima do meu ombro para ele e meu coração quase parou de bater...

Deus, ele parece tão sexy, eu quase não podia aguentar !

Será que ele sabe como ele é irresistível?

Nós começamos a esfregar nossos corpos juntos, empurrando um contra o outro, tentando chegar o mais perto possível.

Eu me virei de frente para ele, que me olhava tão sensualmente, enrolei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-o para mim...

Cheguei mais perto, tão perto o quanto pude, logo comecei a esquecer as pessoas ao nosso redor.

Eu só queria me concentrar em Edward.

De repente, ele me beijou duramente, sua língua lutando com a minha...

Tudo era tão erótico, que tentei puxá-lo tão perto de mim, quanto fisicamente era possível.

Ficamos nos beijando profundamente...

Assim que precisamos de ar, nos afastamos ofegantes, mas nos abraçamos, sem parar de dançar...

Eu voltei a me virar de costas para ele, enroscando minha mão em seu cabelo, sua boca em meu pescoço...

Senti o braço de Edward em torno de minha cintura e em minha barriga, me amaciando, me puxando para ele.

Eu podia sentir sua ereção.

Fechei os olhos e me deixei sentir tudo dele.

Eu bloqueei o barulho das outras pessoas e a música.

Concentrei-me na batida rápida do meu coração e no corpo de Edward me provocando...

Meu corpo parecia estar em chama, enquanto nossos corpos se conectavam, se movendo com o outro.

Me virei de frente pra ele, e continuamos a dançar...

"Vamos sair daqui, Bella !" - ele sussurrou, beijando meu ouvido...

"Baby, eu preciso ficar sozinho com você." - ele disse me puxando pra ele e me beijando com gosto na boca...

Quando nos afastamos para respirar, ele grudou sua testa na minha... "Baby, vamos pra casa?"

"Claro, só vamos pegar minha bolsa na mesa e podemos ir, baby !" - eu disse fazendo carinho em seu rosto...

"Eu vou buscar, Bella, vai indo para a porta que eu vou te encontrar lá." - ele sorriu pra mim...

"Ok..." - eu sussurrei baixinho e beijei rapidamente seus lábios...

Nos separamos e eu fiz meu caminho em direção à porta...

Quando eu estava quase chegando lá, senti um braço me puxar...

"Oi, Olá, Beleza !" - uma voz disse ao meu ouvido, eu olhei para o lado e vi um homem desconhecido.

"Eu não estou disponível, ok ! Eu estava saindo." - eu falei com uma carranca...

"Ei, vamos dançar um pouquinho, então eu vou te levar pra casa." - ele insistiu...

Que merda é essa?

Eu preciso me livrar desse cara antes que Edward veja...

Eu podia sentir o cheiro do álcool em seu hálito.

"Não, eu não posso dançar agora. Por favor, me solta !"

"E se eu te levar pra casa então." - ele disse sorrindo e puxando meu corpo perto do seu.

"Poxa, cara ! Me larga ! Meu namorado está me esperando." - eu estava me esforçando para afastá-lo, mas mesmo bêbado, ele ainda era mais forte que eu.

"Namorado? Desde quando um namorado deixa uma Deusa dessas dando sopa num clube ? O cara tem que ser muito burro !" - ele disse cheirando meu cabelo...

"Me larga !" - eu gritei empurrando seu rosto...

"Vamos lá ? Eu posso te levar para minha casa e te mostrar como se divertir, aposto que você gostaria. "

"Não, eu tenho um namorado. Ele estará aqui em breve, e não vai gostar de te ver me agarrando, então é melhor você me deixar ir." - eu gritei ainda fazendo força para empurrá-lo para longe...

"Ah, é? Onde está ele então?" - ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Logo atrás de você, filho da puta !" - eu ouvi um grito atrás de nós...

O cara me soltou e se virou para enfrentar um furioso Edward.

"Quem é você?" - ele perguntou a Edward, tentando agir de maneira dura.

"O namorado burro. " - ele disse enquanto puxava o cara pela camisa para longe de mim...

"E eu não gostei de te ver tocar a minha mulher !" - ele urrou bem no rosto dele e deu um soco no queixo, fazendo o cara cambalear para trás com o golpe, mas ainda estava de pé.

O cara levantou e veio pra cima de Edward e eu gritei no desespero...

Eles estavam lutando, mas Edward pareceu dar um soco certeiro em algum lugar do rosto, pois o cara caiu no chão e ficou...

Mesmo assim, ele não parecia nada satisfeito...ele estava super irritado...

Edward pegou o cara pela camisa e o encostou no balcão do bar e o encarou...

"Da próxima vez, que uma mulher lhe disser que está companhada e lhe pedir para sair, você lhe deixa ir. Entendeu, filho da puta?" - ele disse enquanto o puxava pela camisa.

"Sim...tudo bem ! Desculpa aí !" - o cara gemeu, seus olhos arregalados...

"Bom." - Edward disse ferozmente.

Com isso Edward virou e estendeu a mão para mim, eu corri para o lado dele e o abracei...

Ele caminhou me segurando em direção à saída...

Nós fizemos nosso caminho para seu carro.

Quando chegamos perto do carro, eu virei para ele e estendi a mão para seu rosto...

"Você está bem, Edward? Será que ele te machucou em algum lugar? Aproxime-se da luz e me deixa olhar para você..." - eu disse em pânico.

"Bella, estou bem." - ele tentava me afastar ...

"Vem mais pra luz, Edward ! Eu quero te ver."

"Bella...tá tudo bem." - ele sussurrou, mas logo eu vi, um pequeno corte em sua testa...

"Oh Deus, Edward ! Você se machucou, precisa ir ao hospital ! Eu vou ligar para Carlisle nos encontrar lá...Oh Deus, você...você não..."

Fui interrompida por Edward agarrando o meu rosto e se aproximando de mim...

"Baby, eu estou bem."

Eu olhei na cara dele e o puxei para mim, o abraçando forte...

"Bella? Bella o que está errado?" - perguntou ele puxando meu rosto para olhar nos olhos dele.

"Me desculpe, eu só não gosto de te ver machucado, eu te amo tanto e depois que meu pai morreu, eu não posso te perder também..." - eu disse rapidamente, meus pensamentos confusos e dolorosos...

"Bella...eu sempre estarei aqui...com você...sempre." - ele prometeu ferozmente.

"Mas você não pode me prometer..." - eu funguei...

"Sempre, Bella." - ele afirmou...

Olhei para ele e não podia me segurar mais...

Agarrei seu pescoço e o beijei ferozmente...

Ele correspondeu ao beijo de forma violenta e carente, me empurrando contra o carro, nossos corpos grudados de forma insana.

Assim que nos afastamos, eu acariciei sua bochecha...

"Eu não posso viver sem você, Edward. Prometa-me que não vai me deixar, nunca." - eu olhava em seus olhos...

"Eu prometo, Bella. Você não vai me perder." - ele disse olhando para mim de forma tão intensa...

Eu sorri enxugando meus olhos antes de começar a dar beijos castos sua boca...

"Eu te amo, Bella..." - ele disse amavelmente...

"Eu também te amo, Edward. Tanto, tanto !" - eu disse antes de abraçá-lo fortemente...

"Sinto muito por ficar com tanto ciumes, mas eu não gosto de ver outros homens olhar e tocar em você assim. Você entende ? Sou muito ciumento e protetor quando o assunto é você. Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você...eu morro por você, mas não deixo algo de ruim acontecer com você, Bella. "

"Não diga isso, Edward. Eu não posso viver sem você. Parece loucura, mas é verdade, eu te amo tanto. Sinto como se eu tivesse te conhecido para sempre. Você é minha alma gêmea, Edward." - eu disse lentamente, olhando para seu rosto perfeito ficar com a expressão intensa...

Ele agarrou a parte de trás da minha cabeça e me puxou para um beijo apaixonado...

Suas mãos me apertavam tão forte, que eu me senti engolida por ele...

Eu poderia beijá-lo durante toda a noite e nunca me cansar disso.

Ele se afastou para que pudessemos respirar...

"Eu te amo, Bella. Pra sempre, eu nunca vou te deixar ir."

"E eu te amo, Edward."

Nós nos beijamos novamente antes dele me levar até a porta do lado do passageiro, abrindo e me ajudando a sentar no meu lugar.

Ele fechou a porta, e fez seu caminho para o lado do motorista, nos dirigindo para casa.

No meio do caminho, quando o carro parou no sinal vermelho, ele virou pro lado e me disse que iríamos para a casa dele.

Esme e Carlisle estão jantando fora, e provavelmente irão passar a noite fora de casa...

Jasper, Alice, Rose e Emmet estão na festa, o que quer dizer...

Temos a casa só para nós.

Quando chegamos na frente da casa dele, ficamos dentro do carro, olhando um para o outro, nós não queríamos que a noite terminasse.

Novamente, ele abriu a porta do carro e de mãos dadas andamos até a grande sala.

"Vem, linda ! Vamos pegar alguns petiscos para levar pro quarto, o que você quer para beber? Coca-cola? Um suco? Um chá?"

"Suco seria legal..." - respondi ajudando ele a pegar uns salgadinhos, bolachas, e colocando tudo nas bandejas.

"Ok, eu vou colocar as coisas aqui, então." - eu disse suavemente...

Eu fui colocar as coisas na bandeja, e quando menos esperei, senti os braços de Edward cercar minha cintura, sua boca em meu pescoço...

"Edward ?" - eu gemi me perdendo nele...

"Deus, você está tão linda e sexy com esse vestido, baby !"

Eu estava prestes a lhe perguntar o que aquilo significava, mas a minha pergunta foi interrompida por seus lábios nos meus.

Era o tipo de beijo, que torna os joelhos fracos, do tipo que você deseja que nunca acabe.

Assim que nos afastamos, nós sorrimos como uns idiotas...

"Vamos pro quarto, agora?" - eu disse timidamente...

"Deus, Bella ? Porque isso soou tão sujo?" - ele disse passando a mão pelo seu cabelo e eu caí na risada...

"É mesmo? Então devemos subir e aproveitar o resto da nossa noite!" - eu disse me aproximando e o beijando castamente antes de pegar a bandeja e ir em direção ao quarto dele...

Claro que fiz questão de balançar meus quadris sensualmente pra ele...

Edward caminhou atrás de mim, trazendo a bandeja de bebidas...

Ele abriu a porta para mim e entramos em seu quarto deixando a nossas bandejas em cima da cama...

Edward ligou o dvd do King of Leon e ficamos ali assistindo e comendo tranquilamente...

Assim que estávamos satisfeitos, levei as bandejas para cima da cômoda e voltei para a cama...

Ficamos conversando e curtindo o som...

Quando Sex on Fire tocou, pulei da cama e comecei a dançar...

Fechei meus olhos e cantei animadamente...

Quando abri meu olhos, vi o olhar de cobiça de Edward em mim...

Vê-lo olhando para mim daquele jeito, fez coisas estranhas com meu corpo...

Eu me sentia como se tivesse levando pequenos choques...

Eletrizante.

A música continuou a rolar e eu continuei a dançar da forma mais sensual possível...

Tudo corria muito bem, até que Edward me puxou pela mão e grudou seu corpo ao meu...

Ele estava sentado na beira de sua cama, suas mãos passeando pelos lados do meu corpo, até o meu pescoço...

Eu queimava por ele.

Num súbito ataque de coragem, recolhi toda a minha auto-estima e me sentei em seu colo...

De frente para ele, eu o olhei com paixão, minhas mãos em seu cabelo bagunçado, eu vi de perto cada detalhe de seu rosto perfeito, que eu obviamente, sei de cor, de tanto olhar para ele.

De repente, suas mãos criaram vida própria e fizeram caminho para a minha bunda e ele me puxou mais para ele, me beijando com tanta paixão, que eu acho que estava flutuando...alto...alto...alto...

Mantivemos a nos beijar, como um típico casal de adolescentes com tesão, que não conseguia o suficiente um do outro.

Minhas mãos percorriam cima e para baixo suas costas esculpidas, parando em seu cabelo e depois voltando, puxando-o para perto de mim.

Ele apertou minha bunda antes de suas mãos caminharem por cima do meu vestido, toda a extensão da lateral do meu corpo, seus dedos quase tocando os meus seios.

Quando seus dedos pararam lá, ele se afastou de mim, parando nosso beijo...

Ele me olhou como se pedisse permissão para continuar.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, antes de agarrar o rosto dele e o beijar rígido.

Esperei que ele tomaria isso como um sim.

E ele o fez.

Edward me puxou e me beijou lentamente, me deixando louca de desejo por ele...era como se todo o meu corpo estivesse queimando...

Enquanto nos beijávamos, senti suas mãos no zíper do meu vestido, e seus perfeitos dedos longos deslizarem o zíper para baixo lentamente...

Ele puxou meu vestido para baixo e se afastou, me olhando apenas no meu sutiã...meu rosto ficou corado...

"Deus, baby ! Você é linda demais!" - ele disse me olhando tão apaixonadamente, que me fez corar mais ainda...

"Eu quero te sentir!" - ele sussurrou me puxando para um beijo profundo...

Enquanto nos beijavamos com ardor, eu novamente senti sua mãos no fecho do meu sutiã e ele o abriu...eu fiquei tensa na mesma hora...

Mas logo esqueci de tudo quando o sutiã escorregou do meu corpo, e eu senti seu dedos tocarem meus seios pela primeira vez...

Ele gemeu alto e eu me senti tomada de desejo...

E embora o beijo foi acirrado, suas mãos nos meus seios eram macias e suaves...ele começou a massageá-los e eu não pude deixar de gemer.

Foi tão bom!

Sua boca foi para meu pescoço, maxilar e clavícula...e eu me perdi no prazer...

"Você gosta disso, baby ?"- ele perguntou em voz áspera beijando meu corpo..."Isso é bom ?"

Eu gemia como uma puta em filme pornô.

Eu juro que em algum momento, eu estava sentindo tanto prazer que acho que ele quase me fez gozar.

Por favor, continue falando.

Então ele parou e se afastou...

"Isso não é bom o suficiente, baby ! Você precisa responder o que eu te pergunto, é assim que funciona !" - ele disse olhando para meus seios, enquanto ele lentamente ainda os massageava...

"Mmmmm ... sim, Edward. É...é...tão bom..." - eu disse revirando os olhos no prazer, tentando raciocinar alguma coisa...

Eu mordi meu lábio, nervosa do que ele pensaria do meu corpo.

Eu sei que eu não era bonita, mas eu esperava que ele não iria me achar feio.

Edward ficou mudo por alguns instantes, e o meu medo cresceu...eu sabia que ele ia pensar que eu sou feia.

Corei e me cobri com as minhas mãos.

"Não, Bella !" - ele disse enquanto tirava as minhas mãos..."Nunca se esconda...você é muito bonita para se esconder. Por favor, nunca se esconda de mim."

"Eu não vou... " - eu sussurrei...

"Nunca diga que você não é bonita, baby ! Meu Deus, Bella! Você não se vê claramente, não é? Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. Ninguém pode se comparar a você !" - ele disse se deitando em cima de mim, e me beijando com força...

Logo, suas mãos de voltaram ao meu peito e ele continuou massageando meus seios, e eu gemia de novo.

Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto irresistível novamente, antes de se abaixar e começar a chupar meu seio direito...me enlouquecendo...

Comecei a gemer com os olhos fechados...

Agarrei seu cabelo, o puxando para mim, querendo mais.

"Ah, Edward!" - eu choraminguei.

Tudo que eu pensava era...

Eu vou morrer de prazer.

* * *

**Edward**

Eu sentia seu corpo perfeito...minhas mãos tateando tudo o que encontrava no caminho...

Eu não quero parar !

"Porra, Bella ! Eu nunca me senti assim com mulher nenhuma...eu quero tudo de você !" – eu disse olhando nos olhos dela...

"Oh...Deus !" – ela gemeu antes que eu puxei seu rosto no meu, devorando sua boca novamente, fazendo minha necessidade aumentar.

Eu agarrei seus quadris forte, e me deitei em cima dela...me empurrando contra ela, e o atrito era incrível...

E tudo o que eu quero é vê-la nua...

Algo em mim diz que eu não devia, mas eu quero...

Deus, eu realmente não deveria.

E porque minha consciência não dá o fora daqui e me deixa em paz, fazendo o que eu quero com Bella ?

"Este seu sabor é muito perturbador !"- eu digo enquanto eu lambo sua clavícula...

"E eu quero beijar todo seu corpo inteiro !"

"Deus... !" - ela geme e eu a beijei novamente ...

Assim como o meu toque dos lábios dela, eu pressiono meu corpo contra ela, e ela geme, as mãos correndo sobre meus braços e ao longo dos meus ombros até os dedos estão nos meus cabelos.

Ela me beija com amor, paixão, partindo seus lábios..passando sua língua em toda minha boca, e pressionando seus quadris nos meus...eu reajo instantaneamente...estou tão excitado e tudo que eu quero é tocá-la...

Eu deslizo minhas mãos por suas costas parando em sua bunda...puxando-a contra mim...

"Oh Deus..."- ela geme na minha boca, eu eu me perco...

Estou deitado entre suas pernas...e o atrito é delicioso...

"Oh Edward !" - ela murmura, segurando firme meu cabelo, e eu seguro firme sua perna por cima do meu quadril...passando minhas mãos em sua coxa...

Estou perdido nela, nas sensações...sem nenhum auto-controle, isso é tudo que eu realmente quero fazer.

Eu não consigo parar de pensar que Bella não teve experiência sexual... eu sou eu primeiro...

Deus, vai ser tão bom estar dentro dela...

Ela vai ser totalmente minha !

Eu sou possessivo e ciumento...um animal...ela me faz sentir assim !

Eu sei que não devo esperar nada dela, eu realmente quero sentir seu corpo em minhas mãos, mas sei que Bella não é assim, ela pode querer parar a qualquer momento e eu quero aproveitar o que ela me der...eu não devo ter muita expectativa sobre essa noite.

Eu seguro o seu corpo macio contra o meu, e me afasto de seus lábios para percorrer um caminho lento para baixo em seu pescoço, depois sua clavícula...e seu peito.

"Deus, Bella ! Eu quero te sentir...tá tudo bem com isso?" – eu pergunto a olhando sensualmente...eu não posso deixar que ela pense que ainda não tem escolha.

"Sim, baby !" - ela geme...sorrindo maliciosamente pra mim, mexendo seus quadris para cima, se esfregando em mim, e eu gemi...

Deus... ela está empurrando bem em direção ao meu pau...e agora mais do que nunca, eu quero entrar dentro dela.

Ela geme e arca seu tronco, seu peito bem na minha frente...e estou tão louco de tesão por ela...

"Deus, Bella ! Você é sexy e linda !" - eu falo com a voz rouca de desejo por ela, enquanto eu aperto um seio, seu bico rosado arrepiado...eu o toco com meu dedo e o aperto, antes de passar minha língua nele...

"Edward...baby...isso é...é...delicioso!" – Bella geme...

Suas mãos estão prendendo meu cabelo tão forte...ela está me segurando lá...enquanto eu a escuto gemer mais e mais...

Eu me afasto para vê-la...e um sorriso se espalha em meu rosto...ela está mais do que sexy agora... uma de suas mãos segurando firme o lençol, sua cabeça jogada para trás, seus cabelos espalhados na minha cama.

Eu lentamente passo minhas mãos no lado de seu corpo apertando sua bunda...e ela me puxa para beija-la...

Acabei de descobrir que o sentimento de beijar Bella é equivalente a ter sexo com as outras...seu gosto me enlouquece...e agora eu quero mais e mais.

Eu quebro o beijo e volto a olha-la... seus seios perfeitos estão a minha disposição, sua respiração cortada...eu passo minha mão em um seio e aperto...e beijo o outro...eu me sinto um adolescente com um tesão insuportável...

"Deus, Bella ! Eles são reais...são perfeitos !" - eu admito gemendo...

Nunca na minha vida eu tive tanta vontade de rasgar as roupas de uma mulher fora...

"Deus, Edward ! Eu...eu nunca me senti assim antes !" – ela geme e eu acho que se ela dizer mais alguma coisa desse tipo, sou capaz de gozar na minha calça como um adolescente, porra !

Deus...é como se ela estivesse me implorando...

"Eu tinha pensado em tanta coisa romântica hoje a noite, em leva-la pra minha cama, devagar...mas agora...não importa mais...eu quero você assim...!" – eu sussurrei pra ela...a ouvindo gemer e gemer...

"Cristo, Bella ! Você tá linda assim...eu não posso ter o suficiente deles !" - eu digo para ela, e me inclinando para a frente para que eu possa beijar seus seios...eu meio que me perdi aqui...pois eu comecei a me esfregar nela, ouvindo seus gemidos crescerem...

Eu a aperto, a chupo, me esfrego nela...e a sensação é incrível...

...eu não tenho idéia a quanto tempo estamos assim, e vejo seus braços e pernas tremerem...e ela está ofegando rápido, se esfregando em mim sem parar...apertando meu cabelo em seus dedos...

E o que é absolutamente fenomenal é que além do atrito delicioso...tem a visão de ter Bella metade nua na minha cama...e saber que estou com o rosto em seus seios.

"Oh meu Deus, Edward...eu não sei...eu acho... Jesus ... Eu-eu-eu..." - Bella começa a gaguejar e gemer...

Eu mordo suavemente um mamilo com meus dentes... e de repente ela ainda geme alto...o mais sexy gemido que eu já ouvi enche o quarto...

O tronco de Bella pula fora da cama antes que seu corpo relaxa completamente...

Eu encosto meu queixo em seu estômago, e espero ela descer de seu orgasmo...

"Você está bem?" - eu pergunto com um sorriso arrogante em todo meu rosto...

Eu dei o seu primeiro orgasmo, com a minha boca...

Bella é minha.

"Oh sim, baby ! Estou melhor do que bem ! Eu...eu não acredito que eu...você sabe? " - ela murmura ofegante...corando...e eu dou uma gargalhada...

Ela sorri mas revira os olhos para mim...

Eu a abraço forte e a beijo...

"Eu não quero que você pense que nosso relacionamento será apenas sexual, Bella, eu sei...que você nunca... você sabe ..."

"Que eu sou virgem?" - ela disse parecendo tímida.

"Hum, sim..." - eu disse...e seu rosto ficou como uma beterraba...

"Bella, eu te amo. Eu não vou empurrá-la longe demais, ok? Vamos levar as coisas lentas, e como você quiser...eu prometo !" - eu disse, tentando tranquilizá-la...

"Ok, baby ! Eu te amo também !" - ela disse sorrindo...me puxando pra ela e me beijando ternamente...

Logo que nos afastamos eu vi Bella se levantar e caminhar até o banheiro...

"Vou me trocar!" - ela disse sorrindo...

Fiquei ali, vendo seu sorriso lindo e seu corpo perfeito fazerem miséria com a minha libido...

Eu ainda queimava por ela !

Me levantei e tirei minhas roupas, colocando apenas a calça do meu pijama...logo depois me deitando novamente...

Assim que Bella apareceu vestida com a minha camisa e voltou para a cama, se aconchegando em meu peito...

Meu coração pulou dentro do peito...

Olhei para baixo em sua figura linda, me abraçando com tanto amor e me esqueci completamente de sexo...

Ela parecia tão feliz e realizada assim comigo.

Tudo que restou foi o nosso amor.

Eu a abracei apertado e beijava seu cabelo amorosamente...

Ficamos assim por um tempo, apenas abraçados...

O som calmo e baixo do Dvd e o calor do corpo de Bella me fez relaxar totalmente...

Logo meus olhos lentamente foram se fechando.

A última coisa que me lembrei antes de cair no sono, era que Bella ia dormir aconchegada a mim, na minha cama durante a noite inteira...

E isso significava muito pra mim.

* * *

**OH...LOUCURA...LOUCURA...LOUCURA !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

AAAAWWWWWWW...

QUE FOFO !

VIU COMO ELES ESTÃO APAIXONADOS ?

E O QUE VOCÊS ACHARAM DE SEU PRIMEIRO CONTATO SEXUAL ?

ME DEIXE UM REVIEW...

EU ADORO SABER O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM SOBRE A FIC !

DÊEM SUA OPINIÃO !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO...

MARY

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	13. Capítulo 12

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Abril de 2011.**

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Depois de um sequestro relâmpago, o menino Edward salva a pequena Bella, sem saber que no futuro, eles viveriam uma amizade doentia, onde se perderiam no vício da companhia um do outro.

* * *

**_"O amor é a força mais abstrata e também a mais potente que há no mundo !" - MAHATMA GANDHI _**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes: **

Hey lindas !

Muito obrigada POR TODOS OS REVIEWS !

Beijos no coração de todas...

Mary

* * *

_***** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE *****_

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Breath - Faith Hill

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Respire **

[...]

Posso sentir a magia flutuando no ar

Estar com você me faz ficar desse jeito

Observo a luz do sol dançar pelo seu rosto e eu

Nunca estive arrebatada assim

Todos os meus pensamentos parecem se alcamar na brisa

Quando estou deitada, envolvida nos seus braços

O mundo inteiro simplesmente vai sumindo

A única coisa que ouço são as batidas do seu coração

Porque posso sentir você respirar

Está completamente ao meu redor

E de repente estou me derretendo para dentro de você

Não há o que provar

Meu bem, tudo que precisamos é somente estarmos

Perdidos no toque

No lento e firme movimento

Meu bem, não é desse jeito que o amor tem que ser?

Eu posso sentir você respirar

Simplesmente respire

De certo modo sei que meu coração está despertando

Enquanto todos os muros vêm abaixo

Nunca antes me senti assim tão próxima de você

E eu sei, e você sabe

Que não há necessidade de palavras agora

Perdidos no toque

No lento e firme movimento

Meu bem, não é desse jeito que o amor tem que ser?

Eu posso sentir você respirar, simplesmente respire

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

* * *

**Bella **

Assim que minhas pálpebras se abriram na manhã seguinte, meus olhos contemplaram a luz suave do dia que começava...

Eu pisquei rapidamente, tentando recuperar alguma forma de coerência, olhando ao redor do conhecido quarto, lembrando-me de imediato onde eu estava e porque eu estava aqui.

Reparei na cena diante de meus olhos, me vi agarrada a Edward...

Minhas mãos aparadas em seu peito musculoso, suas mãos me segurando firme para ele.

Seu cheiro me inundava...e eu inalei mais ainda, para me embriagar...

Fitei sua face atentamente, suas feições continuavam perfeitas e seu rosto sereno...enquanto seu cabelo estava mais bagunçado que o normal.

Definitivamente, ele na parte da manhã foi a coisa mais fofa do mundo que eu já vi.

Conforme mais lembranças chegavam, eu não poderia frear o sorriso que surgiu em meus lábios em resposta à visão gloriosa que eu estava olhando.

Eu nunca quis acordar de outra forma novamente.

Ele era...tão...tão...

Droga, não havia palavras.

Suspirei.

Ele era muito bonito para todas as palavras.

Eu o havia estudado por todos esses anos, seu rosto, seu cabelo perfeito, como sempre um belo desastre caótico e os lábios finos que me atrai...

Eu assisti fascinada ontem, como ele se moveu com conhecimento em meu corpo...

Me acariciando nos lugares certos, me dando prazer, me tocando como se ele estivesse tocando em seu piano, com autoridade...

Não havia dúvidas...

Eu era completamente dele !

Toda a cena, foi um espetáculo a ser visto.

A maneira que ele me olhava, eu podia ver seus músculos esticando e flexionando, cobrindo meu corpo...uau !

Ele é glorioso !

Eu suspirei, fechando meus olhos na deliciosa memória...sentindo a luz através dos olhos...

Mais lembranças vieram com força total...

Seus beijos...sua boca.

Deus !

Nossos amassos, seu corpo perfeito no meu...

Parecia um sonho !

Mesmo que o meu subconsciente gritava..."Foi real, Bella ! Foi tudo, real !"

Tudo isso aconteceu mesmo !

Eu pisquei novamente, e inalei mais do seu cheiro...

Quando eu abri meus olhos devagar, piscando até a imagem se firmar a minha frente...

Ouvi uma risadinha baixa e olhei para cima, vendo que Edward ainda estava deitado com os olhos fechados, mas agora um sorriso enorme cobria seu rosto.

Seus olhos se abriram devagar, e um blush imediatamente coloriu minhas bochechas quando registrei seu olhar pra mim.

Seu olhar estavam pesado e quente, sua boca suave e descontraída...

É tão difícil para mim resistir a seu charme.

Ele se inclinou me beijando rapidamente na boca...

"Bom dia, minha linda !" - ele respirou, sorrindo suavemente...

"Bom dia !" - eu respondi corando...e me afastei um pouco de seu corpo, observando enquanto ele se esticava todo ao meu lado.

Eu dei um sorriso bobo e ergui meus braços sobre a cabeça e arqueei minhas costas, me espreguiçando...

Quando olhei para ele, vi que ele estava se sustentando em seu cotovelo, de lado, olhando para mim atentamente...seus olhos, beberam de meu corpo maliciosamente.

Eu nem tive tempo de dizer nada, pois ele rapidamente me agarrou, me puxando em cima dele e enterrando seu rosto em seu pescoço, inalando meu cheiro.

Dei risada e me contorci..."Edward ?" – eu me afastei um pouco para vê-lo...

"O que ?" - ele disse se fingindo de inocente, seu rosto perfeito e seus olhos brilhando.

"Não comece o que não vai poder terminar !" – eu o alertei com um sorriso...

"Ah, Bells!" - ele disse antes de começar a dar pequenos beijos no pescoço, me fazendo enlouquecer...

"Deus...Edward ? Precisamos nos levantar antes que Esme acorde." - eu disse antes de ouvir uma porta bater e eu e Edward nos afastamos na mesma hora...

Eu dei um pulo da cama e corri para o banheiro...

Fechei a porta rapidamente e suspirei...

Sorri como uma boba ao pensar que terei que encarar a todos daqui a pouco.

Fiquei na frente do espelho e vi meu reflexo...

Meus olhos pareciam brilhar mais.

Será que estou diferente ?

Será que dá pra perceber que eu e Edward estamos...mais intimos ?

Cubri meu rosto com as mãos, que vergonha !

Mas, dane-se ! - eu pensei...

"Seja feliz, Bella!" - eu disse a meu reflexo..

Logo pensei em escovar meus dentes, mas lembrei que minha escova de dente ficou no quarto de hóspedes.

Olhei para o balcão e vi a escova de dente de Edward lá.

Dizem que quando você tem um relacionamento sério, você divide até a escova de dentes, né?

Isso porque sua boca já esteve em todo os lugares mesmo !

Bem, isso faz sentido !

Mas...minha boca não foi em todos os lugares do corpo de Edward...

AINDA.

Eu sorri no pensamento pecaminoso...

Peguei a escova de dentes de Edward na minha mão, passei a pasta de dente nela e comecei a escovar meus dentes com ela...

Que manhã !

* * *

**Edward**

Desde a primeira vez que isso ocorreu, acordar ao lado de Bella, é tudo que eu sempre amei.

Mas, acordar ao lado de Bella hoje, depois que beijei sua boca e partes do seu corpo, é tudo que eu TENHO SONHADO !

Assim que ouviu uma porta batendo, Bella correu para o banheiro, como uma amante se escondendo da esposa.

Dei risada de seu jeito e fiquei ali na minha cama, ainda em estado de graça.

Quando a porta do meu banheiro abriu, eu olhei e vi Bella correr de volta para a cama e subir em cima de mim, se jogando nos meus braços...

Dei risada alta do seu jeito louco...

Vai entender ?

"Ué? Decidiu voltar?" - perguntei, mas logo perdi o raciocínio, pois Bella começou a me beijar no pescoço, me fazendo louco por ela...

"Porra...baby..." - eu gemi apertando-a mais me mim, eu queria sentir tudo...tudo dela...

Quando Bella me puxou pelo pescoço buscando minha boca, eu me perdi...

Nossas línguas lutando pela dominância, se esfregando, se massageando freneticamente, nossos gemidos de contentamento preenchendo o silêncio do quarto.

Foda-se tudo e todos !

Assim que precisamos de ar, ela se afastou e me olhou nos olhos...

"Edward? Oh Meu Deus! Eu...eu tenho que descer, senão...eu...alguém pode desconfiar." - ela sussurrou, seus olhos pequenos e luxuriantes...

"Ok...mas me dá só mais um beijinho, vai?" - eu disse já puxando seu rosto ao meu para mais um beijo apaixonado, que durou bastante tempo.

Após algum tempo, tivemos que nos afastar, pois o negócio estava ficando sério.

Bella desceu para a cozinha e eu fiquei para me trocar.

E já aproveitei para resolver o meu "grande problema" que surgiu após nosso amasso apaixonado.

Entrei no banheiro e ao chegar no balcão para pegar a minha escova de dente, observei que ela estava fora do lugar e molhada ao lado da pasta...

Fiquei olhando para ela surpreso...

Bella usou a minha escova de dente ?

Mas, para minha própria surpresa, ao invés de sentir nojo, raiva ou qualquer merda, eu me senti lisonjeado !

Foda-se, Bella é minha !

Toda minha.

Se ela quiser, pode usar até as minhas boxer !

E bem que a louca pode fazer isso mesmo !

Eu não duvido !

Com essa, eu dei risada...

Passei pasta na minha escova e escovei meus dentes normalmente.

Que manhã!

* * *

**Bella**

Assim que desci as escadas, cheguei na cozinha e vi Esme fazendo o café da manhã.

Parei na porta da cozinha e observei que ela estava no celular falando com alguém.

Ela parecia um pouco nervosa, enquanto tentava cozinhar ao mesmo tempo.

Resumindo, ela estava toda atrapalhada.

"Bom dia!" - eu disse e ela apenas acenou sorrindo pra mim...

Eu vi que a água estava fervendo em cima do fogão e fui pegar para passar o café...

"Bella? Deixa aí !" - Esme me cutucou e sussurrou com a mão no telefone...

"Esme, vai sentar ! Deixa que eu faço o café da manhã, ok?" - eu disse empurrando sua mão da mesa suavemente...

"Ok..." - ela disse sorrindo, antes de se sentar e continuar a falar com um cliente...parecia que algo tinha dado errado com um prazo.

Eu fiz o café e logo comecei a preparar um bolo de cenoura rápido de micro-ondas.

Bati o bolo no liquidificador, coloquei na forma e pus para assar no micro.

Abri os armários e já fui pegando as torradas e o pão integral...

Peguei as coisas da geladeira e quando estava terminando de arrumar a enorme mesa, me virei e vi Esme me olhando com curiosidade.

"Oi Esme!" - eu disse timidamente..."O que foi ? Problemas ?"

"Bom dia, querida! Não foi nada! Só um cliente chato !" - ela riu..."Mas...obrigada por isso!" - ela apontou para a mesa...

"Imagina! Não foi nada!" - respondi sorrindo...

"Bella ? Er...eu estava pensando...com vão as coisas com Edward?" - ela me perguntou e eu virei de costas para pegar as facas da gaveta...

"Ele está bem ! Porque?" - eu perguntei curiosa...

"Nada! É só...que eu fico feliz que ele finalmente enxergou que você é a menina certa para ele ! Estou feliz que vocês estão namorando!" - ela disse me pegando de surpresa e eu olhei para ela corando na mesma hora...

"BOM DIA ! BOM DIA !" - Emmet veio gritando, já entrando na cozinha... Rose a seu lado...

"Bom dia, filho!" - Esme beijou seu rosto carinhosamente...

"Bom dia, mãe!" - ele retrucou...antes de se virar pra mim...

"Bom dia, Bells! Dormiu bem ?" - ele mexia as sobrancelhas sugestivamente para mim...

"Bom dia, Emmet ! Sim, eu dormi super bem!" - dei risada...

"Cheguei, família querida! Buon Diorno !" - Jasper entra na cozinha alegremente...e já corre para o lado de sua mãe a abraçando apertado...

"Bom dia, filhão !" - Esme sorriu alegremente...

"Olá, meus amores! Que dia maravilhoso, né?" - Alice entra na cozinha pulando..."Bom dia, Esme !" - ela diz chegando a dar um beijo estalado nela, que sorri...

"Bom dia, Bellinha !" - ela fala animadamente e logo vem me abraçar...

"Sim, é um lindo dia, Ali !" - dei risada de seu jeito animado...

Assim que ela se afasta um pouco, Jasper se aproxima de mim, me beija no rosto e me abraça forte...

"Bom dia, Bells ! Bem- vinda a família, irmãzinha!" - ele diz baixinho ao meu ouvido, e eu apenas o abraço mais forte...

"Obrigada, Jas !" - eu digo emocionada...

"Bom dia !" - a voz séria e rouca de Edward ecoa na cozinha...

"Hey, que porra você tá fazendo, Jasper?" - ele grita quando me vê ainda abraçada ao seu irmão...

"Bella é a minha irmãzinha agora! E oficialmente ! Eu e Ali estamos dando boas-vindas a nossa família!" - ele diz chamando a atenção de todos na mesa...

Edward fica sem graça e eu também...

"Ah, é ? Eu também quero dar boas vindas, então !" - Emmet diz e vem pro meu lado...

"Bem vinda, a família Cullen, Bells !" - Emmet diz antes de me puxar pra ele, me pegando pela cintura e me rodando...

"EMMET ! " - eu grito dando risada...

"Hey ! Pode parar, seu viado !" - Edward ri e Emmet pára me soltando...

"Obrigada, Em !" - eu digo e dou um beijo na bochecha dele, que volta a se sentar ao lado de Rose, que como sempre está de cara feia...

Edward vem em minha direção, e me puxa pra ele...

"Bom dia, Bells!" - ele diz ao meu ouvido, me abraçando por trás e eu me sinto derreter...

Jesus.

"Bom dia, Eddie!" - eu digo me virando pra ele e beijando seu nariz...ele sorri seu sorriso torto e eu me derreto mais...

"Bom dia, querido!" - Esme passa por nós e dá um beijo na bochecha de Edward...

"Bom dia, mãe mais linda do mundo!" - ele retruca com um beijo em sua testa, mas não me larga...

"Cara, que cheiro bom é esse!" - Emmet diz...

"Bella fez waffles e um bolo de cenoura delicioso!" - Esme fala e todos estão famintos e eufóricos...

Edward pega na minha mão e me puxa para uma cadeira a seu lado...

Nós tomamos nosso café da manhã reunidos com toda a família.

Foi uma festa.

Logo depois que terminei o maravilhoso café, tomei um banho e me troquei.

A meu pedido, Edward e eu entramos no carro e ele me levou de volta para casa...

"Bem, eu amei a nossa noite!" - eu disse olhando para ele com carinho...

"Eu também, baby!" - ele diz e me puxa para um abraço amoroso...

Eu sinto seu perfume me atacar e beijo delicadamente seu pescoço.

"Infelizmente, eu tenho que ir!" - resmunguei...

"Sim, infelizmente!" - ele sussurrou...

"Bom, já que tenho um encontro com as meninas hoje, nos vemos amanhã ?"

"Sim, eu te ligo hoje a noite, ok! Eu vou dar uma volta com meus camaradas, mas volto cedo!" - ele disse calmamente...

"Tudo bem..." - eu sussurrei baixinho olhando para seus olhos quentes...

"Então, eu...não mereço um beijinho de despedida?" - ele sussurrou, seu sorriso torto me derretendo...

"Sim..." - eu disse antes de me inclinar e beijar sua boca deliciosa...

Eu nem preciso dizer que o beijinho simples, se tornou eufórico e profundo...

Assim que senti sua boca se afastar da minha, ainda de olhos fechados, ouvi sua voz rouca, sua boca ao meu ouvido...

"Vou sentir saudade!"

Achei que havia parado de respirar, suspirei antes de abraça-lo tão forte quanto fisicamente possível...

"Eu também vou sentir sua falta, Edward! Eu te amo tanto!" - falei ao seu ouvido amorosamente...

Ficamos assim, abraçados ainda por alguns minutos, antes do meu celular tocar e ao pegá-lo, vi que era minha mãe ligando...

"Tenho que entrar, é a minha mãe!" - eu disse suspirando e ele pegou minha mão...

"Quer que eu entre com você?"

"Não, baby! Eu me entendo com ela." - eu disse sorrindo amavelmente e ele concordou.

Dei um beijo rápido em seus lábios e abri a porta do carro, saindo e correndo para dentro de casa...

Antes de fechar a porta da sala, mandei um beijo para Edward que sorriu, e logo depois deu partida no carro e saiu.

Eu entrei em casa tensa...

Minha noite com Edward foi incrível, mas eu sinto que Reneé vai falar algo que vai me emputecer.

"Pensei que ia morar de vez na casa dele, Bella?" - Reneé grita na minha cara assim que eu fecho a porta da sala.

Foda-se, eu sabia !

Ela tem que gritar ?

"Mãe, eu tentei te ligar e deixei duas mensagens no teu celular." - eu digo calmamente...

"É...eu vi !" - ela diz irritada...

"Não precisa de estresse, ok ? Já cheguei, estou aqui." - eu falo frustrada que eu tenho que me explicar.

"Que piada! Não preciso me estressar? Minha única filha, se entrega de corpo e alma para um cara que não tá nem aí pra ela e eu não preciso me preocupar?"

"Mãe ? Sério ? Vamos com isso novamente?"

"Você transou com ele, né? Eu vi vocês se beijando lá fora ! " - ela choraminga..." Deus, eu imagino que seu pai está se revirando no túmulo, Isabella!"

"Mãe, não mete meu pai nesta história, ok!" - eu alerto...

"O que você está fazendo da sua vida? Eu te chamo pra realidade ! Edward não gosta de você de verdade !" - ela grita pra mim, não escondendo que está emputecida comigo.

Grande merda.

"Desculpa, se eu te decepciono, mas não vou deixar Edward !" - eu grito de volta...

"Mesmo, Isabella? Então, você assume que está com ele intimamente agora?" - ela diz com a mão na cintura...

"Sim ! Estamos juntos !" - eu retruco com a cabeça erguida...

"Eu lamento tanto ! Droga ! Que decepção ! Eu esperava que você fosse tentar negar, mas vejo que tudo que eu temia já aconteceu!" - ela diz com lagrimas escorrendo pelos olhos...

Meu coração pesa.

"Eu sinto muito por isso ! Mesmo ! Mas...eu o amo !" - eu digo tentando me recompor, ela balança a cabeça me olhando com tristeza...

Ela fica em silêncio e eu me desespero.

"Mãe? Me fala, o que eu posso fazer para você aceitar o nosso relacionamento? Eu...eu não entendo!" - digo calmamente...

"Bella, eu só quero o seu bem! Você não deve fazer nada ! Eu apenas quero ver Edward te tratar com amor e respeito, só isso! Assim que ele começar a me provar que te ama de verdade, meu coração vai ficar em paz!"

"Ele me trata com respeito, mãe! E me ama também, ele me diz toda hora! Por favor, dá uma chance para nós...para a minha felicidade !" - eu imploro...

Ela respira fundo e limpa suas lágrimas...

"Tudo bem, Bella! Eu vou tentar não surtar, mas eu quero que você saiba...eu não vou esconder mais nada de você ! Sempre que eu pegar Edward na rua com outra, eu vou te falar!"

"Não, mãe! Vamos combinar ? Se você ver Edward na rua com outra, eu quero que me chame no local, eu quero ver por mim mesma, ok?"

"Você tem certeza do que você está me pedindo?" - ela apontou pra mim com surpresa...

"Tenho ! Eu o amo...eu quero Edward só pra mim, se ele não quer ficar só comigo, ele não me ama de verdade, não é?" - eu disse confiante...

Ela me olhava surpresa, mas logo um sorriso confiante tomou suas feições e ela sorriu concordando...

"Acho que agora, eu tô gostando de ver! É isso que eu quero de você, não se humilhe por amor, mesmo que doa, seja forte e fiel a si mesma !" - ela disse sorrindo pra mim e eu concordei...

"Você pode me deixar ser feliz, então? Eu juro que não fiz nada de errado!"

"Eu sei, filha! Eu também estou apaixonada, lembra?" - ela riu...e eu também...

"Vem aqui, filha!" - ela disse me chamando com as mãos...

Caminhei em sua direção e quando me aproximei, ela me puxou para o sofá...

"Tudo que eu quero é que você seja feliz ! Você está feliz com ele?" - ela pergunta sorrindo...

"Sim...muito! Ele é tão amoroso comigo, mãe! Você precisa ver!" - eu sorri como uma boba e ela me empurrou de brincadeira...

"Eu acredito em você !" - ela disse sorrindo...

"Que bom, porque eu não sei se posso tirar o sorriso pateta da minha cara!" - eu dei risada e coloquei a mão para cubrir meu sorriso besta...

Nós demos risadas e quando paramos, ela me olhava com curiosidade...

"E você, mãe? Como está com Phil?" - perguntei curiosa..

"Cada vez mais apaixonada!" - ela diz antes de suspirar e eu dei risada alta...

"Caraca, estamos tão ferradas !" - eu disse rindo...

"Eu sei ! " - ela concordou rindo...

"Você vai sair hoje?" - ela perguntou depois de um tempo...

"Eu já havia combinado com Alice e Rose de ir ao cinema, hoje estréia um filme que Alice quer ver e se a gente não for com ela, é capaz dela se rasgar toda no cinema e ser presa por atentado ao pudor!" - eu disse rindo e minha mãe sorriu...

"E você, mãe? O que vai fazer hoje ?"

"Eu estava pensando em chamar Phil para jantar aqui comigo." - ela disse me olhando timidamente...

"Pode chamar! Provavelmente eu vou chegar tarde!" - dei de ombros...

"Bella? Esme e Carlisle não acham ruim você dormir com Edward lá?"

"Mãe, Esme é um amor de pessoa, eu a amo muito! E Carlisle está sempre no hospital, coitado!"

"Mas, sei lá...eu acho tão esquisito isso! Vocês são tão novos !"

"Eu acho que Esme sempre esperou para ver quando eu e Edward iríamos assumir!"

"E vocês assumiram?" - ela questionou...

"Mãe, eu não sei...mas eu vou esperar! Não quero apressar as coisas com Edward." - eu corei...

"Entendo..." - ela disse lentamente...

"Eu sei que você pensa que ele não vai me assumir, mas eu sei que vai!"

"Ok...vou confiar em você! No seu bom senso!" - ela me abraçou e me beijou na testa...

"Pode confiar, mãe!" - eu a abracei de volta...

"Bem, tenho que fazer o almoço! Vou indo!" - ela disse se levantando...

"Não ! Eu vou fazer o almoço hoje ! Vou fazer uma lasanha maravilhosa para comemorar nossa felicidade !"

"Isso !" - ela bateu palmas e deu um pulinho de alegria e eu a abracei antes de correr para a cozinha.

[…]

[…]

[…]

Assim que a noite caiu, como o combinado, eu, Alice e Rose fomos ao cinema assistir O mestre do Ar...

Alice era fascinada por Jackson Rathbone, e como ele estava no filme, nem preciso dizer que ela já havia comprado os bilhetes a meses atrás.

Não havia como escapar!

Eu e Rose, tivemos que aguentar ela "passando mal" o tempo todo com ele.

Mas foi super divertido !

Fazia tempo que eu não dava tanta risada.

Depois do filme, nós fomos ao Mcdonald's tomar um lanche, e bater papo.

Passeamos no shopping, compramos algumas coisinhas e logo Alice me deu uma carona até em casa.

Mas, assim que o carro parou, observei que na minha garagem ainda estava o carro de Phil lá e meu estômago se embrulhou...

Depois de um ano que meu pai morreu, minha mãe retomou as rédeas de sua vida...

Ela saia com amigas e se divertia...

Mas a cerca de oito meses ela está namorando esse cara o Phil, ele é legal e tudo, mas é mais novo que ela...o que me causou estranheza.

Eu engoli meu preconceito, pois minha mãe estava feliz e tudo...

Mas...

Eles parecem cachorros no cio.

Eca !

Quando eles estão juntos, se tocam e se apalpam, e eu não posso com isso !

Me lembro de uma vez que cheguei em casa e ouvi os gemidos de minha mãe...

Foi terrível pra mim !

Eu voltei pro carro e fui pra casa dos Cullens, Carlisle estava chegando do plantão naquela hora, e me lembro de estar com a minha garganta fechada, eu não conseguia falar.

Eu chorei.

Carlisle e Esme me seguraram.

Eu contei a eles, quer dizer, mais ou menos...

E eles me disseram que eu poderia sempre dormir lá.

Eu não quero mais passar por este constrangimento.

Nunca mais.

Então, para escapar disso, decidi ir para a casa de Edward.

"O que foi, Bells?" - Rose me perguntou quando viu que eu fiquei parada no banco de trás do carro olhando para a frente da minha casa, sem dizer nada.

"Ali? Você...você pode me levar para a casa dos Cullens?"

"Claro...tá tudo bem ?"

"Sim, eu...eu só quero dar privacidade para minha mãe, só isso!" - eu dei de ombros...

"Ok..." - Alice disse dando partida no carro...

Eu liguei para a minha mãe e avisei que Phil podia dormir lá, pois eu ia dormir na casa de Esme, ela concordou na mesma hora, o que indica que as coisas estavam quentes para ela.

Eca !

Alice deixou Rose na casa dela e seguiu para a mansão dos Cullens.

Toquei a campainha, e Jasper abriu a porta...

Seu sorriso de felicidade quando ele avistou Alice foi incrível !

Me senti tímida perto dos olhares e entrei rapidamente...

Eles ficaram lá fora e eu me dirigi para dentro da casa procurando por Esme, que estava na sala de tv.

"Hey Esme?" – eu disse chegando atrás dela e beijando-a no rosto.

"Olá, Bella!" - ela riu...

"Será que há espaço para uma desabrigada aqui na sua casa?" – eu disse sem graça.

"Se essa desabrigada é você, sempre!" – Carlisle gritou vindo em nossa direção com uma tigela de pipoca.

"Olá Carlisle ! Está em casa hoje? Que legal ! Muito obrigada, por me deixar ficar...é que Phil está lá em casa, e...eu..." – eu disse atrapalhada.

"Não precisa explicar mais nada! Você é como se fosse nossa filha, Bella! Não sabe disso ainda?" – ele disse sorrindo largamente pra mim, o mesmo sorriso de Edward.

"Aaaawwww...obrigada ! Esme, Carlisle! Eu amo vocês, vocês sabem disso, né?" – eu disse abraçando os dois ao mesmo tempo.

"Sim...nós sabemos, mas sabemos que ficamos pro final da lista, pois o posto número um, já tem dono, certo?" – Carlisle brincou.

Eu apenas sorri, e corei, abaixando os olhos, arrancando uma gargalhada deles.

"Tudo bem, Bella! Eu me contento em ser o número dois, ok!" – Carlisle continuou rindo.

Nós assistimos a um filme e conversamos sobre a faculdade e meus planos...

Foi maravilhoso !

Eu os amava até a morte.

Quando o filme acabou, nós demos boa noite, e caminhei para o quarto de hospedes.

Peguei uma mala que continha algumas roupas e coisas minhas, que eu já deixava lá para as emergências.

Depois fui para o quarto de Edward, coloquei sua camisa e me deitei na cama esperando por ele.

Eu não sei quanto tempo demorou, mas pareciam anos...

Meu sono não vinha, e eu fiquei ali acordada, olhando para o teto...

De repente, Edward abre a porta do quarto, e me vê deitada em sua cama.

Ele ficou ali na porta paralisado, apenas olhando pra mim, como se eu fosse uma miragem.

Sem dizer nada...ele caminhou lentamente em minha direção, me tirando o fôlego, ele é tão lindo !

E eu sorri pra ele, me sentando na cama, esperando ele chegar mais perto.

"Eu estava esperando você chegar."- eu disse.

Seu sorriso cresceu, e eu decidi provocá-lo.

"Você sabe? Tudo o que podia fazer aqui sozinha, era pensar em você !" - eu parei olhei pra ele e continuei...

"... se você ia se importar em me ver aqui deitada na sua cama, vestindo sua camisa...também lembrei dos seus olhos verdes esmeralda ... e das suas expressões quando está pensando...o jeito que você lambe seu lábio inferior...e aquele sorriso torto que eu amo tanto !"

Ele engoliu em seco e eu adorei esta reação.

Ele abriu a boca e falou com sua voz rouca..."Bom, estou aqui agora!"

"Então...tá esperando o que pra deitar aqui comigo?" – eu disse olhando direto em seus olhos.

Ele sorriu e deitou ao meu lado na cama, ficando de lado, me olhando sedutoramente.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, nos encarando amorosamente...

Meu coração pulava no peito cada vez que eu fitava seus olhos me olhando desse jeito guloso.

Para minha surpresa, ele de repente falou...

"Porra, eu quero tanto te tocar e te beijar."- ele sussurrou tempos depois, aproximando nosso rosto.

Fechei meus olhos e sussurrei... "E porque não faz, eu não vou te impedir...faça!"

E então, eu senti seus lábios tocarem os meus delicadamente.

Provando, testando...

Mas logo, se tornaram mais...e mais...

Ele na mesma hora me puxou para junto dele, grudando nossos corpos, se virando e ficando em cima de mim.

Nosso beijo inflamou nossos corpos, queimando, enquanto nossa mãos puxavam cabelos e nossa respiração se tornava cada vez mais pesada.

Era nessas horas que eu pensava...esses beijos que selam nossa vontade e acaba com o auto-controle que trabalhamos todos esses anos, para fingirmos para nós mesmos que somos amigos.

Nós definitivamente não somos mais SÓ amigos !

Amigos não se beijam desse jeito !

Eu coloquei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, me puxando para mais perto.

Nossa respiração pesada, nossas línguas passeando entre nossos lábios, eu podia sentir seus dedos puxando meu cabelo.

Meu peito pulsava, parecia que me coração ia pular fora, neste ponto, senti seus dedos passeando por minha pernas, puxando-as para cima, apertando minha bunda, me empurrando contra o seu jeans.

Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior, antes de sugá-lo entre seus lábios.

Então, ele soltou minha boca dizendo: "Huummm...que delícia, Bells!" – olhando pra mim com cara de safado.

Ele saiu de cima de mim, se levantando e colocou a mão nos botões da sua camisa para retirá-lo, foi então que eu notei o seu estado.

"Meu Deus, Edward ! Porque é que sua camisa está toda suja e tem sangue nela? O que aconteceu?" - eu disse preocupada.

Ele olhou para o outro lado do quarto, como se quisesse esconder algo de mim...

Retirou a camisa, retirou o sapato, depois a calça, jogando-os no sofá...

Depois andou até o armário pegando um shorts e o vestiu.

Eu ainda esperava alguma resposta, mas ao invés disso, ele voltou pra cama e se deitou em cima de mim...

"Vem aqui, Bella ! Eu preciso matar a saudade que senti de você !" - ele disse antes de me agarrar e me beijar de novo, bem devagar, me fazendo esquecer de tudo.

Ele sorriu contra meus lábios, fazendo-me sorrir de volta, antes de voltar sua língua para mim.

Ele apertava minha bunda com fome, amassando e me fazendo sentir sua enorme ereção.

Meu corpo tremia, meu coração saltava no meu peito.

Minhas pernas estavam tremendo, e partes do meu corpo doía e pulsava por ele.

Isso porque Edward estava passando sua mão por todo o meu corpo e beijando meu pescoço.

Eu não conseguia parar de gemer seu nome.

Nós passamos os últimos minutos, horas...sei lá...desse jeito !

Beijando e se esfregando...

Nós estávamos saboreando um ao outro.

Eu gemia, e quando a oportunidade apareceu, eu coloquei minha boca em seu pescoço, beijando-o de boca aberta, enquanto ele se esfregava contra mim, nós não podíamos estar mais perto.

Eu podia sentir a respiração dele ofegante..."Bells !" - ele sussurrou enquanto minha língua dançava ao longo de seu pescoço.

Assim que nos afastamos para respirar, eu acarinhei seu rosto...

Eu queria permanecer aqui, neste momento com ele, para sempre.

Corri meus dedos por seu cabelo, e senti seus dedos passeando em meu rosto..

Eu peguei sua mão, para beijar cada um de seus dedos, mas ao prestar mais atenção, notei seus dedos machucados.

Olhei pra ele assustada, e ele respondeu..."Estou bem, Bells!"

"Você brigou, né?"

"Não é nada que possa te preocupar." - ele disse serio..."Por favor, Bells! Eu só quero estar com você agora."

Me sentei e olhei para ele mais detalhadamente...

"Edward, isso parece que está inflamando! Temos que cuidar disso! " – eu disse apavorada.

Logo, vi que também havia um corte em seu supercílio.

"Oh meu deus ! Você tem um corte aqui ! Você está machucado ! Alguém te bateu !" – eu disse colocando a mão na minha boca surpresa.

"Hey ! Eu disse que tá tudo bem! Vem aqui, linda!" - disse ele, esfregando os dedos pelo meu cabelo e me puxando pra ele, beijando-me profundamente.

Minhas preocupações desapareceram momentaneamente, enquanto ele me beijava daquele jeito.

Quando faltou nosso ar, ele se afastou um pouco, passando o nariz ao longo de meu queixo e orelha e sussurrou..."Presta atenção, Bells! Olha para mim."

Eu olhei para ele e meu coração batia tão alto, que acho que ele podia ouvir...

"Você é linda, você sabe disso?"

Eu balancei a cabeça e sorri para ele...

"E eu quero que você saiba ... às vezes eu posso fazer coisas estúpidas... coisas que você não entende... mas...para mim, o importante é que...apesar de tudo isso, ninguém me conhece mais do que você! Eu... eu só ... eu preciso que você saiba que meu amor por você é pra sempre !"

Voltei a me preocupar, ele parecia tão triste...

"Eu sei, meu amor!" - eu disse passando a mão em seu rosto carinhosamente.

Ele beijou minha testa e olhou pra mim tristemente...

"Bells, podemos ser "nós" esta noite?" – ele falou com a voz embargada.

"Claro ! Edward, vem aqui..." – eu disse sentando na cama e puxando-o em meu colo...

"Amor, tá tudo bem ! Eu estou com você, pra sempre! Não importa o que? Confio em você, Edward !"

"É...eu sei..." – ele disse calmamente.

Eu passei as mãos em seu cabelo, e beijava sua testa, observando como seu queixo estava rígido e seu rosto contorcido de dor, como se estivesse sentindo remorso ou algo assim.

Ele olhou pra cima e encontrou meus olhos e começou a falar novamente...

"Eu quero que você seja feliz. Eu quero que você seja feliz comigo, quero cuidar e proteger você. Eu nunca, nunca, nunca quero te machucar, Bells!"

Ele levantou e me abraçou forte, como se quisesse entrar dentro de mim... "Isabella, não posso nem pensar em te perder !"

Eu o abraçava de volta com força sem saber o que dizer para levar essa dor embora.

"Você não vai ! Eu te prometo, amor !" - eu sussurrei tentando sorrir e acalma-lo..."Eu sempre estarei aqui com você!"

"Ok..."- ele balançou a cabeça e fungou colocando a cabeça no meu ombro, onde eu senti molhado, ele estava chorando.

Meu coração se quebrou naquele momento, eu comecei a beijar sua cabeça, seus cabelos, seus olhos, todo o seu rosto, desesperada para essa dor ir embora logo.

Algo terrível tinha acontecido, eu me lembro de ver Edward chorar umas duas vezes na minha vida inteira ...

Eu o abraçava apertado, colocando todo o amor que sentia por ele... "Edward, meu amor, por favor, me diga...o que está te incomodando? Talvez eu possa te ajudar?"

"Tá tudo bem, linda ! É só que...eu e você juntos, é tudo tão profundo, que eu...eu não me sinto assim frágil com ninguém, é só com você!" - ele disse olhando pra mim com um sorriso triste e olhos inchados.

Eu não sabia o que fazer ou o que dizer mais...

Algo está errado ... o sangue na roupa, os machucados, ele estava brigando, isso tá na cara ! Mas com quem? E por que?

Ele voltou a deitar no meu colo, e eu continuei a fazer cafuné em seu cabelo, cantarolando uma canção suave.

"Você me mima demais, Bells !" – ele sussurrou depois de um tempo.

"Sim, como todo mundo diz: você é meu xodó !" - eu respondi sorrindo.

Ele suspirou alto e eu voltei meus lábios a sua testa... "E eu te amo...muito...muito...muito !"

Ele se sentou, pegando meu rosto e olhando em meus olhos... "Eu te amo demais, Bella ! Você é linda!"

Eu sorri largamente..."Obrigada !"

Ele levantou meu rosto, me dando um selinho..."Muito, muito linda!" ...ele arrastou seu nariz em meu nariz e começou a me beijar profundamente.

Quando ele se afastou, eu sorri..."Obrigada...de novo!" - eu respondi, sentindo meu corpo responder a seus beijos.

Ele passou as mãos em meus cabelos e continuou...

"Eu nunca te disse isso, mas... você é meu mundo inteiro, Bells ! A única mulher realmente bonita que conheço, sem maquiagem, sem nada ! Eu nunca disse isso a outra, e jamais vou dizer!"

Oh Minha Nossa ! Ele tá fazendo meu coração derreter por ele !

Eu sorri, tentando controlar minha respiração, que já estava ofegante.

Ele olhava pra mim com tanto amor, que fazia meu coração bater mais alto.

Seus olhos me diziam que suas palavras eram verdadeiras.

Pela primeira vez, Edward estava se abrindo para mim...

Me permitindo entrar em seu mundo misterioso.

Eu não queria falar mais nada, então eu fiz a única coisa que eu queria fazer agora, eu puxei seu rosto no meu e comecei a beija-lo.

Ele correspondeu ao beijo, e em instantes estávamos de volta a antiga posição, com Edward em cima de mim.

Passamos mais um tempo assim, nos acariciando, até que nosso sono chegou, e Edward se posicionou atrás de mim, e caímos num sono profundo, abraçados.

Uma coisa era certa...

E eu o amava com toda a minha alma.

E ele sabia disso !

* * *

**OH...LOUCURA...LOUCURA...LOUCURA !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

AAAAWWWWWWW...

QUE FOFO ESSES DOIS !

VIU COMO ELES ESTÃO LOUCOS DE AMOR ?

CUTE !

O QUE SERÁ QUE EDWARD APRONTOU ?

POSSO GARANTIR QUE NÃO FOI TRAIÇÃO, OK ?

ME DEIXE UM REVIEW...

EU ADORO SABER O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM SOBRE A FIC !

DÊEM SUA OPINIÃO !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO...

MARY

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	14. Capítulo 13

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Maio de 2011.**

* * *

**Sinopse:**

Depois de um sequestro relâmpago, o menino Edward salva a pequena Bella, sem saber que no futuro, eles viveriam uma amizade doentia, onde se perderiam no vício da companhia um do outro.

* * *

**_"O amor é a força mais abstrata e também a mais potente que há no mundo !" - MAHATMA GANDHI _**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes: **

Hey lindas !

Muito obrigada POR TODOS OS REVIEWS !

Beijos no coração de todas...

Mary

* * *

_***** SOBRECARREGADOS DE POSSE *****_

* * *

**Inspiração Musical:**

Fica comigo - Placa Luminosa

[...]

[...]

[...]

**Fica comigo **

[...]

Amo você !

Fica comigo !  
O seu jeito de ser  
Me pegou sem notar...  
Sem querer...

Quero você !  
Mas deixa comigo !  
Dá o teu coração...  
Te devolvo em dobro a paixão...

Já provei da maçã...  
E é você quem eu quero !  
Tudo bem sou teu fã...  
Eu confesso te espero amanhã...

O nosso amor é lindo!  
Tão lindo!  
Nada pode ser mais lindo  
Do que o nosso amor...

Amo você !

Fica comigo !  
Uma frase, um papel...  
Uma noite, um motel...  
Só nós dois...

Com você, minhas cartas  
Tão todas na mesa,  
Eu não posso, não quero...  
Nenhuma surpresa prá nós...

O nosso amor é lindo!  
Tão lindo!  
Nada pode ser mais lindo...  
Do que o nosso amor...

O nosso amor é lindo!  
Prá você que eu fiz essa canção !  
Dá prá mim todo teu coração !  
Que eu devolvo em dobro a paixão !

[...]

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

* * *

**Edward **

Depois que deixei Bella em casa, voltei pra casa e fiquei de bobeira pensando nela.

Já que ela tinha um compromiso com as amigas, resolvi aceitar o convite dos caras para sair.

Eu estava com Derek, Andrew e Brad num bar do outro lado da cidade...

A noite estava agitada e depois de umas três horas lá, uma mina que o Brad conheceu a um tempo atrás, veio nos cumprimentar.

Eles ficaram batendo um papo e eu fiquei conversando e bebendo uma cerveja com Andrew e Derek.

Ela diss que estava ocorrendo uma festa na asa de uma maiga e nos chamou para irmos até lá encerrar a noite.

Nós já tinhamos feito isso muitas vezes, não custava nada ir e ver como a festa estava, se tivesse chato, era só ir embora.

Ao chegarmos na festa, tudo parecia bem animado.

Tava a maior bagunça !

Havia um bar repleto de bebida, com todo o tipo rolando solta e haviam muitas garotas bonitas também.

Nessa festa Brad sumiu, e Derek se juntou com uma japonesa, me deixando sozinho com Derek e uns camaradas que conhecemos na hora.

Um deles, nos chamou pra ir a uma sala de jogos, onde alguns caras estavam jogando cartas, apostando dinheiro.

Eu me sentei lá com Derek e ficamos apenas assistindo...

Depois de mais algumas bebidas, um dos caras me ofereceu um pacotinho de coca, mas eu recusei !

Derek aceitou e foi com ele até uma sala reservada, eu me levantei e decidir ir embora..

Mas um dos caras que eu estava conversando, me pedi para ficar e terminar a minha cerveja, e eu aceitei.

Ele trouxe um drink novo, chamado Batida de wisk...que é feito com 2 doses de wisk, leite condensado e suco de caju...

Porra, a bebida era uma delícia !

Eu agradeci ao cara e fiquei ali com eles, batendo papo e terminando de beber minha batida..

Só que repente me senti com calor e meio agitado...

Em determinado momento, eu não sei como...ou o que aconteceu...

Quando dei por mim, eu estava no jardim, socando um cara, que eu nem conheço !

Olhei ao meu redor e vi algumas pessoas rindo, outras passando e o cara ensanguentado ali...desacordado, jogado no meio do jardim.

Me levantei, ainda um pouco zonzo e tentei achar meu carro, tentando entender que diabos eu havia feito !

Depois de me esforçar bastante, cambaleiei andando até onde estava meu Volvo.

Entrei no carro ainda tonto, respirando pesadamente, vendo minhas mãos machucadas e doloridas.

Minha mente corria com pensamentos...

Cristo, o que aconteceu e o que estou fazendo aqui ?

Alguém havia me drogado ?

Eu sou um filho da puta burro !

Eu sou um idiota do caralho !

Pensei em meus pais, meus irmãos e Bella !

Bella !

Meu peito subia e descia e meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, eu estava tendo um mal do pânico do caralho !

Lágrimas começaram a querer sair de meus olhos, quando a culpa tomou conta de mim.

Aqui estou eu...indo para o fundo do poço, enquanto ela está em casa quietinha em seu quarto.

O que eu não daria agora, para dizer a ela o quanto eu a amo !

Será que ela sabe?

Será que ela vai acreditar, depois que souber as coisas que eu faço?

Senti a bile subir em minha garganta.

Eu queria ir pra casa...

Mas minha casa é Bella !

Ela é minha casa !

Lá...é onde eu me sinto amado, protegido e cuidado, onde eu não penso em fazer besteiras, onde eu cresço saudavelmente.

Tentei me acalmar o máximo que pude e quando me senti seguro o suficiente, liguei o carro e fui pra casa.

Chegando lá, agradeci aos Céus que todos já estavam dormindo.

Fui a cozinha e fiz um chá de camomila bem forte e me sentie na cozinha, ainda pensando nas merdas que eu faço.

Tomei o chá e comi algumas bolachas de leite, para tirar o gosto ruim da minha boca.

Me arrastei até o andar de cima e quando abri a porta de meu quarto, eu fiquei paralisado...

Bella estava na minha cama, com minha camisa...

Puta Merda !

Ela começou falar sedutoramente pra mim, dizendo que me esperava, que amava meu sorriso...

E eu me entorpeci com sua voz...

Bella era meu vício maior !

Quando me deitei na cama e olhando para ela, eu tive a certeza de que eu não quero mais essa vida, eu quero ser bom pra ela !

Eu disse que queria beijá-la e toca-la, e eu realmente quis dizer isso.

Ela me disse pra fazer, eu me perdi em sua sedução.

Nós nos beijamos desesperadamente.

E eu me coloquei em cima dela, afastando suas pernas, me encaixando em seu corpo, pegando, amassando, apertando, sentindo nosso calor aumentar, enquanto sua mão puxava meu cabelo e seu gemido inflamava meu corpo todo.

Bella pertencia a mim !

Eu sou o único a tocar e acariciar seu corpo, seus gemidos atestam que é isso que ela quer também, e eu não estou disposto a desistir desse prazer !

Sentir minhas mãos passeando em seu corpo inteiro, e vê-la se contorcendo de prazer com isso, me faz pensar que, definitivamente não somos só amigos.

Eu não sinto esse tesão louco com outras mulheres...só com ela !

Eu mordia sua boca e me deliciava com o sabor !

Tudo ia a mil maravilhas até Bella reparar em meu estado, eu tinha sangue na roupa, e estava com a mão machucada.

Eu virei o rosto, pois nem podia olhar em seu rosto perfeito, e imaginar o quão decepcionada ela ficaria ao saber disso.

Tentei acalma-la e dizer que estava tudo bem.

Eu passei o resto da noite tentando dizer a ela o quanto eu a amo e respeito, o quanto eu quero faze-la feliz e realizada...e o quanto eu preciso dela.

Terminamos a noite nos beijando muito, e derramando amor um no outro.

O olhar de amor e desejo de Bella por mim, me faz sentir completo e realizado.

Então, porque diabos eu tenho que sair pra rua e pegar essas vagabundas e usar drogas?

Eu senti lágrimas em meus olhos, quando vi seu olhar de preocupação, seu amor e cuidado.

Me senti tomado de emoção e ressentimento, e comecei a me declarar pra ela, tentando faze-la perceber meus sentimentos, a culpa tomando conta de mim...

Eu estava como uma menina, porra !

Mas ela me acarinhou, me amou e me beijou até eu me sentir amado novamente !

Acabamos dormindo abraçados, e nada foi melhor pra mim do que dormir ao lado dela.

Na manhã seguinte, eu acordei sozinho...

Bella já havia saído, provavelmente para ninguém vê-la dormindo comigo, o que também é minha culpa, já que ela não é minha namorada oficial.

Levantei e fui pra cozinha, ouvindo o barulho de todos na mesa...

"Bom dia!" – eu disse a todos...

"Hey...bom dia! Dormiu bem?" – disse Bella andando em minha direção, ainda com minha camisa e me beijando no rosto.

"Melhor que nunca!" – eu disse puxando-a para mim, enterrando meu rosto em seu cabelo e cheirando aquele perfume incrível que só ela tem.

Ela ria...

Quando me afastei para sentar, olhei ao redor e não vi minha mãe...

"Cadê a mãe, Jas ?" - perguntei a meu irmão com curiosidade...

"Ela tinha um compromisso hoje e já saiu ! E Carlisle saiu logo depois !" - Bella respondeu por ele, que deu de ombros.

"Hey...seu boiola ! Larga tua mina aí, e vamos jogar bola ! Eu preciso de alguém no meu time!" – disse Jasper olhando pra mim.

"Ok..." - eu disse me levantando com a boca cheia...

"Tá...depois ! Agora ele vai sentar na mesa e comer alguma coisa, ele nem tomou café ainda!" – Bella disse me puxando pra sentar na cadeira ao lado dela.

"Ah...não ! Edward engole esse café aí, e vamos logo, vai !" – Emmet disse impaciente.

"Não...não ! Edward vai tomar café comigo direito, sem pressa ! Não é baby ?" – ela disse olhando pra mim sedutoramente.

"Ih...fudeu ! Bella, chamou ele de baby ! O veado agora vai fazer o que ela quiser!" – Jasper disse irritado, as meninas riram e Emmet soltou uma gargalhada alta.

Eu sorri e olhei pra Bella..."Baby, eu quero aquele pãozinho quente que só você sabe fazer..." – eu disse fazendo biquinho.

"Claaarooo..." – ela disse carinhosamente, indo pro fogão.

Peguei uma xícara de café com leite da mão de Bella e alguns biscoitos...

"Edward, me empresta R$ 100,00 depois eu te dou?" – Emmet perguntou logo depois.

"De novo ? Nem fudendo, vai se prostituir !" – eu disse tomando um gole do café com leite que Bella tinha feito pra mim.

"Porra, Edward ! Você é um cavalo ! Só com a Bella você parece gente!" – Rosalie gritou...

"Cavalo? Sério? Bem, eu prefiro ser cavalo do que ser fútil como você ! Vai fazer faculdade de atriz, modelo e manequim, Rose?" – eu dei o troco.

"Seu idiota ! Eu não sou fútil, eu sou muito inteligente!" – Rosalie gritou.

"Lá...lá...lá...lá..." – eu cantarolava com a mão na orelha.

"Hey ?" - Bella gritou..."Pode parar, vocês dois ! Eu não tô com saco pra isso hoje!"

Eu continuei a tomar meu café, até que Rose chegou na minha frente do outro lado da mesa e apontou o dedo pra mim...

"Acho bom você me tratar bem ! Quer que eu conte pra Bella quem você é de verdade, Edward? – ela me ameaçou.

A cozinha ficou em silêncio...

Eu a encarei, meu rosto deve ter se desfigurado, porque Emmet empurrou Rose pra trás e ficou na frente dela.

Bella quebrou o silêncio..."Baby, olhe seu pão já está pronto! Não liga não ! Rose está brincando !" – disse ela colocando o delicioso pão na minha frente...acho que não entendeu o que a puta disse.

Eu ainda dava o olhar de morte para Rosalie, e Emmet resolveu tirá-la da cozinha...mas quando eles iam desaparecendo Bella gritou...

"Em, eu tenho o dinheiro, eu te empresto, Rose, pega lá pra ele na minha bolsa!" – ela gritou pra eles.

"Não ! Eu dou o dinheiro pra ele, não precisa usar o seu!" – eu disse bravo olhando pra ela...

"Ed, eu tenho um dinheiro sobrando, tá tudo bem! Se eu precisar de algo, eu falo!" – ela disse passando a mão no meu rosto delicadamente...e eu vacilei na minha raiva.

"Valeu ! Obrigada, B !" - Emmet gritou já saindo da cozinha, depois eu falo com ele sobre as ameaças da puta.

"Olha, Ed ? Come este pedaço de bolo de laranja, fui eu quem fiz!" – ela disse batendo seus cílios para mim, e colocando um pratinho com um pedaço de bolo na minha frente, antes de pegar um pouco do bolo no garfo e pôr na minha boca.

Assim que eu mastiguei, eu me perdi no sabor...

Era o manjar dos deuses !

"Huuummmm...que delícia, Bells!" – eu gemi.

"Acho que eu já ouvi isso em algum lugar." – ela falou colocando o dedo indicador no queixo, como se estivesse pensando, depois me olhou mordendo os lábios...

Eu sorri torto pra ela, e deixei meus olhos viajarem em seu corpo...

Sim, baby, eu me lembro do que fizemos na noite passada ! - minha mente gritava pra mim...

Assim, que ela notou meu olhar, sua respiração mudou e ela corou na mesma hora.

Adorável !

Eu dei risada de seu jeitinho tímido, e quase me esqueci da puta que Rose é !

Ela sentou ao meu lado e tomamos o nosso café da manhã em perfeita harmonia com Jasper e Alice...

"Hey ! Quero mais desse bolo delicioso, pode ser?" - eu disse a ela...

"Claro !" – ela pegou outro pedaço de bolo do seu prato e colocou na minha boca.

Nós estávamos comendo, conversando e rindo, quando ouvimos os gritos de Rosalie na sala...

"Eu não tenho medo dele, Emmet!"

"Edward, é um covarde, que pensa que é melhor que todo mundo!" – ela continuou...

Minha raiva voltou com força total, mas quando eu pensei em falar alguma coisa, Bella se levantou e foi em direção a sala...

Passei a mão em meu cabelo, e balancei minha cabeça para Jasper, que pôs as mãos no rosto...

Alice suspirou alto e falou preocupada..."Vá atrás dela, Edward ! Você sabe o que costuma acontecer quando Bella entra no "Modo Puta" dela!"

Eu nem tinha levantado ainda quando ouvi Bela gritar...

"Que porra é seu problema com Edward, Rose?"

Eu, Jasper e Alice saímos correndo...

"Aaaahhhhhhh...lá vem ela defender o ...o que mesmo, Bella? Ele não é teu namorado, nem nada...ah...é amante, né ?"

"Que porra é seu problema, Rose ! Se Edward é meu amante ou que merda ele é meu, você não tem nada a ver com isso, porra!" - Bella estava com as mão na cintura...

"Rose, cala a boca...agora!" – Emmet gritou pegando em seu braço suavemente...mas ela puxou seu braço fora de seu alcance...

"Ninguém me manda calar a boca, Emmet Cullen ! Eu não sou a Bella, escrava de ninguém ! Eu sou livre e tenho minha própria opinião !"

"E aí, qual o teu problema? Você anda muito preocupada com Edward, Rosalie ! Quer trocar de irmão Cullen, agora ?"

"Ah, me poupa, Bella ! Nem que ele fosse o ultimo homem no mundo, eu ia querer essa merda de homem!"

Bella riu sarcasticamente...

"Sério ? Ele é tão merda, que chama a tua atenção a todo instante, né? Tu sabe cada passo que ele dá ! Isso não me parece desprezo, pois eu bem sei, que quem desdenha quer comprar, Rose !"

"Para com isso, cala essa boca, tu nem sabe o que tá falando!"

"Olha aqui, Rosalie ! Edward é meu, eu vou logo avisando! Fica longe dele !" – Bella falou nervosamente...e eu tremi.

"Porra, é melhor você parar de insinuar essa merda ! Cala essa boca, Bella! Se não eu vou te bater ¡" – Rosalie ameaçou.

"Não me manda calar a boca e não me ameaça, porra!" – Bella gritou e foi andando em direção a Rosalie...

Emmet segurou Rose e eu corri para segurar Bella, enquanto Alice tentou tomar conta da situação...

"Rose? Eu não acredito nisso ! Sério mesmo que você ia brigar com Bella por nada ?"

"Por nada? Ela veio me peitar aqui, Ali !" - Rose gritou gesticulando...

"Você começou, Rose ! Porque você ameaçou Edward e depois Bella, qual é o seu problema com eles?" – Jasper interferiu.

"Edward me faz feliz, Rosalie ! Qual é o seu problema de me ver feliz? Eu...eu não entendo, porra ! Fala !" – Bella gritou.

Rosalie olhou pra mim e eu vacilei em meu olhar ferino, a puta sabia algo de mim, algo que iria destruir meu relacionamento com Bella !

"Rose? Não olha para Edward, há algo que você queira falar pra mim?" – Bella rosnou e eu gelei.

Rosalie olhou para Emmet e respirou fundo...

Bella apontou o dedo na cara dela antes de continuar...

"Mas eu vou te alertar...se você disser algo que Edward já me contou...eu...eu juro por tudo que é sagrado, Rosalie ! Eu nunca, nunca, nunca mais olho na tua cara de novo !" – Bella estava vermelha de raiva, ela não estava brincando !

A sala estava muda...ninguém ousou dizer mais nada.

"Eu..eu não sei o que deu em mim ! Eu acho que deve ser TPM...eu vou pra casa!" – Rosalie disse voltando atrás.

"O que? Cadê ? Cadê as ameaças? Você fez essa bagunça do caralho logo cedo, nos ofendeu, quase estragou nosso dia, tentou acabar com a minha harmonia com Edward, e diz que é TPM e vai sair como se não fosse nada !" – Bella gritava alto...

Rosalie ficou calada e me olhou com olhos suplicantes...resolvi interferir antes que tudo ficasse pior...

"Bells, olha, por mim...chega ! Ta tudo bem ! Vem vai...vamos pro quarto !" – eu disse em seu ouvido.

"Não, Edward ! Eu quase morri de felicidade quanto Emmet pediu pra namorar com ela ! Era como se a felicidade fosse minha ! Eu...eu não entendo !" – Bella ainda falava alto...

Rosalie olhou para ela com os olhos marejados...

"Porque Rose? Porque quando Edward está comigo te incomoda tanto, mesmo você sendo minha amiga e sabendo que me faz feliz, porque?" – as lágrimas agora caiam livre pelo rosto de Bella e meu coração doeu.

Peguei seu rosto e olhei dentro de seus olhos...

"Bells? Baby, eu não me importo com ninguém, só com você ! Deve ser isso que incomoda, Rose ! Ela quer que eu seja como Emmet, mas eu não sou ! E eu agradeço a Deus por ter te achado, porque você me ama como eu sou!"

Minha resposta deve ter sido satisfatória, pois ela pegou minha mão e me puxou para as escadas pro meu quarto.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás de nós eu a peguei pelo cabelo e a empurrei na parede a beijando com tudo que eu tinha.

Ela tomou impulso no meu ombro e eu a levantei, colocando suas pernas na minha cintura, ela me puxando mais pra perto pelo cabelo, sentindo tudo dela em mim.

Seus beijos tinham gosto de lágrimas, laranja e Bella, meu sabor preferido no mundo todo.

Quando nos afastamos eu disse ofegante..."Bells, não me importa o que eles acham, desde que você esteja sempre comigo!"

"Pra sempre?" – ela sussurrou ofegante...

"Eu não aceito nada menos que isso !" – eu respondi antes de puxar seus lábios aos meus novamente.

* * *

**Bella**

Tentei me controlar ao máximo, mas...

Meu Deus, eu simplesmente não consigo resistir a ele, meu corpo quer o seu...excessivamente.

Infelizmente, rápido demais para mim, ele se afastou para que pudessemos respirar...e me colocou de volta no chão.

Seu quarto era simples e confortável...e eu me sentia completamente em casa aqui.

Ele tinha uma TV enorme na parede, e logo abaixo uma estande de carvalho antigo, onde ficava o aparelho de Dvd...

"Por favor, Edward, me abraça !" - eu disse ainda fungando...

Edward me abraçou mais forte e me senti segura com seus braços em volta de mim, sempre me puxando mais em seu peito...

"Estou bem aqui, baby ! Pra sempre!" - ele sussurrou...

"Eu ainda não acredito no que acabou de acontecer, sabia?" - eu suspirei..."Rose tinha que vir e estragar tudo de maravilhoso que tem acontecido !" - eu reclamei...

"Rose é uma puta arrogante que pensa que sabe de tudo, só isso! Não se incomode com ela, Bella! Esquece isso !"

"Não, Edward ! Ela não pode sair por ai ameaçando o nosso relacionamento quando bem entende, que merda !" - eu retruquei...

"Ela se que dane ! Eu amo você e isso é tudo!" - ele disse me beijando rapidamente...

"Como se já não bastasse o bando de putas que ficam correndo atrás de você e falando mal de mim pelas minhas costas...tem minha mãe...e agora Rose ? Que merda !"

"Eu quero que todos eles se danem !"

"Eu sei que Rose acha que eu e você não daremos certo juntos porque somos muito diferentes, mas isso não é problema dela ! Eu não vou deixar ninguém me dizer se devo ou não ficar com você, Edward !"

"Isso mesmo! Eu também acabo com qualquer chance de alguém dizer algo sobre nós ! Somos "nós", baby ! E isso é tudo que me importa...você !" - ele disse seriamente, me olhando com tanta intensidade que me fez tremer...

"Eu adoro quando você diz estas coisas pra mim, Edward!"

"Porra, baby ! Você é magnífica...e tão linda ! Eu queria ser aqueles filhos da puta nerd, que faz poesia e essas merdas...e eu ia te escrever poesias...e sonetos sobre como você está linda e tals..." - ele disse tão sério, e tão sem noçao que eu tive que rir...

"Oh Meu Deus, Edward ! Você consegue me derreter !" - eu o abracei bem apertado...mas eu estava rindo...

"Caralho, eu me declaro e você ri de mim, Isabella ? Que merda !" - ele disse rindo...

"Não, amor ! Eu não tô tirando sarro, baby! Eu amo quando você diz essas coisas pra mim ! É que foi tão bonitinho!" - eu disse o abraçando e beijando todo o seu rosto...

"Não vem, não ! Você tirou uma onda com a minha cara ! Tá vendo ? Isso é que dá quando viramos um babaca apaixonado e queremos fazer essas merdas de poesia que as meninas gostam!" - ele reclamou, mas eu beijava sua boca, enquanto ele falava...

Deus, eu quero ele !

Ele resistiu por bastante tempo, mas depois se rendeu...

"Huummm, baby ! Esse é o seu jeito de dizer que sente muito? Tá funcionando! Tá quase perdoada !" - ele riu me beijando..."Posso tirar a roupa agora, se quiser, e então eu vou ficar bem melhor !" - ele terminou rindo...e eu também...

"Pára com essa merda, Edward !" - eu disse me afastando e indo para o sofá pegar as minhas roupas, eu precisava voltar para casa...

"Edward?" - Jasper bateu na porta...

"Pode abrir!" - eu gritei...

A porta se abriu e Jasper pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto...

"Cara, tu vai ou não jogar bola com a gente?"

"Eu não sei..." - Edward olhou para mim...

"Ele vai sim ! Eu só vou tomar um banho e ele vai me dar uma carona pra casa antes de ir, ok?"

"Então, tu vai depois, eu vou levar Ali em casa e te encontro no club !" - ele disse e Edward concordou...

"Jasper? Cadê Emmet?" - perguntei curiosa...

"Ele já foi pro clube!" - ele disse seriamente...

"Ok..." - Edward respondeu...

"Te vejo mais tarde, mano!" - ele disse ao irmão e me soprou um beijo...antes de fechar a porta...

Eu me virei e vi Edward, tirando a camisa e jogando na gaveta, antes de esticar todo seu tronco para pegar algo em cima do armário...e ficar sem ar !

Os músculos de suas costas se contraindo e flexionando, era um espetáculo !

Deus, Edward Cullen é magnífico e lindo ! - eu pensei...

Ele se virou e me deu seu sorriso torto que me faz quente por toda parte, principalmente quando estou perdida em pensamentos pecaminosos com seu corpo.

Edward se aproximou de mim lentamente.

Eu estava presa ao chão.

Quando estávamos a apenas alguns centímetros de distância...ele me olhou com malicia...

"Você também é linda, baby!" - ele sorria pra mim...

Foda-se eu disse aquilo em voz alta...

Merda, Bella ! Por isso ele se sentiu a necessidade de dizer isso de volta.

"Não há necessidade de mentir, Edward !" - eu disse olhando pro lado sem graça...

Edward me fitou com um olhar confuso em seu rosto...

"Eu não minto pra você, baby! Você é linda! Toda linda!" - ele continuou...

Eu empalideci...

Honestamente, ele ia ficar ali e continuar mentindo na minha cara?

"Edward ? Pára com isso ! Eu sei que não sou bonita ou magnífica, ok ?"

"Que porra se tá dizendo, Isabella ?"

"Eu sou apenas simples. Eu não sou feia, mas eu tenho certeza de que as meninas com quem você já dormiu, são dez vezes mais lindas que eu, então por favor, não precisa dizer nada disso..."

Assim que eu olhei pra ele, fiquei pasma...

Ele estava furioso...mas não tive tempo de raciocinar muito, pois ouvi um barulho bravo, como um rosnado...

Então, eu o senti me empurrar contra o guarda-roupa...

"Nunca mais faz isso ! Eu não quero te ouvir se colocar para baixo novamente. Você é magnífica e linda, sim ! Eu nunca disse isso a nenhuma puta que eu já comi e não teria dito pra você, se não fosse a verdade. Eu nunca na minha vida conheci uma mulher mais sexy do que você...eu nunca tive um tesão louco por outra, como eu tenho por você...eu fico como um idiota, perto de você...perdido nos seus olhos de chocolate e só você não enxerga essa merda ! " - ele gritou na minha cara e depois fez a última coisa que eu esperava que ele fizesse.

Ele se inclinou e me beijou...

Edward Cullen me beijou com violência, posse e fome...e, Deus me ajude, foi muito melhor do que qualquer um dos meus sonhos.

Foi um beijo agressivo, que começou com pressa, mas depois se acalmou...e logo, evoluiu para um beijo erótico...totalmente carregado de sexualidade.

Edward lambeu meu lábio superior e depois o meu fundo de minha língua...

Uma de suas mãos estava no meu cabelo e a outra apertando a minha bunda.

Fiquei perdida em seu fogo...

Em todo lugar que ele me tocava, ele deixava um rastro de fogo.

Ele lambeu a minha boca, me fazendo refém... sua língua em mim...me reclamando como dele.

Pude sentir toda a nossa atração...

Edward estava excitado e ele era enorme, pelo que pude sentir de sua ereção pressionando contra meu estômago.

Eu só tinha sido beijada por ele na minha vida, mas todos os beijos tinham sido nada, perto desse.

De repente, ele me puxou pelas pernas, e eu as coloquei ao redor de sua cintura, e tudo ficou intensamente louco.

Edward gemia alto agora, e realmente estava me pressionando contra o guarda-roupa.

Foi maravilhoso.

Foi excitante.

Era erótico demais.

Eu ainda era virgem e eu mal sei o que fazer perto de Edward...

Bem que eu gostaria de saber me portar sexualmente, e o atacar, mas eu não sei.

Além disso, ele era super experiente e eu não...como posso fazer para não parecer desesperada por ele ?

Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu era uma prostituta vulgar.

"Mmm. Hum, Edward." - eu disse ofegante... "Eu acho que devemos parar agora."

Edward descansou sua testa contra a minha por um minuto e, em seguida, sua mãos sairam da minha bunda e percorriam minhas pernas...

Seus olhos estavam iluminados como uma árvore de Natal, e ele estava respirando como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Também pude ver que ele ainda estava extremamente excitado, e ele ainda tinha uma das mãos emaranhadas no meu cabelo.

Me senti queimar de desejo por ele...mas antes eu tenho uma palavra, Edward começou a falar...enquanto suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo...

Eu só podia fechar os olhos e sentir tudo que ele me dava, gemendo como uma atriz pornô...

"Morango, é como um néctar...Bella, sua boca tem gosto de morango, e não há melhor sabor do mundo. E seu corpo, Cristo ! Eu nem posso te dizer tudo o que eu penso sobre isso...porra, eu te quero como eu nunca quis outra...sua pele é tão macia e perfumada...suas pernas são lindas e macias...seus seios fartos na medida certa, que eu quero tanto sentir, e ter certeza que eles se encaixarem perfeitamente nas minhas mãos...seu cabelo é tão sedoso e o cheiro é incrível. Se você pudesse entrar em mim, sentir e ver o que eu vejo olhando para você, você nunca duvidaria de sua beleza..."

"Deus, Edward!" - eu gemia, enquanto seu nariz passeava pelo meu pescoço...

"Você não sabe, não é ? O quanto eu tenho que me controlar perto de você ! Nós nos conhecemos muito bem, mas, você é minha melhor amiga, eu quero fazer tudo certo com você, e obviamente, há uma forte atração entre nós...e eu quero você, e quero explorar os nossos sentimentos...eu estou tentando resistir enquanto eu posso, mas, cada vez que você está comigo na minha cama...Deus, baby, cada dia tá mais difícil ! " - ele se afastou de meu pescoço e me olhou dentro dos olhos...

Fiquei ali olhando pra ele respirando pesadamente...

Ele havia dito as palavras mais belas para mim naquele momento, e ele parecia que ele queria dizer-lhes.

Eu sabia que Edward poderia e provavelmente teria me quebrar, e que eu provavelmente nunca se recuperar, mas eu precisava dele, então eu estava disposto a assumir o risco.

Havia três coisas que eu estava absolutamente certa...

Um, eu ia dar minha virgindade a Edward, e logo.

Dois, eu precisava dele como ar que eu respiro.

E três, eu estava profundamente apaixonada por Edward Cullen, meu melhor amigo.

Basicamente, eu estava ferrado, mas eu não podia parar minha resposta natural a ele, então eu puxei seu rosto ao meu e o beijei com paixão.

Suas palavras foram tão doces, que me desarmaram.

Eu queria que ele sentisse que eu o amo e o quero.

Quando precisamos respirar, ele se afastou, mas seus lábios nunca deixou a minha pele, e foram para meu pescoço novamente...

Edward caminhou comigo em seu colo e me deitou em sua cama suavemente, se deitando em cima de mim.

"Mmmmm...Edward ! Eu te amo !" – eu gemia...enquanto o sentia mordendo e sugando meu pescoço...

"Foda-se, eu preciso de você, Bella ! Você é minha!"

Ele trouxe seus lábios aos meus e me beijou com tanta força e paixão, me derretendo por dentro.

Eu o quero tanto, que chega a ser patético !

Ele estendeu sua mão sobre a minha camisa e agarrou meu peito...dando um aperto logo em seguida, me deixando sem ar...

"Edward...uh..." - eu gemia em sua boca...

"Eu quero te sentir, Bella...cada parte de você...quero beijar cada pedacinho de pele.."

"Você pode, amor! Você pode tudo!" - sussurrei...

"Deus, eu vou explodir de tesão por você, baby ! Foda-se, eu amo tocar em você !" - ele disse ainda apalpando meus seios, sua boca beijando meu corpo, mesmo por cima da camisa...

Eu gemia desesperadamente.

"Eu preciso te ouvir, Bella. Diga que você é minha e só minha." - ele gemeu, me olhando com luxuria...

"Eu sou sua, Edward ! Só sua !"

Ele pressionou seus lábios no meu pescoço e me mordeu com força...

E para a minha surpresa, não foi doloroso, o prazer que senti foi incrível ...

Eu sei que ele me mordia forte o suficiente para deixar uma marca...

Suas mãos passeavam por toda a extensão do meu corpo...me acariciando com paixão.

Senti, quando ele desceu seus dedos curiosos até as minhas coxas, e logo chegou ao ápice do meu centro, colocando sua mão dentro da minha calcinha.

"Ah..ah...ah" - eu gemi, assim que senti seu dedo me tocar suavemente.

"Uh, foda-se, baby ! Você é tão quente e macia...e está tão molhada pra mim...ah, Bella, eu quero estar dentro de você...sentir você ao meu redor...me apertando..." - ele gemeu me beijando na boca com força, nossas línguas brigando pelo domínio.

Nos beijamos durante um tempo, e mesmo quando precisamos de ar, Edward não deixou minha pele...

"Você gosta disso, amor ? É uma sensação boa? O que você sente?" - ele disse, lentamente me acariciando...

"Ah! Edward... "

"Eu fiz uma pergunta, amor...como você se sente?"

"Oh, Deus...isso é...é...tão bom, Edward!" - eu disse desesperadamente querendo que ele continue... "Por favor..."

"Por favor, o que, baby ? O que você quer?" - ele disse ainda me tocando, sua boca em meu pescoço, me mordendo suavemente...

"Oh Deus, não pare de Edward..."

"Eu não vou parar, amor ! Diga-me o que você quer...eu posso te dar muito prazer..." - ele disse ao meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar inteira...

"Por favor, eu quero mais." - eu gemia.

"Mais? O que você quer, Bella. Diga-me !" - ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Eu não sei o que quero, Edward. Uh, é tão bom !" - eu disse, frustrada...

Ele sorriu para mim, e começou a enfiar seu dedo mais duramente contra mim, dentro e fora algumas vezes, antes de adicionar um segundo.

"Ah...Edward!" - e gemia alto, prendendo seus cabelos na minha mão, buscando sua boca com fome...

"Eu amo saber que eu faço você se sentir assim, Bella...foda-se, você é tão minha...toda minha..." - ele divagava em meu pescoço, minhas mãos puxavam seu cabelo forte...

E as vezes no meu disso tudo, eu puxava sua boca pra mim novamente e nos beijávamos loucamente...

"Eu te amo, Bella. Eu só quero você !" - ele gemeu movendo seus dedos dentro e fora de mim mais e mais rápido.

Eu estava tão perdida de prazer, que não era capaz de responder nada coerente, mas me sentia muito bem.

"Por favor, Edward! Não pare!"

Edward começou a esfregar minha carne sensivel...me trazendo cada vez mais perto de meu orgasmo.

"Eu não vou parar...fala de novo que é só minha, amor ! Que só eu posso te dar este prazer, Bella." - ele gemia beijando meu pescoço duramente...

"Eu sou só sua, Edward! Para sempre!" - eu gemia alucinada...

"Isso, baby ! Toda minha..."

"Foda-se!" - eu gemi com minhas mãos puxando seus cabelos, enquanto os dedos de Edward continuaram a se mover dentro e fora de mim, cada vez indo mais rápido e mais rápido.

Em determinado momento, comecei a mover meus quadris no tempo com a pressão de sua mão, quando um fogo consumiu meu corpo inteiro.

" Ah..uh...Edward...eu...ah...eu vou..." - fiquei gemendo incoerente, sem terminar minha frase e meus pensamentos...

Me derramei em seus dedos...

Nós dois estávamos respirando ofegantemente, quando eu senti os dedos de Edward lentamente foi puxado para fora de meu corpo, e eu me sentia tomada por ele.

"Foda-se, Bella. Isso foi tão sexy ! Eu quero entrar dentro de você !" - ele resmungou e me puxou pra ele...

Nossas bocas se ligaram, num beijo afoito, apaixonado...

Quando nos afastamos para respirar, nossos corpos estavam ligados, abraçados fortemente...

Continuei com as minhas pernas em volta da cintura, e o beijei novamente...

Ficamos ali nos sentindo, nos amando...e depois de um tempo Edward se preocupou...

"Eu vou sair de cima de você, baby !"

"Não, não ! Não se afaste !" - eu implorei, não querendo que ele se afaste de mim ainda.

"Eu não tô machucando você, querida?" - ele me perguntou baixinho...

"Você jamais poderia me machucar, Edward!" - eu sussurrei passando a mão em seu rosto...

"Eu não sei viver sem você, Bella! Não me deixe...nunca!" - ele me disse tristemente...

"Nunca ! Jamais, eu vou te deixar! E acho que morro sem você, amor! Você ainda não sabe disso?" - murmurei dando beijos por todo seu rosto...

Ele me beijou novamente...

Ficamos abraçados e em silêncio...apenas o som de nosso beijo ao nosso redor...

Era realmente incrível ficar assim com ele.

Eu queria ficar desse jeito com ele para sempre.

"Hum, baby ? Eu...eu sei que você ainda precisa de cuidados...isto é, você não...eu posso te tocar, se você quiser?"

"Deus, Bella ! Eu adoraria isso, baby ! Mas hoje eu só queria que você soubesse que eu te amo, só isso ! E por quem você é ! Eu não preciso de sexo para te amar ! Eu só quero estar com você !"

"Mas...eu...eu quero te tocar também!" - falei timidamente...

"E você vai, amor! Deus, isso é o que eu mais quero! Mas não hoje, porque minha mãe já deve estar voltando e eu não quero que ninguém atrapalhe os planos que tenho com você!" - ele beijou meu nariz...e logo minha boca...

Estavamos nos beijando quando ouvimos a voz de Esme alto no corredor, fiquei tensa.

"Viu ? Ela chegou ! Mas fique calma, ela não vai entrar sem bater, baby!" - ele me tranquilizou...

"Eu sei !" - sussurrei sorrindo...e logo voltei a lembrar que eu ainda tinha o que fazer...

"Baby, eu tenho que me trocar pra ir para casa." - eu disse baixinho...

"Bem, eu gosto de ter você aqui, assim...na minha camisa, mas, já que você insiste..." - Edward disse sorrindo torto e eu beijei seu pescoço rindo.

"Mas...antes de sair, eu quero saber, você gostou do que fizemos, baby?" - Edward me perguntou, do nada.

Eu olhei pra ele e mordi meu lábio...

"Você realmente tem que me perguntar isso, Edward ?" - eu disse, meu blush piorando.

"Sim...eu preciso saber se fiz tudo certo pra você." - ele respondeu descaradamente, sua sobrancelha levantando sugestivamente...

''Sim, Edward, eu gostei muito." - eu murmurei baixinho...

"Huuummm...eu sabia disso !" - ele disse cheio de orgulho...e eu tive que rir...

"Pára, Edward !" - eu o empurrei de brincadeira...

Eu ainda dava risada quando notei que ele me olhava com uma intensidade familiar...

"Eu te amo, Bella !" - ele sussurrou antes de me puxar para um abraço carinhoso.

"Eu também te amo." - murmurei deixando todo o amor que sinto por ele me dominar por inteiro.

Eu não podia acreditar, mas, por mais assustador que pareça, posso afirmar que eu o amo mais a cada dia que passa.

* * *

**OH...LOUCURA...LOUCURA...LOUCURA !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Nota da autora:**

Hey lindas !

Uau !

ELES ESTÃO AVANÇANDO NO RELACIONAMENTO, HEIN ?

DOIDOS DE AMOR E POSSE ?

LOUCURA TOTAL !

ME DEIXE UM REVIEW...

EU ADORO SABER O QUE VOCÊS PENSAM SOBRE A FIC !

DÊEM SUA OPINIÃO !

BEIJOS NO CORAÇÃO...

MARY

* * *

**DEIXE UM REVIEW, POR FAVOR !**

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****

* * *

**Acompanhem minhas outras fics:**

_* Lição de Vida_

_* Você é meu destino _

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


	15. Considerações

**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes ****pertencem a Mim !**

**Muito obrigada !**

**Maio de 2011.**

* * *

**_"O amor é a força mais abstrata e também a mais potente que há no mundo !" - MAHATMA GANDHI _**

* * *

**Considerações Importantes da Autora: **

Hey, minhas lindas leitoras !

É com grande tristeza que venho por meio desta simples mensagem, me despedir de vocês !

Pelo menos por enquanto !

Olha, eu tenho lutado muito, com um problema de coluna que anda acabando comigo.

Tenho que me cuidar !

E por isso vou me afastar por tempo indeterminado.

Eu tenho tanta dor, que não consigo me concentrar mais, nem escrever NADA.

Sinto muito por decepcionar vocês, ok !

Estou triste também, mas isso é preciso.

Desejo a todas muita saúde e paz na alma !

E agradeço imensamente o apoio e compreensão !

Assim que eu puder, eu volto !

Muito obrigada POR TODOS OS AMÁVEIS REVIEWS !

Beijos no coração de todas...

Mary Blo

* * *

**Recado Especial:**

Á hermana Rack-chan...

EU GOSTO MUITO DE VOCÊ !

Ainda não sei como posso desejar tudo de melhor que há no mundo...a alguém que sequer conheço, mas é o que sinto !

Eu lhe desejo toda felicidade, paz, amor, prosperidade e muita saúde para curtir tudo isso !

Obrigada por estar comigo e acompanhar minhas fics com amor e carinho !

Obrigada por fazer os meus dias melhores apenas sendo VOCÊ !

Que Deus te abençoe sempre !

E nos momentos de sofrimento e angústia, lembre-se: O MELHOR SEMPRE ESTÁ POR VIR !

Que a vida te faça encontrar o seu EDWARD !

E que seu conto de fadas seja lindo e perfeito !

Muitos e muitos beijos no seu coração !

Até em breve !

Mary Blo

* * *

***** oOoOoOoOoO *****


End file.
